IF ACTING BECAME REAL
by maxyunjae
Summary: Kim Jaejoong, artis belum bisa dibilang terkenal itu harus berjuang untuk mencapai kepopularitasannya. Salah satunya adalah dengan cara bekerjasama dengan produser muda berbakat Shim Changmin. Genre film yang sedikit tak biasa membuat dia harus beradaptasi. Genre apakah itu? Bagaimana kisahnya? ini ff Yunjae, bagi yang tidak berkenan dengan Yaoi ataupun Yunjae, silahkan klick back
1. Chapter 1

**IF ACTING BECAME REAL**

**Summary :**

Kim Jaejoong adalah artis dan model berwajah androgini. Kariernya masih belum bisa dikatakan bersinar, belum banyak tawaran shooting film ataupun yang lainnya. Ia bahkan hampir menyerah ketika usahanya yang hampir 5 tahun di ibu kota belum juga menunjukkan hasil yang memuaskan hingga suatu hari ada sebuah tawaran acting yang menjanjikan ketenaran dan limpahan uang mendatanginya, tapi actingnya sangat sulit untuk ia lakukan. Genre film yang menghampirinya tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Karena sudah terpepet diapun akhirnya menerimanya. Proses shooting sudah berjalan 4 bulan, awalnya tidak ada masalah namun masalah muncul ketika ia mulai merasakan adanya degupan aneh ketika mulai beracting. Genre apakah itu? Dan bagaimana kisahnya?

**Warning :**

YAOI, Yunjae…bagi yang tidak suka Yaoi dan Yunjae, silahkan klick back…maxy cinta damai.. ^^

**Cast:**

YunJaeYooSuMin

**Jung Yunho **: Artis dan model pendatang baru berumur 23 tahun. Berwajah tampan dan bertubuh menarik. Baru satu tahun ia terjun ke dunia intertainment namun kariernya sudah menunjukkan hasil yang memuaskan. Berbagai macam kontrak iklan sudah ia bintangi dan kontrak 5 mini drama serta 1 film layar lebar sudah ia laksanakan dengan baik pada tahun pertama. Menakjubkan, memang… itulah Yunho, sikapnya yang supel, mudak bergaul, senyumnya yang menawan, suka humor dan berani mencoba hal-hal baru, membuatnya mudah memperoleh kontrak. Ia tak akan pilih-pilih dengan film ataupun iklan yang akan dibintanginya. Meskipun hanya memperoleh nilai kontrak yang kecil dia tak pernah keberatan. Tak digajipun tak apa-apa karena ia hanya menyalurkan hobinya. Yunho memang tak begitu mementingkan masalah uang. Kenapa? Karena ia adalah putra semata wayang presdir Jung. Pemilik perusahaan tambang terbesar di korea. mulai dari tambang emas, hingga tambang batubara. Dan beberapa tahun terakhir keluarga Jung merambah bisnis elektronik, berbagai macam barang elektornik, mulai dari TV, AC, Freezer, HP, dan barang eletronik lainnya diproduksi. Tak ayal jika Yunho tidak begitu mempermasalahkan masalah uang. Dan jangan sampai ketinggalan, para artis yeoja bahkan kru film banyak yang tergila-gila dengannya.

**Kim Jaejoong **: Artis dan model berwajah androgini berumur 24 tahun. Tak banyak bicara dan cenderung bersikap dingin. Ia berjuang keras selama hampir 5 tahun untuk kariernya. Ia berasal dari keluarga biasa. Ia harus rela meninggalkan orangtuanya yang ada di desa untuk menggapai impiannya. Meskipun artis dan model namun ia hidup pas-pasan. Memang, usahanya selama 5 tahun terakhir ini belum begitu berhasil. Ia masih harus berlarian kesana kemari untuk memperoleh kontrak dan tak jarang ia di tolak. Ia harus berjuang untuk membuktikan bahwa pengorbanannya tidak sia-sia.

**Shim Changmin** : Produser film berbakat dan terkenal. Banyak film yang diproduksinya memperoleh penghargaan baik dalam maupun luar negeri. Kiprahnya didunia perfilman memang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Meskipun usianya baru 22 tahun tapi ia sudah sangat disegani produser film seniornya. Film yang diproduksinya selalu mengundang decak kagum dan tanpa mengenal batas, bukan hanya film biasa bahkan film yang 'tak biasa' juga ia produksi. Film tak biasa? Ya… karena ia juga memproduksi film gay. Bagi seorang Shim Changmin, ia tak perlu harus mengikuti keinginan pasar, tapi keinginan pasar akan dibuat tergila-gila dengan karyanya. Arogant, memang..

**Park Yoochun** : Sahabat sekaligus manajer Yunho. berumur 22 tahun namun ia pandai bernegosiasi. Tak ayal Yunho menggandengnya sebagai manager. Lumayan playboy, rayuan mautnya tersebar luas bagaikan udara. Tak seorangpun luput dari rayuannya. Hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya adalah menjadi manager Jung Yunho, karena apa? Karena Yunho selalu dikelilingi yeoja cantik, dan itu berarti ia pun dikelilingi yeoja cantik. Tak jarang banyak yang merayunya hanya untuk berbicara dengan Jung Yunho dan tentunya hal tersebut selalu dimanfaatkan oleh Yoochun. Idenya untuk menjaili korbannya terkadang berlebihan hingga tak jarang membuat Yunho kerepotan dan mau tak mau harus membantunya menyelesaikan masalah yang dibuat oleh Yoochun.

**Kim Junsu** : Adik sekaligus manajer Kim Jaejoong. Usianya 22 tahun. Sangat polos dan menggemaskan. Terlalu percaya dengan oranglain hingga terkadang sampai tak sadar kalau ia telah ditipu. Jaejoong sendiri kadang dibuatnya gemas dan geregetan karena sikapnya. Namun ia sangat sayang dengan hyungnya, ia rela berjuang bersama dengan hyungnya di kota demi mengejar impian sang hyung.

**Pairing:**

YUNJAE

**Rated: **

M

**Genre:**

Romance, Humour, duh apalagi ya…nanti lah dicari tahu sendiri di cerita ya…masih bingung…ehehhehehe.

**Foreword:**

Dua namja sedang ngos-ngosan karena kelelahan. Seharian mereka berkunjung ke beberapa rumah produksi namun belum ada hasil. Mereka duduk di pojok kantin salah satu rumah produksi yang baru saja ia datangi.

"Hyung…apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Hampir 5 bulan ini kita tak ada job sama sekali." keluh Junsu.

"Kita sudah berusaha Junsuya.. aku juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi" ucap Jaejoong

"Hyung, aku rindu umma dan appa…kita pulang saja hyung…kita bantu umma dan appa berdagang saja" Junsu mulai putus asa.

"YAAHHH.. kau gila?" Jaejoong menggetok kepala Junsu, "Apa kata mereka kalau kita tidak sukses disini, kita pulang dengan tangan kosong. Apa kau tak malu? Hampir 5 tahun kita meninggalkan rumah, malu kalau tidak bawa apa-apa.. kau ini.." omel Jaejoong

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi hyung… sulit sekali mendapatkan sebuah kontrak.." gumam Junsu sambil bertopang dagu.

Tiba-tiba..

"Kim Jaejoong shi.. apakah aku benar?" ucap namja jakung nan tampan sontak membuat Jaejoong dan Junsu terkaget-kaget.

Namja jakung itu kemudian melepas kacamata hitam yang sedang dipakainya dan terpampanglah dengan jelas wajah tampannya. Wajah yang sering muncul di acara-acara televisi, halaman-halaman majalah dan koran negeri ini. bukan karena berita kriminal tapi karena segudang prestasi yang diraihnya dalam usia yang begitu muda.

"Sss..sshimm.. Chhaannggmmmiinnn.." ucap Junsu gagap

Changmin tersenyum, "Ne…ini aku.. tutup mulutmu itu Junsu shi…atau lebah akan bersarang disana." Canda Changmin

Junsu langsung menutup mulutnya, malu..jelas…Jaejoongpun juga ikut malu. Lagi-lagi sikap Junsu membuatnya malu.

"Sulit sekali mencarimu Jaejoong shi.. apa kau banyak jadwal?" tanya Changmin

"Apa ini sindiran?" ucap Junsu sedikit sewot. Bagaimana bisa dikatakan banyak jadwal, mencari kegiatan untuk mengisi jadwal saja susah.

"Woowww… sabar Junsu shi…apa kau sedang bulanan? Ahahahahaha….kau semakin imut jika marah-marah seperti itu..ahahahaha" goda Changmin sambil tertawa renyah.

Junsu hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya, sebal.. dia sok akrab sekali.

"Aiggooo…" Changmin menggelengkan kepala. "Eh Jaejoong shi, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Changmin sambil menggeser sebuah kursi didepan Jaejoong.

"Bukankah daritadi kau sudah bicara?" sahut Junsu masoh sewot

Changmin semakin tak kuat menahan tawa. Sedangkan Jaejoong memukul pelan kepala Junsu.

"Ne…silahkan..abaikan saja orang ini, aku bahkan hanya bisa pasrah terhadap takdir kalau punya manajer sekaligus adik seperti dia" ucap Jaejoong.

"Hyuuunggg…" protes Junsu

"Ahahahhahahaa…" Changmin semakin tak bisa menahan tawa. Duo Kim didepannya ini sangat mengagumkan.

"Begini.. langsung saja Jaejoong shi … aku ingin mengajakmu untuk bekerja sama." ucap Changmin langsung to the point

"untuk?" tanya Junsu. Jiwa managernya langsung aktif.

"shooting sebuah film.. recana ini akan menjadi film series trilogi atapun tetralogi tapi itu masalah nanti setelah film series yang pertama berhasil diproduksi." Jelas Changmin

"film tentang apa?" Jaejoong mulai bersuara

"mmm… begini.. sebelumnya aku tak ingin Jaejoong shi, eh apakah aku boleh memanggilmu Jaejoong hyung?" tanya Changmin disela penjelasannya. Ia sedang mencoba menjalin keakraban.

Jaejoongpun mengangguk, lalu Changmin melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Begini hyung, mungkin film ini baru yang pertama bagi hyung, dan mungkin akan sedikit beda dari yang ada dipasaran tapi aku yakin ini film bagus. Aku menawarkan harga tinggi untuk kontrak ini karena aku rasa karakternya sangat pas dengan hyung. Aku harap hyung mau menerimanya." Ucap Changmin

"sebenarnya ini film tentang apa?" Jaejoong penasaran

"mmm…" Changmin bergumam dan mencondongkan kepalanya kedepan, lebih mendekat kepada duo Kim.

"Gay.." bisik Changmin

"Ooo.. gay…MWOOOOOOOO? GAY.." Junsu berteriak. Kaget…

Jaejoong hanya bisa memelototkan matanya, ia tak seheboh Junsu yang langsung mengeluarkan suara merdunya. Sedangkan Changmin hanya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Changmin

"bbb..bbeerraapa kkoo..kkontrraaak yyang kkauu taawwarkkannn?" Junsu gugup sangat gugup. Maklum ini tawaran pertama untuk film seperti ini.

"mm.. sekitar 6 Milyar untuk satu film.. atau mungkin nanti bisa nego.. itu penawaran terendahku." Ucap Changmin santai

"MWOOO? 6 Milyar" mata Junsu serasa akan copot..otaknya serasa tak berfungsi.. telinganya serasa tuli.. 6M. ini adalah kontrak ter ter ter ter terbesar yang pernah ditawarkan kepadanya. Jauh jauh jauh lebih besar daripada shooting drama yang pernah dilakukan hyungnya.

Jaejoong terdiam, otaknya berfikir.

"Bisa kau ceritakan sekilas, bagaimana peranku di film itu?" pinta Jaejoong

Junsu memandang hyungnya tak percaya, "apakah hyung akan menerima film ini?" tanya Junsu bingung

Jaejoong mengabaikan junsu, begitujuga Changmin.

"mmmm… apa kau pernah melihat film gay sebelumnya? Karyaku mungkin?" tanya Changmin

"beberapa.." jawab Jaejoong santai

"Mwo? Hyung.." gumam Junsu. ia tak menyangka hyungnya pernah melihat film seperti itu.

"owh baguslah..jadi aku tak perlu menjelaskan banyak. Sebenarnya tak beda jauh dengan film gay yang pernah aku buat, hanya saja di filmku kali ini aku ingin menonjolkan segi keromantisannya. Dan juga mmmm… apa kau tak keberatan jika ada adegan itu?" tanya Changmin hati-hati

"adegan ranjang maksudmu? Seberapa jauh?" tanya Jaejoong frontal.

"beberapa scene perlu adegan itu, hanya saja tidak sampai di shoot bagian pinggang ke bawah. Kita hanya melakukan shoot bagian pinggang ke atas." Jelas Changmin serius.

Jaejoong terlihat berfikir, sedangkan Junsu jangan ditanya… dia ternganga dan shock mendengar perbincangan yang baru pertama kali didengarnya ini.

"Siapa lawan mainku?"

"mmm…aku masih belum menentukannya.. aku memiliki dua kandidat… antara Choi Siwon model itu, atau artis yang sedang naik daun Jung Yunho.. bagaimana?"

Junsu semakin shock, 'Choi Siwon atau Jung Yunho? kedua artis tampan itu dengan tubuh yang waw… meskipun dibanding Choi Siwon, Jung Yunho lebih menyenangkan dan tidak sombong, tapi keduanya benar-benar sangat tampan.. apakah hyung akan menerimanya?' batin Junsu.

"Bagaimana hyung? Atau aku perlu memberimu waktu?" tanya Changmin sekali lagi.

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat, kemudian ia menatap Changmin.

Changmin menatap Jaejoong, "Jadi?" tanya Changmin.

"Oke…aku menerimanya.." jawab Jaejoong akhirnya.

Changmin tersenyum puas, sedangkan Junsu hanya bisa melongo tak percaya.

.

.

.

_""_

Bagaimana? Lanjutkah?

Ada yang berminat untuk dilanjut?

Review pleasee…^^


	2. Chapter 2

**IF ACTING BECAME REAL**

.

**Cast**

Yunjae YooSuMin

.

**Genre**

Romance, Humour, duh apalagi ya…nanti lah dicari tahu sendiri di cerita ya…masih bingung…ehehhehehe.

.

**Review Foreword**

Gomawo and bow kepada teman-teman semua yang bersedia memberikan comentnya. Senang sekali bisa mendapat respon dari teman-teman..

**lailajaejoong7, paradisaea Rubra, RRiry, shifafauziah356, Kim Eun Seob, BlaueFEE, chidorasen, adindapranatha, Jihee46, YunHolic, Kim Selena, ningie cassie, Izca RizcassieYJ, Himawari Ezuki, FHYYELF062, NaraYuuki, FiAndYJ, I was a Dreamer, Choi Hyun Gi, AyuClouds69, sissy, HeroJJ, marcia rena, sheeyunjae, choi shi zu, Queen Jiji, missy84, kim shendy, riska0122, Yunyunboo, BooBear, YJS nyasar, MaghT, chipmunk, Liekyusung, shine, Michelle Jung, De, jema agassi, giaoneesan, MrsPark6002, NDM, RainieYJ, exolfia, Naritha, dan Guests. **

Gomawo untuk masukan dan saran yang telah diberikan, semoga maxy bisa jadi yang lebih baik lagi..^^

Oh ya, mian jika updatenya agak lama… aku harap chap 1 ini tidak mengecewakan teman-teman semua…

Langsung aje ye…

Happy reading all.. n jangan lupa reviewnya ya…^^

**.**

**.**

**Previous:**

"Siapa lawan mainku?"

"mmm…aku masih belum menentukannya.. aku memiliki dua kandidat… antara Choi Siwon model itu, atau artis yang sedang naik daun Jung Yunho.. bagaimana?"

Junsu semakin shock, 'Choi Siwon atau Jung Yunho? kedua artis tampan itu dengan tubuh yang waw… meskipun dibanding Choi Siwon, Jung Yunho lebih menyenangkan dan tidak sombong, tapi keduanya benar-benar sangat tampan.. apakah hyung akan menerimanya?' batin Junsu.

"Bagaimana hyung? Atau aku perlu memberimu waktu?" tanya Changmin sekali lagi.

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat, kemudian ia menatap Changmin.

Changmin menatap Jaejoong, "Jadi?" tanya Changmin.

"Oke…aku menerimanya.." jawab Jaejoong akhirnya.

Changmin tersenyum puas, sedangkan Junsu hanya bisa melongo tak percaya.

.

**Part 1**

**Di apartemen Jaejoong**

"Hyung, kau gila? Kau benar menerimanya? Kau yakin hyung?" cecar Junsu sambil meletakkan tasnya di tempat tidur.

Jaejoong memandang Junsu dari arah dapur, Junsu duduk di tepi tempat tidur, ia melihat raut cemas di wajah dongsaengnya itu. Maklum saja, ini adalah keputusan ternekat yang pernah ia ambil. Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang, mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ia telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Memang sejak kepulangannya tadi ia terus dan terus berfikir serta berharap semoga ia tidak mengambil keputusan yang salah. Ia membuka pintu lemari es, mengambil sebotol air putih dan langsung menenggaknya habis dalam sekali minum. Ia berdiri bersandarkan lemari es, menatap sekeliling ruangan, mengamati dengan detail isi dari apartemennya yang sangat sangat sederhana ini.

Luas apartemennya tak lebih dari 15 meter persegi dengan 1 kamar mandi. Tempat tidur, dapur dan ruang TV jadi 1. Di pojok ruangan dekat jendela terdapat tempat tidur disebelah kanannya terdapat 1 sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan televisi dan disebelah kiri pintu masuk terdapat kitchen set sederhana yang berhadapan dengan tempat tidur. Diantara kitchen set dengan tempat tidur hanya dibatasi oleh meja bar sederhana dengan 2 tempat duduk.

Sebenarnya apartemen ini juga belum lunas, karena Jaejoong kenal dengan pemiliknya, maka ia di beri keringanan dalam pembayaran. Jaejoong diberi keringanan untuk membayar uang apartemen dalam jangka waktu 3 tahun. Tahun ini adalah tahun ke-3 mereka tinggal di apartemen tersebut, sehingga dengan kata lain, mau tidak mau Jaejoong harus berfikir keras untuk melunasi apartemen tersebut. Tapi kenyataannya, sudah 5 bulan terakhir ini dia tidak dapat job sama sekali, tabunganpun sudah semakin menipis dan ia tak mungkin pulang. Pantang bagi Jaejoong untuk pulang sebelum sukses.

Pikiran tentang semua itu membuat Jaejoong menyetujui kontrak yang ditawarkan Changmin, meski harus berperan dalam film yang 'tak biasa' itu. Sekali lagi Jaejoong melihat ke arah Junsu yang memasang wajah khawatir. Ia sangat tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan dongsaengnya itu.

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa Junsuya.. Kau tak perlu khawatir" ucap Jaejoong akhirnya.

Junsu menatap ke arah Jaejoong, "tapi hyung…aiisshhhhh… ini film… omaigatsan…gay hyung… apa kau sudah memikirkannya? Menurutku kau terlalu buru-buru…kau harus memikirkannya dulu hyung…kau tak bisa langsung menerimanya seperti tadi hyung….kau ini…aiiisshhhhh.." Junsu mengomel.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Menolaknya? Tabungan kita sudah habis Junsuya… akhir tahun ini apartemen kita juga sudah harus lunas. Apa kau kira aku tak memikirkan semua itu? Darimana kita mendapatkan uang untuk menanggung semuanya ini?" Jaejoong menatap Junsu tajam.

Junsu menghela nafas, apa yang dikatakan hyungnya itu memang benar. Mereka sedang dalam masalah keuangan sekarang. Tapi benarkah ini satu-satunya jalan keluar? Ia masih belum bisa menerima sepenuhnya keputusan yang hyungnya ambil itu.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju sofa, mendudukkan dirinya disana, bersandar dengan kepala menengadah ke atas.

"Sudahlah Junsuya, aku yakin aku bisa… dan kaupun juga harus siap membantuku. Ini hanya sebuah acting. Jangan pernah berfikir kalau aku akan terlibat skandal dengan lawan mainku nanti. Itu tidak mungkin. Ini hanya acting Junsuya..acting…tidak lebih…." Ucap Jaejoong mencoba meyakinkan Junsu.

Sekali lagi hanya terdengar Junsu yang menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudahlah…bukankah ini lebih baik daripada aku harus menjual diri?" tanya Jaejoong asal.

"Yaahh… hyuuung… akan aku bunuh kau kalau sampai hyung melakukannya.." Junsu sewot

"ahahahhahha… makanya sekarang dukunglah aku…bantu aku melewatinya… kau satu-satunya yang aku miliki di sini. Kita harus berjuang bersama Junsuya." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Aku harap kau memang tak salah mengambil keputusan hyung…" ucap Junsu kemudian merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

Mendengar dongsaengnya berkata demikian, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum. 'Aku juga berharap demikian Junsuya' batin Jaejoong. Kemudian dia merebahkan dirinya di sofa, memejamkan matanya. Namun pikirannya melayang jauh, memikirkan semuanya.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

Junsu dengan Jaejoong sedang berada di ruangan Changmin. Mereka memang sudah janjian untuk membicarakan kerjasama mereka.

"Eh hyung, aku masih belum bisa memutuskan dengan siapa kau akan berperan. Bisakah kau membantuku memberikan saran untuk memilih antara Choi Siwon atau Jung Yunho?"

Jaejoong memandang Changmin dengan menaikkan kedua alisnya, tanda ia meminta penjelasan. Changmin kemudian mengambil 2 map yang didalamnya berisikan berkas-berkas mengenai Jung Yunho dan Choi Siwon. Changmin meletakkan 2 map tersebut di meja.

"Itu adalah biodata Choi Siwon dan Jung Yunho dan segala macam tentang mereka. Aku ingin hyung memberikan saran kepadaku, diantara kedua orang tersebut, manakah yang menurut hyung akan lebih mudah mendapatkan chemistry."

Changmin kemudian duduk didepan Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin di filmku yang ini chemistrynya benar-benar _dapet_ hyung… biar feelnya juga bisa dirasakan penonton.. makanya aku minta pendapatmu hyung, karena kenyamanan pemain adalah yang utama untuk mendapatkan feel yang bagus…" lanjut Changmin.

Jaejoong kemudian mengambil map-map tersebut dan Junsu langsung ikut melihat isi-isi map bersama dengan Jaejoong.

Map pertama bertuliskan Choi Siwon

Dilembar pertama terpampang jelas wajah Choi Siwon yang sedang tersenyum. Lesung pipitnya membuat senyumnya menjadi lebih menawan. Namja yang memiliki tubuh yang proporsional itu berumur 23 tahun. Choi Siwon merupaka model berkelas internasional yang sudah terjun di dunia modelling sejak umur 16 tahun. Namun akhir-akhir ini ia juga merambah ke dunia acting. Selain itu dia juga pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Heechul, teman modelnya. Namun hubungan mereka sudah berakhir satu tahun yang lalu tanpa diketahui dengan jelas sebab kandasnya hubungan mereka tersebut.

Jaejoong kemudian membaca lembar demi lembar berkas milik Choi Siwon tersebut. Setelah selesai dia kemudian menyusunnya kembali dengan rapi dan memasukkannya kedalam map semula.

"Dia cukup menarik hyung" komentar Junsu

"Dia juga sudah lama berada di dunia intertainment. Aku rasa dia bisa menjadi lawan acting yang baik, selain itu aku juga bisa belajar darinya. Aku rasa dia lebih berpengalaman." Gumam Jaejoong yang memperoleh anggukan dari Junsu.

"Begitukah? Apa hyung dengan Choi Siwon saja?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba

Jaejoong menatap Changmin sambil menunjuk pada map yang belum ia jamah, "masih ada map yang belum aku lihat".

"Owh..ok…lanjutkan.." Ucap Changmin kemudian ia kembali bersandar pada sandaran sofa.

Jaejoong dan Junsu mulai melihat map kedua yang bertuliskan Jung Yunho.

Dihalaman pertama terlihat jelas foto seorang Jung Yunho lengkap dengan senyum dan sixpacknya yang waw… Jaejoong terdiam melihat foto tersebut sedangkan Junsu? jangan ditanya dia sudah melotot bahkan kalaupun bisa, air liurnya itu sudah bisa dibuat isi bendungan.

Melihat sikap dongsaengnya itu, Jaejoong langsung menyenggol bahu Junsu..

"Dia benar-benar tampan hyung."

"Yang tadi lebih tampan." Sewot Jaejoong. Entah kenapa Jaejoong risih ketika Junsu memuji Yunho.

"Ei… hyung…tapi ini lebih tampan. Atau kau cemburu?"

"Ani…aku hanya tak ingin kau terperdaya namja playboy."

"Darimana kau tahu kalau dia playboy?"

"Hanya firasat…"

"Eeeeiii…hyung…" protes Junsu

Melihat perdebatan Junsu dan Jaejoong, Changmin tersenyum, "Kalian sudah mirip yeoja-yeoja diluar sana, para kru bahkan penjual di kantin selalu berbuat hal yang sama ketika membicarakan tentang Yunho, selalu berebut"

"aku tidak berebut, aku hanya berpendapat." Elak Jaejoong

"Tapi hyung, pendapatmu itu tak beralasan." Junsu membela diri

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu Junsuya.. jangan cepat terpengaruh dengan playboy itu.."

"Dia bukan playboy hyung… aisshhh.." junsu mulai sebal

"Tu kan kalian berantem lagi.." gumam Changmin sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Jaejoong akhirnya menyerah, "Aihhh…ya sudahlah terserah kau saja… aku hanya mengingatkan" ucap Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan membuka lembar berikutnya. Maklum saja, semenjak perdebatan tadi, mereka masih berada di halaman pertama.

'Baru halaman pertama saja sudah membuat perdebatan seperti tadi. Apalagi nanti kalau sudah beranjak pada halaman-halaman berikutnya. Dasar duo Kim' batin Changmin sambil tersenyum.

Junsu dan Jaejoong kemudian melanjutkan melihat berkas yang bertuliskan Jung Yunho tersebut.

Jung Yunho berumur 23 tahun. Artis sekaligus model yang baru setahun berada di dunia intertainment namun namanya sudah melejit, dia juga sudah terlibat banyak shooting baik film maupun iklan, acara baik on air maupun off air juga telah banyak dijalankannya dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Hal itu jelas berbanding terbalik dengan nasib Jaejoong, yang sulit untuk memperoleh sebuah kontrak. Yunho juga seorang anak dari direktur Jung. Sang pengusaha tambang no.1 di Korea. Yunho juga memiliki pribadi yang supel dan humoris, tak ayal banyak yeoja yang mengaguminya bahkan ingin memilikinya. Dan berbagai macam penghargaan serta fakta-fakta yang patut dikatakan sebagai pujian untuk seorang Jung Yunho tertulis detail di berkas tersebut. Jaejoong hanya membaca sekilas dan kemudian menutupnya. Sedikit keras. Junsu menatap sebal hyungnya itu.

"Yah hyung aku belum selesai membaca.." protes Junsu

"Nih… baca saja sendiri.." Ucap Jaejoong sambil memukulkan map ke kepala Junsu. Dengan sigap Junsu menangkap map tersebut dan membacanya.

'Dia beruntung, muda, tampan, terkenal, dan kaya.. andai aku seperti itu' batin Jaejoong kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya yang berat.

"Bagaimana hyung?" pertanyaan Changmin seolah membangunkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya.

"Ah.. sebentar." Ucap Jaejoong kemudian merebut map yang sedang dibaca Junsu dan menjejerkannya dengan map yang satunya di meja, mengabaikan Junsu yang sedang protes kalau map favoritenya diambil dari tangannya.

Jaejoong melihat map yang di kanan dan di kiri. Diam. Memikirkan mana yang akan di pilih.

Tak lama kemudian.

"Oke… aku memilih dia.." putus Jaejoong

"Yah hyung…" protes Junsu

"That's a great choice hyung… aku sudah mengira bahwa kalian akan sangat serasi" Changmin tersenyum puas karena pilihan Jaejoong sama dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Aku akan segera menghubunginya hyung, dan aku harap nanti kalian bisa segera bertemu untuk membicarakan kerjasama ini lebih lanjut. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk segera memulai shooting. Pasti ini akan menjadi film yang spektakuler." Ucap Changmin menggebu-gebu.

"Ne..terserah kau saja.." ucap Jaejoong datar. Sedangkan Junsu hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya.

Tak lama kemudian Changmin mengambil telponnya dan berjalan menuju kursi kerjanya. Kalau sudah begitu, Changmin terlihat sangat keren. Pantas saja di umurnya yang masih muda dia sudah sukses. Dia pandai bernego dan melihat kesempatan, dia juga cakap dalam melakukan apapun.

Junsu dan Jaejoong melihat Changmin yang sedang berbicara serius di telpon dengan seseorang, entah siapa yang di telpon Changmin.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar.." ucap Jaejoong yang merasa sedikit bosan

"Apa perlu diantar?"

"Ah tidak perlu. Aku hanya sebentar. Mungkin nanti aku juga ke kantin, kau mau menitip sesuatu?" tawar Jaejoong.

"Pepsi hyung" ucap Junsu sambil tersenyum sumringah. Ada apakah gerangan? Ya, PEPSI adalah salah satu iklan yang di bintangi oleh Jung Yunho.

"Ah, ye..ye… aku tahu…" Ucap Jaejoong pasrah. Ia sedang malas untuk melanjutkan debatnya dengan adik semata wayangnya tersebut.

.

**15 menit kemudian**

Jaejoong keluar dari kantin, membawa sekantong plastik yang berisikan 3 botol pepsi dan beberapa makanan ringan. Ia hendak kembali ke ruangan Changmin namun tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Kim Jaejoong… benar kan kau Kim Jaejoong?" tanya namja tampan tersebut sambil berjalan cepat menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Oh kau.." ucap Jaejoong datar. Jaejoong melihat namja yang beberapa saat lalu sempat membuatnya berdebat dengan dongsaengnya itu. Ya.. dia Jung Yunho.

"Annyeong Jaejoongie.." Sapa Yunho sambil memberikan senyum mautnya.

"Owh..annyeong.." ucap Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit karena Yunho sudah lebih dulu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu disini." Ucap Yunho yang terdengar akrab

Jaejoong hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya, bingung. Jelas…. Karena dia juga merasa belum pernah bertemu dengan Yunho sebelumnya. Ia juga bukan teman akrab Yunho, tapi kenapa sikap Yunho seperti ini? seolah mereka adalah teman akrab yang lama tak bertemu. Dan sebutan apa yang dipanggilkan untuknya tadi? Jaejoongie? Terdengar sangat aneh.

"Eh Jaejoongie, kenalkan ini Yoochun, manajerku." Ucap Yunho

Yoochun yang sedang telpon kemudian hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sambil tersenyum. Begitu juga Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Meskipun sedang menerima telpon tapi Yoochun sedari tadi matanya tak bisa lepas melihat Yunho yang ngobrol dengan Jaejoong.

"Joongie… sedang apa kau disini? Apa kau sedang terlibat kontrak?" tanya Yunho penasaran

"Ne…" Ucap Jaejoong seadanya, "Aku pergi dulu, karena manajerku menungguku" pamit Jaejoong yang tak mau lama-lama berbincang dengan namja sok akrab tersebut.

"Ah..Joongie… ak…" belum sampai Yunho selesai berbicara, Jaejoong yang semula sudah berbalik badan dan melangkah beberapa langkah meninggalkan Yunho kemudian berbalik badan lagi menghadap Yunho.

"Ei Jung Yunho, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu? Panggil aku HYUNG… bukankah kau lebih muda daripada aku? Kau sangat tak sopan…" ucap Jaejoong dengan memberi penekanan pada kata 'Hyung' kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang mematung karena kalimatnya, sedangkan Yoochun…

"Bwahahahahahhahha… ahahahahahaha… Yunho hyung… Kau dicampakkan seorang namja? Bwahahahaha… Bahkan matanya tak menunjukkan bahwa ia tertarik melihatmu… Tidak seperti orang-orang yang bertemu denganmu sebelumnya… Ia benar-benar tak tertarik sama sekali denganmu hyung? Dengan seorang Jung Yunho? ahahahahhha… Jung Yunho sepertinya pesonamu sudah expired …ahahahhaha" ledek Yoochun sambil tertawa ngakak, ia lupa kalau ia sedang telpon dengan seseorang.

"Yah..kau Chun.. kau mau membuat telingaku tuli dengan tawamu yang mengerikan itu? Hentikan tawamu dan segeralah kesini!" teriak seseorang yang sedang menelpon Yoochun.

Seperti tersadar, Yoochun langsung menghentikan tawanya… "Ahh.. ye…ye… kau ini cerewet sekali…aku sudah sampai…tenang saja..sebentar lagi aku sampai di ruanganmu.." ucap Yoochun akhirnya

Sedangkan Yunho yang tadi mematung, tak menyangka bahwa namja berwajah androgini tersebut akan melontarkan kata seperti yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum, 'Menarik' batin Yunho

.

_""_""_

Mianhe baru bisa update… Minggu ini banyak kegiatan..maunya sich update cepet, tapi masih belum bisa…tapi akan aku usahakan untuk update secepatnya..^^

Bagaimana dengan chap 1 ini? kalian suka?

Untuk mulai adegan actingnya, maxy rasa akan muncul di chap 2…sabar ne…

Oh ya, sebelumnya mian untuk epilog ff "**OH GOD….THIS IS MY HUBBY, IS HE? YES, HE IS" **belum bisa di posting karena masih dapat separo. Ehehehhe

Maxy usahakan secepatnya akan diselesaikan… sabar ya teman-temanku..^^

Review please…kritik n saran akan diterima dengan tangan terbuka…^^


	3. Chapter 3

**IF ACTING BECAME REAL**

.

**Cast**

Yunjae YooSuMin

.

**Genre**

Romance, Humour, duh apalagi ya…nanti lah dicari tahu sendiri di cerita ya…masih bingung…ehehhehehe.

.

.

.

Hai..hai…hai…maxy datang kembali…

Mian baru bisa update..#bow bow bow deep bow..^^

Terimakasih banyak-jongmal gomawoyo-thank you very much…bagi yang telah baca dan review di chap kemarin. Maaf maaf maaf banget-jongmal mianhe-I'm so sorry kalo gak bisa disebutin satu-satu…maxy cepet-cepet soalnya.. deep bow untuk kalian semua…^^

Terimakasih banyak n Love u all #hug

Untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul akan terjawab di chap ini.

Siapakah yang dipilih Jaema? Apakah Yunpa menyukai Jaema? Apakah Yunpa pernah bertemu dengan Jaema sebelumnya? Apakah alasan Yunpa sok akrab dengan Jaema? Dan bagaimana acting yang Yunjae yang maxy omongin kemarin? Semuanya terjawab di chap ini. ^^

Yuk langsung aja baca…

Happy reading and don't forget to give your preciuos review please…^^

.

.

.

**Previous**

"Ei Jung Yunho, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu? Panggil aku HYUNG… bukankah kau lebih muda daripada aku? Kau sangat tak sopan…" ucap Jaejoong dengan memberi penekanan pada kata 'Hyung' kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang mematung karena kalimatnya, sedangkan Yoochun…

"Bwahahahahahhahha… ahahahahahaha… Yunho hyung… Kau dicampakkan seorang namja? Bwahahahaha… Bahkan matanya tak menunjukkan bahwa ia tertarik melihatmu… Tidak seperti orang-orang yang bertemu denganmu sebelumnya… Ia benar-benar tak tertarik sama sekali denganmu hyung? Dengan seorang Jung Yunho? ahahahahhha… Jung Yunho sepertinya pesonamu sudah expired …ahahahhaha" ledek Yoochun sambil tertawa ngakak, ia lupa kalau ia sedang telpon dengan seseorang.

"Yah..kau Chun.. kau mau membuat telingaku tuli dengan tawamu yang mengerikan itu? Hentikan tawamu dan segeralah kesini!" teriak seseorang yang sedang menelpon Yoochun.

Seperti tersadar, Yoochun langsung menghentikan tawanya… "Ahh.. ye…ye… kau ini cerewet sekali…aku sudah sampai…tenang saja..sebentar lagi aku sampai di ruanganmu.." ucap Yoochun akhirnya

Sedangkan Yunho yang tadi mematung, tak menyangka bahwa namja berwajah androgini tersebut akan melontarkan kata seperti yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum, 'Menarik' batin Yunho

.

**Part 2**

.

Setelah berjalan menjauh dari Yunho, Jaejoong menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruangan Changmin.

"Orang itu benar-benar menyebalkan, sok akrab sekali. Dengan seenaknya memanggil namaku. Jaejoongie? Darimana dia mendapatkan nama panggilan seperti itu? Lagipula bukankah dia lebih muda daripada aku? Sepertinya aku mulai menyesal karena telah memilihnya.." Gerutu Jaejoong sambil berjalan menuju ruangan Changmin.

Ya.. memang Jaejoong telah memilih Yunho untuk menjadi lawan mainnya. Dan itu juga yang menyebabkan Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya. Maklum saja Junsu sepertinya barusaja menjadi fanboynya Yunho namun dia harus rela Yunho pujaannya itu harus beradegan HOT dengan hyungnya.

Jaejoong akhirnya sampai di ruangan Changmin, ia melemparkan sebotol Pepsi ke arah Junsu dan langsung ditangkap dengan akurat oleh dongsaengnya itu. Kemudian ia menghampiri Changmin yang masih asyik bertelpon dan meletakkan sebotol minuman yang sama di meja kerjanya. Changmin menganggukkan kepala dan memberikan senyuman tanda terimakasih. Jaejoong kemudian kembali duduk di sebelah Junsu.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruangan terbuka. Muncullah dua sosok namja yang rupawan memasuki ruangan Changmin dengan salah satu diantaranya masih memegang handphone.

Namja pemegang handphone tersenyum ke arah Changmin, "Benar kan aku sudah datang…kau ini cerewet sekali..telingaku bisa tuli mendengar omelanmu terus." Namja tersebut kemudian tertawa menghampiri Changmin dan menutup teleponnya.

"Aiisshh kau Chun… Aku tak menyangka kau datang secepat itu. Aku perlu memastikan kebenaran dari semua ucapan yang keluar dari mulutmu. Mulutmu itu sulit untuk dipercaya, terlalu sering kau gunakan untuk membual pada yeoja-yeoja centil itu." Cibir Changmin.

Namja yang sedari tadi di telpon Changmin adalah Yoochun, manajer Yunho. Mereka terlihat akrab sekali. Bagaimana tidak, mereka dulunya adalah sepasang kekasih, namun itu sudah berakhir dan sekarang mereka berteman, lebih tepatnya bersahabat. Dan bahkan sampai sekarang, setelah mereka berpisahpun tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Apakah Yunho tahu mengenai kisah mereka? Ya, Yunho tahu semuanya.

"Dan kau cemburu?" tanya Yoochun menggoda. Kalimat seperti itu selalu Yoochun lontarkan kepada Changmin ketika Changmin mulai mengomel masalah Yoochun yang selalu menggoda dan membual kepada yeoja-yeoja di luar sana.

"Hanya dimimpimu..!" sewot Changmin sambil memukul kepala Yoochun dengan gulungan kertas yang disambut dengan tawa Yoochun.

Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepala, pemandangan seperti ini selalu terjadi saat mereka bertemu. Yunho sendiri tak habis fikir bagaimana dua namja ini dulunya bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan lebih tak habis fikir lagi, bagaimana bisa mereka berdua menjadi sahabat dan tetap akrab meskipun sudah berpisah. Entahlah, semuanya hanya Tuhan, Yoochun, Changmin dan maxy yang tahu (#plakk…maxy kumat)

Yunho kemudian duduk didepan Jaejoong.

"Hai Joongie…ooppss aku lupa… ada tambahan hyung kan? Aku ulangi lagi.. Hai Joongie hyung.." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum yang sukses membuat Jaejoong memberikan deatglare pada Yunho.

Yunho sepertinya memang sengaja menggoda Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya memberikan deathglare saja karena sedang tak ingin berdebat dengan Yunho. Jaejoong kemudian meminum minuman dingin yang baru di belinya tadi untuk mendinginkan hatinya yang sudah mulai emosi dengan sikap Yunho yang sok akrab itu. Namun, ketika Yunho melihat minuman yang diminum Jaejoong…..

"Omo, Joongie hyung.. kau menyukai produk yang aku bintangi juga?" tanya Yunho dengan semangat. "Wah..wah..wah.. ini keren" lanjut Yunho heboh sendiri

Mendengar komentar Yunho, Jaejoong langsung tersedak. Dengan sigap Junsu langsung menepuk pelan punggung hyungnya.

"Pelan-pelan hyung, kau ini…" Junsu masih menepuk pelan punggung hyungnya yang tak kunjung berhenti batuk karena tersedak.

"Kau mau minum hyung, ini ambillah" ucap Yunho sambil menawarkan air mineral.

"uhuk..uhuk…anni…uhuk…" Jawab Jaejoong disela batuknya.

Batuk Jaejoong tak kunjung berhenti, hingga wajahnya memerah.

Melihat batuk Jaejoong yang tak kunjung berhenti, Yunho kemudian mengambil inisiatif. Yunho berdiri menghampiri Jaejoong, berdiri tepat didepan Jaejoong kemudian berjongkok dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Jaejoong. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke punggung Jaejoong, mengelus pelan punggung Jaejoong. Posisinya sekarang sudah sangat mirip dengan orang yang sedang berpelukan. Yunho kemudian tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan punggung Jaejoong, "Tarik nafas Joongie hyung, tenanglah…" bisik Yunho di sela-sela ia mengelus pelan punggung Jaejoong.

Yoochun memandang kaget atas apa yang dilakukan Yunho terhadap Jaejoong. Terlebih lagi Junsu yang sangat kaget atas perlakuan Yunho terhadap hyungnya, namun belum sampai ia memprotes, entah kenapa setelah mendapat perlakuan dari Yunho, batuk Jaejoong berhenti. Yunho kemudian tersenyum ke arah Jaejoong dan kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Setelah mendapat perlakukan dari Yunho, Jaejoong memandang Yunho dan Yunhopun memandang balik ke Jaejoong. Mereka terdiam. Meskipun mereka terdiam, tapi mata mereka sepertinya sedang berbicara satu sama lain.

"Oh Damn.. batuk ini benar-benar sialan… bagaimana bisa batuk ini tak kunjung berhenti dan parahnya lagi kenapa baru berhenti setelah apa yang dilakukan namja yang sok akrab itu? Oh God…ini benar-benar memalukan" umpat Jaejoong dalam hati

"See? Right hand in the right place…hehehehhe" batin Yunho bangga dan memberikan senyuman pada Jaejoong.

"Kau menggodaku? Awas saja kau Jung Yunho" ucap Jaejoong dalam hati sambil menatap lekat mata Yunho.

"You're cute Joongie" batin Yunho sambil tersenyum melihat ke arah Jaejoong

Melihat sikap keduanya yang aneh, Junsu kemudian menyenggol kaki Jaejoong, "Heh hyung…ada apa dengan kalian? Aneh sekali.." bisik Junsu

Acara pandang memandangpun selesai. Semuanya terdiam. Sepi.

Melihat suasana yang membosankan seperti ini, Yoochun kemudian mencoba memecah keheningan, "Eh, Jaejoong hyung.. aku dengar dari Changmin kau sendiri yang memilih Yunho sebagai lawan mainmu. Gomawo ne.."

Mendengar ucapan Yoochun, Yunho menjadi sumringah. "Benarkah Joongie? Eh maksudku hyung? Wah aku sangat senang mendengarnya." Ucap Yunho

Jaejoong memandang Yunho yang sumringah dengan tatapan aneh, 'Omo? Sebegitu senangkah dia? Dia seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan mainan kesukaannya atau mirip dengan ibu-ibu yang baru saja memenangkan lotre..Kenapa dia sampai seperti itu? Bukankah dia lebih terkenal dibanding aku? Seharusnya, kalaupun aku mau… aku yang seharusnya bangga karena memperoleh lawan main artis yang sedang naik daun seperti dia. Sedikit banyak pasti akan membantu menaikkan rating film. Tapi kenapa malah ia yang terlihat sangat senang, padahal dibandingkan dengannya, aku masih belum apa-apa. Bukankah ini aneh?' batin Jaejoong. Ia bingung dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan Yunho.

"Eh Joongie hyung, memangnya apa yang membuat hyung memilihku?" Tanya Yunho dengan semangat.

"Jangan terlalu PD dulu, aku hanya ingin melihat secara nyata seperti apa kemampuan acting seorang artis yang dalam setahun langsung tenar itu." Ucap Jaejoong dingin.

"Aiisshhh hyung, tenang saja…kau tak akan menyesal telah memilihku." Ucap Yunho bangga

"Kau sepertinya senang sekali" Sahut Jaejoong santai

"Jelas lah hyung, aku kan fansmu." Ucap Yunho yang sukses membuat keempat orang yang mendengarnya melotot. Bahkan Yoochun pun tak tahu mengenai hal ini.

"Fans?" tanya Junsu kaget

"Iya, bukan hanya cantik tapi juga baik, siapa yang tidak akan ngefans padamu hyung." Jelas Yunho

"Apa matamu katarak? Aku ini namja, jangan memanggilku cantik. Dan kau berkata siapa yang tak ngefans padaku? Banyak, seluruh penduduk negeri ini mungkin. Aku bahkan tak ada job selama 5 bulan. Aku tak laku.." Gerutu Jaejoong

"Aisshhh hyung…mereka hanya belum tahu siapa Kim Jaejoong itu…Kalau mereka tahu, pasti hyung akan dapat meraih lebih banyak daripada apa yang aku raih sekarang. Dan bukannya hyung tidak laku, tapi masih belum hyung..Hyung kurang diberi kesempatan saja. Mata produser yang tak memilihmu itu masih buta hyung.. belum tahu kalau ada aktor berbakat seperti hyung..tenang saja jika sudah saatnya tiba, hyung pasti akan berhasil. Aku yakin itu hyung..hyung orang hebat…" Ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong sedikit tersentuh. Sedikit..

Jaejoong terdiam dan memandang Yunho, 'Apakah kau selalu berpikir positif seperti itu? Apakah kau orang sebaik itu Jung?' pikir Jaejoong

Yunho yang tahu kalau Jaejoong memandangnya kemudian tersenyum, "Eiii…hyung… jangan memandangku seperti itu. Nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta lho.." ucap Yunho jail.

"Kau bermimpi!" ucap Jaejoong kembali dingin yang mendapat senyuman dari Yunho.

Tak lama kemudian datang Changmin yang memberikan script film pada Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Ini adalah script film yang akan kalian mainkan. Nama kalian di dalam film ini tidak akan aku rubah, apa kalian keberatan?" tanya Changmin

Yunho menggelengkan kepala. Sedangkan Jaejoong, "terserah kau saja" hanya itu yang terucap dari bibirnya.

"Oke, baguslah kalau kalian tidak keberatan… dari awal aku merasa nama kalian sudah bagus dan terlihat serasi jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot merubahnya. Kalian bisa mempelajari script ini dulu..aku memberi waktu kalian selama 3 hari, aku rasa itu sudah cukup" Jelas Changmin

"Cepat sekali…" gumam Junsu

"Karena aku mentargetkan film ini bisa selesai dalam waktu 5 bulan saja. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk segera merampungkan film ini." ucap Changmin bersemangat.

Jaejoong membaca script, baru membaca halaman pertama sudah melotot. Apa yang membuat Jaejoong sampai seperti itu?

.

.

_Script_

_Judul : YUNJAE SERIES - I CAN'T EVER GET ENOUGH OF YOU_

_Jaejoong menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya di bandara. Kekasihnya yang sudah 4 tahun tidak ia temui karena harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Jepang. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama 5 tahun. Jaejoong sedikit cemas karena sang kekasih tak kunjung muncul, padahal kedatangan pesawat sudah di umumkan 10 menit yang lalu, berulangkali melihat jam tangan yang ia kenakan. _

_Lama menunggu dan kekasihnya pun tak kunjung muncul. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menunggu di kursi bandara. Namun baru saja Jaejoong berbalik, tiba-tiba lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Terciumlah aroma yang sangat dirindukan Jaejoong. Wangi Yunho, kekasihnya._

_Jaejoong : Yun… (ucap Jaejoong lirih)_

_Yunho : I miss you baby…so much (bisik Yunho sambil mencium leher Jaejoong)_

_Yunho kemudian membalikkan badan Jaejoong, menangkupkan tangannya di pipi kekasihnya yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Menempelkan hidungnya pada hidung Jaejoong. _

_Jaejoong menatap lekat wajah kekasihnya yang sudah 4 tahun tak dilihatnya itu. Mata Jaejoong memandang Yunho seakan memberikan isyarat bahwa ia sangat mencintai namja yang telah 5 tahun ini membuat hidupnya semakin indah. Dari mata Jaejoong sangatlah jelas terlihat bahwa Yunho adalah segalanya baginya. Dan yang paling penting, ia sangat merindukan namja yang berada tepat didepan matanya ini. Jaejoong kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Yunho._

_Jaejoong : I miss you too.. miss you so much (gumam Jaejoong sambil mencoba menahan air matanya yang hendak jatuh)_

_Yunho kemudian mencium bibir Jaejoong, mencoba meluapkan segala kerinduannya selama ini, mencoba mengekspresikan rasa sayangnya kepada namja yang sangat dicintainya ini. Bagi Yunho, Jaejoong adalah segalanya._

_Ciuman yang sangat romantis dan berlangsung lumayan lama itu membuat beberapa orang yang lalu lalang dibandara melihatnya. Namun Yunho dan Jaejoong tak memperdulikannya. Mereka hanya ingin melepaskan rindu sekarang._

_._

_._

Jaejoong hanya mampu membaca sampai kalimat itu, kemudian ia menutup kembali scriptnya, Jaejoong membayangkan scene awal film yang ada pada script itu. 'Benarkan aku harus acting seperti itu? Benar-benar bisa membuatku jantungan' batin Jaejoong

"Emm… Changmina, apakah ini tidak perlu di rubah sedikit?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit ragu.

"Yang bagian mana?" respon Changmin sambil melihat script yang dibaca Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menunjuk baris yang membuatnya melotot tadi. Changmin membaca sebentar, kemudian tersenyum. "Aku rasa part itu sudah pas dan tidak perlu diganti.. Hyung, kau takut tidak bisa melakukannya? Oh ayolah… aku yakin kau bisa hyung..." Ucap Changmin sambil menepuk bahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Demi apapun didunia ini, dia merasa masih normal. Dia harus berkompromi dengan pikiran dan hatinya saat menerima kontrak ini, dan sekarang harus melakukan adegan romantis bahkan ciuman di part awal. Dia bahkan belum bisa menciptakan keakraban dengan Yunho. 'Ini akan sangat sulit' gumam Jaejoong.

Changmin melihat Jaejoong yang menghembuskan nafas beratnya, "Ohhh…ayolah hyung…kau pasti bisa… begini saja..coba sekarang kalian peragakan part ini sampai ini." Ucap Changmin sambil menunjuk part yang dibaca Jaejoong tadi, yang sontak membuat Jaejoong kaget. Tapi Jaejoong tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Diam dan dingin.. tanpa ekspresi. Coba jika Junsu berada di posisi Jaejoong sekarang. Pasti sudah melotot dan berteriak-teriak tak karuan.

"Yunho hyung, coba peragakan part ini sampai ini.. aku ingin lihat apakah chemistry yang kalian ciptakan sudah pas apa belum." Lanjut Changmin menjelaskan pada Yunho.

Melihat part yang ditunjuk Changmin, Yunho melirik Jaejoong sekilas. Wajah Jaejoong nampak tenang, dia tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Jaejoong cemas.

"Oke, baiklah.." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum kemudian dia berdiri, sudah siap untuk memulai acting. Namun berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang masih duduk dan menatap scriptnya. Junsu kemudian menyenggol bahu Jaejoong. Jaejoong melihat ke arah Junsu dan Junsu mengkode bahwa Yunho sudah siap ber-acting. Jaejoong sampai tak menyadari bahwa Yunho sudah berada disana, daritadi dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Iapun kemudian berdiri, menghampiri Yunho. Sedangkan Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin duduk dengan rapi di sofa untuk melihat acting kedua artis didepan mereka itu.

Yunho melihat ke arah Jaejoong sambil tersenyum, "Kau sudah siap Joongie hyung?"

"Kau bersemangat sekali." ucap Jaejoong dingin

"Tentu saja.." jawab Yunho penuh semangat.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dan mengangkat kedua alisnya. Yunho memberikan senyum mautnya. Jaejoong tak habis fikir kenapa Yunho selalu penuh dengan semangat, selalu senyum dan sikapnya yang selalu sok akrab. Namun sebenarnya tanpa Jaejoong sadari sikap Yunho yang menyebalkan seperti itu terkadang membuat Jaejoong nyaman, setidaknya keakraban diantara mereka bisa mulai terbangun sedikit demi sedikit meskipun dengan proses yang sedikit 'tak biasa' seperti itu.

"Oke, kalian siap? 1…2….3 action" kode dari Changmin.

Jaejoong mulai acting, menunjukkan raut cemasnya. Menengok ke arah kiri berulangkali. Seolah Yunho akan keluar dari arah sana. Jaejoong sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya, menengok ke arah kiri lagi sambil berjinjit-jinjit kecil, menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang cemas menunggu dan sesekali melihat jam tangannya.

"Acting Jaejoong bagus sekali, pas.." gumam Changmin

"Tentu saja.." Sahut Junsu, "Tapi sayang, keberuntungan masih belum memihaknya" keluh Junsu.

"Hei percayalah setelah film ini, aku yakin Jaejoong akan terkenal." Ucap Changmin PD dengan memberikan senyum evilnya.

Semua mata tertuju pada Jaejoong yang memulai actingnya, begitu juga dengan Yunho. Pandangan Yunho tak lepas dari Jaejoong. Yunho sangat mengagumi Jaejoong, setidaknya itu yang selama ini ia rasakan. Ia mengangumi Jaejoong sejak awal ia melihat Jaejoong pada waktu itu.

.

**FLASHBACK**

"Yunhoya…gantikan appa untuk datang pada acara di panti asuhan jam 9 nanti. Temani ummamu" ucap Mr. Jung saat sarapan.

"Appa, aku akan keluar dengan Yoochun.." ucap Yunho malas

"Ei… sekali saja…appa ada rapat penting pagi ini.. tunda dulu jalan-jalanmu dengan Yoochun. Bukankah kalian setiap hari sudah jalan-jalan, apa kau tak bosan? Atau ajak sekalian Yoochun ke acara itu." Ucap Mr. Jung sedikit memaksa.

"Iya Yun, ajak sekalian Yoochun ke acara itu." Lanjut Mrs. Jung.

"Yoochun akan mati kebosanan disana umma.." ucap Yunho

"Pokoknya temani umma.. kabarnya mereka juga mengundang artis tampan Yun, umma ingin lihat..umma ingin lihat manusia tampan." Sahut Mrs. Jung genit.

"Yeobo..apakah aku masih kurang tampan?"

"Iya, umma… lagipula anakmu ini kan juga sudah tampan. Disini sudah ada 2 makhluk tampan umma, jadi tak perlu jauh-jauh kesana." Protes Yunho.

"2 makhluk tampan? Maksudmu kau dan appamu? Aigoo.. siapa yang bilang kalau kalian tampan? Kalian ini terlalu PD. Pokoknya nanti temani umma ke acara itu titik." Ucap Mrs. Jung menggoda sekaligus memaksa.

"Aiihh…ne..ne… umma.. akan aku antar" ucap Yunho akhirnya

Kalau sudah begini tak ada yang bisa Yunho lakukan selain menuruti kemauan ummanya.

.

**Sesampainya di tempat acara**

Para pengurus panti menyalami dan menunduk hormat ke arah kedatangan Yunho dan Mrs. Jung. Maklum saja, mereka adalah pemilik panti asuhan ini. Yunho dan Mrs. Jung kemudian duduk di tempat yang sudah di sediakan. Acara memang sudah mulai 15 menit yang lalu.

Baru saja duduk, Mrs. Jung sudah menarik-narik jas Yunho.

"Itu-itu Yun, dia tampan sekali bukan. Manis, cantik, tampan jadi satu. Berarti benar kata para pengurus panti. Umma dengar gosip mereka kemarin. Ahihihihi" ucap Mrs. Jung heboh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah panggung.

Yunho melihat dengan malas ke arah panggung. Yunho melihat ada MC sedang memandu acara yang banyak diikuti anak kecil itu. Mereka sedang melakukan game, dan MC yang sedang dikerjai anak-anak yang ikut game di panggung. Sang MC pun tersenyum, tertawa, berteriak, mempoutkan bibirnya, dan ikut terhanyut dalam permainan. Membuat para penonton ikut tertawa, tak terkecuali Yunho. matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok MC itu.

"Ei Jung… tadi kau malas-malas kesini, sekarang matamu tak berkedip sedikitpun melihat ke arah panggung. Siapa yang kau lihat? Pasti MC itu bukan? Namanya Kim Jaejoong, Jung." Goda Mrs. Jung sambil menyenggol bahu Yunho.

"Aisshh umma." protes Yunho malu kemudian ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Mrs. Jung

"Ke kamar mandi" ucap Yunho kemudian menuju kamar mandi.

Di kamar mandi Yunho membasuh mukanya, wajah MC yang bernama Kim Jaejoong tadi terus muncul dipikiranya. "Cantik, manis, dan tampan jadi satu" gumam Yunho mengulangi ucapan ummanya.

"Hyaaaaaaaa…. Apa aku gila? Dia namja..kenapa kehebohan umma menular kepadaku…" ucap Yunho kemudian membasuh mukanya berulang kali..

"Bangun Jung, dia namja.. meskipun cantik dan senyumnya menawan tapi dia tetap namja. Meski aku tak pernah berpacaran sama sekali, tapi aku merasa masih normal" Yunho menggumam sendiri, berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Yunho kemudian membasuh mukanya sekali lagi dan memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari kamar mandi sebelum seisi kamar mandi dipenuhi dengan bayang-bayang Kim Jaejoong. Namun belum sampai ia membuka pintu terdengar suara di luar kamar mandi.

"Oppa… oppa kau disini rupanya? sedang apa disini? Kami mencarimu" tanya seorang anak kecil. Dari suaranya, sangatlah jelas bahwa ia adalah perempuan.

"Oppa ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar." ucap lawan bicara gadis kecil dengan sangat lembut.

'omo..suaranya kenapa bisa lembut seperti itu? Indah sekali. Tapi dia namja kan?' batin Yunho dari dalam kamar mandi..

'MWOOO.. yah..yah..yah… stop it Yunhoya… setelah kau terbayang-bayang dengan Jaejoong, sekarang kau tertarik dengan suara seorang namja yang kau sendiri tak kenal siapa dia? Oh ayolah…kau normal Yun..NORMAL…jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti ini.. tunggu! Apakah benar aku normal? Aiiissshhhhh… aku normal… normal…' Yunho berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

Yunho mencoba bernego dengan pikirannya sendiri, dan terdengarlah kembali suara dari luar kamar mandi.

"Oppa, teman-teman Hae Rin bilang kalau oppa itu tampan dan baik.." ucap gadis kecil bernama Hae Rin itu.

Terdengarlah suara tawa kecil dari namja yang menjadi lawan bicara gadis kecil itu, tawa namja itu terdengar imut dan menggemaskan.

"Oppa mau jadi pacar Hae Rin?" tanya gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba dan tak lama kemudian terdengar tawa kecil. Tawa yang seperti di dengar Yunho beberapa detik yang lalu, iya…tawa yang lucu dan menggemaskan itu.

"Oppa kenapa tertawa? Apa oppa tidak mau? Apa oppa tidak mau karena Hae Rin anak panti yang dibuang oleh umma dan appa Hae Rin?" tanya gadis kecil dengan suara keras sepertinya hendak menangis.

"Hei.. Hae Rin ah…bukan begitu.." ucap lawan bicara gadis kecil itu, sepertinya sedang berusaha menenangkan agar gadis kecil tak menangis. "Dengarkan oppa, Hae Rin masih berumur 10 tahun, dan oppa sudah berumur 22 tahun. Apa Hae Rin mau dengan oppa yang sudah tua ini?" tanya lawan bicara Hae Rin sambil tertawa kecil.

'Oh, jadi dia namja berumur 22 tahun' gumam Yunho tanpa sadar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Tanpa Yunho sadari, sedari tadi ia menguping pembicaraan gadis kecil dengan si namja berumur 22 tahun yang Yunho tak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, karena ia tak dapat melihat langsung wajah si namja, terhalang oleh tembok kamar mandi.

"umur tidak masalah bagiku oppa.. aku menyukai oppa, oppa tidak seperti artis-artis yang lain. Sombong dan tak suka anak kecil, mereka baik saat di panggung tapi ketika di belakang panggung, mereka tak mau kami dekati sama sekali. Pokoknya aku menyukai oppa..oppa pasti tidak mau menerima Hae Rin karena Hae Rin dibuang orang tua Hae Rin di panti ini?" tanya gadis kecil kemudian menangis.

"Hsssttt…hssttt… Hae Rin ah… dengarkan oppa.. dari mana Hae Rin bisa berpikir seperti itu? Hae Rin tidak boleh menyalahkan orang tua Hae Rin. Meskipun orang tua Hae Rin telah melakukan hal ini kepada Hae Rin, tapi Hae Rin tidak boleh membenci mereka. Mereka telah melahirkan Hae Rin, telah membantu Hae Rin melihat indahnya dunia ini. Hae Rin harus belajar dengan rajin, tunjukkan pada orang tua Hae Rin bahwa Hae Rin nanti bisa menjadi wanita yang sukses, bahagiakan orang tua Hae Rin, bahagiakan bunda-bunda Hae Rin di panti ini. Hae Rin harus menjadi wanita yang kuat. Oppa yakin, nanti Hae Rin akan menemukan lelaki yang lebih baik dari oppa. Yang menyukai Hae Rin."

"Apa oppa tidak menyukai Hae Rin?"

"Oppa menyukai Hae Rin, tapi suka seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Kelak Hae Rin akan menemukan lelaki yang akan menyukai Hae Rin sebagai seorang wanita. Yang akan melindungi Hae Rin dan bersedia melakukan apapun demi Hae Rin. Percayalah pada oppa.. Hae Rin gadis yang cantik dan baik. Oppa yakin banyak teman laki-laki Hae Rin yang menyukai Hae Rin, iya kan?"

"Ada oppa.. banyak.. tapi semua Hae Rin tolak, karena Hae Rin suka oppa.." ucap gadis kecil itu polos

Lawan bicara Hae Rin tertawa, "ahahaha… kau ini lucu sekali.. kha… sekarang kembalilah ke sana. Bermainlah dengan teman-temanmu.. oppa ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar, dan jangan lupa belajarlah dengan rajin dan tunjukkan pada semuanya bahwa Hae Rin bisa membuat bangga semua orang yang menyayangi Hae Rin. Doa oppa untuk Hae Rin.."

"Ne.. oppa…" ucap gadis kecil itu

Dari dalam kamar mandi Yunho mendengar semuanya. Ia tersentuh dengan apa yang baru didengarnya. 'Siapa namja itu sebenarnya?' gumam Yunho penasaran.

Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar langkah anak kecil yang sedang berlari menjauhi kamar mandi. "Aigoo.. Anak-anak jaman sekarang, mengerikan sekali" gumam Yunho

Dirasa sudah aman, Yunho kemudian membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan terlihatlah wajah namja yang tadi menjadi lawan bicara gadis kecil yang bernama Hae Rin. Kim Jaejoong. ya.. namja yang sedari tadi menjadi lawan bicara gadis kecil tadi adalah Kim Jaejoong. Yunho memandang Jaejoong, namun sepertinya Jaejoong tak melihat sama sekali ke arah Yunho, dia malah langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

Jaejoong tak sempat melihat ekspresi kaget yang ditunjukkan Yunho saat melihat dirinya. Yunho melotot tak percaya, Jaejoong dengan orang yang Yunho kagumi suaranya sedari tadi adalah orang yang sama? 'OMG..ini benar-benar gawat' batin Yunho sambil menepuk keningnya.

Entah kenapa Yunho, menjadi malas untuk kembali ke acara tadi. Ia ingin menenangkan dirinya. Ia memutuskan duduk di sebuah kursi taman di bawah pohon besar. Dari sana nampaklah banyak anak kecil sedang berlarian dan bermain-main. Ada yang main prosotan, ayunan, kejar-kejaran dengan anak yang lain, dan masih banyak lagi. Yunho tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah anak kecil yang menggemaskan itu.

Namun kegiatan anak-anak kecil tadi terhenti ketika ada seorang namja menghampiri mereka. "Oppa..Hyung..Oppa.." teriakan anak-anak kecil saling bersahutan dan langsung berhamburan memeluk namja yang baru datang tadi.

"Kim Jaejoong" gumam Yunho

Terlihat Kim Jaejoong tertawa dan ikut bermain dengan anak-anak, berkejar-kejaran sambil tertawa lepas hingga ia terjatuh dan anak-anak kecil banyak yang menindih tubuhnya sambil tertawa lepas. Sepertinya ia sangat disukai anak-anak panti.

Yunho yang melihat dari kejauhan juga ikut tersenyum, "Omma, bukan hanya cantik, manis, dan tampan.. tapi dia juga baik. Dia mengagumkan omma…" Gumam Yunho tanpa sadar.

Semakin lama Yunho melihat keakraban Kim Jaejoong dengan anak kecil, semakin berasa degupan didadanya. Kemudian Yunho meletakkan telapak tangannya di dadanya sendiri, ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. "Omma, kenapa ini? apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya? Benarkah? Omma, apakah omma akan merestuiku jika ini benar jatuh cinta? God, bisakah aku dekat dengannya?" gumam Yunho, seolah sedang ada Mrs. Jung didekatnya. Padahal baru beberapa menit lalu ia berpikir bahwa ia masih normal, tapi sekarang? Sepertinya pandangan Yunho tak akan bisa berpaling dari seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Sejak saat itu, Yunho tertarik dengan Jaejoong. Secara tidak langsung, alasan ia terjun ke dunia intertainment adalah seorang Kim Jaejoong. karena seorang Kim Jaejoong yang ingin ia dekati adalah seorang artis, makanya ia berfikir untuk menjadi seorang artis juga. Tak perlu pikir panjang baginya untuk segera menyeret Yoochun agar mau menjadi manajernya. Namun baru saja Yunho terjun di dunia keartisan, dia malah sudah mendapatkan jadwal yang sangat padat. Alhasil selama setahun belakangan ini Yunho malah tak ada kesempatan untuk mencoba mencari tahu bagaimana Kim Jaejoong itu.

Dan hingga akhirnya takdir mempertemukan mereka. Sejak di beri kabar oleh Yoochun bahwa ia bisa beradu acting dengan Kim Jaejoong, ia menjadi sangat bersemangat. Tak ada kata menolak untuk tawaran ini. Meski jadwalnya padat, tapi ia sangat yakin untuk menerimanya karena ini adalah hal yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu.

Oleh sebab itulah, Yunho menjadi lebih bersemangat. Ia langsung bersikap sok akrab. Semua itu dilakukannya demi mencoba dekat dengan Jaejoong. Namja yang berhasil membuatnya terpikat.

.

**FLASHBACK END**

.

"Yah..Yunho hyung… waktuya kau masuk… aiisshhh.. kenapa malah melamun…" kata Changmin sebal dan melempar Yunho dengan sebuah kacang goreng yang ada di depannya.

Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ah..eh… ok…mian… ulangi sekali lagi" ucap Yunho sambil cengegesan.

"Kau ini bisa acting tidak?" gerutu Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ahehehe…mian Joongie hyung.." jawab Yunho

"Ok, bersiaplah…1…2…3…action" komando Changmin.

Jaejoongpun memulai actingnya seperti tadi, menunjukkan raut cemasnya sambil menengok ke arah kiri berulangkali, sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya, melihat jam tangan, menengok ke arah kiri lagi sambil berjinjit-jinjit kecil, menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang cemas menunggu seseorang.

Yunho sudah bersiap, tinggal menunggu Jaejoong membalikkan badannya. Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan dengan segera Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari arah belakang. Mendapat perlakuan Yunho yang tiba-tiba, Jaejoong melonjak kaget.

"CUT.." teriak Changmin.. "Aehhh… Jaejoong hyung..mukamu kenapa seperti melihat setan seperti itu? Ayo ulangi lagi" protes Changmin

"Eh..mian… aku hanya… itu…" Jaejoong gugup, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung.. kita bisa mengulanginya" ucap Yunho sambil menepuk bahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kemudian mulai acting lagi. Sampai ia membalikkan badannya kemudian ia dipeluk Yunho dari belakang. Kali ini Jaejoong sudah memberikan ekspresi yang tepat.

"Yun.." ucap Jaejoong lirih

"I miss you baby..so much.." bisik Yunho. Yunho acting dengan sangat baik. Acting yang dilakukan Yunho sangat totalitas. Sepertinya hati ikut andil dalam acting totalitas yang Yunho lakukan.

Jaejoong sebenarnya sudah sangat merinding, mengingat telinga adalah titik sensitifnya. Tapi ia berusaha menahannya agar acting ini bisa segera selesai.

Yunho kemudian membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong agar bisa menghadapnya. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Jaejoong, menempelkan hidungnya pada hidung Jaejoong. nafas mereka saling beradu. Mata Yunho menatap Jaejoong, mata mereka saling beradu. Suasana sudah sangat romantis. Namun tiba-tiba Jaejoong tersenyum dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yah..hyung..wae? aiiissshhhh…" teriak Changmin

"Padahal sudah seru-serunya," keluh Junsu

"Suasana yang dibentuk juga sudah sangat pas.. romantis.." imbuh Yoochun

"Kau kenapa sih hyung?" tanya Changmin pada Jaejoong yang tak berhenti tertawa

"Ei…Joongie hyung…kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Ahahahha…aku…aku….ahahahhaa…aku melihat…ada aku… di matamu…ahahahahhaha" ucap Jaejoong yang tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

Jawaban Jaejoong membuat keempat orang yang mendengarnya menjadi speechless. Yunho kemudian ikut tertawa. (maxy ingat NG di dangerous love. Ahehehhe)

"Tentu saja hyung, kau akan melihat banyanganmu di mata Yunho hyung… kau kan berada tepat didepan matanya" ucap Changmin sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Tapi tetap saja.. ada aku didalam matanya" ucap Jaejoong sambil mencoba menahan tawa dan memegang perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit karena tak berhenti tertawa.

Mendengar Jaejoong yang berbicara seperti itu dan tak berhenti tertawa, Yunhopun hanya bisa tersenyum. 'Akhirnya kau tertawa. Kau tahu Joongie, kau bukan hanya ada dimataku, tapi juga di hatiku' batin Yunho.

"Ayo ulangi lagi.." perintah Changmin

Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali beracting, saat Yunho mulai mendekatkan hidungnya pada hidung Jaejoong. mata mereka saling memandang. Yunho melihat Jaejoong menahan tawa dan untungnya dia berhasil.

Jaejoong kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yunho, membuat posisi mereka menjadi semakin dekat.

"I miss you too.. miss you so much.." ucap Jaejoong dengan nada yang lebih tepat dikatakan sedikit mendesah..

Mata Yunho dan Jaejoong terus memandang satu sama lain. Tanpa melepas pandangan, Yunho mulai memiringkan kepalanya, akan mencium Jaejoong dan…

"Hhhmmmffftttt…." Jaejoong benar-benar sudah tak bisa menahan tawanya.

Hal tersebut terjadi hingga 10 kali, Changmin akhirnya frustasi..

"Aiisshhh…Jaejoong hyunnggg.." kesal Changmin sambil berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

Sedangkan Jaejoong masih tertawa, Yunho menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.. gagal sudah kesempatannya mencium Jaejoong.

"Ya sudah begini saja, Jaejoong hyung harus sudah terbiasa dengan Yunho hyung.. satu-satunya cara adalah dengan cara tinggal bersama. Jadi, Jaejoong hyung tinggallah bersama Yunho hyung. Aku akan memberikan waktu kepada kalian 2 minggu untuk mencoba beradaptasi satu sama lain. Jika Jaejoong hyung sudah terbiasa dan bisa menahan tawanya, maka kita akan memulai shooting." Putus Changmin

"Ehhhh..?" teriak Jaejoong langsung berhenti tertawa seketika. Kaget..

Sedangkan Yoochun, Yunho dan Junsu memandang Changmin melongo. 'keputusan macam apa ini?' batin mereka.

.

.

.

-"-"-

Bagaimana teman-teman? Sudah cukup panjangkah? ehehehhe

Mian kalo ceritanya sedikit aneh..

Aku bingung nyari waktu untuk nulis.. kegiatanku lumayan banyak akhir-akhir ini.. kalo uda banyak kegiatan susah nyari feel untuk nulis lagi.. ini aku tulis pas terbangun pada jam 3 tadi pagi n gak bisa tidur trus tiba-tiba ada niatan nglanjutin nulis… eehehehe

Mian jika ada typo.. gak sempat ngecek.. ^^

Chap depan rencananya akan menceritakan Jaejoong dan Yunho yang mulai beradaptasi saat tinggal bersama sambil belajar menghayati peran, Yunho memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mendekati Jaejoong, apapun sikap yang ia lakukan selalu di atas namakan demi penghayatan peran. Untuk part acting masih sedikit dulu, cuplikan-cuplikan seperti tadi.. untuk lebih banyaknya mungkin setelah part depan. Karena maxy pikir mereka harus adaptasi dulu. hehhehhe

Masih tertarikkah? Di lanjut gak nih?

Review please…. kritik dan saran diterima dengan tangan terbuka...^^


	4. Chapter 4

**IF ACTING BECAME REAL**

.

**Cast**

Yunjae YooSuMin

.

**Genre**

Romance, Humour, duh apalagi ya…nanti lah dicari tahu sendiri di cerita ya…masih bingung…ehehhehehe.

.

.

Hai..hai…hai… maxy dataaaannngggg…hehehehe

.

NaraYuuki, yoon HyunWoon, YunHolic, Cho Sungkyu, Kim Eun Seob, hd93, The Biggest Fan of YunJae, Jejevan, kyoarashi57, KJhwang, Pelangi Senja, riska0122, giaoneesan, , AKTForever, Dipa Woon, 7D, Jihee46, kim sang hyun, Jaejung Love, FiAndYJ, Choi Hyun Gi, choi shi zu, exolfia, simijewels, ningie cassie, ChaaChulie247, meirah.1111, Vic Sayang Panda, aoi ao, YJS nyasar, himechan, MaghT, BooBear, Fha, choi youmin, ajid yunjae, okoyunjae, jema agassi, kim shendy, akira, Shikawa Asuka, Princess yunjae, JJ, jenny, irengiovanny, sissy, dan guests.

Terimakasih untuk semua teman-temanku yang sudah bersedia memberikan review dan saran di chap kemarin.. maxy benar-benar terharu… terimakasih review dan masukannya. Maxy akan terus berusaha dan semoga maxy bisa memberikan yang lebih baik lagi…#deep bow, hug n love u all..^^

Yuk langsung aja capcus baca part ini..^^

Bacanya pelan-pelan aja ne…maxy rasa efeknya akan lebih berasa kalo dibaca pelan..hehhehe

Dan jangan lupa ya…give your precious review please… ijinkan maxy tahu apa yang ada di pikiran kalian mengenai fic ini..^^

Chuuuu ~ ~ ~

.

.

**Previous**

"Ya sudah begini saja, Jaejoong hyung harus sudah terbiasa dengan Yunho hyung.. satu-satunya cara adalah dengan cara tinggal bersama. Jadi, Jaejoong hyung tinggallah bersama Yunho hyung. Aku akan memberikan waktu kepada kalian 2 minggu untuk mencoba beradaptasi satu sama lain. Jika Jaejoong hyung sudah terbiasa dan bisa menahan tawanya, maka kita akan memulai shooting." Putus Changmin

"Ehhhh..?" teriak Jaejoong langsung berhenti tertawa seketika. Kaget..

Sedangkan Yoochun, Yunho dan Junsu memandang Changmin melongo. 'keputusan macam apa ini?' batin mereka.

.

.

**Part 3**

.

.

Setelah Changmin mengeluarkan perintahnya kemarin, mau tidak mau pagi-pagi buta hari ini Jaejoong memboyong baju dan beberapa perlengkapannya untuk tinggal bersama di apartemen Yunho. Seperti yang sudah disepakati kemarin, Jaejoong memang akan tinggal berdua di apartemen Yunho selama dua minggu. Mereka diharuskan untuk tidak canggung lagi dan dapat memberikan acting yang maksimal saat shooting nanti. Sedangkan Junsu akan tinggal sementara di apartemen Yoochun. Awalnya Junsu ingin mengikuti hyungnya, namun di larang oleh Changmin hingga akhirnya ia menginap sementara di apartemen Yoochun.

Apartemen Yoochun tak jauh dari apartemen Yunho. Mereka berada di lantai yang sama yaitu lantai 20. Di lantai paling atas ini memang hanya untuk 2 pemilik. Awalnya semuanya hanya milik Yunho, namun Yunho mengubah rencananya karena ia tak ingin menunggu lama jika mau pergi dengan Yoochun, alhasil ia merombak lantai 20 untuk menjadi 2 ruangan dan memberikan satu ruangan untuk Yoochun. Meski ruangan milik Yoochun tak sebesar milik Yunho, tapi tetap saja itu sempat membuat Yoochun speechless, bagaimana tidak diruangan yang lebih dari 3 kali lipat apartemen Jaejoong itu diberikan kepada Yoochun dengan cuma-cuma beserta barang yang ada di dalamnya. Yunho memang tak perlu berfikir berulangkali untuk memberikan apapun kepada sahabatnya. Ini baru sahabatnya, bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri apa yang akan diberikan Yunho kepada kekasih hatinya. Kalian tahu apa? Semuanya… ya …semuanya.

Pukul 9 tepat Jaejoong sampai diapartemen Yunho. Setelah dengan semangat Yunho menjemput Jaejoong pagi-pagi buta. Bahkan saat Yunho sampai di apartemen Jaejoong, Jaejoong belum bangun dari tidurnya.

.

**FLASHBACK**

.

.

TING TONG… TING TONG….

Bunyi bel apartemen Jaejoong terdengar hingga 2 kali. Sambil mengucek matanya, Junsu beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia melihat hyungnya masih tertidur pulas. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"Siapa sih yang datang sepagi ini?" gerutu Junsu

TING TONG

Bel berbunyi lagi.

"Ne…sabarlah sebentar.." teriak Junsu mengomel.

Tepat setelah Junsu membuka pintu, terlihat dengan jelas Yunho dengan senyum indahnya yang memperlihatkan deretan rapi gigi putihnya. Junsu langsung melotot, kaget. Artis idolanya ada di depan pintu apartemennya sekarang. Dengan sigap dia merapikan rambut, mengusap wajahnya, dan merapikan bajunya.

"Hai hyung… pagi sekali..masuklah" ucap Junsu masih sambil merapikan rambutnya.

Yunho tersenyum kemudian masuk ke dalam apartemen Jaejoong. Betapa terkejutnya ketika ia temukan sesosok malaikat sedang tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidur. (Masih ingatkah dengan posisi ruangan yang ada di apartemen Jaejoong yang pernah maxy ceritakan di part 1? Antara tempat tidur, dapur dan sofa tidak ada tembok pemisah).

"Ei..hyung..duduklah..kenapa diam disitu.. duduklah di sofa..kau bisa menyalakan TV kalau kau mau.. Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar" ucap Junsu yang melihat Yunho mematung di dekat meja bar.

Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya, dia kemudian duduk di sofa dekat tempat tidur. Junsu kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sejak datang tadi, mata Yunho tak lepas dari sosok yang mempesona yang sedang tertidur pulas di dekatnya itu. Posenya sungguh sangat sexy. Hanya dengan melihat saja, Yunho sudah dibuatnya kelabakan. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah tidur Jaejoong sangat damai, dengan bibir merah cherry yang menggoda. Kedua tangan Jaejoong berada di atas kepalanya. Kemeja putih yang ia kenakan sudah tak terkancing dengan lengkap. Dua kancing atas terbuka dan menyingkap, menunjukkan bahu dan sedikit dada Jaejoong. Selain itu, dua kancing bawah juga sudah terbuka menampakkan perut dan pinggang Jaejoong yang putih mulus. Untung masih ada dua kancing tengah yang masih mengancing dengan setia.

Bagaimana ekspresi Yunho ketika melihatnya? Jangan di tanya, tatapannya seperti harimau kelaparan. Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, mencoba mengontrol diri untuk tidak menerkam mangsa di depannya itu. Yunho mencoba memandang ke arah lain, tapi sesaat setelah itu.

"Eungh…" lenguh Jaejoong sambil sedikit mengubah posisi tidurnya. Dengan cepat, Yunho kembali menatap Jaejoong.

Lenguhan Jaejoong terdengar seperti desahan di telinga Yunho. Alhasil juniornyapun langsung ikut bereaksi. "Oh Damn it.." umpat Yunho tak bersuara. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya untuk menenangkan juniornya. Tapi sepertinya ia harus berjuang ekstra keras untuk menenangkan 'keaktifan' juniornya itu karena Jaejoong bergerak lagi.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya menyebabkan leher sampai dengan bahunya terekspos dengan jelas, kemudian salah satu tangan Jaejoong menggaruk lehernya membuat setiap gerakan yang Jaejoong lakukan menjadi sensual dimata Yunho, Yunho semakin melotot. Ia tak habis fikir, bagaimana bisa gerakan sedikit saja membuat Jaejoong semakin sexy. Oh God..Yunho semakin dalam bahaya sekarang.

Bukan hanya itu saja, tangan Jaejoong yang menggaruk lehernya semakin berpindah turun dan turun menuju dadanya. Gerakan tangan Jaejoong yang menggaruk dadanya itu menyebabkan satu lagi kancing kemeja Jaejoong terbuka dan dengan sempurna menampakkan salah satu dada Jaejoong lengkap dengan nipplenya yang sangat menggoda. "Nggghhh…" Jaejoong melenguh disela kegiatan menggaruknya. Melihat semua itu membuat Yunho semakin kelimpungan dan juniornya_pun semakin 'aktif'.

"Stop Yunho… don't look at him.. stop… Oh God.." gumam Yunho frustasi. Ia kemudian berdiri, mencoba menjauh dari sana. Tapi ia terhenti ketika Jaejoong bergerak lagi. Meskipun pikirannya mengatakan kepadanya untuk tidak melihat, tapi sepertinya tubuh Yunho telah berhianat dan tak bisa diajak kompromi, terutama matanya. Matanya secepat kecepatan cahaya langsung melihat Jaejoong yang menggeliat dari tidurnya.

Jaejoong menggeliat dari tidurnya, sekarang dia tengkurap. Tak nampak lagi putih mulus Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho belingsatan tadi.

"Hufftthh.." lega Yunho dan dia hendak duduk lagi. Tapi….

"eugh.." tiba-tiba Jaejoong melenguh dan memasukkan salah satu tangannya kedalam celana yang ia pakai. Menggaruk pantatnya. Celana panjang kolor yang Jaejoong kenakan sedikit melorot karena gerakan tangannya yang menggaruk-garuk pantat itu sehingga menampakkan sebagian pantatnya yang sangat menggoda.

Melihat semua itu, junior Yunho semakin 'aktif'. Yunho mengurungkan niatnya untuk duduk. Ia berdiri, melonjak-lonjak untuk menenangkan diri. Ia mengibaskan tangannya untuk membuatnya tak gerah lagi. Ia berharap cara ini berhasil. Ia mondar-mandir kesana kemari.

"baby please… please…please… tenanglah… Oh God…" gumam Yunho sudah sangat depresi karena juniornya yang tak kunjung tenang.

Jaejoong masih menggaruk pantatnya.

Bagaimana dengan Yunho?

Sungguh sangat memprihatinkan, antara mata dan pikirannnya sudah saling berhianat, disatu sisi pikirannya melarang Yunho untuk melihat agar juniornya tenang tapi disisi lain matanya tak mau lepas dari pemandangan indah di pagi itu. "Oh..God..help me..pleasee.." pinta Yunho dengan sangat dengan mata yang masih menatap Jaejoong.

Tak lama kemudian Junsu keluar dari kamar mandi. Tepat setelah itu, Yunho langsung berlari dan masuk kamar mandi. Junsu menatap bingung dengan sikap Yunho.

"Yunho hyung kenapa? Apa dia kebelet pipis?" gumam Junsu. Polos? memang… bukan Junsu namanya kalau tidak seperti itu. Junsu kemudian menghampiri Jaejoong dan membangunkannya. Jaejoong duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Yunho hyung sudah disini…"

"Mwo? Sepagi ini?" tanya Jaejoong kaget, karena ia melihat jam di nakasnya yang masih menunjukkan pulul 5.30 pagi.

"Iya hyung, sepertinya dia semangat sekali." ucap Junsu

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Di sana" jawab Junsu sambil menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi.

Jaejoong kemudian menuju ke arah kamar mandi. Menunggu di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Ia juga ingin segera mandi dan membersihkan diri. Tak lama kemudian Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi.

Yunho sangat terkejut ketika melihat Jaejoong berada tepat didepan pintu dengan kemeja yang hanya terkancing satu. Wajahnya seketika memerah, blushing.

Jaejoong menatap aneh ke arah Yunho, "Kau kenapa?"

"Eh?" Yunho kaget mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong, mulutnya seakan tak bisa menjawab karena matanya telah mengarah ke dada Jaejoong yang terekspos. Bayangan-bayangan pemandangan sebelum ia masuk kamar mandi tadi bermunculan satu per satu. Yunho menelan ludah. Speechless..

Melihat Yunho yang malah bengong, Jaejoong kemudian mendorong tubuh Yunho untuk tidak menghalangi pintu kamar mandi, "Kha.. jangan bengong disana.. aku ingin ke kamar mandi.. kau ini aneh.. ditanya malah bengong… sebaiknya kau minum obat, sepertinya kau demam… lihatlah, wajahmu merah sekali" omel Jaejoong kemudian menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Yunho masih mematung di depan kamar mandi. Ia mengelus dadanya sendiri. Junsu bingung melihat tingkah Yunho.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?"

"A..anni.." ucap Yunho segera dan kemudian duduk di sofa. Mencoba menenangkan diri dari _serangan fajar_ yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemennya, Yunho berusaha mengontrol diri. Karena entah mengapa setelah kejadian 'serangan fajar' tadi, ia menjadi tak sanggup melihat wajah Jaejoong. Karena setiap kali Yunho melihat Jaejoong, tubuhnya selalu langsung bereaksi. Oleh karena itu, didalam mobil ia hanya diam, pandangannya lurus ke depan, tak berani menatap Jaejoong. Yunho sangat berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi dan menenangkan diri, menenangkan gejolak jiwanya yang membuncah bak gunung yang hendak meletus. Jaejoong menatap heran ke arah Yunho yang sedari tadi terlihat aneh, pendiam.. tidak seperti biasanya yang cerewet dan sok akrab. Karena terlalu konsentrasi, Yunho tak sadar bahwa sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong memperhatikannya. Ia terus berusaha mengontrol diri dan untungnya, dia berhasil.

.

**FLASHBACK END**

.

Setelah sampai di apartemen Yunho, Jaejoong dibuat terkagum-kagum dengan semua yang ada di apartemen Yunho. Jika dibandingkan dengan apartemennya, bisa dibilang 11 banding 12… lebih tepatnya 11 banding 12 juta..sangat sangat sangat jauh. Semua barang di apartemen Yunho adalah barang mewah dengan branded terkenal. Jaejoong sangat takjub, namun bukan Jaejoong jika tidak bisa menutupi semuanya. Ia masuk dengan sikap yang sangat biasa, meskipun sebenarnya didalam hati ia akan berteriak waw waw waw berjuta-juta kali.

"Duduklah.." ucap Yunho sambil meletakkan beberapa barang Jaejoong didekat sofa.

Dengan tenang Jaejoong duduk, ia melihat kekanan dan kekiri, melihat sekeliling. "Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne…" jawab Yunho sambil meletakkan satu gelas air mineral dingin di meja tepat didepan Jaejoong. "Minumlah, pasti hyung haus" lanjut Yunho

Jaejoong mengambil botol itu dan meminumnya. "Apa kau tak kesepian tinggal di sini sendiri?" pertanyaan Jaejoong yang sepertinya malah salah.

Mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong, Yunho kemudian tersenyum, duduk di samping Jaejoong. "Kesepian? mmmmm… dulu iya, tapi sekarang tidak lagi.. kan ada Joongie hyung yang menemaniku." Jawab Yunho sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong.

"Heh.. kau mau macam-macam? Aku bertanya serius." Protes Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku juga menjawabnya serius Joongie… hyung…" Yunho semakin menggoda, dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mentowel hidung Jaejoong.

Melihat Yunho yang semakin mendekat ke wajahnya membuat Jaejoong sedikit gugup. Dia kemudian mendorong tubuh Yunho supaya menjauh dari dirinya. Tanpa ia sadari pipinya mulai memerah. Melihat sikap Jaejoong, Yunho semakin ingin menggodanya.

Dimata Yunho, meskipun Jaejoong bersikap dingin kepadanya, Jaejoong tetap terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Lagipula Yunho yakin kalau Jaejoong sebenarnya bukan pribadi yang dingin. Yunho ingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat pertama ia melihat Jaejoong, membuat Yunho tersenyum.

"heh, apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa tersenyum sendiri? Menakutkan.. apa kau gila?" tanya Jaejoong setelah melihat Yunho tersenyum sendiri.

Yunho langsung memudarkan senyumnya.

"Kau hari ini bersikap aneh." Gumam Jaejoong

"Aneh? Maksud hyung?"

Jaejoong tak menyangka, Yunho mendengarnya bergumam. Ia jadi bingung ingin menjawab apa. "Ah itu, hanya saja.. kau tadi sedikit pendiam.. dan sekarang sudah berubah lagi..jadi menurutku, itu aneh…" ucap Jaejoong

Yunho langsung teringat tragedi tadi pagi. Untung saja ia sudah bisa mengendalikan diri dan kalau itu sudah terjadi, jiwa jailnyapun bangkit lagi.

"Lalu hyung suka yang mana?" tanya Yunho sambil mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Jaejoong lagi.

"Heh, sampai kapan kau akan mendekatkan kepalamu kepadaku terus-terusan? Kau mau membuatku muntah karena overdosis melihatmu?" komentar Jaejoong sambil memundurkan kepala Yunho dengan satu telunjuk yang ia letakkan di kening Yunho.

Yunho kemudian tersenyum, lebih tepatnya cengegesan. "Ayolah hyung, jawab.. kau suka yang mana? Aku yang pendiam apa aku yang suka menggodamu?" desak Yunho

"Lupakan"

"Aiiisshh hyung" protes Yunho

Jaejoong mengabaikan Yunho. namun Yunho tak menyerah, ia terus saja mencolek bahu Jaejoong hingga membuat Jaejoong memberikan deathglare.

"Berhentilah menggangguku Yunhoya.."

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu.." Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya

"Aku bahkan sudah lupa pertanyaannya.." jawab Jaejoong santai. Sebenarnya ia tidak lupa, hanya saja malas untuk menjawab.

"Eeehhh? Oke aku ulangi lagi, hyung suka aku yang pendiam atau yang suka menggodamu? Pilihan A atau B?" tanya Yunho antusias

Jaejoong menghela nafas.

"Hyung…" Yunho merajuk

"Kau mau aku menjawab apa?"

"B lah hyung…"

"kalau begitu aku jawab B.." Jawab Jaejoong dengan santai

"Yah hyung, mana bisa begitu.. jawablah sesuai dengan keinginan hatimu.." Yunho tetap merajuk.

"Apa kau mau aku memilih yang A?"

"Tidak-tidak.. aku tidak mau" Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku pilih yang B..kau ini merepotkan sekali…" komentar Jaejoong

"Benarkah? Apa itu sesuai keinginan hatimu?" tanya Yunho bersemangat

"Ne.." jawab Jaejoong santai

"Benarkah? Coba..coba sekali lagi… A atau B hyung?"

"Aiiisshhh Jung Yunho…kau ini benar-benar…B Jung…B.. Kim Jaejoong memilih B..kau dengar tidak sih? Kau tuli ya?" jawab Jaejoong mulai kesal karena Yunho sedari tadi mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Yah hyung.. kau membuatku senang. Yaaaiiiii…" Ucap Yunho kemudian tiba-tiba memeluk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kaget dengan sikap tiba-tiba Yunho, begitu juga Yunho yang kaget dengan keberaniannya sendiri. Mereka membatu. Diam. Canggung.

"Ah mian hyung.. aku hanya..itu…mian.. aku hanya terlalu senang saja" ucap Yunho mencoba menjelaskan setelah sebelumnya melepaskan pelukannya.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, sedikit tersenyum..'anak ini benar-benar seperti anak kecil' batin Jaejoong.

.

.

"Mau ditaruh dimana barangku ini? di mana kamar tamunya?" tanya Jaejoong memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"mmmm. Hyung… itu.. sebenarnya…disini hanya ada satu kamar dan itu kamar utama, kamarku. Jadi..." Ucap Yunho sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Mwo?" Jaejoong melotot. "Di apartemen seluas ini hanya ada satu kamar? Huh…ini gila…" ucap Jaejoong tak habis fikir.

"Aku tidak bohong hyung.. ak…" penjelasan Yunho terhenti ketika Jaejoong tiba-tiba mendekat ke arahnya, dan sekarang berada tepat di depannya. "W..wae hyung?" tanya Yunho agak gugup dengan sikap Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak bohong?"

Yunho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Jaejoong semakin mendekatkan kepalanya ke Yunho, mencoba mencari kebenaran. Setelah dirasa Yunho tak bohong, Jaejoong kemudian mengambil keputusan.

"Oke, kalau begitu, aku rasa tidak masalah tidur dalam satu kamar. Bukankah kita sama-sama namja? Jadi tak ada masalah kan?" ucap Jaejoong kemudian membawa kopernya berniat masuk ke kamar Yunho.

Yunho hanya bisa terbengong dengan sikap Jaejoong barusan. Ia mengedip-kedipkan matanya. Jantungnya serasa ingin copot, 'benarkah Jaejoong mau sekamar dengan dirinya? Ini benar-benar anugerah…Terima kasih Tuhan' Yunho tersenyum lebar.

"Hei Yunhoya… sampai kapan kau tersenyum sendiri seperti itu? Aku tidak tahu dimana kamarmu, dan tak bisakah kau menjadikan dirimu sedikit berguna? Bantu aku membawa barangku!" omel Jaejoong layaknya istri yang sedang memarahi suaminya yang malas.

Yunho merasa hari ini Jaejoong sedikit banyak bicara. Ini membuat Yunho senang, karena biasanya Jaejoong jarang bicara. Entah apa yang membuat Jaejoong menjadi banyak bicara hari ini. Yunho kemudian tersenyum. Apakah ini berarti hubungan mereka mengalami kemajuan?

Melihat Yunho yang mengabaikannya dan malah tersenyum, Jaejoong semakin mengomel. "Yah Jung Yunho… sampai kapan kau tetap disana? Aiisshhh…Kau memang benar-benar tak berguna" marah Jaejoong

"Mian hyung, jangan marah seperti itu…jongmal mianhe hyung… kemarilah… aku akan menunjukkan letak kamarku." Ucap Yunho sambil membawa beberapa koper Jaejoong memasuki kamarnya. Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

.

.

Malam itu Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang bersantai sambil membaca script di sofa. Yunho memakai kemeja putih tipis yang sangat pas dengan tubuh perfectnya dengan memakai celana pendek berwarna coklat muda. Sedangkan Jaejoong memakai sweater hitam dengan v-neck dan memakai bawahan celana jeans putih, membuatnya terlihat cantik dan menawan.

Lama terdiam, membaca script masing-masing.

Hening…

"Hyung bukankah menurutmu part ini akan sangat sulit?" tanyaYunho memecah keheningan.

"Yang mana?" Jaejoong yang duduk disebelah Yunho kemudian melihat script yang ditunjuk Yunho. Jaejoong memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Yunho, kepala Jaejoong tepat di depan wajah Yunho. Mereka sangat dekat sekali, dadanya tiba-tiba berdetak tak karuan, Yunho menjadi sulit bernafas. Sedangkan Jaejoong melihat dengan santai script yang ditunjuk Yunho. ia tak menyadari sikapnya membuat namja bermarga Jung itu hampir pingsan.

.

.

_Script_

_Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan ditepi sungai Han sambil bergandengan tangan. Mereka bernostalgia setelah 4 tahun mereka tak pernah mengunjungi tempat dimana mereka mengikat janji untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih 5 tahun yang lalu. _

_Yunho dan Jaejoong menyusuri tepi sungai Han dalam diam. Tak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Hanya genggaman tangan yang tak terlepas serta tatapan penuh cinta sudah lebih dari cukup mewakili perasaan mereka. _

_Setelah cukup lama mereka berjalan, mereka kemudian berhenti. Jaejoong berdiri memandang ke arah sungai, ia merentangkan tangannya kemudian memejamkan matanya serta mendongak ke atas. Merasakan hembusan angin yang entah mengapa terasa sejuk sekali hari ini. Yunho kemudian memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Lenganya berada di perut jaejoong, sedangkan dagunya bersandar pada bahu Jaejoong sambil sesekali mengecup singkat bahu dan leher jaejoong secara bergantian, Yunho sangat merindukan kekasihnya ini._

_Jaejoong sangat senang mendapatkan perlakuan dari Yunho. Yunho sangat pandai membuatnya merasa nyaman. Perlakuan seperti ini lah yang membuat Jaejoong merindukan Yunho, rindu yang teramat sangat. Jaejoong tersenyum dan kemudian meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Yunho. Jaejoong memandang jauh ke depan, begitu juga dengan Yunho. _

_"Kau membuatku sulit bernafas selama 4 tahun Yun" gumam Jaejoong_

_"Mianhe baby..aku akan menebusnya mulai dari sekarang" ucap Yunho sambil mencium leher Jaejoong._

_"Malam ini kau milikku" manja Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya._

_Yunho membalikkan badan Jaejoong, mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jaejoong dan menempelkan keningnya, "Sekarangpun kau bisa memilikiku.." bisik Yunho kemudian memberikan ciuman pada Jaejoong. _

Jaejoong menghembuskan beratnya setelah membaca script, hampir semua part di dalam script sulit untuk dilakukan. Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan acting seperti yang ada di script jika mereka saja belum bisa terbiasa satu sama lain.

Jaejoong kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Ia melihat ke arah Yunho yang menghembuskan nafas seolah telah menahan nafas berjam-jam.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong

"mmm?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong kaget.

"kau pucat sekali, kau sakit?"

"A..anni Joongie….eh hyung.." ucap Yunho sedikit gugup. Ia tak mau Jaejoong mengetahui bahwa sedari tadi ia menahan nafas.

"Kau ini aneh" ucap Jaejoong kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke sebelah kiri sofa.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan bingung. 'Apa yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong dengan diam berdiri di sana?' batin Yunho.

Jaejoong masih berdiri, menundukkan wajahnya, menggenggam erat script yang ada di tangannya. Sepertinya Jaejoong sedang memikirkan sesuatu, atau pikirannya sedang memperdebatkan sesuatu.

'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' batin Yunho.

Lama Yunho mengamati Jaejoong yang masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Tak ada satupun yang bersuara

Semua diam.

.

"Yunhoya.." ucap Jaejoong memecah keheningan

"Ne hyung.."

"peluk aku sekarang!"

"EH?"

"Cepatlah…"

Dengan ragu Yunho berdiri mendekati Jaejoong, "emmm, hyung..apa benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Bukannya menjawab, Jaejoong malah langsung memeluk Yunho. Sikap Jaejoong membuat Yunho kaget. Jaejoong memeluk erat Yunho, sedangkan Yunho masih mematung, tak percaya jika ini nyata.

Jaejoong yang merasakan Yunho masih belum membalas pelukannya kemudian berbisik, "kau tak mau membalas pelukanku? Bukankah di script kita harus melakukan ini berulangkali?"

'Mimpi apa aku semalam? Oh God, ini benar-benar nyata. Hwaaaaaaa' Pikiran Yunho heboh sendiri hingga ia lupa merespon pelukan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tetap tak dapat balasan pelukan dari Yunho kemudian hendak melepaskan pelukannya tapi tiba-tiba Yunho menarik Jaejoong dan memeluknya dengan erat. Tangan Yunho memeluk bahu Jaejoong sedangkan yang satunya memegang kepala Jaejoong dan membenamkan kepala Jaejoong di dada bidangnya.

Jaejoong sebenarnya sedikit kaget dengan sikap Yunho yang tiba-tiba tapi ia tetap berusaha tenang, "Ei Yun, bukan seperti ini yang ada di script..untuk part yang kau tanyakan tadi, seharusnya kau memelukku dari belakang" gumam Jaejoong.

"Mmm? Aku berimprovisasi hyung.. aku rasa begini lebih baik" Yunho kemudian mengusap rambut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tak memprotes, karena ia memang ingin belajar untuk terbiasa dengan Yunho. Ia ingin menjiwai perannya, sehingga mau tak mau ia harus terbiasa dengan sentuhan Yunho. Sentuhan yang sempat membuat Changmin jengkel karena ia tak berhasil melakukannya dan berakhir dengan tinggal bersama Yunho. Jaejoong benar-benar ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk filmnya. Sedangkan bagi Yunho, sulit bagi Yunho untuk membedakan mana yang acting mana yang nyata, karena meskipun acting, ia akan memerankan dengan sepenuh hati.

Lama mereka berada pada posisi seperti itu. Yunho benar-benar sangat menikmati posisi mereka saat ini.

"Yun.." gumam Jaejoong akhirnya

"mmm"

"Sampai kapan kita seperti ini?"

"Sebentar lagi hyung, sebentar lagi" gumam Yunho sambil menarik nafas panjang, mencoba menghirup aroma tubuh Jaejoong yang entah kenapa sangat ia suka.

Jaejoongpun terdiam, memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat nyaman sekarang. Disaat Jaejoong merasa nyaman tak disangka Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. Jaejoong sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya tapi Yunho tak menyadari ketidaknyamanan Jaejoong itu.

Jaejoong duduk kembali di sofa, tempatnya tadi. Begitu juga dengan Yunho. Mereka terdiam.

Hening

Canggung? Mungkin…

"Joongie hyung…" ucap Yunho memecah keheningan

"mmm?"

"kenapa kau memintaku memelukmu?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, Yunhopun melakukan hal yang sama. Tak ada yang bersuara, entah kenapa sepertinya mata mereka saling berkomunikasi tanpa disadari kedua pemiliknya. Yunho menikmati tatapan dari Jaejoong, begitu juga sebaliknya. Lama mereka saling menatap. Hingga Jaejoong tersadar dan akhirnya bersuara, "Aku ingin menghayati peranku. Aku hanya ingin mencoba membiasakan diri dengan peran yang akan aku jalani. Aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik, semaksimal yang aku bisa. Mungkin adaptasi ini akan sedikit aneh di awal tapi akurasa aku bisa melakukannya. Aku tak ingin membuat semua pihak yang akan bekerja keras untuk film ini kecewa, terutama Changmin.. aku tak mau membuatnya menyesal karena telah memilihku…" ucap Jaejoong kemudian bersandar di sandaran sofa, berhenti menatap Yunho.

Mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong, Yunho kemudian tersenyum, 'Kau memang tak berubah Joongie, kau orang yang sangat baik, kau orang yang istimewa' batin Yunho.

"Aku merasa jika kita sudah terbiasa satu sama lain, akan lebih mudah bagi kita berdua untuk memerankan peran yang ada di script. Bagaimana menurutmu?" lanjut Jaejoong

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum senang. Yunho yang masih memandang Jaejoong kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya kepada Jaejoong, "Berarti dengan kata lain, Joongie hyung mengijinkanku untuk mempraktekkan langsung adengan yang ada di script?" pikiran Yunho mulai usil.

Jaejoong kaget dengan pertanyaan Yunho, "Eh? kapan aku mengatakannya?"

"aiihhh, bukannya tadi hyung bilang kalau ingin terbiasa satu sama lain. Bukahkah itu berarti kita bisa belajar part-part yang ada di script yang kita anggap sulit untuk dipelajari bersama agar nanti ketika acting, kita sudah tak mengalami kesulitan lagi?" Pintar sekali bagi Yunho menemukan alasan yang pas.

Jaejoong terdiam, mencoba mencerna kalimat Yunho. 'sebenarnya ada benarnya juga penjelasan Yunho' pikir Jaejoong.

"Kau setuju kan hyung?" desak Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong terdiam.

"Mungkin.. ah entahlah.. terserah kau saja.. yang terpenting, mundurkan sedikit wajahmu itu" ucap Jaejoong meletakkan telunjuknya di kening Yunho dan mendorongnya supaya wajah Yunho sedikit menjauh dari dirinya. Entah sejak kapan wajah mereka sangat dekat satu sama lain.

Yunho tersenyum mendapat jawaban dari Jaejoong, 'ini adalah kesempatan emas' batin Yunho.

Malampun berlalu. Sehari sudah Jaejoong tinggal bersama Yunho. Setidaknya sudah ada kemajuan diantara mereka.

.

.

**3 hari kemudian**

Jaejoong bangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat tak ada orang disampingnya. Posisi bantal dan selimutpun masih rapi, tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Memang sudah 2 hari mereka tidur bersama, tidak ada yang istimewa karena Jaejoong meletakkan bantal di tengah-tengah tempat tidur mereka selama 2 hari ini.

"apakah Yunho kemarin tidak tidur disini?" gumam Jaejoong.

Sudah 2 hari mereka tinggal bersama dan membawa perubahan yang baik. Setidaknya diantara keduanya sudah tak begitu canggung lagi. Mereka melakukan kegiatan bersama, berlatih acting bersama, meskipun pada akhirnya Yunho selalu menggodanya tapi bagi Jaejoong semua itu tak jadi masalah karena kedekatan mereka haruslah terjalin demi penghayatan peran yang ia mainkan.

Jaejoong kemudian merapikan tempat tidur dan mandi. Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Jaejoong kemudian menuju dapur Yunho. Ia terhenti ketika melewati sofa yang ada di ruang TV, ia melihat Yunho tertidur di sofa dengan script yang ada di dadanya. Jaejoong kemudian menghampiri Yunho. Menarik scriptnya, meletakkan di meja. Jaejoong berjalan ke kamar mengambil sebuah selimut dan menyelimutkannya pada Yunho. Sejenak Jaejoong memandang Yunho kemudian tersenyum. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Jaejoong berjalan menuju dapur. Ia melihat persediaan di kulkas. Di hari pertama Jaejoong dibuat terkejut dengan kulkas Yunho yang komplit dengan persediaan sayur, buah, dan lain sebagainya. Namun sekarang ia sudah terbiasa, bahkan ia sudah hafal dengan letak segala macam bumbu masak yang ada di dapur Yunho. Jaejoong berfikir sejenak, memikirkan akan memasak apa. Kemudian setelah ia menemukan menu yang pas, ia mengeluarkan beberapa sayuran dan bahan makanan lainnya.

Lebih dari 30 menit Jaejoong mempersiapkan masakannya, Yunho mencium aroma masakan yang enak sekali dalam tidurnya. Ia kemudian terbangun. Ia sedikit kaget dengan adanya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. 'apa Joongie yang menyelimutiku?' gumam Yunho sedikit bingung namun kemudian tersenyum. 'siapa lagi yang menyelimuti kalau bukan Joongie, ternyata Joongie perhatian juga' batin Yunho.

Yunho kemudian mengucek kedua matanya, mencoba berjalan ke arah aroma yang menggoda hidungnya itu. Ia menemukan sesosok namja sedang memasak di dapur apartemennya. Ia terlihat sangat ahli.

Yunho mendekati diam-diam namja itu, dan dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

Namja yang dipeluknya kaget hingga sedikit tersentak, ia hampir menjatuhkan spatula yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Ei.. Yun, jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu? Apa yang kau lakukan...jangan menggangguku memasak"

"Joongie hyung, aku hanya memeragakan peranku di halaman 40. Persis seperti ini hyung, memeluk dari belakang saat memasak.." ucap Yunho masih dengan memeluk Jaejoong dan meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Jaejoong.

"Kau mau aku pukul pake ini? kha… jangan aneh-aneh.." protes Jaejoong sambil mengacungkan spatulanya.

"Ini memang ada hyung di halaman 40, aku membacanya kemarin" Yunho membela diri

"Eih…lepaskan..kau benar-benar merepotkan.." gerutu Jaejoong sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho

"Bukankah hyung sendiri yang ingin menghayati peran? Aku akan membantumu hyung. Kita belajar bersama, aku bahkan membaca script sampai habis kemarin"

"tapi bukan seperti ini caranya, lepaskan dulu.. kau ini mengganggu sekali. aku lapar Yun… aku ingin segera sarapan. Kalau kau seperti ini, aku tidak bisa memasak dengan benar. Kau sebaiknya mandi dulu, kau bahkan kemarin tertidur di sofa, apa badanmu tak sakit semua jika tidur seperti itu? Kha… rilekskan tubuhmu dulu.. mandilah dengan air hangat. Kau ini mirip sekali dengan Junsu, selalu merepotkan" omel Jaejoong

Omelan Jaejoong justru seperti wujud perhatian di telinga Yunho, Yunho kemudian tersenyum. "Awww..kau perhatian sekali hyung…kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Pertanyaan Yunho sukses membuat Jaejoong memberikan deathglare kepadanya. Tapi Yunho cuek bebek dan malah melanjutkan menggoda Jaejoong.

"Gomawo selimutnya Jae.." ucap Yunho

"Kau berani memanggilku seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya berlatih peran hyung, di dalam script aku tak memanggilmu hyung kan?" goda Yunho

"Sudahlah terserah kau saja." Pasrah Jaejoong. Jaejoong sudah lelah berdebat dengan Yunho, entah kenapa sejak tinggal bersama Yunho ia jadi banyak sekali bicara dan sering mengomel.

Yunho masih memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, ikut berjalan dan menempel kemanapun Jaejoong melangkah. Jaejoong mengeluh, "Yun… pergilah…mandilah dulu sana… kau membuat waktu masakku semakin lama."

Yunho masih tak bergeming, akhirnya Jaejoong memukul kepala Yunho dengan pegangan spatula, "sampai kapan kau menempel padaku seperti itu, kau membuat perutku semakin lapar. Kha mandilah.." omel Jaejoong.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit sakit akibat ulah Jaejoong. "Aiisshhh hyung…" Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya.

Mendengar protesan Yunho, Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan menatap Yunho yang mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia kemudian berkacak pinggang, "Jung Yunho... mandi….! sekarang..!" perintah Jaejoong geram.

Melihat Jaejoong yang mulai geram, Yunho kemudian tersenyum. Memegang bahu Jaejoong, "eh sebentar.." ucap Yunho tiba-tiba

"Wae?"

CUP

Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong, "mencium kening ada di halaman 38 hyung dan ne.. aku akan segera mandi…..baby.." ucap Yunho dengan cepat kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi sebelum Jaejoong semakin murka.

"YAH JUNG YUNHO…KAU MAU MATI?" teriak Jaejoong kesal

.

.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=

Akhirnya bisa update.. hehehe

bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana?

Seru gak? Hehehhe

Tinggal berdua dalam serumah baru dimulai… masih ada kejadian-kejadian seru lainnya menanti..ahihihihi

Next part Yunho semakin hafal dengan adegan-adegan yang ada di script. Jelas itu membuatnya semakin memanfaatkan keadaan.

Next part ada yang minta NC gak sich? #lihat kanan kiri….Owh…gak ada? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Hyaaaaaaaa…#digebukin massa

Teman-teman, sebentar lagi kan bulan puasa nich. Maxy ingin tanya kepada teman semua, minta update di bulan puasa apa gak? Kalo minta tetep update di bulan puasa mohon sabar untuk tidak membaca part NC sementara waktu. Karena part NC baru akan launching setelah hari raya.. demi keamanan kita bersama..hehehehhe ^^

Kalau minta tetep update, maxy punya rencana untuk ceritanya mungkin nanti chapnya berisi keisengan dan kejailan Yunho, akan menggoda tapi gak sampai NC juga. Kalau teman-teman setuju, selama bulan puasa mungkin maxy bisa update 2 sampai 3 kali, lihat sikon lah nanti. ^^

Tapi kalau misalnya mau sabar nunggu ampe selesai lebaran juga gak apa-apa.. maxy mah ngikut ape kate temen-temen semue aje.. hehehhe….kan yang baca teman-teman nich…^^

Kasih saran ya teman-temanku..^^

Jangan lupa juga review untuk chap ini ya…love u all..#hug n bow..


	5. Chapter 5

**IF ACTING BECAME REAL**

.

**Cast**

Yunjae YooSuMin

.

**Genre**

Romance, Humour, duh apalagi ya…nanti lah dicari tahu sendiri di cerita ya…masih bingung…ehehhehehe.

.

.

**Hai..hai…maxy muncul lagi…ehhehehe**

giaoneesan, meirah.1111, Jejevan, kim eun neul, Jaejung Love, NaraYuuki, Qhia503, kurryoidiamond, babekyu88, Kim Min Ah, JungJaema, Cho Sungkyu, The Biggest Fan of YunJae, kyoarashi57, yoon HyunWoon, shifafauziah356, , Izca RizcassieYJ, adindapranatha, aoi ao, ChaaChulie247, TiarAstrid, choi shi zu, Lee Kibum, FiAndYJ, neo, simijewels, KJhwang, anastasya regiana, Casshipper Jung, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, Angel Muaffi, Narita, riska0122, Kim Eun Seob, fleur, kim sang hyun, KyuKyuKyuKyuBabyKyunnie, ristyanmw, YunHolic, anara17, MaghT, jema agassi, Glamorous Sky, MrsPark6002, okoyunjae, AnieJOY'ERS, farla 23, YJS nyasar, ajid yunjae, Youleeta, min, Shikawa Asuka, Aniss Kim, miss, doki doki, sissy dan Guest.

**Terimakasih teman-temanku yang bersedia review dan memberi saran..membaca review kalian semua, membuat maxy cekikikan tengah malam..nyaingin si kunti…ahihihihi**

**Meskipun lagi banyak tugas tapi membaca review teman-teman benar-benar membakar semangat maxy untuk segera lanjutin cerita..hehehe #semangat membara-semangat 45…^^**

**Eh sampe lupa, Welcome for new readers..semoga kalian suka cerita yang maxy buat..^^**

**Setelah mempertimbangkan saran dari teman-teman bahwa cerita tetap berjalan meski dibulan puasa dengan kondisi yang sudah disepakati (aheh..bahasanya…-.-' #ganti mulut). Sekarang maxy datang kasih part 4 buat teman-teman semua. Tadaaaaaaaaaaa…jeng jeng jeng…**

**Sebelumnya, mumpung bulan puasa nich… maafin kesalahan maxy ne..kalo misal maxy ada salah ucap dan buat temen-temen tersinggung. Maaf lahir batin ya…n met menjalankan puasa. Mian kalo rada telat ucapinnya.. #salaman satu-satu**

**Yuks langsung aja…**

**Bacanya pelan-pelan aja ya…hehehehe ^^**

**Happy reading and don't forget to give your precious review ne… love u all..^^**

**Chu.~ ~ ~ ~**

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

.

.

**Previous**

Mendengar protesan Yunho, Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan menatap Yunho yang mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia kemudian berkacak pinggang, "Jung Yunho... mandi…. ! sekarang…!" perintah Jaejoong geram.

Melihat Jaejoong yang mulai geram, Yunho kemudian tersenyum. Memegang bahu Jaejoong, "eh sebentar.." ucap Yunho tiba-tiba

"Wae?"

CUP

Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong, "mencium kening ada di halaman 38 hyung dan ne.. aku akan segera mandi…baby.." ucap Yunho dengan cepat kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi sebelum Jaejoong semakin murka.

"YAH JUNG YUNHO…KAU MAU MATI?" teriak Jaejoong kesal

.

.

**Part 4**

.

.

Hari ke-10 Yunho dan Jaejoong tinggal bersama. Sudah seminggu lebih mereka bersama. Kedekatan di antara mereka semakin mengalami perkembangan. Seperti hari ini, Jaejoong sengaja bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan roti selai dan segelas susu untuk sarapan Yunho. Hari ini, pukul 7 pagi, Yunho ada acara pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah dan dilanjutkan dengan shooting sebuah FTV. Kemarin malam Yunho sudah mengatakan jadwalnya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melihat jam dinding di dapur yang menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Ia kemudian menyiapkan 3 roti isi selai coklat kesukaan Yunho dan ketika Jaejoong akan menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas, tiba-tiba terdengar suara kegaduhan dari dalam kamar.

"Kenapa lagi sih anak itu" gumam Jaejoong sambil menuangkan susu kemudian berjalan menuju pusat kegaduhan.

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar.

"Ap-" Jaejoong tak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya. Matanya tertuju pada sesosok namja berkulit kecoklatan sedang membongkar semua isi lemari dengan hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Rambutnya yang basah acak menutupi keningnya. Dan ujung-ujung rambutnya yang masih meneteskan air yang jatuh pada tubuhnya, mengalir lewat dada menuju lekukan di perut sixpacknya dan menghilang ketika tetesan itu mengenai handuk yang melilit di tubuh namja tersebut. So sexy.

GLEK

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya sendiri, mematung, pemandangan indah didepan matanya membuatnya tercekat, sepertinya ia lupa bagaimana cara untuk bernafas. Kalimat yang hendak diucapkannya tadipun seolah menguap entah kemana. Meski sudah 10 hari mereka tinggal bersama, tapi baru kali ini Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang seperti itu.

Sedangkan Yunho yang masih sibuk membongkar isi lemarinya, memandang sekilas Jaejoong disela kesibukannya. Ia tak menyadari Jaejoong yang mematung, ternganga, bahkan mungkin terpesona melihatnya.

"Eh, hyung, kau disana?" ucap Yunho masih sibuk membongkar isi lemarinya.

Pertanyaan Yunho membuat Jaejoong kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia mencoba bersikap tenang, berjalan mendekati Yunho. "Apa yang kau cari?"

"Kemeja yang berwarna putih hyung, yang ada garis hitamnya dibagian sininya" ucap Yunho menjelaskan sambil menggerakkan telunjuknya membentuk garis lurus mulai dari tengah leher hingga menuju ke perutnya, seolah menggambarkan letak garis hitam yang ada di kemejanya itu. Mata Jaejoong mengikuti pergerakan jari Yunho di tubuh nan sexynya itu, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih keras, pipinya memerah.

"Hyung…hei..kau kenapa? Kau kurang enak badan?" tanya Yunho sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan didepan wajah Jaejoong. Ia melihat Jaejoong melamun, sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan tiba-tiba pipinya memerah, 'kenapa dia?' batin Yunho.

"Ah anni.. sini biar aku bantu mencari" ucap Jaejoong setelah tersadar dan kemudian menyibukkan diri mencari kemeja. Sebisa mungkin Jaejoong menghindar untuk tidak melihat Yunho. Entah mengapa dadanya berdetak tak karuan, dan kenapa dia tiba-tiba blushing seperti itu. Apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Ada apa dengan dirinya sebenarnya? Banyak pertanyaan dibenak Jaejoong yang masih belum ia temukan jawabannya.

Jaejoong mulai ikut mencari, sesekali kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Yunho, membuat detak jantungnya semakin cepat. Yunho berjinjit-jinjit di belakang Jaejoong, ikut mencari kemejanya. Postur tubuh Yunho yang memang lebih tinggi daripada Jaejoong membuat hembusan nafas Yunho meyentuh rambut dan tengkuknya. Jaejoong semakin tak bisa berkonsentrasi. 'Oh God..kenapa diriku ini' gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati.

Jaejoong mencoba berkonsentrasi namun sepertinya tubuhnya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Setiap kali kulitnya bergesekan dan merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho, Jaejoong merasakan degupan jantungnya semakin tak terkira. Ia akhirnya menyerah, "Sudah cari sendiri bajumu..aku capek" ucap Jaejoong ketus sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan sedikit aneh. 'Kenapa dia? Aneh sekali..' batin Yunho

"Joongie hyung, bantu aku mencari baju yang pas untukku, pleasee…" ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong yang hampir sampai di pintu keluar jadi berhenti.

Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Yunho, Yunho memasang wajah memelasnya. Mau tak mau akhirnya Jaejoong membantu Yunho. Jaejoong kembali berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian, "Aiishhh kau ini…kapan sih kau tidak merepotkanku? Sana pergilah…biar aku saja yang mencari…Kau sebaiknya sarapan dulu. Aku sudah membuatkan segelas susu dan roti untukmu" ucap Jaejoong disela kegiatannya mencari baju untuk Yunho.

Mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, Yunho menjadi sumringah. "Benarkah hyung? Wah… kau perhatian sekali padaku"

"Kha…pergilah…sarapan dulu sana.." ucap Jaejoong masih terdengar santai, ia masih memilih baju dan tak melihat ke arah Yunho.

"Ne hyung… eh sebentar…" ucap Yunho

"Apa lagi?" tanya Jaejoong mulai kesal dan akhirnya ia memandang Yunho. Pandangan yang sedari tadi ia coba untuk tidak dilakukannya karena entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika melihat Yunho akhirnya mau tidak mau dilakukan juga.

Melihat Yunho yang masih diam tak bersuara dan hanya menatapnya itu, Jaejoong hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas beratnya. 'Argh Yun, bisakah kau segera pergi? Jantungku serasa ingin copot karena berdetak secara kencang terus menerus' gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

Yunho mendekat kepada Jaejoong dan..

CUP

Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong, "halaman 38 hyung" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum evil kemudian berlari keluar kamar.

Yunho tak sadar jika pipi namja yang dipanggilnya hyung itu sudah memerah. Jaejoong sendiri tak tahu kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi seperti ini ketika berhadapan dengan Yunho. Ada apa dengan dirinya sebenarnya?

Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho berlari keluar kamar sambil menyenandungkan lagu tak jelas itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Ia memegang dadanya dan jelas terasa degupan jantungnya semakin keras.

"Kenapa dengan diriku ini?" gumam Jaejoong.

Karena tak mau berlama-lama Jaejoong kemudian memilihkan kemeja putih berlengan pendek dengan rompi hitam dan celana jeans hitam. Kemudian dengan segera ia membawa pakaian yang telah dipilihnya tadi keluar kamar, hendak diserahkan ke Yunho.

Yunho sedang asyik mengunyah roti.

"Ini pakailah," ucap Jaejoong sambil meletakkan pakaian yang dipilihnya tadi di meja dekat Yunho. Yunho sedikit melonjak kaget karena ia tak menyadari kedatangan Jaejoong.

"Yawh..hwyung..kwau mengwagwetkwankyu…(Yah hyung, kau mengagetkanku)" ucap Yunho disela kegiatan mengunyahnya.

"Habiskan dulu yang ada dimulutmu itu, menjijikkan sekali kau ini…aisshhh" omel Jaejoong kemudian duduk di kursi dekat Yunho.

Jaejoong memandang ke arah Yunho, Yunho berdiri di dekat kursi dengan roti di kedua tangannya dan jangan lupa Yunho masih topless dan hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Rahang Yunho bergoyang tanda mengunyah makanan, dan jakunnya turun naik seiring dengan sedikit demi sedikit ia menelan makanannya. Selain itu, sisa air dari rambutnya yang basah masih sesekali menetes di tubuhnya yang membuat Jaejoong menelan ludah. 'Oh God, meskipun aku laki-laki, tapi aku akui kalau dia sangat seksi' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

Yunho kemudian menelan habis makanan yang ada di mulutnya, "Eh, hyung… bantu aku memakai kemeja ini… aku masih belum selesai sarapan.. tanganku masih penuh membawa roti ini.."

Seakan terbangun dari lamunannya, Jaejoong mencoba bersikap santai, "letakkan dulu rotinya, dan cepatlah ganti..nanti dilanjutkan lagi sarapannya." Ucap Jaejoong sambil bersandar di kursi dan melipat kedua tangan di dadanya dengan mata yang masih memandang ke arah Yunho.

Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya, "Aiisshh hyung… tidak ada waktu lagi, lihatlah sekarang jam 6.30.. 30 menit lagi aku sudah harus di studio.. perjalanan kesana membutuhkan waktu 20 menit. Berarti waktuku tinggal 10 menit lagi sebelum aku berangkat.. mana cukup…bantu aku hyung…" rajuk Yunho kemudian menggigit roti yang ada di tangan.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang, "Kau ini merepotkan sekali" gerutu Jaejoong. meskipun menggerutu, Jaejoong tetap saja berdiri dan membantu Yunho memakaikan kemejanya. Yunho tersenyum ketika Jaejoong mengambil kemeja di meja.

"kemarikan tanganmu" ucap Jaejoong

Dengan senang Yunho menjulurkan tangannya, Jaejoong kemudian memasukkan tangan Yunho ke salah satu lengan. Jaejoong sedikit mendekat, ia kemudian berjinjit dan merangkulkan tangannya ke belakang leher Yunho kemudian mengoperkan kemeja yang lengannya belum terpakai ke tangan Jaejoong yang satuya. Posisi mereka mirip orang yang berpelukan, sangat dekat. Rambut Jaejoong menyentuh dagu Yunho sehingga wangi aroma Jaejoong tercium dengan jelas oleh Yunho. Jantung Yunho berdegup lebih kencang, ia sangat bahagia.

"kemarikan tangan satunya" pinta Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunan Yunho dan Yunhopun langsung mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan lembut jaejoong memasukkan tangan Yunho ke lengan kemeja yang satunya tadi.

Setelah kemeja terpasang, Jaejoong mundur selangkah, kemudian merapikan kerah kemeja Yunho, menepuk pelan bahunya, dan kemudian menarik sedikit ujung kemeja supaya lebih rapi, setelah itu barulah Jaejoong mengancingkan satu persatu kemeja Yunho dengan telaten.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Yunho kemudian tersenyum.

"Berhentilah tersenyum" ucap Jaejoong dingin

Bukannya menuruti, Yunho malah tersenyum semakin lebar. Yunho benar-benar tak bisa menutupi kebahagiaannya. Jaejoong kemudian menatap Yunho yang berada tepat di depannya itu. Yunho mencoba menahan senyumannya karena Jaejoong memberikan deathglare kepadanya.

Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong supaya Jaejoong lebih mendekat seperti tadi. Reflek Jaejoong langsung memukul dada Yunho.

"Oww hyung.." ringis Yunho

"Kau jangan macam-macam"

"Aku hanya mempermudahmu hyung..bukankah lebih mudah jika mengancingkan baju dengan jarak yang lebih dekat?" tanya Yunho sambil melahap roti yang ada ditangannya.

"Berhenti berkata yang tak bermutu Yun, dan berhenti menggodaku"

"Kau merasa tergoda?"

"Ck..Orang buta pun tahu kalau kau sedang menggodaku Yun"

"Apa iya? Tapi aku tidak sedang menggodamu hyung…atau jangan-jangan hyung sedang ingin digoda?" pintar sekali Yunho bersilat lidah.

DEG

Jaejoong mendeathglare Yunho

"Jja …sepertinya kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk berdebat. Sebaiknya kau manfaatkan waktumu itu untuk berganti pakaian" ucap Jaejoong kemudian mengambil rompi dan celana yang ada di meja. Menyerahkan kepada Yunho dengan kasar lalu ia berjalan menuju sofa di depan TV dan menyalakan TV.

Melihat sikap Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum. Ia mengusap kemeja yang baru saja selesai di kancingkan Jaejoong. Hatinya berbunga-bunga sekali pagi ini. Yunho kemudian menenggak habis segelas susu yang sudah disiapkan Jaejoong.

'Sarapan yang nikmat sekali' batin Yunho. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju kamar, tapi sebelumnya ia berhenti dulu di belakang sofa yang Jaejoong duduki.

"Hyung, kau benar tak mau membantuku mengganti celana ini?" tanya Yunho jail.

Seketika Jaejoong membalikkan badan dan memberikan deathglare kepada Yunho. melihat respon Jaejoong, Yunho tak kuasa menahan tawa.

"ahahahhaa hyung…mian..mian…aku akan ganti sendiri…ahahahhaa" ucap Yunho yang tak bisa menahan tawa sambil berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

"Dia benar-benar membuatku gila" gerutu Jaejoong.

.

.

Jaejoong menguap, ia bosan. Jemari lentiknya tak berhenti memencet tombol remote untuk mengganti chanel TV. Tapi sepertinya sedari tadi tak ada yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Jaejoong terus mengganti chanel. Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 12.30. Tapi sejak kepergian Yunho tadi, suasa apartemen sangat sepi. Biasanya Yunho menggoda dan berbuat kehebohan. Sudah seminggu lebih ia tinggal bersama Yunho, baru kali ini Yunho meninggalkannya sendirian, hari-hari sebelumnya Yunho memang tidak ada jadwal. Kebiasaan bersama Yunho membuat Jaejoong sedikit (?) terbiasa dengan kehebohan yang Yunho lakukan dan itu mengakibatkan sedikit (?) kesepian jika tidak ada Yunho.

Junsu juga masih tertidur setelah semalaman diajak begadang oleh Yoochun untuk melihat film animasi. Ia baru tidur pukul 6 tadi pagi, itupun ia tahu setelah diberitahu oleh Yoochun yang sempat mampir sebentar di apartemen Yunho untuk menjemput Yunho tadi pagi.

"hoaaaaaaaammmmmmmm…" Jaejoong menguap kebosanan

Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk mengambil script yang ada didalam kamarnya. Tapi sebelum ia beranjak, ia melihat script yang ada di meja.

"Ini kan ada script Yunho, pakai ini saja dulu.." ucap Jaejoong kemudian membuka script yang ada di meja.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat script Yunho yang terdapat garis bawah dengan warna merah yang menggarisbawahi beberapa kalimat.

.

_Script _

_Halaman 38_

_Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong. Jaejoong sangat menyukai hal ini. hal yang selalu diminta oleh Jaejoong ketika ia selesai melakukan sesuatu untuk Yunho. _

_Halaman 39_

_Yunho menyandarkan kepala Jaejoong di dadanya. Jaejoong sekarang duduk didepan dan diantara kedua kakinya. Yunho meletakkan tangannya di perut Jaejoong dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Jaejoong. Mereka menikmati pemandangan sore kota seoul berdua, di balkon apartemen Yunho._

_Halaman 40_

_Yunho memeluk kekasihnya yang sedang memasakkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Makan malam yang sudah lama tidak mereka lakukan berdua…._

_._

Jaejoong terus membuka halaman-halaman berikutnya

.

_Halaman 41_

_Pagi itu Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya. Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum karena ia terbangun di pelukan Yunho. Yunho memeluknya dengan erat, seolah tak mengijinkan Jaejoong untuk menjauh dari dirinya. Jaejoong kemudian mencium dada Yunho berkali-kali sehingga Yunho terbangun karena merasakan geli. Yunho kemudian memberikan kecupan di bibir Jaejoong._

_._

"oh, ada tulisan apa ini?" Jaejoong melihat ada catatan kecil seteah garis bawah berwarna merah di halaman 41 berakhir. Jaejoong memutar-mutar script itu, karena tulisan Yunho sedikit miring.

"I..I..ww..iisshh…I wish..MWO? I WISH? Apa maksudnya dengan menuliskan I wish di akhir kalimat ini.. I wish untuk apa? Untuk adegan ini menjadi nyata? Dasar pervert.. Omo..Jangan-jangan dia menyukaiku? Omo omo" panik Jaejoong. dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepala. "Ah..anni..anni… ini tidak mungkin… dia hanya menggodaku… kita hanya partner kerja yang mencoba menghayati peran bersama…tidak mungkin dia menyukaiku…" Jaejoong meyakinkan diri sendiri, sejujurnya jantungnya serasa mau copot sekarang. Dag dig dug jantungnya semakin cepat. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mengingat tubuh Yunho yang sempat ia lihat tadi pagi.

"Hyaaaaa…..andweeee…. kenapa tiba-tiba memikirkannya…" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala kemudian mengusap-usap wajahnya untuk menghilangkan bayangan Yunho yang sangat sexy tadi pagi.

Jaejoong kemudian membuka lembar berikutnya

.

_Jaejoong : mmm Yun, apakah kamu mencintaiku?_

_Yunho : __Yes, I do…_

_Jaejoong kemudian memeluk Yunho, mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho. Yunho mendekap erat Jaejoong mencium sekilas bibir cherry_nya dan berputar. Jaejoong tertawa dan meminta untuk diturunkan._

.

"Eh, kenapa _I do_ di coret? Ini tulisan apa?" Jaejoong mencoba membaca tulisan Yunho yang lumayan kecil itu.

"Yes, off course I do… I love you so much Jae… from the bottom of my heart.. I really really love you so much Jaejoongie." Membaca tulisan Yunho membuat Jaejoong memelototkan matanya.

"YAAHHH… apa ini maksudnya? Apa dia benar-benar menyukaiku? Ini tidak mungkin…hyaaaaa…" Jaejoong heboh sendiri

"kenapa dengan aku ini…baru sepuluh hari aku tinggal dengannya, kenapa aku jadi membayangkan yang tidak-tidak…aiiisshhhh…ini acting Jae..acting..tenangkan dirimu…" Jaejoong memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri, mencoba menghilangkan pikirannya yang tidak-tidak itu.

Jaejoong kemudian menutup script tersebut. Ia tak mau membaca script itu lagi. Entah kenapa sejak tadi pagi pikirannya menjadi sedikit tak jelas..

Tak lama kemudian HPnya berbunyi.

Bip bip

Jaejoong melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Ia kaget setelah membaca siapa pengirim pesan itu.

From: Yunho

Hai hyung… aku bosan, aku merindukanmu..T_T

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Ia mengabaikan pesan itu, ia berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air dingin, ia menghabiskannya seketika. Kemudian ia kembali menuju sofa. Ia melihat HPnya, ada 2 pesan baru.

From: Yunho

Hyung…kau tidur?

From : Yunho

Hyung..aku benar-benar bosan hyung…balaslah smsku…T_T

Jaejoong akhirnya menekan tombol reply

J: Diamlah…kau mengganggu sekali

Y: Kyaaa…hyung membalas smsku…senangnya…3

J: kau gila?

Y: aku gila karenamu hyung… .

J: kau benar-benar gila -.-'

Jaejoong menekan tombol send sambil tersenyum evil. Tak beberapa lama muncul balasan dari Yunho.

Y: Hyung, kau sudah makan siang?

"Kalau belum wae? Apa kau mau mengirimkan kesini makan siang?" gerutu Jaejoong. Baru saja mau menekan tombol reply, HPnya berbunyi lagi.

Y: Kau belum makan kan hyung? Apa mau makan siang bersama?

Jaejoong melotot membaca sms Yunho, "anak ini.. cepat sekali smsnya? Kurang kerjaan.." gumam Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih sibuk bergumam, namun tak lama kemudian HPnya berbuyi terus menerus.. beberapa pesan masuk secara bersamaan. Mata Jaejoong semakin melotot, "Yah..yah..yah…apa-apaan ini…banyak sekali smsnya…aiiissshhh" gerutu Jaejoong kesal.

Y: Hyung kau kemana?

Y: Hyung kau tidak apa-apa kan?

Y: Hyung…jangan menghilang..T_T

Y: Hyung…jangan tinggalkan aku…T_T

Y: Hyuuungggggggg…

"HYAAAAAAAAAA…" teriak Jaejoong geram, ia meremas HPnya. Kesal..

Tak lama kemudian HP Jaejoong berdering, sebuah panggilan masuk.

Yunho

Nama yang muncul di layar. Jaejoong yang masih kesal dengan Yunho, ia membiarkan saja HPnya berdering. Hingga 4 kali Yunho menelpon, Jaejoong tetap mengabaikannya.

Telpon Yunho yang ke-5 masuk, Jaejoong yang merasa kasihan dan sudah pusing mendengar telponnya berbunyi terus menerus, akhirnya mengangkat telpon itu juga.

"Wae?" ucap jaejoong ketus

"Yah..hyung…kau darimana…aku mencemaskanmu"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Yah..aisshhh..kenapa menelponku?"

"Oh…itu…Aku mencemaskanmu hyung"

"aku baik-baik saja"

"Apa benar kau baik-baik saja?"

"Pulanglah dan cek keadaanku..kalau kau tak percaya"

"Aku akan segera pulang hyung"

"MWO?!"

"Aku akan mengecek keadaanmu hyung… aku benar-benar khawatir"

"Bukankah kau sedang ada shooting?"

"Hatiku tak tenang hyung…"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"YAH..kau ini bodoh sekali… begitu saja tak mengerti maksudku, kenapa kau tak tenang?" kesal Jaejoong.

Terdengar tawa renyah di seberang sana, "ahahahha…hyung…jangan marah-marah terus…nanti cantiknya hilang lho..ahahhaha"

"HYAAA..Jung Yunho…berhenti membual… aku tutup saja telponnya…"

"Eiii..eiii…hyung..jangan-jangan…" cegah Yunho segera sebelum Jaejoong menutup telponnya. Tapi telat, Jaejoong telah menutup telponnya.

"iiissshhhh… dia menyebalkan sekali" gerutu Jaejoong sambil melempar HPnya di sofa.

Beberapa detik kemudian Jaejoong tersenyum, entah mengapa dia tersenyum. Jaejoong memandangi HPnya, "pasti sebentar lagi dia telpon lagi, 1…2…3.." gumam Jaejoong.

Betul saja setelah hitungan ketiga HP Jaejoong berbunyi lagi.. nama yang muncul di layar tetap sama.

Yunho

Jaejoong memandang HPnya tersenyum.. namun ia sengaja membiarkan HPnya berdering, tak diangkat.

Panggilan ke-3

Jaejoong akhirnya mengangkat telpon itu

"Wae? Bisakah kau tak menggangguku?" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada sangat sebal.

"Mian hyung…kau memutuskan telponku begitu saja, jadi aku khawatir"

"Siapa suruh membual!"

"Aku tidak membual hyung…"

"Ada hal penting apa kau menelponku?"

"mmmm…apa ya? Kalau aku merindukanmu, apa itu termasuk hal penting hyung?"

Mendengar jawaban Yunho, Jaejoongpun melotot. "Kau mabuk disiang hari Yun? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Sudah aku bilang, aku gila karenamu hyung" ucap Yunho diikuti tawa renyah

"aku tutup telponnya kalau tak ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan."

"eiii..hyung… jangan begitu"

"aku ingin istirahat Yun..aku capek"

"Owh..begitukah?"

"Makannya segera tutup telponnya"

"Oh ne hyung… selamat istirahat"

"Ne…"

"Jangan lupa apartemen di kunci hyung"

"Ne.."

"Eh, jangan lupa masakkan aku makan malam hyung.."

"Ne.."

"Aku nanti akan pulang pukul 6"

"Ne.."

"Tunggu aku ya hyung.."

"Ne.."

"Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu jangan sungkan untuk memberitahuku hyung.."

"Ne.."

"Aku tutup telponnya hyung.."

"Ne.."

"Bye hyung…"

"Ne.."

"I love you…"

"Ne…EH…MWO….YAH….HEI…JUNG YUNHO..AP…"

Tut tut tut tut tut tut

Sambungan terputus.

.

.

.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Bagaimana teman-teman?

Isengnya Yunpa sudah kerasa belum?

Setelah kemarin Yunpa kena serangan fajar, hari ini giliran Jaema yang ngiler lihat Yunpa..ahihihihi

Untuk teman-teman yang minta partnya YooSu..mian maxy belum bisa ngasih..maxy masih bingung mo disisipin di mana..jongmal mianhe..#deep bow..jangan timpukin maxy ne….

Semoga kalian suka part ini…^^

Don't forget to give your precious review… maxy ingin tahu pendapat teman-teman…^^

Love u all…^^


	6. Chapter 6

**IF ACTING BECAME REAL**

.

**Cast**

Yunjae YooSuMin

.

**Genre**

Romance, Humour, duh apalagi ya…nanti lah dicari tahu sendiri di cerita ya…masih bingung…ehehhehehe.

.

.

.

Hai..hai..hai.. semua… ada yang kangen dengan maxy? Ahihihihi

Menjelang buka puasa, Maxy membawa part 5 nih… ada yang mau? O.O

Terimakasih buat teman-teman yang uda bersedia memberikan review…#hug n deep bow…

**The Biggest Fan of YunJae, yoon HyunWoon, , zhe, meirah.1111, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, kitybear, anara17, giaoneesan, aoi ao, KyuKyuKyuKyuBabyKyunnie, YunHolic, Anjani Jaejoong, Jejevan, Casshipper Jung, riska0122, KJhwang, Himawari Ezuki, kyoarashi57, ChaaChulie247, Dipa Woon, Jaejung Love, Kim Eun Seob, FiAndYJ, simijewels, jungri27, kromosom, diniyunjae, 7D, Qhia503, exolfia, Chris1004, Izca RizcassieYJ, adindapranatha, **Princess yunjae, **dan guests.**

Membaca review teman-teman membuat tangan maxy gatal untuk segera lanjutin cerita dan segera update…ehehehhehe

Sebelumnya maxy mau minta maaf kepada teman-teman…di part ini maxy buat adegan _kissu-kissu_nya Yunjae..hehehe ^^….. supaya tidak mengurangi pahala puasa, maxy saranin untuk dipaca pas malem aje ye… jongmal mianhe jika ada yang kurang berkenan..#bow

Yuk langsung aja… semoga kalian suka ne..^^

Bacanya pelan-pelan aja ya…^^

Happy reading all…

Chuu ~.~.~.~.~

.

.

**Previous**

"Aku tutup telponnya hyung.."

"Ne.."

"Bye hyung…"

"Ne.."

"I love you…"

"Ne…EH…MWO….YAH….HEI…JUNG YUNHO..AP…"

Tut tut tut tut tut tut

Sambungan terputus.

.

**Part 5**

.

.

"Aiisshhh Jung Yunhooo….cari mati dia…arrgghhhhh…" geram Jaejoong, bantal di sofa pun jadi sasarannya. Jaejoong meremas-remas gemas bantal di sofa.

"Akan aku hajar kau Jung…iiihhhhh…" Jaejoong memukul-mukul bantal.

Nafas Jaejoong menjadi ngos-ngosan setelah bergulat dengan bantal. Disaat dia mencoba menetralkan nafasnya, HPnya berdering.. dengan malas Jaejoong menghampiri HPnya karena dia kira itu pasti Yunho lagi. Tapi ternyata salah.

Changmin

Nama yang muncul di layar HP Jaejoong. Dengan cepat Jaejoong mencoba menarik nafas dan mencoba menetralkan nafasnya.

"Changmina, ada apa?"

"Hyung, besok pagi kau bisa ke kantor?"

"Jam berapa?"

"sekitar jam 8…"

"Ne..aku akan kesana.."

"Eh, ajak Yunho hyung sekalian.. ada beberapa perubahan script dan jadwal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian"

"Owh…oke… aku akan memberitahunya nanti" ucap Jaejoong kemudian berjalan menuju dapur dan meminum air mineral.

"Aku juga ingin lihat bagaimana perkembangan kalian setelah tinggal bersama..apa kalian sudah bisa melakukan kiss? hehehhe" tanya Changmin sambil tertawa renyah.

Mendengar pertanyaan Changmin, Jaejoong langsung tersedak.

"Hyung kau tak apa?"

"Uhuk..uhuk…uhuk…"

"HYUNG?" Changmin terdengar mulai panik

"Uhuk…mian Changmina…uhuk..uhuk…aku tutup telponnya..uhukkk"

"Ne hyung.. jangan lupa besok jam 8 pagi"

Sambunganpun terputus. Dan Jaejoong mencoba menjinakkan tersedaknya itu.

.

.

Hari ini benar-benar 'shocking day' bagi Jaejoong, semua kejadian yang terjadi hari ini membuatnya shock…tadi Yunho dan sekarang Changmin.. tapi memang benar setelah 10 hari Jaejoong tinggal bersama Yunho, apakah dia sudah bisa beradegan seperti yang ada di script? Apakah dia sudah mampu melakukan perannya dengan maksimal? 4 hari lagi waktu yang diberikan Changmin sudah habis, dia harus segera shooting. Ini berarti waktunya tak banyak lagi. Bagaimana ini?

Jaejoongpun menghembuskan nafas beratnya, berbagai pertanyaan bergejolak di benak Jaejoong. "Hadeeehhhh…kenapa aku dulu menerima tawaran film ini kalau seperti ini jadinya…haiiisshhh" Jaejoong berbaring diatas sofa dengan menutup bantal dikepalanya. Karena terlalu lelah dengan pikirannya sendiri, Jaejoong akhirnya malah tertidur di sofa.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, Yunho dan Yoochun sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir apartemen.

"Hyung, aku lihat seharian ini kau sumringah sekali? apa ada sesuatu yang membahagiakan?" tanya Yoochun

Yunho hanya memberikan senyuman

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Jae hyung? Aku lihat kalian sudah mengalami perkembangan yang lumayan" ucap Yoochun saat berjalan dari tempat parkir menuju lift.

Yunho kembali tersenyum sumringah menatap Yoochun. Yoochun langsung menatap curiga ke arah Yunho.

"Omo, hyung…apa benar ada hubungannya dengan Jae Hyung? Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukainya?"

"BINGGO" ucap Yunho sambil menjentikkan jarinya

Mendengar jawaban Yunho, Yoochunpun langsung melotot. "Eeeeiii..hyung…benar kau menyukainya? Kau lebih memilih dia daripada artis dan model yang selalu mengelilingimu itu? Yang seksi-seksi itu?" Yoochun mengintrogasi.

"Yoochuna…dimataku dia yang terseksi…" Ucap Yunho sambil cengegesan, entah apa yang dia bayangkan.

Yoochun menepuk jidatnya, "Oke..oke..Mr. Jung…baiklah.." ucap Yoochun sambil tertawa yang disambut dengan tawa Yunho.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya hyung? Kalian kan baru bertemu, aneh saja kalau kau mengatakan menyukainya dalam jangka waktu yang singkat ini. Bahkan para yeoja yang sudah mengelilingimu selama setahun saja tak ada yang kau minati" ucap Yoochun

Mendengar ucapan sahabatnya ini, Yunho tersenyum. "Kau mungkin belum tahu, aku bahkan sudah menyukainya sejak dulu. Sejak pertama aku melihatnya, sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu."

"Mwo?" Yoochun kaget mendengar pengakuan Yunho

"Aku dulu juga tak sengaja melihatnya di salah satu acara yang diadakan umma. Aku kira saat itu aku hanya kagum dan suka sesaat, tapi entah mengapa semakin lama semakin menjadi obsesi. Kau tau alasanku menyeretmu ikut terlibat dalam dunia keartisan ini?"

Yoochun hanya menggelengkan kepala. Ia benar-benar tak tahu. Apartemen mewah dan pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh Yunho dengan sedikit paksaan sekitar satu tahun yang lalu itu memang sempat membuat Yoochun kebingungan. Bagaimana tidak, Yunho secara tiba-tiba ingin menjadi model dan artis serta mengajak Yoochun untuk menjadi managernya, tak lama setelah itu, apartemen beserta isinya yang diatasnamakan -_Park Yoochun_- juga sudah diterima Yoochun. Sampai sekarangpun ia belum tahu alasan Yunho sebenarnya karena setiap kali di tanya, Yunho selalu hanya memberikannya senyuman dan selalu menunda menjawab. Mungkinkah sekarang Yunho akan memberitahu apa alasannya dibalik semua itu?

Yoochun memberikan gelengan kepala sambil memandang ke arah Yunho, berharap Yunho memberitahu kepadanya, apa alasan dibalik keputusannya setahun belakangan ini.

Yunho dan Yoochun memasuki lift. Setelah Yoochun memencet tombol 20 sebagai lantai tujuan mereka. Yoochun kembali menatap Yunho yang sedang memandang pintu lift dengan pandangan jauh kedepan seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Hening

Yoochunpun diam, ia tak ingin bertanya lagi kepada sahabatnya itu. Yoochun memang sudah memahami karakter Yunho. Yunho akan cerita dengan sendirinya jika dirasa ia sudah mau menceritakannya dan Yoochun sudah paham akan hal itu.

Lift terus berjalan.. masih sampai di lantai 5, setidaknya itulah yang ditunjukkan layar di atas pintu lift. Suasana masih hening.

"Alasannya adalah dia Yoochuna.. aku ingin mengenalnya dan ingin mendekatinya.." ucap Yunho memecah keheningan

Yoochun menatap Yunho dengan tatapan kaget.

"Kau mungkin tak menyangkanya, tapi aku benar-benar menyukainya. Dulu aku kagum dan suka yang aku kira hanya sesaat tapi malah membuatku terobsesi hingga menjadikanku seperti sekarang ini. Terlebih setelah tinggal bersamanya akhir-akhir ini, membuatku menyadari bahwa aku memang benar mencintainya. Aku yakin dengan perasaanku ini Yoochuna, aku menyukai setiap tingkah lakunya, aku tak bisa berhenti untuk terus memikirkannya, aku takut kehilangannya, aku bersedia memberikan segalanya.. aku yakin ini cinta Yoochuna…ini cinta" jelas Yunho kemudian tersenyum.

Mendengar pengakuan sahabatnya seperti sekarang ini, Yoochun tersenyum. "ya..ya…aku percaya hyung…pantas saja kau langsung menerima ajakan Changmin waktu itu.. dan juga pantas kalau sedari tadi aku merasa aura cinta bertebaran dimana-mana..ternyata sedang ada yang jatuh cinta nih rupanya.." goda Yoochun

"eiii..Yoochuna..jangan menggodaku.." protes Yunho

Yoochun kemudian tertawa melihat tingkah Yunho, "Pantas saja kau menolak semua artis dan model itu hyung…dibanding Jae hyung mah…semua lewat…ahahhahaa" Yoochun semakin menggoda.

Yunho hanya tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang sering terjadi pada satu tahun belakangan ini, banyak artis dan model perempuan yang mengungkapkan cinta kepadanya namun Yunho menolaknya dan hanya ingin berteman saja. Yoochunpun juga tak luput dari sasaran, para artis dan model tersebut banyak yang meminta bantuan Yoochun dan sering membuat Yoochun kerepotan.

"Eh hyung, apa dia tahu perasaanmu?" tanya Yoochun tiba-tiba

"Belum.. tapi aku akan membuatnya tahu dengan caraku sendiri.." ucap Yunho mantap

"Aheeeehhh…." Ucap Yoochun speechless, "Lalu apa hyung yakin Jaejoong hyung akan membalas perasaanmu hyung?"

"Dia pasti membalasnya Yoochuna…tinggal menunggu waktu saja…kau meragukanku?" canda Yunho

"sangat.." Yoochunpun tertawa

.

DING

.

Bunyi lift terdengar, tak terasa sudah sampai di lantai 20. Yoochun dan Yunho keluar dari lift.

"Good luck hyung.." ucap Yoochun sambil menepuk bahu Yunho

Yunho memberikan senyum pada Yoochun kemudian mereka berpisah dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya masing-masing. Yunho membuka apartemennya dengan menggunakan card.

"Kenapa masih gelap? Dimana Joongie?" gumam Yunho sambil meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu.

Yunho menyalakan lampu apartemennya. Telihat sesosok manusia sedang tidur di sofanya dengan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. Yunho mendekati sosok itu hati-hati. Membuka bantal tersebut dan nampaklah wajah Jaejoong yang tidur dengan damai. Yunho tersenyum melihatnya.

Yunho kemudian berjongkok didekat Jaejoong. Memandang wajah damai Jaejoong. Lama Yunho memandangi Jaejoong yang tidur di sofa.

"Apa yang kau impikan, sampai kau tersenyum seperti itu Joongie?" gumam Yunho ketika melihat Jaejoong tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"Yunhoya.." gumam Jaejoong dalam tidurnya yang membuat Yunho kaget, 'Kau memanggil namaku?' batin Yunho yang masih menatap Jaejoong.

.

**Di mimpi Jaejoong**

Jaejoong sedang berlari kecil di pinggir pantai. Pantainya sangat indah dan sepi. Ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Jaejoong kemudian duduk di tepi pantai dengan menjulurkan kakinya dan dengan ombak yang menyentuh-nyentuh kakinya, membuat suasananya sangat tenang dan damai. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit yang sangat cerah dan menghirup udara segar.

Ketika Jaejoong sedang asyik menikmati suasana pantai yang tenang tiba-tiba..

"Hyung…"

Terdengar teriakan dari jauh. Seorang namja sedang berlari ke arahnya. Jaejoong menoleh kearah sumber suara. Menyipitkan sedikit matanya untuk melihat siapa namja yang memanggilnya itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong ketika melihat wajah namja yang sedang berlari ke arahnya itu.

Yunho

Ya..namja yang sedang berlari ke arahnya adalah Jung Yunho. Yunho mengenakan celana putih selutut dan tanpa menggunakan atasan alias topless sedang berlari ke arahnya. Kulitnya yang kecoklatan, keringat yang sedikit membasahi tubuh perfectnya dan ditambah dengan bantuan sinar matahari membuat tubuh Yunho semakin terlihat bersinar dan sangat-sangat seksi. Melihat penampilan Yunho, Jaejoong menjadi sangat deg-degan. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah dan jantungnya tak berhenti berdegup dengan sangat kencang.

Semakin lama Yunho semakin dekat dan semakin kencang pula degupan jantung Jaejoong. Yunho akhirnya sampai di dekat Jaejoong. Dia memberikan senyuman mautnya dan dibalas dengan senyuman yang sedikit awkward oleh Jaejoong.

"Joongie.." ucap Yunho memandang Jaejoong.

"mmm" Jaejoong menatap Yunho

"I love you… from the bottom of my heart…I really really love you Joongie" ucapan Yunho yang mirip dengan yang dibaca Jaejoong di script tadi siang terdengar sangat jelas dan sangat nyata.

BLUSH

Pipi Jaejoong semakin memerah, ditambah kedua tangan Yunho sekarang sedang memegang pipinya.

"Kau mencintaiku baby?" bisik Yunho sambil menempelkan keningnya ke kening Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap lekat mata Yunho yang jelas sangat terlihat ada cinta yang sangat membuncah disana.

"Yunhoya.." Bukannya menjawab Jaejoong hanya memanggil nama Yunho dan malah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan mencium bibir Yunho.

Bibir Jaejoong bergerak seirama dengan bibir Yunho. Benar-benar lembut dan sangat sangat nikmat. Ciuman Jaejoong semakin lama semakin agresif, tangan Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho sehingga membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Jaejoong sangat menikmatinya, ciuman ini serasa sangat nyata.

Ciuman mereka tak bisa berhenti dalam waktu singkat, karena keduanya seakan enggan melepas ciuman satu sama lain. Jaejoong terus menuntut untuk dicium sedangkan Yunho terus mengulum lembut bibir cherry Jaejoong sehingga membuat Jaejoong mendesah merasakan nikmat, "euunngghhh…" desah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menikmati setiap kuluman dari bibir Yunho, ciuman ini benar-benar memabukkan bagi Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong meninta lagi dan lagi.

"I love you Joongie…" suara Yunho disela ciumannya

Namun, suara Yunho terdengar sangat nyata, sangat-sangat nyata.. Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho dengan intens, ciumanpun semakin lama semakin mengendur sampai akhirnya terlepas. Jaejoong terlihat sangat bingung sedangkan Yunho memberikan senyuman sambil mengusap bibir Jaejoong yang sedikit bengkak itu.

'kenapa ini serasa sangat nyata? Bukankah ini mimpi?' gumam Jaejoong sambil memandang Yunho bingung.

Jaejoong kemudian memberikan kecupan ke bibir Yunho… lagi..lagi…lagi…dan lagi…

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa ada yang aneh, ini bukan mimpi..bibir itu terasa sangat nyata..

Jangan-jangan..

Oh tidak..

Tidak mungkin..

Dengan cepat Jaejoong membuka mata terbangun dari mimpi dan tidurnya

.

Dan.

.

Jeng..jeng…jeng…

.

Yunho berada tepat di depan wajahnya dengan rambut sedikit berantakan. Mata Jaejoong mengerjap, mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya.

.

1

.

2

.

3

.

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Teriak Jaejoong sekuat tenaga sambil mendorong keras tubuh Yunho

"Awww..Joongie…aiisshhh hyuuunggg…" rintih Yunho yang punggungnya terbentur meja karena ulah Jaejoong.

"YAH..Kau…apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Jaejoong panik, ia menyilangkan tangannya di dada seolah akan diperkosa.

Yunho yang masih meringis kesakitan akibat punggung yang membentur keras pada meja hanya bisa merintih, karena tangannya yang tak mampu menggapai punggungnya yang sakit itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa di dekatku tadi? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong masih panik

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa hyung tiba-tiba menci…"

"STOP.." ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah Yunho

Reflek Yunho menghentikan bicaranya dan ia masih meringis kesakitan. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan begitu juga Jaejoong yang menatap Yunho dengan nafas yang masih menderu.

Lama mereka saling menatap tanpa ada seorangpun yang berbicara. Jaejoong kemudian memegang bibirnya dengan mata yang masih menatap Yunho. Tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada bibir Yunho yang berbentuk hati itu, bibir yang sangat menggoda, yang membuatnya terus dan terus ingin dicium. Dengan cepat Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan pikiran liarnya itu.

Melihat Jaejoong yang tak bicara dan malah menggelengkan kepala, membuat Yunho mulai memahami masalah. Jaejoong tidak sadar atas apa yang telah dilakukannya tadi.

"Hyung..ak-…"

"Stop..jangan bicara…" ucap Jaejoong memotong

Yunho kembali diam.

Hening

10 menit berlalu dalam keheningan

"Jung Yunho.."

"Ne?"

"Jawablah pertanyaanku!"

"Ne.."

"Apa tadi kita..mmmm…itu…maksudku….aku…kamu…mmm" Jaejoong tak mampu mengucapkannya

"berciuman maksud hyung?" ucap Yunho langsung to the point

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan sambil memandang Yunho. Yunho kemudian tersenyum 'Imut sekali' batin Yunho.

Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan duduk di sebelah Jaejoong. Dengan sigap Jaejoong menyilangkan kembali tangannya didada. Hal itu membuat Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yah..hyung…berhenti paranoid seperti itu…seharusnya aku yang bersikap demikian." Ucap Yunho sambil tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"A..aappa.. maksudmu?"

"Kau tiba-tiba menarik leherku dan menciumku, seharusnya aku yang takut kepadamu, hyung…" ucap Yunho santai

"MWO?" Jaejoong memelototkan matanya, tak percaya atas apa yang barusaja ia dengar.

"Tuh kan…hyung pasti tak percaya.. lihatlah, bibirku bengkak nih… kau menggigit bibirku kuat sekali hyung…" ucap Yunho yang mendekatkan wajahnya sambil memonyongkan bibirnya ke arah Jaejoong, sebagai bukti.

BLUSH

Wajah Jaejoong memerah. 'benarkah aku melakukannya? Dasar mimpi sialan…bisa-bisanya aku bermimpi seperti itu.. Aiisshhh Kim Jaejoong…kau sepertinya menggali kuburanmu sendiri..' batin Jaejoong merutuki diri sendiri. Ingin rasanya ia masuk ke dalam sumur tanpa harus kembali lagi, tapi itu tak mungkin. Ia juga ingin meminta maaf, tapi rasanya bibirnya kelu dan tak mampu mengucapkan kalimat lagi. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu bersedih seperti itu hyung… toh aku juga tidak keberatan." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum evil. "Kau tahu hyung, that's the best kiss that I ever had." Bisik Yunho, ide jailnya selalu muncul disaat yang tepat.

Mendengar ucapan Yunho entah mengapa Jaejoong bukannya protes tapi malah blushing. Benar-benar otak dan tubuh Jaejoong sedang saling berhianat sekarang.

"Sebenarnya kau mimpi apa Joongie hyung, sampai menciumku seperti tadi? Apa kau menyukaiku hyung? Dan apa kau sangat menikmati ciuman dariku? Hingga kau tak mau melepaskannya seperti tadi?"

"YAH..JUNG YUNHO.." Jaejoong memukul kepala Yunho. Wajahnya sangat merah, entah karena marah atau karena blushing atau malah karena dua-duanya.

Yunho malah terkikik melihat ekspresi Jaejoong.

Dengan segera Jaejoong beranjak dari sofa, ia mempoutkan bibirnya dan berjalan menuju kamar, menutup pintu kamar dengan keras. Ia sangat sebal. Sedangkan Yunho masih terkikik di tempat.

Tak lama kemudian, Yunho memegang bibirnya.. membayangkan beberapa waktu lalu, saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba menciumnya sesaat setelah ia membisikkan kata 'I love you' ditelinga Jaejoong saat Jaejoong tidur. Yunho kemudian tersenyum. "Sebenarnya kau mimpi apa Jaejoongie? Apa aku juga mengucapkan I love you dimimpimu? Kalaupun memang seperti itu, aku akan membuat mimpimu itu menjadi nyata Jae..secepatnya." Gumam Yunho kemudian tersenyum.

Sementara itu dikamar, Jaejoong bersembunyi dibalik selimut. Ia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan menggunakan selimut. Sungguh memalukan, perbuatannya kali ini sungguh sangat sangat memalukan. Bagaimana bisa ia mencium Yunho ketika tertidur.. ini semua karena mimpi yang kurang ajar itu.

"Hwaaaaaaaaaa…bagaimana ini…Jung Yunho…kenapa kau membuntutiku di mimpi juga? Apa tidak cukup dengan menggodaku di dunia nyata saja? Kenapa aku bisa bermimpi seperti itu….ini pasti gara-gara aku membaca script si pervert itu…Hwaaaaaaaa…andweeeeeee… bagaimana aku harus menghadapinya…aiisshhh aku malu sekali...Kim Jaejoong..pabo..pabo..pabo…" ucap Jaejoong frustasi.

Tak lama setelah itu Jaejoong memegang kembali bibirnya, "Benarkah tadi aku menciumnya? Ciuman itu….." gumam Jaejoong.

.

**Keesokan harinya **

Pagi itu Jaejoong bangun, ia memandang sebelahnya yang kosong, tak berpenghuni.

"Apa dia kemarin tidak tidur disini?" gumam Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan kejadian kemarin malam. "Aiisshhhh…bagaimana aku bertemu dengannya..ini benar-benar memalukan."

Jaejoong keluar kamar dengan sangat hati-hati, mengendap-endap seperti pencuri yang takut ketahuan. Setelah membuka pintu kamar, ia melihat kanan kiri. Dirasa sudah aman ia kemudian dengan hati-hati berjalan menuju dapur, tapi belum sampai dapur Yunho sudah muncul di sampingnya.

"Pagi hyung…"

Bagai ketemu setan, Jaejoong langsung melonjak kaget. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. "Omo...omo…kau mengagetkanku.." ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus-elus dadanya, serasa jantungnya ingin copot.

"Kau ini kenapa hyung, kau seperti maling saja.. kenapa jalanmu mengendap-endap gitu?" komentar Yunho sedikit heran dengan tingkah Jaejoong.

"Ah itu..sebenarnya anu.." mendadak Jaejoong tak mampu memberikan jawaban dan malah blushing karena melihat Yunho.

Melihat Jaejoong yang gugup Yunho heran, "Ada apa dengannya? Apa gara-gara kemarin?" batin Yunho.

"W-wwae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Aisshh sudahlah…aku haus…aku ke dapur dulu." Ucap Jaejoong kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Yunho. Namun belum sampai Jaeoong sampai di dapur, Yunho sudah menghentikannya.

"Eh hyung.." Yunho memegang pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menoleh, matanya menatap mata Yunho.

"I Love you.."

DEG

Mata Jaejoong melotot. 'Apa maksudnya? Jangan bilang dia sedang mengungkapkan cinta kepadaku? Andweee…' batin Jaejoong bergejolak.

"Yun, kau….mmm…kita kan teman…jadi…mmmm.."

Wajah Jaejoong langsung memucat, jantungnya memacu lebih cepat, aliran darahnya seakan terhenti membuat tangannya tiba-tiba menjadi dingin. Yunho yang mengetahui hal itu, langsung menyentil pelan kening Jaejoong.

"Aiiissshhh hyung…kenapa kau langsung pucat seperti itu…itu kan ada di script.. kau ini kenapa? Aneh sekali" ucap Yunho kemudian tersenyum

Seakan sadar dari lamunannya, Jaejoong tersenyum kaku. "Ah…oh..ehhehehe…" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum canggung. "Kau jangan membuatku jantungan seperti itu Yunhoya.. jangan suka mengatakan kata itu seenak jidatmu, aku tak ingin kerjasama diantara kita jadi tidak bisa maksimal hanya karena hal-hal seperti itu" ucap Jaejoong sambil menepuk bahu Yunho.

Mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, Yunho kemudian tertawa. "Ahahahaha…tentu saja hyung… aku tahu itu…Ya sudah..aku ke kamar dulu..".

Yunho kemudian langsung berbalik menuju kamar, Jaejoong memandang punggung Yunho hingga tak nampak lagi. Kemudian ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Seakan beban berpuluh-puluh ton baru saja berpindah dari pundaknya. Jaejoong berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya. Mata Jaejoong memandang ke arah pintu kamar yang sudah tertutup.

"Yun, jangan membuatku seperti ini… jebal.." gumam Jaejoong, meskipun mulutnya telah mengatakan bahwa ia hanya berteman dengan Yunho tapi entah mengapa sepertinya hatinya mulai merasakan hal yang berbeda. Entahlah..

Sementara itu di kamar, Yunho bersandar di balik pintu, tersenyum miris. "Joongie, apa aku begitu menakutkan bagimu? Wajahmu mendadak pucat dan tanganmu dingin sekali. Apa aku menakutimu? Andai saja kau tahu Joongie, aku mengatakannya sungguh-sungguh. Aku harus bagaimana Joongie? Apa aku harus menunggu lebih lama lagi? Atau aku harus menyerah?"

.

.

2 minggu sudah Yunho dan Jaejoong tinggal bersama. Setelah kejadian pagi itu, Yunho dan Jaejoong memang sedikit canggung. Terutama Jaejoong yang sedikit menjauh dari Yunho, ia tak bisa berlama-lama di dekat Yunho, karena entah kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi aneh. Aneh? Iya…karena setiap memandang Yunho dan berada di dekatnya, dadanya menjadi berdetak tak karuan, pipinya memerah serta tangan dan kakinya mendadak menjadi dingin.

Jaejoong menutupi keanehannya itu dengan berusaha kembali bersikap dingin kepada Yunho. Tapi sepertinya ia harus berjuang ekstra keras karena antara pikiran dan tubuhnya akhir-akhir ini memang tak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

Seperti hari ini, saat shooting pertama di mulai. Semua kru sudah berada di lokasi shooting. Jaejoong duduk di kursi sambil melihat ke arah segerombolan kru yeoja yang mengerumuni Yunho, juga beberapa fans Yunho yang sengaja datang ke bandara untuk mendapatkan tanda tangannya dan berfoto. Mereka mencoba mencari perhatian dari Yunho bahkan ada beberapa kru yang dengan beraninya bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho. Melihat itu semua tanpa sadar Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ayo, semua kru bersiap.. kita akan mulai shooting" teriak Changmin

Jaejoong kemudian bersiap, begitu juga dengan Yunho. Jaejoong berjalan menuju lokasi dengan malas, entah kenapa tiba-tiba moodnya rusak.

"Ei..hyung…" tiba-tiba Yunho merangkul bahu Jaejoong dari belakang.

Jaejoong memandang BT ke arah Yunho dan melepaskan tangan Yunho yang ada dibahunya. Yunho terlihat bingung dengan sikap Jaejoong. Semenjak kejadian kemarin, Jaejoong memang sering menghindarinya. Seberapa berjuangnya ia untuk tetap mendekati Jaejoong tapi Jaejoong bersikap dingin dan terus menghindar. Terlebih dengan apa yang barusaja ia lihat tadi, wajah Jaejoong sangat capek, seperti tak ingin melihatnya sama sekali.

"Aku tak ingin menyerah Jae, tapi aku juga tak ingin membuatmu seperti itu, aku tak ingin ini mempengaruhi actingmu nanti. Aku harus bagaimana Jae?" gumam Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong berjalan semakin cepat ke lokasi.

Semua kru sudah di posisinya masing-masing. Changmin sudah duduk di kursinya sambil memegang megaphone.

"Oke….semua siap?" tanya Changmin sambil melihat sekeliling. "Ready…ACTION!" komando Changmin melalui megaphone-nya.

.

**_Jaejoong berdiri diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang menunggu kedatangan penumpang pesawat. Satu per satu mereka telah bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mereka tunggu, namun tak begitu dengan Jaejoong. sudah hampir 10 menit ia menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya namun tak kunjung datang._**

**_Wajah cemasnya terlihat begitu nyata, sesekali ia melirik arlojinya, sesekali berjinjit, dan sesekali berdecak tanda cemas. Kerumunan yang tadinya ramai sudah menjadi sepi, tapi kekasihnya tak muncul juga. Dua orang yang juga sedang menunggu disampingnya itu saling bertukar pandang dengannya dan melemparkan senyum. Namun, tak lama kemudian kedua orang itu pergi karena orang yang ditunggu sudah datang. Tinggallah Jaejoong sendiri. Jaejoong mulai cemas. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk terlebih dahulu, namun belum sampai di kursi yang akan ia duduki, tiba-tiba sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Jaejoong tersentak kaget, aroma ini?_**

**_Ya…kekasihnya sudah datang dan sekarang sedang memeluknya. Air matanya tumpah, ia sangat merindukan orang yang sedang memeluknya ini._**

**_"Yun.." gumam Jaejoong_**

**_"Baby…I miss you.. I miss you so much" ucap Yunho sambil mencium bahu dan leher Jaejoong._**

**_Jaejoong memejamkan mata supaya air matanya tak jatuh, tapi tetap saja air matanya mengalir tak tertahankan lagi._** (di dalam hati Jaejoong merutuki dirinya sendiri, 'aigooo… berada dipelukanmu seperti sekarang ini membuat tembok yang aku bangun untuk menjaga jarak denganmu beberapa hari ini sepertinya langsung runtuh Yun. Bagaimana ini? aku masih berusaha mencari tahu apa yang terjadi didalam diriku Yun tapi sekarang, bibirmu menyentuh kulitku… membuat jantungku serasa ingin copot, membuat darahku berdesir. Apa arti semua ini? mungkinkah….. Oh God…berikan aku kekuatan..pleasee..pleaseee..pleaseee').

**_Yunho membalikkan tubuh kekasihnya itu, memegang kedua pipinya, menghapus air mata dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Jaejoongpun membuka matanya, terlihatlah dengan jelas wajah kekasihnya yang sudah 4 tahun tak dilihatnya itu. Jaejoong tersenyum, Yunhopun ikut tersenyum dan memberikan kecupan di bibirnya._**

('omo…bukankah ini tak ada di script? Kecupan ini? YAH..kau mau cari kesempatan?' teriak Jaejoong dalam hati, namun entah kenapa ia tak mampu memprotes.)

**_"I miss you baby.. so much.." ucap Yunho lagi_**

**_"I miss you too.."_**_**balas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum**_(dengan tatapan yang sedikit kaget akibat improvisasi yang dilakukan Yunho, untung saja kekagetannya ini dinilai tak berlebihan oleh Changmin).

**_Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sangat merindukan kekasihnya ini. kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Ia kemudian memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium Jaejoong._**

('Hosh…I'm ready…' ucap Yunho dalam hati sebelum ia mulai mencium Jaejoong sedangkan Jaejoong, 'Oh God beri aku kekuatan, jangan sampai adegan ini di cut..cukup sekali take…aku tak mau mati jantungan karena harus melakukan adegan ini berulangkali.. God, beri aku kekuatan… please' doanya sebelum bibir mereka saling bersentuhan)

**_Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong, Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Begitu juga dengan Yunho. Bibir Yunho bergerak seirama dengan bibir Jaejoong. Yunho mengulum lembut bibir Jaejoong, Jaejoong menghisap pelan bibir bawah Yunho sedangkan Yunho menghisap pelan bibir atas Jaejoong. _**

**_Ciuman yang mereka lakukan di bandara itu disaksikan orang yang lalu lalang disana, namun mereka tak peduli. Mereka tetap meluapkan rasa rindu yang selama ini mereka bendung. _**

**_Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Jaejoong dengan bibir yang masih memagut satu sama lain. Tangan Yunho berpindah ke pinggang Jaejoong, membuat tubuh mereka semakin mendekat. Jaejoong kemudian mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yunho sehingga ciuman mereka semakin mendalam._**

Acting mereka terlihat sangat natural, bahasa tubuh mereka mengisyaratkan kenyamanan satu sama lain. Chemistry sudah ok..suasana yang dibentuk juga sudah sangat pas. Romantis…

"Perfect.." gumam Changmin sambil tersenyum puas

Junsu melotot melihat adegan yang ada di depannya. Ia tak menyangka hyungnya mampu melakukan adegan itu dengan sangat sempurna.

Yoochun menatap kagum "Oh..God..Yunho hyung…bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang eoh? Sangat senang? Pasti… kau bisa mencium orang yang kau sukai, bahkan sebelum kau menjadi kekasihnya. Wow.. you're so lucky hyung.." batin Yoochun sambil tersenyum.

"Omo..omo…mataku…Jae hyung…omo..omo…" mata Junsu terus melotot melihat adegan didepan matanya yang berlangsung cukup lama itu.

Bagaimana perasaan yang berperan disana?

Jaejoong memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba bayangan dimimpinya terlintas dibenaknya. 'ciuman ini…' Sedangkan Yunho, hatinya sudah berbunga-bunga… kalaupun bisa, ia sekarang sudah menari-nari bahagia, 'Oh God…thanks a lot…ini berkah….akhirnya…hwaaaaaaaaaaa' teriak Yunho dalam hati heboh sendiri, 'Apa kau menyukai ini Jae? Kau menikmatinya?' tanya Yunho dalam hati.

Di rasa sudah perfect, Changmin kemudian mengomando, "CUT, ok perfect" teriak Changmin menggunakan mengaphonenya. Kameramen mengesave hasil shootingannya dan kru lainnya sudah bisa bernafas lega, para kru mulai beranjak dari posisinya, namun apa yang terjadi dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong?

Mereka masih tetap berciuman.

"Heh hyung CUT.." teriak Changmin menggunakan megaphonennya sekali lagi.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tetap pada posisi.

"YAH HYUUUNGGG…CUUUTTTTTT…AISSHHH…" teriak Changmin frustasi menggunakan megaphone.

Semua kru tutup telinga.

Yoochun terbengong, speechless, ia menepuk jidatnya, "Oh…My….God.." ucap Yoochun dalam senyuman evilnya.

Sedangkan Junsu mulutnya ternganga, matanya melotot. Ia tak menyangka telah melihat secara live kejadian itu.

.

.

.

.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Hwaaaaaaaaa… maxy ingin lihat film Yunjae yang itu..pengen pengen pengen….hwaaaaaaa…kenapa maxy jadi heboh sendiri…-_-' #guling-guling

Bagaimana teman-teman?

Adakah yang bingung dengan cara maxy menyampaikan antara acting dengan yang real? Untuk yang tercetak tebal dan miring itu adalah saat mereka melakukan acting, dan yang tegak dan gak di bold itu yang real. Adakah yang masih bingung? Soalnya maxy sendiri juga bingung ngetiknya, mian masih amatir… hehhehe #garuk kepala….. soalnya ini pengalaman maxy yang pertama menulis tipe yang kayak begini.

Mau tau part Jaejoong yang mulai mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan dirinya? bagaimana dia menyadari perasaannya? dan bagaimana acting-acting yang selanjutnya? Mau tau gak? Hehehhe - doain maxy bisa segera nyelesain lanjutannya ya…^^

Masukan dan saran diterima dengan tangan terbuka…^^

Review pleasee…. Ijinkan maxy tahu apa yang ada dipikiran teman-teman semua…^^

Love u all… chuuuu ~.~.~.~.~


	7. Chapter 7

**IF ACTING BECAME REAL**

.

**Cast**

Yunjae YooSuMin

.

**Genre**

Romance, Humour, duh apalagi ya…nanti lah dicari tahu sendiri di cerita ya…masih bingung…ehehhehehe.

.

.

Hai…hai…hai…maxy datang kembali…#tebar kiss… pasti semua langsung menghindar…ahihihihi

Maxy datang dengan membawa part 6, hug n deepbow bagi teman-teman yang sudah review.. terimakasih banyak.

**Princess yunjae, Chris1004, exolfia, icha junsu, yoon HyunWoon, Kim Min Ah, kim eun neul, Himawari Ezuki, YunHolic, Nanaki Kaizaki, meirah.1111, The Biggest Fan of YunJae, kurryoidiamond, Anjani Jaejoong, Jejevan, KJhwang, giaoneesan, Lee Kibum, shifafauziah356, Naritha, Kim Eun Seob, Dipa Woon, choi shi zu, Choi Hyun Gi, choi shi zu, , Haemin, jema agassi, Jaejung Love, yunbear, YJS nyasar, Cho Sungkyu, miss, kromosom, insun taeby, zhe, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, aoi ao, anara17, Izca RizcassieYJ, okoyunjae, Casshipper Jung, MaghT, ajid yunjae, doki doki, 2min, Aniss Kim, riska0122, FiAndYJ, HanLi, You Know Who, Baby Cho Brannick, nope6002, irengiovanny, ChaaChulie247, sycarp, nag yunjae, BunnyPoro, jungjaema, L-YunJae, aiueo4, min, rharhaLuv, Cubbyloverz, cindyshim07, simijewels, wulandarydesy, sarang, Santi clouds, aISiTi, mizukhy yank eny, ****Glamorous sky, **dan para '**_guest_****'.**

Kenapa maxy jadi ngerasa mirip guru lagi absen..ahihihihi

Pokoknya jongmal gomawo teman-temanku semua dan annyeong bagi new readers..maxy terharu atas antusias teman-teman semua baca karya maxy..(nangis bombay)..pengennya ngirimin parcel lebaran ke teman-teman yang uda bersedia ngasih review..tapi berhubung teman-teman menolak jadi maxy urungkan niatan maxy itu..(#plaakkkkkkk..dikeroyok masa…ahihihihi)..jongmal gomawo-terimakasih banyak-thank you so much… #deep bow

Membaca review teman-teman membuat maxy semangat… rencananya bulan puasa cuma update 3 kali…eh…gak taunya…baca reviewnya teman-teman bikin tanganku guatel buanget buat update cepet…ehehehehe... gomawo ne…jongmal gomawo…#bow bow bow

Oiya, mian kalo misalnya ada yang gak kesebut, soalnya maxy menemukan keanehan, review teman-teman ada beberapa yang munculnya telat. Pas aku kemarin buka email, ada beberapa review teman-teman yang masuk pemberitahuan di email tapi pas tak lihat di link reviewnya gak ada, dan baru muncul beberapa hari kemudian. Jujur maxy baru tahu kalo ada masalah seperti itu, apa ini pernah dialami author yang lain? Jadi maxy benar-benar minta maaf jika misal ada yang gak kesebut, bukannya maxy sengaja, tapi maxy benar-benar tidak tahu.. jadi dimohon jangan manyun n jangan nimpukin maxy ne… #doe eyes

**Warningnya **: ada adegan kissunya…bagi yang sedang puasa…dimohon sedikit bersabar..bacanya kalo uda buka puasa aja…mian jika ada yang kurang berkenan..#bow

Bagi yang gak puasa..Yuk langsung aja

Happy reading teman-teman.. ^^

Oiya, bacanya pelan-pelan aja… maxy rasa feelnya akan lebih berasa jika dibaca pelan mengikuti tanda baca yang uda diberikan.. (Cuma saran aja, maxy gak maksa kok..hehehhe)

Chuuu..~.~.~.~.~

Eh iya ada lagi, ripiu-nya jangan lupa ya… mian kalo maxy cerewet…hehehehe ^^

.

.

_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_

**Preview**

"CUT, ok perfect" teriak Changmin menggunakan mengaphonenya. Kameramen mengesave hasil shootingannya dan kru lainnya sudah bisa bernafas lega, para kru mulai beranjak dari posisinya, namun apa yang terjadi dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong?

Mereka masih tetap berciuman.

"Heh hyung CUT.." teriak Changmin menggunakan megaphonennya sekali lagi.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tetap pada posisi.

"YAH HYUUUNGGG…CUUUTTTTTT…AISSHHH…" teriak Changmin menggunakan megaphone dengan frustasi.

Semua kru tutup telinga.

Yoochun terbengong, speechless, ia menepuk jidatnya, "Oh…My….God.." ucap Yoochun dalam senyuman evilnya.

Sedangkan Junsu mulutnya ternganga, matanya melotot. Ia tak menyangka telah melihat secara live kejadian itu.

.

.

**Part 6**

.

.

Changmin mendatangi Yunho dan Jaejoong yang masih berciuman. Memukul pelan kepala keduanya. "Yah hyung…kita sampai jamuran menunggu kalian" omel Changmin sambil berkacak pinggang.

Yunho dan Jaejoong kaget, seketika melepaskan ciuman dan melihat sekeliling yang sudah kosong. Beberapa orang yang berada di bandara menatapnya sambil tersenyum malu, banyak yang mengira bahwa mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih. Maklum saja para kru sudah membereskan tempat untuk segera pindah ke lokasi shooting berikutnya tapi Yunho dan Jaejoong masih berciuman. Kalau saja Changmin tidak datang menghampiri dan memukul kepala mereka, pasti mereka masih keterusan.

Yunho kemudian menoleh ke arah Yoochun yang sedang tertawa kearahnya dan Junsu yang bengong, Yunho kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, ia kemudian tersenyum GJ alias cengengesan. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa tertunduk malu dan merutuki diri sendiri, 'iiissshhhh…Ini memalukan sekali, bagaimana bisa aku tak menyadarinya…" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menunduk.

Melihat tingkah Yunho dan Jaejoong, Changmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. "Bisakah kalian lanjutkan loovey doovey kalian di apartemen saja? Kalian ini mirip sekali sama anak ABG yang baru jadian. Maunya nempel terus.. aku tak melarang kalian menjalin hubungan yang serius, tapi seriuslah juga dengan film ini hyungdul.." omel Changmin.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya" ucap Jaejoong mencoba membela diri meskipun dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk malu.

Changmin kemudian memandang Jaejoong sambil tersenyum, "tidak usah menutupinya…tubuh kalian sudah menjelaskannya" respon Changmin enteng

"Tapi aku memang tak sedang menjalin hubungan dengannya" Jaejoong tetap protes.

"Tidak sekarang, tapi akan… nah kajja…sekarang kita harus segera pindah ke lokasi selanjutnya hyung." Changmin merespon dengan santai, kemudian beranjak pergi.

Mendengar ucapan Changmin, Yunho tersenyum. 'Wah, Changmina…kau ada di pihakku? Daebakkkk…' ucapnya senang dalam hati. Sedangkan Jaejoong tak mampu menjawab lagi, ia terus menundukkan kepalanya, dia hanya bisa blushing dan blushing.

Yunho kemudan mulai beranjak, "Kajja hyung.." ajak Yunho sambil menepuk bahu Jaejoong. Reflek Jaejoong menampik tangan Yunho dan pergi. 'Jangan menyentuhku Yun, jebbal…kau ingin aku mati jantungan? Biarkan aku bisa menguasai diriku sendiri dulu Yun..beri aku waktu, sedikit lagi Yun…sedikit lagi…' batin Jaejoong sambil berlalu dari hadapan Yunho.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas beratnya, "Jae, kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu? Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan perasaanku.. Apa aku salah? Aku akan menyerah Jae, jika kau yang memintanya… tapi setidaknya berikan aku kesempatan dulu Jae..jebbal.." batin Yunho sambil memandang punggung Jaejoong yang berjalan menjauh.

"Apa kalian ada masalah?" Tanya Yoochun yang melihat kejadian tadi.

"Entahlah..sikapnya membuatku bingung Yoochuna.." gumam Yunho.

Yoochun malah menanggapi ucapan Yunho dengan candaan, "Sikap yang mana yang membuatmu bingung hyung? Sikap yang enggan melepaskan ciumanmu sampai semua orang yang lalu lalang di bandara ini ngiler melihat kalian ciuman dan membuat Changmin frustasi seperti tadi?"

"Eiii…Yoochuna… jangan seperti itu.." ucap Yunho, pipinya tiba-tiba memerah.

"Jangan apa? Jangan menggoda atau jangan berhenti mengingatkanmu tentang ciuman itu?" Yoochun semakin menggoda

"YAH…aiisshhh…" Yunho sebal dan meninggalkan Yoochun.

"Hyung.. Yah… kau ini begitu saja marah…" teriak Yoochun sambil berlari kecil mengejar Yunho

Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum, ia sendiri juga tak menyangka, bagaimana bisa tidak mendengar teriakan Changmin yang sampai 8 oktaf itu. Jaejoong memang benar-benar membuatnya lupa segalanya.

.

.

**Tepi sungai Han, lokasi shooting yang ke-2**

"Apa hyung sedang ada masalah dengan Yunho hyung? Aku lihat beberapa hari ini hyung sedikit menghindarinya?" tanya Junsu sambil duduk disamping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Junsu, Junsu menatapnya. Jaejoongpun kemudian menghembuskan nafas beratnya dan menunduk.

Junsu menyadari pertanda seperti ini, hyungnya sedang dalam masalah. "Wae hyung? Apa masalahnya sangat rumit? Tapi sepertinya tadi kalian baik-baik saja. Bahkan kalian asyik sendiri hingga menarik perhatian para pengunjung bandara dan membuat Changmin frustasi..eukyangkyang.." Junsu tertawa mengingat ekspresi Changmin yang geregetan akibat ulah hyungnya itu.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas dengan keras, "Junsuya…berhentilah mengingatkanku akan hal itu…itu memalukan sekali.." ucap Jaejoong sambil menunduk dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia benar-benar ingin membuang (?) jauh pikirannya tentang kejadian di bandara tadi.

"Hyung, kalau seandainya aku bukan adik hyung yang tahu keseharian hyung, maka aku pasti sudah menyangka kalian mempunyai hubungan khusus. Kau tahu hyung, para kru banyak yang mulai menggosipkan kalian." Junsu memberikan informasi sambil menyenggol bahu Jaejoong yang masih menunduk.

"Junsuya…." Protes Jaejoong agar Junsu berhenti bicara, karena semakin junsu bicara, semakin membuatnya blushing tak terkira.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas dalamnya lagi. Mencoba menghentikan blushingnya. Jaejoong mencoba diam, matanya menerawang jauh kedepan, banyak sekali hal yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya. Tak lama kemudian, Jaejoong meletakkan tangannya di dada, 'hanya dengan memikirkanmu saja, degup jantungku sudah menggila. Apa kau tahu Yun, pertanda apa semua ini? Beritahu aku Yun, aku takut salah mengartikan perasaan ini' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

Tak berselang lama,

"Ayo semua berkumpul…kita akan segera memulai shooting" teriak Changmin dengan megaphonenya.

Semua kru langsung berkumpul, begitu juga dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Jaejoong memperhatikan arahan Changmin dengan serius sedangkan Yunho malah memandang Jaejoong sambil tersenyum, apalagi kalau bukan karena teringat ciuman tadi. Parahnya Changmin memergoki sikap Yunho itu.

"EHEM…EHEM.." Changmin mengeluarkan suara, tujuannya agar semua memperhatikan.

"EHEM…HEM…EHEEMMMM…" Ulang Changmin semaki keras. Tapi tetap saja, Yunho masih nyengir GJ sambil melihat Jaejoong. Ia tak menyadari jika semua mata tertuju padanya, terlebih Changmin yang tenggorokannya seakan sudah kering karena sudah ber-EHEM-ria hingga lebih dari 10 kali.

Salah seorang kru disebelah Yunho kemudian menyenggol bahu Yunho. Seakan tersadar, Yunho secara reflek melihat ke arah Changmin, "Ya Changmina..aku memperhatikan.." ucapnya asal.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan?" tanya Changmin mengetes

"Jaejoong…eh..anu…ya jelas arahan darimu Changmina" jawab Yunho sambil nyengir

"hmmfftttt…" Sontak semua kru menahan tawa mendengar jawaban Yunho. Tak terkecuali Jaejoong, ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya sambil menunduk, menahan tawa.

Changmin hanya menepuk jidatnya dan menggelengkan kepala, ia benar-benar tak habis fikir. "Yunho hyung, bisakah kau mengalihkan pandanganmu semenit saja dari MALAIKATMU itu? semenit saja hyung… hanya semenit…SE-ME-NIT…. tolong lihat wajah EVILKU ini barang semenit saja dan dengarkan instruksiku dengan baik." Omel Changmin penuh sindiran dan penekanan dimana-mana, Yunho lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum malu.

"Sebagai gantinya aku akan menyuruh istrimu yang bagaikan malaikat dan mampu mengalihkan duniamu itu untuk tinggal bersamamu hingga shooting ini berakhir." Lanjut Changmin yang masih mengomel. Changmin sudah mulai kehabisan cara, shooting baru dimulai, tapi menghadapi Yunho dan Jaejoong membuat Changmin harus berpikir ekstra.

Mata Yunho dan Jaejoong melotot mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Changmin. Tentunya yang satu melotot senang dan yang satunya melotot kaget.

"Jinja?"…"Andwee" ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

Changmin kembali menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Sudahlah Jaejoong hyung, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya tinggal bersama Yunho hyung. Buktinya, setelah tinggal bersama selama 2 minggu, chemistry kalian di bandara tadi benar-benar pas, sangat sangat pas. Emosi kalian sangat terasa, sangat penuh penjiwaan, bukan hanya penuh…tapi juga sudah meluber kemana-mana hingga kata CUT yang keluar dari mulut seksiku ini sudah tak berarti lagi bagi kalian." Omel Changmin yang sontak membuat semua kru tertawa terbahak-bahak termasuk Yunho. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa blushing dan blushing, ia hendak mengucapkan kata bantahan namun tak bisa. Ia juga hendak menyangkal nama panggilan yang tiba-tiba ia sandang yaitu '_istrinya Yunho'_, namun ia juga sudah tak mampu. Bibirnya sudah kelu, tak mampu menyangkal dan menolak, entah bibirnya sudah kelu atau …

Akhirnya Changminpun selesai memberikan arahan. Dan semua bersiap pada posisi masing-masing, begitujuga dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka berdua sudah berada di tepi sungai Han.

"Semangat hyung..kita berikan semaksimal yang kita bisa" ucap Yunho penuh semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya tanda 'fighting'.

"Ck.." Jaejoong berdecak, memberikan senyuman tak percaya. "Jangan mengguruiku.. buktikan dulu kemampuanmu" ucapan Jaejoong yang malah menjadi umpan bagi Yunho.

Yunho memberikan smirk kepada Jaejoong, "Hyung masih butuh bukti? Apa hyung lupa sudah menikmati kemaksimalan dari actingku di bandara tadi? Apa hyung mau aku mengingatkannya lagi?" goda Yunho

BLUSH

Seketika pipi Jaejoong memerah, bayangan kejadian di bandara terlintas kembali. Apalagi sekarang tangan Yunho sudah berada di pipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong semakin tak bisa berkutik. Jantungnya benar-benar berdetak sangat cepat, tubuhnya membatu, ia bahkan tak mampu menolak perlakuan Yunho. Yunho mulai memiringkan kepalanya, mendekatkan bibirnya kepada bibir Jaejoong.

Tapi tiba-tiba….

"YAH..YAH…YAH…JUNG YUNHO….KIM JAEJOONG…" teriak Changmin semaksimal mungkin melalui megaphone yang seketika membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong 'buyar'.

"Mohon perhatiannya bagi Yunho hyung beserta istrinya, keduanya di mohon untuk tidak melakukan acting sendiri sebelum aba-aba dariku" ucap Changmin dengan menggunakan megaphone, yang tentunya didengar oleh semua kru. Sontak semua kru tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Terlihatlah tawa Yunho disana sambil melakukan '_salute_' ke arah Changmin, sedangkan Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. (tahu kan _salute_ teman-teman? Itu lho yang biasanya ada di film bule-bule ntuh, 2 jari tangan kanan-telunjuk dan jari tengah- yang ditempelkan dikening dan digerakkan mirip seperti hormat itu).

Changmin memberikan tatapan jengahnya, "Hyung…kalian pasangan yang sangat serasi…tapi jangan membuatku frustasi…please…" gumam Changmin. Dibandingkan menjadi produser, ia sebenarnya lebih mirip seperti satpam yang selalu menjaga Yunho dan Jaejoong agar tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam selain acting. Poor Changmin…

"Oke semuanya harap bersiap, Mr. dan Mrs. Jung tolong segera bersiap. Eeeiii…eiii…eeiii….. … tangan…..tolong tanganmu diamankan sebentar…itu kenapa sudah bergandengan seperti itu…lepas dulu…hei…kalian…lepas dulu….Aigooo… Jangan beracting terlebih dahulu, tunggu aba-aba dariku" Omel Changmin sekali lagi yang kemudian mendapat senyuman dan acungan jempol dari Yunho yang berada nan jauh disana.

Dirasa sudah siap semuanya, Changmin kemudian berteriak, "Ok…Ready…and…ACTION!"

**_"Kau mengajakku kemana Yun?" tanya Jaejoong yang digandeng Yunho untuk dibantu keluar dari mobil karena mata Jaejoong ditutup dasi._**

**_Sejak dari bandara tadi, Yunho memang ingin memberikan surprise kepada kekasihnya ini. Sepanjang perjalanan mata Jaejoong ia tutup menggunakan dasi yang sempat ia gunakan tadi._**

**_"Pelan-pelan baby.. sebentar lagi kita sampai" ucap Yunho sambil terus menggandeng Jaejoong menuju tepi Sungai Han. _**('Baby? Oh God…panggilan itu membuat darahku berdesir…tenanglah Jae..tenang…' gelisah Jaejoong dalam hati)

**_Setelah sampai ditepi Sungai Han, Yunho membuka dengan pelan dasi yang menutupi mata kekasihnya itu. Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk kedalam matanya. Ia sangat terkejut. Yunho mengajaknya ke tempat yang paling bersejarah bagi mereka berdua. _**

**_Yunho kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya, memberitahukan bahwa berada disinilah, ditempat yang bersejarah bagi mereka, ini adalah kejutan yang ingin diberikan Yunho kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong kemudian dengan reflek memeluk Yunho dengan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho_**. ('OMO' pekik Jaejoong dan…)

"CUT….!" Suara Changmin menggelegar.

Dengan reflek Jaejoong membungkuk, sebagai permintaan maaf.

Apa yang salah? Mari kita dengar penjelasan produser kita tercinta.

"Yah, Jaejoong hyung… ketika Yunho merentangkan kedua tangannya, kau seharusnya menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutmu sambil menutup mulut dengan menggunakan kedua telapak tanganmu bukan malah memeluknya. Huuuffftthhh…benar-benar kalian ini, kalian berdua sama saja.." omel Changmin melalui megaphonenya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Mianhe…" Ucap Jaejoong sambil membungkuk ke segala arah, meminta maaf kepada semua kru. Namun…

"mmmmm…Changmina….bukankah feelnya akan berasa jika aku di peluk Jaejoong, aku rasa itu akan lebih menimbulkan efek romantis" tiba-tiba Yunho mengeluarkan suaranya.

Jaejoong yang masih membungkuk langsung berbalik dan melotot kearah Yunho. Changmin menepuk jidatnya, "Ck…hyung…" protes Changmin namun kemudian ia tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Oke baiklah…Jae hyung… lakukan persis seperti apa yang kau lakukan tadi" ucap Changmin melalui megaphone. 'Sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi produser disini…aigooo…' gerutu Changmin.

Mereka berduapun melakukan take ulang.

**_Yunho merentangkan kedua tangannya, memberitahukan bahwa berada disinilah, ditempat yang bersejarah bagi mereka, ini adalah kejutan yang ingin diberikan Yunho kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong kemudian dengan reflek memeluk Yunho dengan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho. Dengan sigap Yunho memeluk Jaejoong, sedikit mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong._**

**_"YAAAHHHH…" Teriak Jaejoong dengan manja._**

**_Yunho kemudian menurunkan Jaejoong, menempelkan keningnya pada kening Jaejoong. _**('Improvisasi apa yang akan kau lakukan Yun?' batin Jaejoong).

**_Mata mereka saling memandang, Yunho memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Jaejoong dan kemudian melemparkan senyum. _**

**_"I'll give everything for you baby..I love you" ucap Yunho _**

DEG… 'Darimana ia dapat kalimat seperti itu? Bagaimana ia bisa melakukan improvisasi sesempurna ini?' batin Jaejoong yang sangat terkejut dengan improvisasi yang dilakukan Yunho. dan yang tak ketinggalan jantung Jaejoong sekarang berdetak sangat sangat kencang.

Yunho tersenyum, "I swear…I'll give everything for you Jae cz I love you…so much" ucap Yunho dengan sungguh dalam hati.

"Aigooo… Sepertinya scriptku tak dibutuhkan lagi…" gumam Changmin yang melihat acting Yunho dan Jaejoong sangat sempurna.

"Hwaaaaaaaaaa… mereka romantis sekali…" heboh Junsu

"Aku rasa kata itu benar-benar keluar dari hatimu hyung.." Yoochunpun tersenyum

**_Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan ditepi Sungai Han sambil bergandengan tangan. Mereka bernostalgia setelah 4 tahun mereka tak pernah mengunjungi tempat dimana mereka mengikat janji untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih 5 tahun yang lalu. _**

**_Mereka menyusuri tepi sungai Han dalam diam. Tak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Hanya genggaman tangan yang tak terlepas serta tatapan penuh cinta sudah lebih dari cukup mewakili perasaan mereka. _**

**_Setelah cukup lama mereka berjalan, mereka kemudian berhenti. Jaejoong berdiri memandang ke arah sungai, ia merentangkan tangannya kemudian memejamkan matanya serta mendongak ke atas. Merasakan hembusan angin yang entah mengapa terasa sejuk sekali hari ini. Yunho kemudian memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Lenganya berada di perut jaejoong, sedangkan dagunya bersandar pada bahu Jaejoong sambil sesekali mengecup singkat bahu dan leher jaejoong secara bergantian, Yunho sangat merindukan kekasihnya ini._**

**_Jaejoong sangat senang mendapatkan perlakuan dari Yunho. Yunho sangat pandai membuatnya merasa nyaman. Perlakuan seperti ini lah yang membuat Jaejoong merindukan Yunho, rindu yang teramat sangat. Jaejoong tersenyum dan kemudian meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Yunho. Jaejoong memandang jauh ke depan, begitu juga dengan Yunho. _**

**_"Kau membuatku sulit bernafas selama 4 tahun Yun" gumam Jaejoong_**

**_"Mianhe baby..aku akan menebusnya mulai dari sekarang" ucap Yunho sambil mencium tepat dibawah telinga Jaejoong. _**('Oh God…tidak jangan disana.. bukankah di script tertulis di leher? Kenapa dia menciumku disana? Andweee….' Batin Jaejoong bergejolak, ia sangat menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah, karena telinga adalah titik sensitifnya, Jaejoong berjuang untuk mengucapkan kalimatnya selanjutnya)

**_"Malam ini kau milikku" manja Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya._**

**_Yunho membalikkan badan Jaejoong, mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jaejoong dan menempelkan keningnya, "Sekarangpun kau bisa memilikiku..baby…" bisik Yunho kemudian memberikan ciuman pada Jaejoong. _**

**_Salah satu tangan Yunho memegang leher Jaejoong dengan ibu jari berada di rahang dan tangan yang satu lagi memegang pinggang Jaejoong sehingga jarak mereka semakin tipis. Yunho menyesap bibir Jaejoong, mengulumnya, memberikan sentuhan disetiap sisi bibir Jaejoong. Setelah dirasanya sudah cukup, Yunho kemudian mengigit pelan bibir bawah Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong membuka sedikit mulutnya sehingga memberikan kesempatan kepada Yunho untuk memasukinya. Yunho mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang Jaejoong sehingga membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat dan ciumanpun semakin dalam. Sedangkan Jaejoong meletakkan salah satu tangannya di dada Yunho supaya tetap ada jarak di antara mereka dan tangan yang satunya lagi berada di pinggang Yunho sambil sesekali meremas kemeja Yunho seiring dengan semakin dalamnya ciuman mereka._**

"Sepertinya aku harus segera memiliki kekasih.." gusar Changmin setelah melihat adegan Yunjae berciuman.

"Jae hyung…apakah berciuman dengan Yunho hyung itu sangat nikmat? Kau sepertinya menikmatinya…" gumam Junsu polos sambil terus melongo melihat adegan yang ada didepan matanya itu.

Changmin melihat ke sekeliling, semua kru fokus memandang kedepan, tak berkedip sama sekali demi melihat adegan Yunjae itu. Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala. 'Yunjae berpengaruh sangat besar..sangat sangat besar..aku tidak tahu jika scriptku akan kalian lakukan seperfect ini, mengingat kalian baru dipertemukan dalam film ini, tapi chemistrynya sudah benar-benar perfect' batin Changmin. Changminpun kemudian melihat ke arah Yunjae lagi. Kedua insan itu masih saling memagut, gerakan bibir mereka sangat harmonis sekali, sangat pas dan sangat natural. Mereka memang benar-benar serasi.

Agar tidak menambah volume air sungai Han yang disebabkan oleh kucuran air liur para kru dan semua yang melihat adegan itu, maka Changmin memutuskan untuk…..

"CUT….Ok…Perfect.." Teriak Changmin dengan volume tinggi

Tidak seperti di bandara tadi. Kali ini, setelah aba-aba dari Changmin, Jaejoong segera melepaskan ciumannya. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal akibat ciuman yang baru saja ia lakukan itu. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Yunho, ia juga sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ciuman kali ini benar-benar membuatnya sedikit terengah.

Yunho memandang sekilas bibir Jaejoong yang terlihat sedikit membengkak dengan warna yang memerah. Sedangkan Jaejoong tak berani menatap Yunho sama sekali, jantungnya benar-benar berasa ingin copot sekarang.

Tak lama setelah itu, Changmin mengumpulkan seluruh kru dan pemain untuk melakukan review. Shooting hari ini telah selesai. Shooting selanjutnya akan dimulai 5 hari lagi setelah Changmin pulang dari Jepang.

Semua kru dan pemain kembali ke kediamannya masing-masing, tak terkecuali dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Hari ini Yunho sangat senang karena Yunho merasa sikap Jaejoong sudah membaik. Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya dimana Jaejoong selalu menghindari Yunho. Hari ini Jaejoong lebih bisa membuka diri meskipun pagi tadi masih terlihat dingin namun sekarang sudah lebih baik. Iapun juga sesekali melihat Jaejoong sedang blushing ketika mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan Changmin. Yunho sangat senang, sepertinya hubungannya dengan Jaejoong bisa berkembang lagi setelah beberapa hari mengalami gangguan.

'Kau tahu Joongie, setelah apa yang telah kita lewati hari ini, aku merasa bahwa masih ada harapan untukku." Batin Yunho sambil melihat Jaejoong dan tersenyum.

Merasa dirinya sedang diamati, Jaejoong kemudian memandang ke arah Yunho, menaikkan kedua alisnya, heran. "Wae? Kenapa memandangku sambil tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Anni…hanya hari ini aku merasa sangat senang" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum lebar.

"memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena kita hyung…"

"Kita?"

"Iya… we did a great job today, hyung.." ucap Yunho sambil merangkul bahu Jaejoong. Kali ini tak ada penolakan dari Jaejoong karena tahukah kalian bahwa hati Jaejoong sedikit (?) berbunga-bunga hari ini?

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kau memasakkan tteokbokki malam ini? sebagai perayaan hari pertama kita shooting." Pinta Yunho

Yunho menoleh ke arah Yunho, Yunho sedang merajuk pada Jaejoong dengan mencoba memberikan puppy eyesnya. Melihat Yunho melakukan itu, Jaejoong hanya bisa tertawa.

"Ne..ne…Baiklah.." ucap Jaejoong akhirnya.

"Kau memang yang terbaik hyung…" ucap Yunho gembira sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak dengan sikap Yunho, namun ia kemudian tersenyum. Moodnya hari ini sungguh sangat baik.

"Jja…lepaskan pelukanmu.. orang yang melihat bisa salah paham Yun.." ucap Jaejoong sambil melepas pelukan.

"Biarkan saja mereka salah paham…aku sangat bahagia hyung.. kau memang daebakk.." puji Yunho

"Aku tahu.." jawab Jaejoong dengan pipi sedikit memerah.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan menuju lokasi parkir sambil bercanda.

"Kau hebat hyung.."

"Ne..aku tahu…"

"Kau bisa melakukan semuanya dengan baik.."

"Ne..aku tahu…"

"Masakanmu juga enak.."

"Ne..aku tahu.." ucap Jaejoong sambil terkikik mendengar pujian Yunho.

"Kau juga menawan.."

"Ne..aku tahu.."

"Dan Aku mencintaimu hyung.."

"Ne..aku tahu….Yun..aku …eehh…MWO? Aisshhh…Jung Yunho…sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan mengucapkan kata itu seenak jidatmu… mau sampai kapan kau menghafal naskah script yang itu-itu terus?" ucap Jaejoong sambil memukul pelan kepala Yunho.

"Sekarang aku tidak menghafal script hyung…aku serius…" Yunho membela diri

"Kau serius?"

Dengan segera Yunho mengangguk. Jaejoong kemudian berdecak dan tersenyum.

"Ne…ne…aku tahu kau mencintaiku…." Ucap Jaejoong, menganggap itu sebagai candaan.

"Yaa… hyung…aku serius…aku benar-benar serius…" Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya karena Jaejoong tak menganggapnya serius.

"Ne..ne…aku tahu…" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

'Yun, jangan seperti ini…kau bisa membuatku jantungan… apa kau benar-benar serius? Kau serius mencintaiku? Aigooo…bagaimana ini? Aku belum bisa mengendalikan diriku, tapi kau terus membuat diriku semakin tak terkendali Yun. Aku rasa, aku mulai menyukaimu Yun. Apa kau benar-benar serius? Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku memberikan jawabanku sekarang? Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Jangan-jangan kau hanya menggodaku..Bisakah kau dipercaya dan diberi kesempatan Yun?' batin Jaejoong sambil terus berjalan.

Sedangkan Yunho, 'Joongie, aku benar-benar serius…kau tak mempercayainya? Aiiissshhh… baiklah kalau kau tak percaya, aku akan mengucapkannya sampai berjuta-juta kali hingga kau akhirnya mempercayainya. Aku tak akan menyerah..' batin Yunho

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di tempat parkir. Mereka hendak masuk kedalam mobil, Jaejoong kemudian memegang tangan Yunho, itu membuat Yunho sedikit kaget.

"Wae hyung?"

"mm… Yunhoya, sebenarnya…" ucap Jaejoong sedikit ragu, apa ia harus terus terang dengan perasaannya atau tidak.

"mmm?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong sedikit bingung

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu tadi?"

Yunho menjadi tambah bingung, "ucapan yang mana?"

Melihat Yunho yang tak mengerti membuat Jaejoong sedikit kesal, "Aiissshhh yang tadi yang kau bilang bahwa kau…"

"Yunhoya…" teriak seorang yeoja yang membuat Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Boa?" ucap Yunho tak percaya

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho penuh tanda tanya. Belum sampai pertanyaan Jaejoong terjawab, dia sudah dibuat terkejut oleh sikap yeoja yang baru diketahui namanya itu. Boa memeluk Yunho dengan sangat erat dan Yunho juga terlihat tak keberatan.

"Aigooo.. lama tak bertemu denganmu, kau tambah tampan Jung.." puji Boa setelah melepaskan pelukannya sambil menepuk dada Yunho.

"Kau juga tambah cantik.." puji Yunho tanpa ia sadari namja cantik disebelahnya sudah kebakaran jenggot.

"Dan kau?" tanya Boa sambil menunjuk ke arah Jaejoong.

"Ah..iya…perkenalkan, dia temanku..lawan actingku juga di film. namanya Kim Jaejoong." Yunho memperkenalkan Jaejoong.

Boa menawarkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan tapi Jaejoong masih terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, 'Ige mwoya? Yah Jung Yunho…tadi kau bilang mencintaiku dan sekarang kau memperkenalkanku sebagai temanmu? Dasar playboy cap gayung pecah.. dan siapa yeoja ini? benar-benar membuatku iritasi' entah kenapa Jaejoong sangat sangat kesal.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong terdiam, kemudian menyenggol bahunya. "Hyung.."

Dan seperti tersadar Jaejoong kemudian menjabat tangan yeoja yang barusaja dianggapnya rival ini. Jaejoong dan Boa bertukar senyum, tapi senyum yang sedikit aneh, ada kecurigaan di mata keduanya.

"Ah Yun, aku tadi kerumahmu. Tapi kata omma, kau sudah tinggal di apartemenmu sendiri, aku menghubungi orang di kantor managemenmu..katanya kau sedang shooting disini, makanya aku segera kesini." Ucap Boa sambil memegang tangan Yunho.

Melihat itu semua mata Jaejoong semakin iritasi, hatinya dongkol, benar-benar ingin marah. namun Yunho yang tak menyadari hal ini malah terus asyik mengobrol dengan Boa.

Sekitar 10 menit mereka mengobrol, tapi itu sudah menjadi waktu yang paling menyiksa bagi Jaejoong. Bagaimana tidak, Yunho terus saja mengobrol dengan yeoja yang entah darimana datangnya ini tanpa memperdulikannya sama sekali. Ia benar-benar dianggap seperti patung, tak diajak bicara sama sekali sehingga ia hanya berdiam diri, mematung melihat dua orang asyik mengobrol. Jaejoong benar-benar sangat jengkel melihat keduanya yang terlihat sangat akrab.

"Yun, aku ingin segera pulang.. bukankah kau meminta untuk dimasakkan tteokbokki?" bisik Jaejoong mencoba mencari perhatian Yunho. Ia memang berencana untuk segera pergi menjauh dari hadapan yeoja yang membuat hatinya terbakar ini.

"Owh… baiklah.." ucap Yunho memberikan anggukan sambil tersenyum ke arah Jaejoong.

"Ada apa Yun?" tanya Boa

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu.." ucap Yunho dan dibarengi dengan senyuman Jaejoong.

'See? Aku selalu bisa mengalihkan perhatian Yunho. Dan kau Bo…aiisshhh siapa namanya tadi? Boi..Bou..Boe..ahhh..entahlah… siapapun namamu…jangan kira kau bisa merebut perhatian Yunho dariku' batin Jaejoong puas. Namun tiba-tiba,

"Apa kau mau bergabung dengan kami? Jaejoong hyung akan masak tteokbokki, dia sangat ahli memasak, masakannya sangat lezat, kau harus mencobanya"

NGEEEEKKKK…

Yunho malah mengajak Boa, Yunho masih belum sadar kalau Jaejoong sangat sebal dengan keberadaan Boa. Tawaran Yunho mendapat tanggapan antusias dari Boa dan membuat Jaejoong jawdrop, speechless. Bagai jatuh dari gedung pencakar langit, setelah beberapa detik yang lalu ia membanggakan diri tapi sekarang….hatinya benar-benar remuk redam.

'Yah Jung Yunho….akan ku cincang kau…' geram Jaejoong dalam hati

Mereka bertiga, menuju apartemen Yunho. Boa duduk di kursi depan samping Yunho, sedangkan Jaejoong di kursi belakang. Betapa Jaejoong tambah kesal sekarang. Ia kembali dicuekkin, tak dianggap sama sekali, Yunho malah asyik bercanda dengan Boa dan membahas topik yang ia tak tahu sama sekali. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Melihat Yunho yang selama ini selalu menempel kemanapun ia pergi tapi sekarang justru tak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Ini memang sangat menyakitkan. Ingin rasanya ia turun sekarang juga dan pergi menjauh dari kedua orang menyebalkan itu, namun itu tak mungkin karena hanya akan memberikan kesempatan kepada yeoja itu untuk dekat dengan Yunho, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Ingin rasanya membunuh orang, tapi itu jelas sangat tidak mungkin. Akhirnya dengan pasrah Jaejoong duduk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya di kursi belakang. 'Damn it' umpat Jaejoong dalam hati.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit perjalanan, Yunho mengecek keadaan Jaejoong dari kaca depan karena sedari tadi Jaejoong tak berbicara sama sekali. "Hyung…" panggil Yunho

"Wae? Aku mengantuk…jangan menggangguku.." ucap Jaejoong dingin

"Oh..baiklah…istirahatlah hyung, aku akan membangunkanmu kalau kita sampai.." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum.

'Wae Yun wae? Paksa aku untuk tidak tidur Yun…..paksa aku berbicara denganmu…aiisshhh tapi kenapa kau malah menyuruhku tidur…hyaaaa…kau ingin ngobrol dengan yeoja itu lagi? aiiisshhh…damn…damn..' Jaejoong heboh sendiri… Apa maunya sebenarnya, bukankah dia yang meminta Yunho untuk tidak megganggunya, tapi disisi lain ia tak ingin Yunho cuek kepadanya. Akhirnya mau tak mau ia berpura-pura memejamkan mata, tapi jangan salah, telinganya memasang sinyal kuat, menguping semua pembicaraan Yunho dan Boa sampai mereka sampai di apartemen.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat parkir apartemen Yunho. Jaejoong harus tetap beracting tidur. Yunho kemudian menoleh kebelakang, mencoba membangunkan Jaejoong. Tangan Yunho menggoyang lutut Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong masih tak bergeming. Yunho akhirnya turun dan membuka pintu belakang, menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Jaejoong, "Hyung, bangunlah…" ucap Yunho.

"Kau butuh bantuan Yun?" tawar Boa

"Ah, tidak perlu.. tidak biasanya dia sulit dibangunkan seperti ini" ucap Yunho sambil terus berusaha membangunkan Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong masih tak bergeming.

"Apa hyung capek? Mmm… baiklah hyung, jangan marah kepadaku kalau kau bangun nanti." Ucap Yunho kemudian menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style. Boa langsung terkejut melihat pemandangan barusan.

"mmm.. bisa kau bantu aku menutup pintu mobil?" pinta Yunho membuyarkan kekagetan Boa.

"Ah..ne..ne…" ucap Boa masih tak percaya.

Jaejoong sangat sangat sangat sangat senang… ia kemudian sedikit bergerak, kepalanya membenam di dada Yunho. 'sangat nyaman' batin Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum puas.

Yunho kemudian meletakkan Jaejoong di tempat tidur, Yunho merapikan rambut Jaejoong yang sedikit berantakan. Jaejoong semakin berbunga-bunga. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara yeoja itu lagi.

"Yun, biarkan aku saja yang memasak… sepertinya Jaejoong sangat capek." Ucap Boa sedikit kaget saat ia melihat Yunho merapikan rambut Jaejoong.

"Ah ye… semua bahan ada di lemari es.. aku mau mandi dulu" ucap Yunho kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur.

'Kalian tidur satu kamar? Apa sebenarnya hubungan kalian? Apa kalian benar-benar hanya berteman atau…?' tanya Boa dalam hati.

Setelah dirasa aman, Jaejoong kemudian membuka matanya. Pikirannya menjadi memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh, "Bagaimana ini, Boa yang memasak? Omo lalu nanti Yunho akan membantunya memasak..memeluknya dari belakang seperti yang biasa Yunho lakukan padaku? Mwo? Andwe andwe… ini tak boleh terjadi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan yeoja itu merebut Yunho. andweee…" Jaejoong bergegas keluar kamar.

Jaejoong melihat Boa sedang mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan dari lemari es, dengan segera Jaejoong menyusul kesana.

Menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong, Boa kemudian menoleh ke arah Jaejoong memberikan senyuman. "Kau terbangun Jae?"

"mmm…" jawab Jaejoong singkat

Hening

"kalian tinggal bersama?" tanya Boa memecah keheningan

"Iya.." Jawab Jaejoong santai

"Apa sudah lama?"

"mmm…lumayan" jawab Jaejoong seperlunya dan terkesan dingin. 'Haduh…sebaiknya tadi aku menjawab sangat lama…sangat-sangat lama hingga Yunho sangat tergila-gila kepadaku' sesal Jaejoong dalam hati.

Terlihat raut wajah Boa sedikit terkejut.

"Kelihatannya kalian sangat dekat"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu"

Hening kembali

Pembicaraan diantara mereka terlihat sangat kaku.

"Aku lihat Yunho juga sangat memperhatikanmu Jae.." ucap Boa sedikit tak nyaman

"begitulah…dia selalu membuntutiku kemanapun aku pergi, dia tak bisa lepas dariku.." ucap Jaejoong dengan santai, sepertinya ia memulai menabuh genderang perang. Ternyata cemburu membuat Jaejoong bersikap lain dari biasanya.

Mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, Boa hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Tak lama setelah itu, Yunho menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian membicarakanku?" tanya Yunho dengan tangan yang tiba-tiba memeluk pinggang Jaejoong. Kebiasaan yang sering Yunho lakukan sepertinya memang tak memandang tempat dan waktu. Mendapat perlakuan dari Yunho, Jaejoong tersenyum, jelas… ia sangat senang…

Melihat kemesraan keduanya, Boa kemudian angkat bicara, "mmm… Jae, bukankah kau tadi ingin memasakkan tteokbokki untuk kami? Wah aku ingin sekali mencicipi tteokbokki buatanmu, bisakah kau masak sekarang?" ucap Boa semanis mungkin.

Jaejoong melotot, 'Kau benar-benar menabuh genderang perang denganku?' batin Jaejoong sambil memberikan tatapan kesal ke arah Boa.

Seakan mengabaikan tatapan itu, Boa meninggalkan bahan-bahan makanan yang tadi sudah di siapkannya kemudian menghampiri Yunho dan menggandeng tangannya, "Ayo Yun, kita tunggu disana.. banyak hal yang masih ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, kita kan sudah lama tak bertemu.." ucap Boa yang langsung menggandeng Yunho ke arah sofa.

Jaejoong menggenggam tangannya kesal, dengan terpaksa ia mengenakan apron dan mulai memasak. Sesekali ia memandang ke arah sofa, ia semakin mempoutkan bibirnya. Tak terasa ia menghentak-hentakkan pisau ke sayuran yang dipotongnya, sehingga menimbulkan suara akibat gesekan pisau dengan alas potong.

Yunho memandang ke arah Jaejoong khawatir, "Hyung, kau butuh bantuan?"

Tapi Jaejoong hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengabaikan Yunho, 'Kalian bercanda disana sementara aku harus memasak disini.. apa kalian kira aku pembantu? Aiissshhh menyebalkan…Yunho kau menyebalkan menyebalkan menyebalkan' geram Jaejoong dalam hati sambil terus mencincang sayuran dengan penuh hentakan hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

Yunho sedikit merasa aneh dengan sikap Jaejoong, "Ada apa dengannya?" gumamnya.

Makan malampun tiba.

Terdengar canda dan tawa dari seorang Jung Yunho dan Boa. Sedangkan Kim Jaejoong hanya bisa manyun dan manyun.

"Ahahahhaha…iya..kau benar…itu saat aku berumur 12 tahun… kau masih mengingatnya?" tawa Boa.

Jaejoong mengaduk-aduk makanannya, nafsu makannya hilang, menguap entah kemana. Sejak perbincangan dimeja makan tadi, barulah Jaejoong tahu jika Boa adalah teman masa kecil Yunho dan juga tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Namun saat Boa berusia 15 tahun, ia dan keluarganya harus berpindah ke Amerika. Dan barulah hari ini Boa kembali ke Korea. Jaejoong mendengarkan obrolan tanpa ikut ambil bagian sama sekali. Moodnya sedang rusak sekarang.

"Apa kau tak enak badan hyung?" tanya Yunho setelah melihat Jaejoong yang hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya dari tadi.

"Anni…" jawab Jaejoong singkat.

Hening..

"Jja… aku sudah selesai… kalau kalian sudah selesai, letakkan saja disana, besok biar aku yang mencuci. Aku ingin tidur dulu… badanku serasa capek semua." Ucap Jaejoong kemudian berjalan menuju kamar.

Yunho mulai merasakan ada yang aneh. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya? Bukankah saat pulang shooting tadi dia masih baik-baik saja? Yunho berfikir dan mencoba mencari tahu.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

Pagi itu Jaejoong sedang memasak, seperti biasa Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Jangan menggangguku Yun…"

"Anni..aku ingin seperti ini…"

"Hei…aku ingin segera sarapan…aku lapar.."

"Masaklah, jangan hiraukan aku… Anggap aku tak ada" ucap Yunho manja dan makin mempererat pelukannya

"Eii…bagaimana bisa menganggapmu tak ada…kau menghambat gerakanku Yun..Kha…"

"La la la la la..aku tidak dengar…la la la la la.."

"Aiissshhh kau ini…" Jaejoongpun tersenyum dan akhirnya menyerah.

Hening…

Jaejoong kemudian melanjutkan masaknya.

"Hyung…"

"mmmm…"

"Sebenarnya kemarin kau kenapa? Kau membuatku khawatir.." tanya Yunho. Namun belum sampai Jaejoong menjawab, HP Yunho yang berada disakunya berdering.

Boa

Caller ID terlihat jelas di HP Yunho. Yunho kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Jaejoong menjadi sebal karena Yunho berhenti bersikap manja kepadanya hanya demi mengangkat telpon yeoja itu.

Yunho mengangkat telponnya dan bersandar di lemari es, persis di sebelah Jaejoong memasak. Sejenak kegiatan memasak menjadi melambat karena sang koki sedang melakukan tugas lain yang dianggapnya lebih penting, menyangkut hidup dan mati sang koki yaitu menguping.

"Yoboseyo…..aku? ne..ne… aku diapartemen…..anni…aku tidak ada kegiatan…" ucap Yunho melalui teleponnya.

Mendengar Yunho berbincang dengan Boa, Jaejoong menjadi memanas. Spatula yang digunakan untuk menggoreng nasipun sengaja ia hentak-hentakkan dengan kasar, Jaejoong membolak balikkan nasi gorengnya dengan sangat kasar dan penuh emosi. Spatula yang di gunakan untuk menggorengpun bergesekan dengan penggorengan dan penggorengannya terhentak-hentak membentur kompor sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat berisik dan hal tersebut sukses menarik perhatian Yunho. Yunho memandang Jaejoong, perhatian Yunho menjadi terpecah, namun si penelepon diseberang sana masih terus bicara sehingga Yunho masih melanjutkan telepon.

Tiba-tiba terdengar Yunho bersuara lagi, "Hari ini?...Kau mengajakku keluar? Ah…sebenarnya…"

Ucapan Yunho terhenti ketika melihat Jaejoong menghentakkan penggorengan beserta spatula. Dengan kasar Jaejoong mematikan kompor, masakannya belum selesai namun ia sudah bergegas pergi dari dapur.

"Ah.. Boa…aku ada urusan…mian aku tutup teleponnya" ucap Yunho dan langsung menutup teleponnya.

Yunho mengejar Jaejoong yang sedikit berlari ke arah kamar. Yunho memegang pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong berhenti dan menunduk.

"Hyung…" ucap Yunho sambil membalikkan badan Jaejoong

Betapa terkejutnya Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong menangis.

"Wae hyung?" tanya Yunho bingung

Bukannya menjawab, tangisan Jaejoong malah semakin menjadi, membuatnya terisak. Dengan segera Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat, mencoba menenangkan.

"Kau ada masalah hyung? Ceritakanlah kepadaku…jangan seperti ini.." ucap Yunho sambil mengecup singkat rambut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memukul pelan dada Yunho. "Kha..pergilah dengan yeoja itu..Kha…tinggalkan aku sendiri.. jangan hiraukan aku.." ucap Jaejoong disela tangisannya.

'OMO…apa tidak salah apa yang aku dengar barusan? Apa kau cemburu Jae? Benarkah? Ini berarti kau mencintaiku?' batin Yunho senang.

"Kha…kau berdua saja dengan yeoja itu, tak perlu memperdulikanku, teruslah bercanda dengan dia… abaikan aku…tak usah perhatian kepadaku lagi… jangan mendekatiku lagi..kau brengsek Yun.. kau selalu mengatakan bahwa kau cinta padaku tapi…"

CUP

Kalimat Jaejoong terputus dengan ciuman Yunho yang tiba-tiba mendarat di bibirnya. Nafas Jaejoong masih tak beraturan, tubuhnya masih gemetar, dan isakannyapun masih belum berhenti tapi Yunho terus melumat bibir Jaejoong, mencoba menenangkannya. Salah satu tangan Yunho melingkar di pinggang Jaejoong sedangkan yang satunya berada di punggung Jaejoong, terus mengelus untuk memberikan ketenangan. Yunho terus melumat bibir Jaejoong hingga dirasa Jaejoong sudah tenang kemudian ia melepaskannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan hyung.. kau cemburu padanya? Aiiisshhh pabbo hyungg…" ucap Yunho kemudian memukul pelan kening Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih mengerjapkan matanya, kaget atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kau tahu hyung, hatiku ini sudah menjadi milik seseorang, dan itu kau… aku tak mungkin mencintai yang lain.. hanya ada kau hyung….hanya ada kau dihatiku… Aku serius.. percayalah… harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya agar kau percaya hyung? aku mencintaimu..aku benar-benar mencintaimu" ucap Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

"Kau bohong" ucap Jaejoong yang masih berada di pelukan Yunho.

Yunho kemudian memegang kedua pipi Jaejoong, membuat matanya bertemu dengan mata Yunho. "I swear.. I love you Jung Jaejoong" ucap Yunho kemudian mencium bibir Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**Eh salah..**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Ehehhehehe**

.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Bagaimana teman-teman?

Maxy buat part ini kok jadi ikut ngakak-ngakak sendiri, jadi gemes sendiri. Ini ceritanya yang emang feelnya uda bener-bener berasa atau Maxy sendiri aja yang lebay sich? Wkwkwkwk (PD tingkat tinggi…#dikeroyok masa)

Sebelumnya mian, kalo panjang banget omongan maxy dibawah ini… tapi mohon dibaca ne, maxy cuma pengen ngobrol ma temen-temen…hehehhehe

Bagi teman-teman kemarin yang menanyakan part Yoosu, jongmal mianhe…maxy benar-benar bingung naruhnya dimana. Maxy takut nanti feeling yunjaenya jadi berkurang. Jadi maxy belum bisa janji bakal ada yoosu apa tidak di fic ini Bagi yang kurang berkenan, jongmal mianhe…#deepbow

Untuk panjang Chapnya…mmmm…. Mungkin sama seperti ff maxy sebelum ini, yah… sekitar 15an lah…tergantung nanti ending pasnya kapan..bisa kurang dari 15 atau bisa juga lebih...tapi gak sampai 20 kok, maxy juga gak mau kalo kepanjangan…hehehhehe

Untuk konfliknya sendiri, seperti yang sudah muncul di part ini dan sedikit di part sebelumnya, memang akan ada pihak ke-3 tapi konflik yang paling inti adalah pergolakan perasaan Yunho sama Jaejoong, kemungkinan pihak ketiganya gak evil-evil amat karena maxy mengedepankan pergolakan perasaan Jae sama Yun eh kebalik..Yun sama Jae maksud maxy…ehehehe… Maxy ingin mencoba mengemas fic ini seemosional mungkin (hadeh..ngomong apa sich si maxy ini..-.-').

Harapan maxy sich, maxy pengen buat cerita yang bikin ketawa ngakak pas part yang lucu, menangis pas part yang sedih, gemes, ikut blushing, ikut deg degan, pokoknya gembira, sedih, haru, cinta bisa tersampaikan dan ikut dirasakan pembaca dengan baik. Tapi berhubung maxy masih baru belajar, ibaratnya kalo sekolah masih TK nih..masih unyu-unyu..maxy masih 5 tahun kakak (kyaaaa…plakkkkkk…#dikubur idup-idup..-.-'), jadi mian jika ficnya masih belepotan. Hehehe

Part-part sebelumnya emang maxy sengaja untuk yang sweet, yang lucu-lucu dan yang ngegemesin dulu. Kira-kira uda berasa pa belom sich sweet, lucu n ngegemesinnya di part-part sebelumnya? Maxy anggap udah aja deh ya (PD banget..#plakkkkkkkk – dikeroyok readers). Part kemarin sebenarnya juga uda mulai terpercik pergolakan perasaan Jae dan untuk part ini semakin merambah konfliknya..Nah untuk kedepannya siap-siap aja ya, bakal ada chap yang bikin heart attack, geregetan, nangis bombay (halah lebay…ahihihihi). Pokoknya doain aja maxy punya waktu untuk ngetik lanjutannya, maxy harap maxy gak ngecewain teman-teman semua…^^

Oiya, untuk epilog ff maxy yang "**OH GOD…THIS IS MY HUBBY, IS HE? YES, HE IS**" akan maxy update sehabis lebaran..karena ada adegan yang…uhuk…mengkhawatirkan…uhuk..bagi yang berpuasa.. jadi agar aman bagi kita semua, maxy update pas abis lebaran aja..ehehehhe.. bagi teman-teman yang belum baca ff maxy yang pertama, boleh kok kalo ada waktu mampir liat-liat kesana…(promosi..ehehehhe) tapi jangan lupa untuk memberikan sepatah dua patah atau berpatah-patah (apa sih..-.-') kata untuk review dan sarannya…hehehe

Jja…daripada semakin nglantur kemana-mana..maxy akhiri saja…ahihihihi

Cukup sekian dan terimakasih.. boleh PM atau jadiin satu sekalian sama review cerita untuk tanggapan omongan maxy di atas.. Masukan dan saran diterima dengan tangan terbuka… ^^

Love u all… don't forget to give your precious review ne..

Chuuu..~~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

**IF ACTING BECAME REAL**

.

**Cast**

Yunjae YooSuMin

.

**Genre**

Romance, Humour, duh apalagi ya…nanti lah dicari tahu sendiri di cerita ya…masih bingung…ehehhehehe.

.

.

Hai..hai…hai…maxy datang lagi… #tebar foto NC Yunjae…ahihihihihi

Hug, deepbow, kiss, tebar angpao lebaran buat semua yang uda review… terimakasih atas sepatah, dua patah dan berpatah-patah kata yang diberikan kepada maxy… jongmal gomawoyo…#deep bow ^^

**yoon HyunWoon, manize83, Kim Eun Seob, giaoneesan, riska0122, Anjani Jaejoong, ajid yunjae, Lady Ze, Dipa Woon, Naritha, Izca RizcassieYJ, AKTForever, Jaejung Love, Kim Min Ah, Cho Sungkyu, The Biggest Fan of YunJae, Chris1004, .921, Jihee46, astutiimoet, exolfia, Cubbyloverz, aoi ao, anara17, zhe, dennis park, Maximumelf, HnChan8S, simijewels, KJhwang, nope6002, meirah.1111, Angel Muaffi, neo, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, L-YunJae, miss, JungJaema, babyyming, anastasya regiana, FiAndYJ, BunnyPoro, ChaaChulie247, Jaehan Kim Yunjae, kyoarashi57, AndrieneEgrika, Casshipper Jung, wulandarydesy, Vic89, Kikyu RKY, RYUKEY, jema agassi, Kid, yoo, 7D, ajid yunjae, Shim shia, MaghT, dennis park, Shikawa Asuka, Xenill, Mei, kim shendy, YJS nyasar, steviajung, BooBear, doki doki, yunjae shipper, min, Dea, RainieYJ, fleur, Jung Eunhee, laudya jung, dianaes, aISiTi, Juuunchan, haemin, kim eun neul, dhian930715ELF, park yooki, Princess yunjae dan para '****_guest_****'.**

Semoga dengan review dan masukan dari teman-teman semua, bisa membuat maxy lebih baik lagi.. love u all…#hug ^^

Untuk **Jaejung Love** dan **meirah.1111**..gomawo ne telah mengingatkan maxy atas peran Changmin….betapa maxy tak sadarkan diri selama ini atas peran bang imin yang maxy buat. Di pikiran maxy itu si bang imin aka Changmin ini adalah direktur sekaligus sutradaranya. Dia bikin film sendiri dan di danai sendiri, maklum orang genius dan kaya…ehhehehe.. maxy pikir juga uda maxy tulis pas perkenalan di foreword kemarin, makanya dari kemarin maxy PD aja ngasih bang imin part ucapin kata CUT terus-terusan… eh gak taunya pas maxy cek perkenalan yang maxy tulis cuma sebagai direktur aja, gak ada sutradaranya.. dan parahnya maxy gak nyadar selama ini, gomawo ne uda diingatkan.. #hug n bow

Nah, maxy disini ingin klarifikasi kepada teman-teman bahwa **peran Changmin bukan hanya sebagai direktur aja, tapi juga sutradara juga.** Mian atas typonya teman-teman…maxy harap kedepannya maxy bisa lebih baik lagi…#love u all….chuu ~.~.~

Oiya kemarin ada yang PM maxy…katanya ia telah mereport abuse ff maxy dan menyuruh maxy untuk menghapus ff sebelum dihapus paksa oleh admin ffn… katanya maxy melanggar guidelines di FFn, story maxy isinya RPF(Real Person Fanfiction) semua dan FFn melarang adanya RPF. Bagi maxy, maxy ingin terus melanjutkan karya maxy.. karena maxy cuma ingin share apa yang ada dipikiran maxy kepada teman-teman semua. Tapi misalnya ada yang tidak berkenan, maxy minta maaf. Masalah nanti di hapus atau tidaknya, maxy cuma bisa pasrah aja.. misalnya beneran dihapus maxy cuma pengen minta maaf kepada teman-teman yang sudah folow maupun yang uda favo, maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. maxy akan terus berkarya kok…^^ kalopun dihapus ya bikin lagi, dihapus lagi ya bikin lagi…maxy bukan orang yang ribet kok…asal masih ada yang berminat dengan ff maxy, maxy akan terus berkarya… gomawo ne atas dukungannya selama ini…#bow

**Yuuki_chan**: terimakasih telah mensupport dan membuat maxy jadi adem… lope u..#hug..^^

**Warning:** ada adegan kissnya..bagi yang berpuasa di tahan dulu ye bacanya …mianhe..^^

Yuk dah capcus aja…segera baca yuk yuk…sebelum dihapus nih….ahihihihihi

Seperti biasa, bacanya pelan aja ne…^^

Happy reading n don't forget to give your wonderful review ne…#bow

.

.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=.=.=.=

**Preview**

.

CUP

Kalimat Jaejoong terputus dengan ciuman Yunho yang tiba-tiba mendarat di bibirnya. Nafas Jaejoong masih tak beraturan, tubuhnya masih gemetar, dan isakannyapun masih belum berhenti tapi Yunho terus melumat bibir Jaejoong, mencoba menenangkannya. Salah satu tangan Yunho melingkar di pinggang Jaejoong sedangkan yang satunya berada di punggung Jaejoong, terus mengelus untuk memberikan ketenangan. Yunho terus melumat bibir Jaejoong hingga dirasa Jaejoong sudah tenang kemudian ia melepaskannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan hyung.. kau cemburu padanya? Aiiisshhh pabbo hyungg…" ucap Yunho kemudian memukul pelan kening Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih mengerjapkan matanya, kaget atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kau tahu hyung, hatiku ini sudah menjadi milik seseorang, dan itu kau… aku tak mungkin mencintai yang lain.. hanya ada kau hyung….hanya ada kau dihatiku… Aku serius.. percayalah… harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya agar kau percaya hyung? aku mencintaimu..aku benar-benar mencintaimu" ucap Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

"Kau bohong" ucap Jaejoong yang masih berada di pelukan Yunho.

Yunho kemudian memegang kedua pipi Jaejoong, membuat matanya bertemu dengan mata Yunho. "I swear.. I love you Jung Jaejoong" ucap Yunho kemudian mencium bibir Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**Part 7**

.

.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Hyung.."

Jaejoong tersenyum.

Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk di sofa. Yunho sedang merajuk untuk meminta jawaban Jaejoong setelah dia mengungkapkan perasaannya tadi. Namun sepertinya Jaejoong masih tak mau mengatakan jawabannya.

"Hyung…" rajuk Yunho lagi

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, diam.

"Aiishhh Joongie hyung… sebenarnya kau mau tidak sih jadi pacarku.." kesal Yunho yang tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Jaejoong..

"Begitukah caramu menyatakan cinta? Ck…kau tak romantis sekali.." gerutu Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Sudah ah…aku mau mandi dulu.." lanjut Jaejoong kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Ia benar-benar tak habis fikir, harus bagaimana lagi agar Jaejoong bisa menerimanya. Jelas-jelas Jaejoong cemburu karena kedekatannya dengan Boa, bukankah itu berarti cinta? Tapi setelah ia mengungkapkan cinta, malah Jaejoong menggantungkan jawabannya.

Yunho terdiam.

"Ah…aku ada ide…" ucap Yunho kemudian bergegas untuk mengambil jaket dan pergi dari apartemen.

.

.

Jaejoong telah selesai mandi. Tapi ia melihat apartemen dalam keadaan sepi. Ia tak melihat Yunho ada dimanapun.

"Kemana dia?" gumam Jaejoong sambil menengok ke kanan dan kekiri, mencoba mencari Yunho.

Jaejoong kemudian duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi, dengan malas ia menggonta-ganti chanel.

15 menit waktu berlalu

"Sebenarnya kemana anak itu?" gumam Jaejoong yang masih teringat tentang Yunho.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba melotot, menghentikan kegiatannya menggonta-ganti chanel. Terbersit ingatan tentang telpon Yunho tadi pagi, "Omo…jangan-jangan dia bertemu yeoja itu? Andwe…andwee…" panik Jaejoong.

Dengan segera Jaejoong berlari menuju kamar dan mengambil HPnya.. dia berhenti sejenak sambil memegang HP. "sebaiknya telpon atau sms?' Jaejoong bingung.

Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk sms.

J: kau dimana?

Tak lama kemudian HP Jaejoong berbunnyi. Sebuah pesan masuk.

Y: aku keluar sebentar hyung

Secepat kilat Jaejoong membalas.

J: kemana?

Tak ada balasan

J: Ke tempat yeoja itu?

Namun tak ada balasan juga setelah itu. Membuat Jaejoong menjadi khawatir.

5 menit ia menunggu. Tapi tetap tak ada balasan juga. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan lagi. Pesannya dikirim setiap 2 menit sekali.

J: sebenarnya kau kemana?

J: heh balas smsku!

J: ya sudah terserah

10 menit kemudian

J: cepatlah pulang…aku sendirian

Beberapa menit kemudian tak ada balasan juga.

J: YAH JUNG YUNHO…!

Namun tetap tak ada balasan dari Yunho. Jaejoong semakin gelisah. Ia mondar-mandir kesana kemari sambil memegang HP.

"Kemana sebenarnya anak ini.." gumam Jaejoong gelisah

"Awas saja kalau sampai menemui yeoja itu" geram Jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin gelisah, ia duduk di sofa, namun sebentar saja sudah berdiri lagi. Ia berjalan menuju pintu apartemen, membukanya…melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, tak ada siapa-siapa. Jaejoong menutup pintu apartemen sedikit keras, ia benar-benar gelisah sekarang. Ia mencoba menelpon Yunho berkali-kali namun tak diangkat.

Pikiran Jaejoong sudah kemana-mana. Takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Yunho, dan lebih takut lagi jika Yunho keluar bersama yeoja itu. Sungguh ini membuat Jaejoong semakin khawatir. Terbersit sesal ketika tadi ia sempat menggoda Yunho untuk tidak segera memberikan jawaban kepada Yunho.

"Apa dia marah gara-gara itu?" tanya Jaejoong kepada dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong mencoba menghubungi Yunho lagi. Sepuluh kali ia menelpon Yunho, dan sepuluh kali juga Yunho tak mengangkat telpon dari Jaejoong.

"Damn it…" Maki Jaejoong kemudian melempar HPnya. HP Jaejoongpun tergolek tak berdaya di lantai.

Setelah hampir satu jam menunggu, kesabaran Jaejoong akhirnya sudah di ambang batas. Perasaannya sudah sangat kacau.

"terserah kau ada dimana sekarang dan kau keluar menemui siapa, kalau kau tak segera pulang, jangan harap kau akan mendengar jawaban dariku seumur hidupmu" gerutu Jaejoong dengan kesal. Ia kemudian berdiri, berniat untuk keluar namun tiba-tiba..

TING TONG

Bel apartemen berbunyi.

"Siapa yang datang?" gumam Jaejoong heran

TING TONG

Bel berbunyi lagi.

"Ne sebentar…" teriak Jaejoong kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

Betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong ketika melihat seseorang berdiri didepan pintu dengan membawa rangkaian bunga mawar yang sangat besar hingga menutupi wajah si pembawa bunga tersebut. disamping seseorang itu berdirilah seorang namja memegang saxophone sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Jaejoong mengangkat kedua alisnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat bingung. Pertanyaan 'ada apa ini? dan kenapa semua ini ada disini?' tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Kajja…" ucap si pembawa bunga yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam apartemen, diikuti dengan namja yang memegang saxophone tadi. Kedua orang itu berjalan melewati Jaejoong yang masih kebingungan di depan pintu.

"Yunho?" ucap Jaejoong semakin terkejut tatkala namja pemegang bunga yang baru saja melewatinya adalah Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap bingung Yunho yang berdiri didekat rak sepatu, lalu memberikan kode kepada namja yang membawa saxophone. Tak lama setelah itu alunan lagu romantis terdengar. Namja tadi bukan hanya membawa saxophone melainkan juga pemain saxophone. Nada yang dikeluarkannya sangat indah dan sangat perfect membuat suasana seketika berubah menjadi romantis.

Jaejoong masih tercengang melihat apa yang barusaja terjadi. Sedangkan Yunho hanya memejamkan mata sambil menggerakkan kepalanya, seolah sangat menghayati alunan dari saxophone dan jangan lupa dengan kedua tangan yang masih memegang bunga mawar yang ditata se-apik mungkin dengan ukuran sangat besar itu. Jaejoong memandangnya takjub. Perasaan Jaejoong sekarang sulit untuk dideskripsikan, antara takjub, heran, dan tak percaya menjadi satu, matanya seolah tak mau berkedip sedetikpun melihat apa yang terjadi didepan matanya itu.

Barusaja Jaejoong mau membuka suara, tapi tiba-tiba segerombolan orang masuk kedalam apartemen dengan membawa pot lengkap dengan bunga yang sangat indah. Satu persatu orang-orang tersebut masuk dan meletakkan pot tersebut didalam apartemen Yunho. Jaejoong hanya bisa semakin terbengong dan bertanya-tanya, ada apa ini? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jaejoong kemudian perlahan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar tidak mengganggu orang-orang yang keluar masuk apartemen dengan membawa pot yang berisikan bunga.

Orang-orang masih berlalu lalang meletakkan pot dengan beraneka macam bunga mulai dari bunga lily, bunga matahari, bunga tulip, bunga seruni, dan bunga-bunga yang indah lainnya. Dalam jangka waktu kurang dari 10 menit, apartemen Yunho sudah disulap mirip dengan taman bunga. Bagaimana tidak, tak ada sejengkalpun celah kosong di lantai Yunho. Semua lantai sudah penuh dengan beraneka macam bunga. Sejauh mata memandang, bunga-bunga terhampar disana. Jaejoong hanya bisa speechless memandang takjub ini semua. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Omo.." hanya kata itu yang bisa ia ucapkan. Ia sangat sangat terpesona dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho yang masih memejamkan mata menikmati alunan musik. Jaejoong benar-benar penasaran, apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan Yunho ini.

"Yun.." panggil Jaejoong masih dengan wajah bingungnya.

Yunho membuka kedua matanya. Ia melihat sekeliling, apartemennya sudah menjelma menjadi taman bunga dan tidak lupa lagu pengiring yang keluar dari saxophone secara live membuat suasana sudah seperti yang diharapkan Yunho. Ia kemudian tersenyum, "perfect" gumamnya.

"A..apa maks..sud ini semua Yun.." tanya Jaejoong mendadak gagap sambil menunjuk perubahan diapartemen tersebut.

Yunho hanya memandang Jaejoong dengan memberikan senyuman. Tak lama setelah itu, Yunho berjongkok didepan Jaejoong. Kedua lututnya dijadikannya tumpuan.

"Omo…Yun…" ucap Jaejoong kaget dengan tindakan Yunho yang tiba-tiba itu. Ia menutupi kedua mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, wajahnya memerah sekarang. Kaget, malu, senang, bingung itulah yang dirasakan Jaejoong saat ini.

Kedua tangan Yunho memegang rangkaian bunga yang diarahkan kepada Jaejoong dengan wajah yang sedikit mendongak, menatap wajah Jaejoong.

"Yun.." lirih Jaejoong

"Hyung…hanya ini yang bisa aku persiapkan dalam waktu satu jam..aku harap ini sudah masuk kategori romantis yang hyung maksud" ucap Yunho lembut disusul dengan senyuman yang menawan.

"Jadi kau tak mengangkat telpon dan tak membalas smsku tadi karena semua ini?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah.

Yunho mengangguk, "Ne hyung, aku mempersiapkan semua ini." jawab Yunho kemudian memberikan senyuman.

"Yun…" lagi-lagi hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya ingin Joongie hyung tahu bahwa aku serius dengan ucapan yang aku katakan sebelumnya hyung. Aku mencintaimu hyung, sangat-sangat mencintaimu… jadilah namja chinguku…" ucap Yunho yang sontak membuat Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya. Ia tak menyangka jika Yunho akan melakukan ini semua.

Jaejoong tak mampu menjawab, ia masih terkagum, terharu, terkaget-kaget serta ter- ter- yang lainnya. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong kehilangan semua kosakatanya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Jaejoong hanya memandang Yunho sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia tak menyangka ini benar-benar terjadi.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung…" ulang Yunho masih dengan posisi semula.

Jaejoong kemudian ikut jongkok, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Yunho. Ia kemudian mengambil bunga yang ada di tangan Yunho dan meletakkannya dilantai. Jaejoong memegang kedua pipi Yunho, entah mengapa melihat tatapan mata Yunho, tiba-tiba air matanya keluar.

"Hyung…" gumam Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong menangis sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

Mendengar panggilan Yunho, tangisan Jaejoong bukannya berhenti malah tambah menjadi. Air matanya keluar dengan sedirinya dengan sangat deras, tak terkontrol. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis, namun sepertinya ia gagal karena air matanya bukannya berhenti tapi malah semakin deras.

Yunho menjadi bingung melihat Jaejoong menjadi seperti itu. "Hyung mian kalau aku…."

Ucapan Yunho terhenti seketika ketika Jaejoong tiba-tiba memeluknya. "Pabbo…kau seharusnya berpamitan dulu…kau membuatku cemas..aku kira kau menemui yeoja itu..aku sangat takut..pabbo Yunhoya…" marah Jaejoong dengan suara bergetarnya. Jaejoong memeluk Yunho erat sekali, ia membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho. Yunho dapat merasakan tubuh Jaejoong bergetar dan terdengar isakan kecil. Yunho kemudian mengelus pelan punggung Jaejoong yang masih memeluknya dengan erat.

Lama mereka berpelukan seperti itu, alunan musik romantis masih mengiringi mereka.

Jaejoong sudah terlihat tenang.

"Hyung…gwenchana?" bisik Yunho sambil mengelus punggung Jaejoong yang masih memeluknya erat.

"berjanjilah untuk tidak mengecewakanku Yun.." ucap Jaejoong akhirnya.

"Ne hyung.."

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu melindungiku"

"Ne.."

"Berjanjilan untuk selalu mencintaiku"

"Ne hyung…aku berjanji.. percayalah padaku hyung…aku sungguh-sungguh" ucap Yunho meyakinkan.

"mmm…" angguk Jaejoong.

"Saranghae.." bisik Yunho

Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Nado saranghae Yunhoya…" ucap Jaejoong akhirnya.

Yunhopun kaget dengan apa yang barusaja ia dengar.

"Hyung benarkah?" tanya Yunho seketika dengan nada sangat bahagia. Ia melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong dan terlihatlah wajah Jaejoong sudah sangat memerah. Ia kemudian memegang pipi Jaejoong.

"Benarkah apa yang aku dengar tadi hyung? Berarti kau menerimaku? Kau kekasihku sekarang?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi. Ia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk imut.

"Hyaaaaa…thanks God…" teriak Yunho sangat antusias dilanjutkan dengan memberikan kecupan di seluruh wajah Jaejoong.

"Yun..heii..kau..aiissshhhh" Jaejoong berusaha mengelak, namun tetap saja. "Hei kau tak malu dilihat orang.." lanjut Jaejoong

Yunho baru tersadar jika disana masih ada pemain saxophone..Yunho kemudian menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil memberikan senyum.

.

.

Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk dilantai dengan bersandar pada dinding. Disekitar mereka terdampar lautan bunga. Jaejoong tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Wae hyung?" tanya Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong tiba-tiba tersenyum.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala dengan salah satu punggung tangannya menutupi mulutnya.

"Lalu kenapa wajah hyung memerah seperti itu?"

Jaejoong kaget, seketika ia menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya yang blushing tanpa ia sadari itu. Yunho tesenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong saat ini.

"Yah, hyung…hentikan…kau bisa melukai pipimu kalau seperti itu." Ucap Yunho sambil memegang tangan Jaejoong yang terus menepuk pipinya itu.

"Berapa banyak toko bunga yang kau tebas untuk mengisi apartemenmu Yun? Kau ini pemborosan sekali." Jaejoong memprotes Yunho

"mmmm…4 ah anni…5…iya 5 toko hyung" jawab Yunho sambil mengembangkan senyum.

"MWO?"

"Tapi kau suka kan hyung..uang tak masalah bagiku, asal hyung senang"

BLUSH

Pipi Jaejoong memerah.

Jaejoong terdiam, memandang Yunho, memandangi sosok yang sudah merebut hatinya ini. Mata mereka saling bertemu.

Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua, hanya tatapan mereka menjelaskan semuanya. Lama mereka saling menatap.

Jaejoong sangat bahagia, tak pernah ia sebahagia ini, tak pernah ia mendapat perlakuan seperti ini, Yunho membuatnya merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini. meski Yunho selalu membuatnya kesal, tapi hal itulah yang malah membuat Jaejoong merasa nyaman. Yunho memang menyebalkan, tapi sikap menyebalkan itulah yang membuatnya mencintai Yunho. meskipun mereka baru dekat dalam waktu yang relatif singkat, tapi melihat keseriusan dan pengorbanan Yunho membuat Jaejoong menyadari bahwa cinta Yunho sangat besar untuknya.

Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum, "gomawo Yun.." ucapnya kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Yunho.

Bak gayung bersambut, ketika Jaejoong hendak menjauhkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba Yunho menarik leher Jaejoong dan memberikan ciuman dibibir cherry itu. Jaejoong yang semula kaget karena sikap Yunho yang tiba-tiba itu, lambat laun dia bisa mengimbangi ciuman Yunho. Bibir mereka saling melumat dan bergerak seirama. Bibir mereka berdua bergerak dengan sangat lembut, tak ada nafsu, pelan, tanpa tergesa-gesa sehingga terkesan sangat romantis seolah mewakili semua perasaan mereka saat ini.

.

.

.

**2 hari kemudian**

Yunho dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman bermain. Pagi-pagi sekali mereka sudah mempersiapkan diri di kencan pertamanya ini.

"Kau sudah siap hyung?" tanya Yunho yang sudah memegang kunci mobilnya.

"Ne..kajja…" jawab Jaejoong semangat

Mereka berdua keluar apartemen sambil berpegangan tangan. Mereka nampak sangat serasi. Yunho mengenakan celana jeans selutut berwarna hitam dengan kaos berwarna putih dan rompi hitamnya. Tak lupa ia memakai sepatu warna putih dan dengan topi beserta kacamata hitamnya. Membuat penampilannya sangat georgous. Sedangkan Jaejoong memakai celana jeans hitam panjang dengan beberapa sobekan tipis di paha hingga bawah lututnya, model celana ini memang sedang trend saat ini. Jaejoong juga mengenakan kaos putih dan dengan jaket tipis berwarna abu-abu, tak lupa memakai sepatu boot berwarna hitam, topi dan kacamata hitam. Penampilan mereka masing-masing sangat eyecatching…

Terlebih saat di taman bermain, mereka memikat banyak pihak, baik dari kalangan anak-anak hingga nenek-nenek. Baik pria maupun wanita. Pria? Ya…jika sang wanita memandang ke arah Yunho, maka pria memandang ke arah Jaejoong. Hari ini Jaejoong terlihat sangat cantik.

Mereka mencoba hampir semua wahana bermain. Diawali dengan naik biang lala. Setelah itu roller coaster..

"Hyung…kau suka?" tanya Yunho setelah mereka selesai naik roller coaster.

"mmm" angguk Jaejoong antusias.

"Kajja…kita kerumah hantu…" usul Yunho

"Andweee" tolak Jaejoong langsung

"Wae hyung…mereka tidak menakutkan…"

"Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak menakutkan, namanya rumah hantu ya pasti menakutkan, tidak ada rumah hantu yang tak menakutkan. Kalau rumah hantu tak menakutkan, pasti namanya bukan rumah hantu tapi rumah barbie, rumah teddy.." gerutu Jaejoong imut

Yunho kemudian tertawa, "Hyung…ayolah…" Yunho membujuk

"Aku takut Yunhoya"

"Kau bisa berpegangan pada tanganku atau berlindung dibelakangku…ayolah hyung…" Yunho tetap tak mau menyerah.

"Iya..iya baiklah.."

Mereka akhirnya masuk kedalam wahana rumah hantu. Sepanjang perjalanan, Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho erat dan berlindung dibelakang Yunho, menempel pada punggung Yunho, memejamkan matanya, ia sangat-sangat takut. Bahkan hingga perjalanan sudah selesai, Jaejoong masih memejamkan matanya.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong imut, kemudian ia mencium bibir Jaejoong. Seketika Jaejoong membuka matanya dan melotot ke arahnya.

"YAH.." protes Jaejoong yang malah ditanggapi tawa oleh Yunho.

Pipi Jaejoong sekarang memerah, ia sangat malu. Kenapa Yunho menciumnya di tempat umum? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat? Aiisshhhh…

Mereka melanjutkan berkeliling taman bermain. Di dekat salah satu wahana Jaejoong kemudian terdiam, mendongak ke atas, seperti sedang terkagum-kagum…

"Wooaaa…Yun…aku mau naik itu…" ucap Jaejoong masih sambil mendongak.

Yunho ikut mendongak, tak lama kemudian melotot.

"Mwo? Yah Hyung… anni…aku tak mau…aku bisa mabuk…"

"ayolah…" bujuk Jaejoong

Yunho menatap kembali tulisan besar yang terdapat di wahana tersebut. Tornado.. Yunho merinding mendengar teriakan yang sudah ada diatas sana sedang dibalik-balik seperti ikan goreng. Melihatnya saja membuat Yunho pusing.

"Hyung, aku benar-benar tidak bisa…" gumam Yunho

"Kau tak mencintaiku?" Jaejoong mulai memainkan rayuan mautnya.

"Bukan begitu hyung… aku benar-benar tidak bisa… hanya melihatnya saja sudah membuatku mual." Jelas Yunho yang meminta pengertian Jaejoong.

"Yakin tidak bisa?"

"mmm" Yunho mengangguk

"Baiklah…aku akan naik sendiri, tapi jangan salahkan aku, jika aku nanti akan mendapatkan kenalan saat mengantri, dan tertarik dengan namja lain saat berada di atas sana.. aku paling suka dengan namja pemberani.. Ya sudah…kau disini saja… aku akan naik sendiri.." ucap Jaejoong dengan penuh keyakinan bahwa Yunho akan mengikutinya sesaat lagi. Ia yakin, cara seperti ini akan membuat Yunho tak berkutik.

Benar saja, saat Jaejoong mulai mengantri, tiba-tiba tangan Jaejoong ditarik oleh Yunho. digenggamnya erat tangan Jaejoong, agar semua orang tahu bahwa Jaejoong adalah miliknya.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat perlakuan Yunho, sikap Yunho yang seperti inilah yang membuat Jaejoong suka. Yunho memang paling bisa membuatnya tersenyum bahagia.

"Wae? Bukannya kau takut?" tanya Jaejoong yang berpura-pura cuek

"Aku lebih takut kalau kau berkenalan dengan namja lain, nanti kalau namja itu menyukaimu dan merebut hyung dari diriku bagaimana? Itu tidak boleh terjadi" jelas Yunho

Sekali lagi Jaejoong menahan tawanya, ia berusaha melihat ke arah lain, agar Yunho tak menyadarinya. Tangan Jaejoong digenggam Yunho dengan sangat erat. Semakin maju antrian, semakin dingin tangan Yunho.

'Apa kau sangat takut Yunhoya? Tanganmu dingin sekali' batin Jaejoong sambil menatap iba ke arah Yunho. 'Apa aku keterlaluan Yunhoya? Mianhe…' pinta Jaejoong dalam hati.

Mereka akhirnya menaiki wahana tornado. Setelah sekitar 7 menit berada di wahana tersebut, Yunho dan Jaejoong akhirnya keluar. Jaejoong memandang khawatir Yunho, wajah Yunho sangat pucat, kakinya sedikit gemetar. Jaejoong menggandeng Yunho untuk duduk di kursi dekat wahana tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membeli minum" ucap Jaejoong yang mendapat anggukan dari Yunho.

Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong kembali dengan membawa 2 botol air mineral. Yunho menenggak habis 1 botol sekaligus.

"Mianhe Yunhoya… aku tak menyangka kau akan ketakutan seperti ini.." ucap Jaejoong

Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya. Merajuk.

"Yunhoya.." Jaejoong mentoel bahu Yunho, berusaha meminta maaf.

Yunho masih terdiam.

"Mianhe…" lirih Jaejoong sambil menunduk, ia sangat menyesal telah mengerjai Yunho berlebihan.

Yunho melirik sekilas Jaejoong. melihat Jaejoong yang bersedih, membuat Yunho tak tega. Ia memang selalu tak bisa jika melihat Jaejoong bersedih. Ia tak akan mampu marah terlalu lama kepada Jaejoong.

"Yun.." gumam Jaejoong

"Popo…" ucap Yunho akhirnya sambil menyodorkan pipinya.

"Yah Yun.. bagaimana kalau dilihat banyak orang… lihatlah…orang-orang lalu lalang disana.."

"Ya sudah… aku pulang saja…" Yunho hendak beranjak, namun tiba-tiba tangan Jaejoong menghentikan Yunho.

CUP

Jaejoong mencium pipi Yunho, cepat sekali. setelah itu Jaejoong melihat kanan kiri, takut jika ada yang melihat. Tingkahnya sangat lucu, pipinya juga memerah. Yunho kemudian tersenyum.

"Satunya…" ucap Yunho usil

"Aiisshhh….katanya tadi cuma yang itu…"

"Ya sudah aku pulang…"

"Ne…ne… jangan marah seperti itu…" ucap Jaejoong kemudian memberikan ciuman di pipi Yunho.

Yunho kemudian tersenyum puas, "Kajja…kita lanjutkan berkeliling…" ucap Yunho langsung bersemangat sambil menggandeng tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun hanya bisa tersipu malu.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan ke wahana selanjutnya, swinger, sepeda angin, menonton pertunjukan gajah, carousel, dan hampir semua wahana dicoba oleh keduanya.

Seharian mereka bergandengan tangan, benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan, meskipun hari sudah beranjak sore tapi tak terasa lelah di wajah keduanya. Setelah dari taman bermain, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong makan malam di restaurant ternama.

Yunho memesan ruang khusus untuk mereka berdua, suasananya sangat romantis. Di tempat paling tinggi restauran itu dengan dinding yang terbuat dari kaca sehingga keindahan malam kota seoul dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

Diruangan yang cukup besar itu memang tak banyak kursi, ini seperti ruang exclusive dari restaurant ini. Jaejoong melihat sekeliling, tak ada satupun pembeli selain mereka. Hanya ada seorang pemain biola yang bermain di panggung kecil yang letaknya di tengah ruangan.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" gumam Jaejoong

"Karena selama 2 jam kedepan aku menyewanya." Jawab Yunho santai.

"Mwo?"

"Aku tak ingin diganggu ketika aku sedang bersamamu hyung…"

"Haiiisshhhh… tapi ini berlebihan sekali…"

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan untuk kekasihku yang satu ini… apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu.." ucap Yunho sambil memegang tangan Jaejoong.

BLUSH

Pipi Jaejoong memerah, beruntunglah lampunya sedikit remang-remang sehingga Yunho tak bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah.

Suasana benar-benar sangat romantis, lilin ditengah meja mereka, iringan lagu dari biola, dan tak lupa sikap Yunho yang terkadang menyuapinya, benar-benar membuat suasana semakin romantis.

Jaejoong sangat menyukai hari ini, seharian bersama Yunho membuat dirinya berbunga-bunga. Yunho sungguh sangat romantis, ia tak mengira Yunho akan bersikap seperti itu kepadanya. Ini memang kencan pertama yang tak mungkin akan dilupakan keduanya.

.

.

"Yun, gomawo…" ucap Jaejoong tak lama setelah mereka sampai ditempat parkir apartemen.

Yunho tersenyum. Ketika Yunho akan keluar dari mobil, tiba-tiba tangan Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho. Jaejoong mencium bibir Yunho, melumat bibir Yunho. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Yunho untuk merespon ciuman yang diberikan Jaejoong. Lama mereka berciuman dalam mobil hingga keduanya terengah. Yunho mengusap bibir Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya. Matanya menatap mata Jaejoong penuh rasa sayang.

"Saranghae.." ucap Yunho sambil mengecup singkat bibir Jaejoong dan tersenyum

Tak lama kemudian mereka keluar dari mobil dengan wajah sumringah dan bergandengan tangan menuju apartemen mereka.

Hari yang benar-benar membahagiakan dan tak mungkin terlupakan bagi keduanya.

.

.

**5 hari kemudian**

"Kau tahu, sepertinya Jaejoong hyung sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini.." ucap Junsu sambil meminum jus yang baru saja dibuatnya. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada lemari es, wajahnya menghadap ke arah Yoochun yang sedang makan ramen di meja makan yang berada di depannya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yoochun disela kegiatan makannya.

"Entahlah..aku hanya merasa Jaejoong hyung sedikit melupakanku…dan dia selalu dengan Yunho hyung.." ucap Junsu polos

Mendengar ucapan Junsu, Yoochun tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Ahahahaha..aku rasa bukan Jaejoong hyung yang aneh, tapi kau..bukankah wajar kalau ia selalu bersama Yunho hyung? Mereka sedang mendalami peran bersama.."

Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, tanda setuju tapi juga sekaligus bingung. "Itu memang benar, hanya saja…mereka berdua akhir-akhir ini menjadi aneh…aku sempat beberapa kali memergoki mereka bergandengan tangan saat diluar shooting. Selain itu, tadi pagi saat aku berkunjung ke apartemen Yunho hyung, aku seperti melihat mereka baru saja berciuman." Jelas Junsu

Mendengar itu semua Yoochun kaget, "Mwo? Uhuk…uhuk…Jjinja?" Saking kagetnya,Yoochun sampai tersedak.

"Ne, dan aku yakin sekali mereka barusaja berciuman. Bibir Jaejoong hyung sedikit merah dan bengkak, bibir Yunho hyung juga sama, dan waktu aku datang mereka sedang saling memeluk, berdiri didekat kulkas, dan waktu mereka menyadari kedatanganku mereka langsung melepaskan pelukan satu sama lain dan terlihat sedikit gugup."

Yoochun semakin kaget dengan penjelasan Junsu, 'Benarkah? Apa sudah terjadi perkembangan yang sangat pesat diantara mereka? Apa Jaejoong hyung membalas perasaan Yunho hyung? Sejak kapan? Dan bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?' banyak pertanyaan muncul di benak Yoochun.

"Yah..kenapa malah bengong…! Aiisshhh kau memang tak berguna…percuma aku menceritakan ini kepadamu, lebih baik aku mencari jawabannya sendiri!" gerutu Junsu yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

"Chakkaman Junsuya.." ucap Yoochun menghentikan langkah Junsu.

Junsu berhenti, berbalik memandang Yoochun, "Wae?"

"Kalau misalnya mereka benar-benar berpacaran, apa kau akan setuju?" tanya Yoochun

Junsu kaget mendengar pertanyaan Yoochun, ia kemudian berjalan kembali ke arah Yoochun dan duduk disamping Yoochun, "Maksudmu? Apa kau tahu sesuatu? Apa yang sebenarnya kau ketahui Yoochuna?" desak Junsu.

"Anni…aku tidak tahu apapun yang terjadi diantara mereka..hanya saja…" Yoochun menghentikan perkataannya, ia sangat hati-hati…ia berfikir, apakah perlu dan tidak apa-apa jika harus mengatakan apa yang ia ketahui kepada Junsu?

"Hanya saja apa Yoochuna?" Junsu menjadi penasaran.

Yoochun terdiam sejenak, "Hanya saja…aiisshh Junsuya…tapi kau jangan menyebarluaskan apa yang aku katakan ini, Yunho hyung bisa membunuhku…" pinta Yoochun sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ne…yaksok…" ucap Junsu mantap

"Baiklah…aku percaya padamu…." Ucap Yoochun. "Sebenarnya Yunho hyung, sudah menyukai Jaejoong hyung sejak lama. Dia bahkan rela masuk kedalam dunia intertainment hanya karena ingin dekat dengan Jaejoong hyung. Yunho hyung pernah bertemu dengan Jaejoong hyung sebelumnya, tapi sepertinya Jaejoong hyung tak mengingat pertemuan itu. Meskipun begitu, Yunho hyung sudah menambatkan hatinya sejak saat itu. Bahkan aku juga baru tahu hal ini."

"Benarkah?" tanya Junsu yang tak terlalu kaget.

"Aku kira kau akan kaget Junsuya.. tapi sepertinya kau biasa saja."

"Karena aku sudah menyangka kalau Yunho hyung menyukai Jae hyung. Aku melihat dari tatapan mata dan perlakuannya kepada Jae hyung sedikit berbeda. Aku hanya tak menyangka jika Yunho hyung sudah menyukai Jae hyung selama itu dan hingga membuatnya ikut terjun ke dunia intertainment" gumam Junsu.

"Lalu kalau memang mereka berpacaran, apa kau akan menyetujuinya?" Tanya Yoochun kembali ke pertanyaan pokok.

"tentu saja, aku sangat mendukung apapun keputusan Jae hyung mengenai masalah pribadinya, aku akan bahagia jika Jae hyung bahagia. Hanya saja.. mungkin akan sedikit ada masalah dengan umma dan appa, mereka..." ucap Junsu semakin melemah, dia menggantungkan ucapannya dan malah menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

'Umma, appa? Apa maksudnya?' tanya Yoochun dalam hati, namun ia hanya memandang Junsu dengan tatapan bingung, ia menunggu junsu melanjutkan cerita.

Junsu kembali menghembuskan nafasnya, serasa beban berat sedang dipikulnya. Sedangkan Yoochun masih terdiam, menunggu Junsu melanjutkan cerita.

Hening

"Umma… kemarin meneleponku… umma memintaku membujuk Jae hyung untuk kembali ke rumah dan membantu umma dan appa disana. Selain itu…" Junsu serasa sulit melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Selain itu apa Junsuya…" Tanya Yoochun penasaran.

Junsu menghembuskan nafas beratnya lagi, "Selain itu, appa sepertinya ingin menikahkan Jae hyung dengan putri dari teman appa."

"MWO?" teriak Yoochun kaget

"Aiissshhh sebenarnya aku sendiri juga baru tahu saat umma menelponku kemarin. Umma menanyakan kabar Jae hyung, dan menanyakan apakah Jae hyung sudah memiliki kekasih. Karena setauku Jae hyung memang tak memiliki kekasih, maka aku menjawabnya seperti itu kepada umma. Ketika aku ingin menanyakan langsung kepada Jae hyung beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi aku malah melihat Jae hyung bergandengan tangan, tertawa bahagia bersama Yunho hyung. Aku tak pernah melihat Jae hyung sebahagia itu. Terlebih lagi kejadian tadi pagi, membuatku semakin tak berani mengatakannya kepada Jae hyung." Ucap Junsu yang seperti mulai menyesali perkataannya kepada ummanya mengenai hubungan hyungnya.

"Kita harus mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Junsuya.. kita harus menanyakan kepada Yunho hyung dan Jae hyung mengenai hubungan mereka, sebelum semuanya terlambat." Ucap Yoochun dengan cepat mencari solusi.

"Sepertinya kau benar Yoochuna. Aku akan menemui Jae hyung sekarang." Junsu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku ikut" ucap Yoochun yang mengikuti Junsu.

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuju apartemen Yunho.

.

.

**Sementara itu di apartemen Yunho**

"Yah..Yah…Yunhoya... hentikan ini geli…" protes Jaejoong sambil terkikik geli

Yunho sedang mengunci Jaejoong di sofa dengan kedua tangannya, ia berada di atas Jaejoong sambil menciumi wajah dan leher Jaejoong secara acak.

"Hentikan Yunhoya…ahahahahaha" Jaejoong tertawa tak kuat menahan geli.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak menggodaku lagi.." ucap Yunho sambil menatap kedua mata Jaejoong, kedua lengan Yunho berada di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Jaejoong. Yunho bertumpu pada sikunya dengan jemarinya mengusap pelan rambut Jaejoong.

"Ne.." ucap Jaejoong sambil mencoba menormalkan nafasnya setelah 'serangan' Yunho.

"Popo.." ucap Yunho sambil memonyongkan bibirnya

Seketika Jaejoong mencium bibir Yunho, bibir mereka saling melumat dan menghisap satu sama lain. Tubuh Yunho mulai menindih tubuh Jaejoong. Tangan Jaejoong memegang pinggang Yunho dengan erat, semakin erat dan semakin erat seiring dengan semakin dalam ciuman mereka. Namun tiba-tiba,

"Hyung…" terdengar suara yang sangat familiar memanggil.

Seketika Yunho dan Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Yunho langsung menoleh kesumber suara, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa memandang Yunho dari bawah karena posisinya sekarang tak memungkinkannya untuk berbalik.

"Owh..Junsuya..Yoochuna…" ucap Yunho sedikit kikuk.

.

.

Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu duduk di sofa. Keempat orang tersebut saling bertukar pandang tapi tak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara. Lama mereka seperti itu, hingga Junsu tak sanggup lagi untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara kalian berdua hyung?" tanya Junsu

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling menatap sebentar.

"mmm begini Junsuya…" ucap Jaejoong hati-hati. "Sebenarnya kami berdua sudah berpacaran." Lanjut Jaejoong yang langsung mendapat tatapa kaget dari Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Aku tahu pasti kalian kaget ketika mendengarnya..ahahahaha…Kami memang sebenarnya berencana mengatakannya pada kalian dalam waktu dekat ini. Tapi sepertinya kalian lebih cepat dari rencana kami.." ucap Yunho disertai dengan tawa kaku, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Kami juga akan berusaha untuk tetap profesional Junsuya..percayalah" lanjut Jaejoong.

Namun Junsu dan Yoochun tetap memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit dideskripsikan. Ya, memang sangat sulit dideskripsikan. Bagaimana tidak? Kabar ini seharusnya menjadi kabar bahagia bagi semuanya karena Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama menemukan kekasih hati mereka dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka memiliki kekasih. Tapi haruskah Yoochun dan Junsu bahagia jika tahu bahwa Jaejoong akan dinikahkan dengan yeoja lain? Bukankah ini sangat rumit?

Melihat ekspresi Yoochun dan Junsu yang tak bisa dijelaskan itu, membuat Yunho angkat bicara. "Yah, apa kalian tidak bahagia? Yah Yoochuna..aku mendapatkan yang aku inginkan…apa kau tak ikut bahagia untukku? Ada apa dengan kalian?" Yunho bertanya-tanya.

"Hyung… chukkae.. aku ikut bahagia mendengar kalian bersama.. hanya saja, sebenarnya…mmm.." Yoochun bingung

"Hei…sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa manajemen tidak memperbolehkanku menjalin hubungan? Seingatku aku tidak pernah melakukan perjanjian seperti itu." Yunho semakin tak mengerti mengapa dua orang didepannya ini tidak terlihat senang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang tidak kami ketahui?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Yoochun dan Junsu curiga.

"mmm..hyung…begini…" ucap Yoochun memulai tapi langsung terhenti ketika tangan Junsu memegang tangan Yoochun yang ada di lutut sebagai tanda bahwa ia yang akan menjelaskannya. Yoochunpun menghentikan ucapannya dan Junsu mulai menjelaskan dengan hati-hati, sangat hati-hati.

"Hyung…mianhe…" ucap Junsu memulai, Junsu bahkan menunduk, ia tak berani memandang Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong memandang intens Junsu, apa maksud dari mianhe itu? Mereka berdua sedang menunggu Junsu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Mianhe hyung…jongmal mianhe…" kata itu lagi yang keluar dari mulut Junsu, Junsu bahkan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak menangis.

"Wae Junsuya? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Jaejoong mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hyung…umma…memintaku untuk membujuk hyung pulang.."

"Itukah yang membuatmu begini? Yah jangan membuatku jantungan…baiklah, aku akan pulang.. aku akan pulang menemui umma.. sudah jangan memasang muka seperti itu.." ucap Jaejoong santai karena belum mengerti masalahnya.

"Tapi bukan hanya itu hyung…"

"maksudmu?"

"Umma, juga memintamu untuk menikahi putri dari teman appa" ucap Junsu akhirnya mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

Bagaikan petir di siang bolong, ucapan Junsu membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho shock.

"M-MWO?" ucap Jaejoong tak percaya

.

.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Jang jang jang jang….

Semakin tercium permasalahan intinya, pihak ke tiga bukan dari Yunpa saja melainkan dari Jaema juga, tapi seperti yang maxy bilang, pihak ke 3 ini bukan masalah utamanya, melainkan pergolakan perasaan diantara Yunpa ma Jaemalah yang merupakan inti permasalahannya…

Sepertinya genre ceritanya perlu maxy tambah drama deh…atau apa sih? Teman-teman kasih tau maxy dong..genre cerita ini tu apa aja? Ni maxy masih bingung masalah begituan..suer deh.. makanya dari awal maxy nulis genrenya ada embel-embel kayak gitu..ehehehhe…maxy taunya nulis doang..#plakkk…amatir banget.. dikubur readers..-.-'

Untuk next part mmmmm rahasia…ahihihihi

Sekian dulu ye? maxy lagi buru-buru ini…

Semoga next part bisa segera maxy selesaikan…^^

Review please…


	9. Chapter 9

**IF ACTING BECAME REAL**

.

**Cast**

Yunjae YooSuMin

.

**Genre**

Romance, Humour, duh apalagi ya…nanti lah dicari tahu sendiri di cerita ya…masih bingung…ehehhehehe.

.

.

.

Hai..hai…maxy dataaanngggg…..^^

Seperti biasa, deep bow n hug untuk teman-teman yang sudah bersedia mereview.. ^^

**shifafauziah356,** **Vic89, park yooki, Melody of Sky, Izca RizcassieYJ, Lee Kibum, KJhwang, Maximumelf, Lady Ze, .921, Chris1004, vampireyunjae, Dipa Woon, meirah.1111, yoon HyunWoon, , Kim Eun Seob, simijewels, farla 23, Kim Min Ah, dhian930715ELF, YunHolic, kyoarashi57, aoi ao, riska0122, giaoneesan, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, babyyming, FiAndYJ, Cubbyloverz, Naritha, exolfia, ChaaChulie247, Casshipper Jung, JungJaema, insun taeby, Bryan Andrew Cho, MaghT, Mei, jema agassi, YJS nyasar, Haemin, dianaes, min, merry jung, aISiTi, Angel Muaffi, jung yongki, irengiovanny, rara, Taeripark, ajid yunjae, Kimero, MrsPark6002, Zhu Rizhu, You Know Who, jenny, NaraYuuki, BooBear, Princess yunjae, .**

Nah langsung aja…

**Warning**: siap-siap tisu… mungkin aja perlu…ehehhehe

Yuk capcus..

Jangan lupa memberikan berpatah-patah kata ye….hehehehe ^^

.

,

**Preview**

"Umma, juga memintamu untuk menikahi putri dari teman appa" ucap Junsu akhirnya mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

Bagaikan petir di siang bolong, ucapan Junsu membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho shock.

"M-MWO?" ucap Jaejoong tak percaya

.

.

**Part 8**

.

.

"Mianhe hyung…jongmal mianhe… aku tidak tahu kalau kalian menjalin hubungan…waktu umma menelpon dan menanyakannya kemarin, aku mengatakan bahwa kau tak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Umma menyuruh hyung untuk segera pulang akhir pekan ini karena umma dan appa akan mengadakan makan malam dengan keluarga calon istri hyung. Jongmal mianhe hyung.." ucap Junsu sedih.

"Aku akan pulang dan menjelaskan kepada appa dan umma untuk menolak perjodohan ini." Jaejoong mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Tapi hyung…"

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Appa sedang sakit hyung, kondisi kesehatannya akhir-akhir ini sering tidak stabil, kata umma ada kaitannya dengan jantung appa.. itulah mengapa appa ingin melihatmu segera menikah"

Mendengar penjelasan Junsu, Jaejoong dan Yunho semakin pucat. Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong erat, ia tak ingin kehilangan kekasihnya ini. Baru beberapa hari ia merasa menjadi manusia paling bahagia, tapi sekarang keadaan membuat mereka di posisi yang sulit.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan appa hyung, selama ini kita jarang bertemu appa, kita belum menunjukkan kepada appa bahwa kita bisa berhasil, tapi aku juga tak ingin membuat hyung tak bahagia. Aku bingung hyung.. Aku ingin semua bahagia, tapi aku tak tahu harus bagaimana hyung?" Junsu menunduk, bahunya bergetar, ia sudah tak bisa lagi menahan tangisannya. Yoochun menepuk pelan bahu Junsu, berusaha menenangkannya.

Jaejoong masih terlihat shock, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Mulutnya seakan terkunci, baru beberapa hari ia merasa hidupnya terasa sempurna, namun sekarang menguap begitu saja. Bagaimana hal seperti ini bisa terjadi, haruskan berakhir dengan seperti ini? apakah dia dan Yunho harus terpisah? Apakah mereka tak bisa bersama? Banyak pertanyaan di benak Jaejoong.

Memikirkan itu semua membuat Jaejoong tak sadar telah meneteskan air mata. Sungguh ia tak ingin menangis dihadapan dongsaengnya, namun entah mengapa air matanya tetap jatuh begitu saja. Jaejoong mencoba mengedipkan mata berkali-kali agar tak membuatnya menangis.

Sedangkan Yunho hanya terdiam, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, hanya saja ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan sangatlah sulit dibaca. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang, namun matanya menunjukkan hal yang sangat sulit dideskripsikan. Matanya tak lepas memandang Jaejoong yang berada tepat disampingnya. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat air mata Jaejoong jatuh, air mata Jaejoong terjatuh dalam diam. Tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong, namun tiba-tiba air matanya terjatuh.

Seketika Yunho memeluk Jaejoong, meletakkan kepala Jaejoong didadanya, memeluknya dengan erat. Ia sangat tak ingin kehilangan kekasihnya ini, "Hyung, gwenchana… aku akan tetap disampingmu hyung…gwenchana… jangan menangis jebbal.. kita akan melaluinya bersama." Ucap Yunho lirih sambil mengusap pelan rambut Jaejoong, suaranya sedikit bergetar, ia sendiri juga sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

'Oh, God…biarkan semua ini hanya mimpi… tidak mengapa jika ini buruk, tapi setidaknya biarkan ini hanya terjadi di mimpi saja..Please God…jangan biarkan aku dengan Jaejoong berpisah' doa Yunho dalam hati.

Tapi kenyataannya, ini bukan mimpi…ini sangat-sangat nyata dan mau tak mau mereka harus melewatinya.

Keempat orang tersebut sama-sama terdiam, tak ada yang bisa berkata apa-apa. Yunho masih memeluk Jaejoong. Junsu masih menunduk, dan Yoochun masih memegang tangan Junsu, mencoba menenangkan.

Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong meminta Yunho melepas pelukannya. Ia kemudian menatap Junsu, "Junsuya…" ucap Jaejoong lirih.

Junsu langsung menatap Jaejoong, "Ne..hyung…" ucap Junsu tak kalah lirih.

"Tolong sampaikan kepada umma… kalau aku akan datang akhir pekan nanti.." ucap Jaejoong kemudian beranjak pergi, ia berjalan menuju kamar.

Ketiga orang yang mendengar ucapan Jaejoong sontak kaget.

"Hyung…" ucap Junsu tak percaya

"Baby, Joongie…hyung..aiisshhhh…jangan gegabah…" Yunho panik, ia mengikuti Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar.

Melihat apa yang terjadi didepan matanya, Yoochun kemudian menghembuskan nafas beratnya, 'Oh God…semoga ini segera dapat terlewati tanpa harus ada yang tersakiti' doa Yoochun dalam hati.

.

.

**Malam harinya**

Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk berdampingan di tempat tidur dengan bersandarkan bantal. Terlihat jelas di wajah mereka guratan kesedihan. Mampukah mereka melewatinya? Bagaimana cara mereka melewatinya? Bagaimana hubungan mereka selanjutnya? Haruskan berakhir seperti ini? haruskah dengan cara seperti ini mereka berpisah? Banyak sekali pikiran dibenak keduanya.

Mereka masih terdiam, Jaejoong kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho. Yunho melirik sekilas ke arah Jaejoong, mengusap lembut rambutnya, Yunho kemudian merangkul bahu Jaejoong dengan salah satu tangannya, ia ingin memberikan ketenangan pada Jaejoong.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Jaejoong tersenyum dan Yunhopun juga tersenyum.

Mata Jaejoong menatap jauh kedepan, 'Mianhe Yun…kau sangat penting bagiku, tapi umma dan appa juga sangat penting bagiku, appa sedang sakit, sewaktu-waktu appa bisa terkena serangan jantung, kondisinya sedang tak stabil sekarang. Aku sangat ingin mempertahankanmu, sangat ingin…tapi kondisi ini membuatku sulit.. aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan…kalian semua berharga bagiku…aku tak ingin kehilangan kalian…tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan…mianhe Yun…jongmal mianhe..' batin Jaejoong terasa sangat sakit, ia kemudian menutup matanya, mencoba menahan air matanya yang hendak keluar.

"Hyung…" ucap Yunho lirih

"mmm…" gumam Jaejoong masih sambil menutup matanya.

"Hyung yakin akan datang akhir pekan ini?"

Jaejoong membuka matanya, "mianhe…" ucap Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar

Yunho kemudian menghembuskan nafas beratnya, tangannya meraih tangan Jaejoong, menggenggamnya erat, "Hyung…jangan menerimanya…jebbal… aku tak mau berpisah denganmu hyung…kau segalanya bagiku..perkenalkan aku kepada orangtuamu hyung…aku akan menjelaskan semua kepada appamu, aku akan meminta restu mereka" pinta Yunho dengan suara yang tak kalah bergetar, ia menahan supaya tak menangis.

Jaejoong memegang pipi Yunho, memandang wajahnya, menatap matanya lekat, mereka sedang saling berhadap-hadapan sekarang. Jaejoong merlihat mata Yunho yang sedang berkaca-kaca, dan mungkin ia pun sama karena pandangannya sedikit kabur. Jaejoong mengelus pipi Yunho dengan ibu jarinya, 'Yunhoya…andai semua semudah itu, tidak mudah bagiku dalam kondisi sekarang ini untuk memperkenalkan kekasihku kepada appa, terlebih lagi jika itu namja. Aku takut akan membuat kesehatan appa terganggu, appa pasti akan sangat kaget melihat anaknya menjalin hubungan dengan sesama namja. Aku berencana akan memberitahu kepada mereka secara perlahan. Andai saja masalah ini tidak muncul, semua pasti bisa berjalan sesuai rencana Yunhoya… mianhe..jongmal mianhe…' batin Jaejoong.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong meneteskan air matanya, "Hyung…" panggil Yunho lirih sambil memegang tangan Jaejoong yang ada dikedua pipinya.

"mianhe Yunhoya…" gumam Jaejoong, hanya kata itu yang bisa ia ucapkan. Sebenarnya banyak sekali kata yang ada dipikirannya, tapi entah mengapa semuanya terasa terkunci dimulutnya. Ia bersusah payah untuk tak menangis namun tetap saja air matanya jatuh. Ia kemudian menyandarkan keningnya didada Yunho, ia menangis dalam diam, air matanya tak terkendali dan terus keluar membuat tubuhnya bergetar. "Mianhe Yunhoya…jongmal mianhe.." gumam Jaejoong disela tangisannya.

Yunho mendekap erat tubuh Jaejoong. Mendengar Jaejoong mengucapkan kata mianhe benar-benar membuat Yunho tak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi. Air mata yang tadinya ditahan, akhirnya keluar juga. Jaejoong masih bersandar di bahu Yunho. Keduanya menangis dalam diam.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

Semenjak kemarin Yunho dan Jaejoong menjadi pendiam, keduanya sangat jarang berbicara. Pagi tadipun mereka melewatkan sarapan dengan saling diam. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Sore ini shooting dimulai lagi setelah beberapa hari ditunda akibat Changmin yang ternyata harus tinggal di Jepang lebih lama dari jadwal sebelumnya.

Semua kru sudah berkumpul, Changmin sedang memberikan arahan. Bukan Changmin namanya jika tidak peka, ia melihat raut wajah Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedikit berbeda.

"Apa kalian ada masalah?" ucapnya sambil memandang Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Sedikit.." jawab Jaejoong singkat.

Changmin masih memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan curiga, "Baiklah, apapun yang sedang kalian pikirkan.. aku berharap itu tidak berpengaruh pada acting kalian nanti" ucap Changmin yang kemudian dibalas anggukan dari Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Semua sudah berada pada posisi masing-masing, Yunho yang biasanya ekspresif dan suka bicara menjadi pendiam dan Jaejoong terlihat sedang tak konsentrasi, ia menjadi semakin pendiam. Keduanya menjadi terlihat aneh dan canggung. Maklum sejak kemarin malam, mereka jarang sekali berbicara.

Shooting kali ini berlokasi di sebuah rumah di kawasan elit kota Seoul, ini adalah rumah Yunho didalam film.

**_Yunho dan Jaejoong tiba dirumah bergaya eropa ini. Halaman yang luas, bangunan yang megah dan dengan beberapa penjaga dan pembantu membuat semua tahu siapakah Yunho itu. Yunho adalah anak dari pengusaha perhiasan dan berlian. _**

**_Yunho dan Jaejoong memasuki rumah megah itu dan disambut dengan Mr. da Mrs. Jung. _**(tentunya diperankan dengan orang yang berbeda).

**_"Umma…appa.." teriak Yunho memeluk kedua orangtuanya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mengikuti Yunho dan tersenyum._**

**_"Aigoo…kau nakal eoh? Kau tak mau menemui umma dan appamu malah langsung menemui calon istrimu? Apa kau tak merindukan umma dan appa?" tanya Mrs. Jung berpura-pura marah._**

**_"Aiissshhh umma…tentu saja aku merindukan kalian…" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum, "tapi aku lebih merindukan dirinya" bisik Yunho sambil melihat ke arah Jaejoong dengan memberikan smirk. Sontak Mr dan Mrs. Jung langsung tertawa, diikuti dengan Jaejoong yang tertawa. _**(namun tawa Jaejoong terlihat sangat dipaksakan, sehingga mau tidak mau membuat Changmin meneriakkan kata…CUT)

"Jaejoong hyung…jangan seperti itu tertawanya…cobalah untuk membayangkan bertemu dengan mertuamu yang sangat kau sayangi, pasti itu membuatmu bahagia kan?" ucap Changmin memberikan arahan.

'sayangnya aku belum bertemu dengan mertuaku Changmina…dan kalaupun aku bertemu dengan mertuaku, pasti aku tidak akan sebahagia itu' batin Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba teringat dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya akhir pekan nanti.

"Hyung…hei…aiisshhh.. kenapa malah melamun? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..kalian terlihat sangat aneh.. apa kalian bertengkar?" Changmin mencoba mencari informasi, karena ia merasa Yunho dan Jaejoong hari ini tidak mampu beracting dengan maksimal.

"Ah..ne mian Changmina…" ucap Jaejoong.

"Ya sudah..ayo kita ulangi lagi… Ah..Mr. Lee.. tolong nanti jangan terlalu ke arah kanan…mendekatlah ke arah Mrs. Han… dan setelah kalian tertawa, ajaklah Jaejoong untuk mendekat kearah kalian. Dan Mrs. Han, tolong diperhatikan lagi intonasinya" ucap Changmin sambil memberikan arahan kepada aktor yang berperan sebagai umma dan appa Yunho.

"Ne…" ucap Mr. Lee dan Mrs. Han

Semua bersiap kembali.

**_Malam itu Jaejoong ikut makan malam di kediaman Yunho. Suasana terlihat sangat akrab, maklum saja Jaejoong adalah menantu kesayangan Mrs. Jung._**

**_"Jae baby…menginaplah disini…aku rasa Yunho juga akan senang mendengarnya.." ucap Mrs. Jung._**

**_"Ah, tapi umma…" _**

**_"Ei…tidak pakai tapi-tapian…aku akan menelpon ummamu dan memberitahukan kalau kau aku culik disini.." canda Mrs. Jung._**

**_"Ah ne umma…" ucap Jaejoong akhirnya menyetujui_**

**_Yunho tentunya sangat senang mendengar bahwa Jaejoong akan menginap._**

**_"Yess…." Ucap Yunho senang sambil melahap makanannya_**

**_"Kenapa Yun.. jangan harap kau akan tidur dengannya malam ini.. Jae akan tidur dengan umma.." ucap Mrs. Jung._**

**_"Umma…"protes Yunho_**

**_"Yeobo…" protes Mr. Jung bersamaan dengan Yunho._**

**_Mrs. Jung dan Jaejoong kemudian tertawa bersama melihat 2 namja didepan mereka yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil._**

'seandainya acting ini bisa menjadi kenyataan' batin Jaejoong sambil tersenyum miris.

**_Malam itu, Yunho, Jaejoong beserta Mr. dan Mrs. Jung berkumpul diruang tengah. Mrs. Jung sedang mengupas apel dan memotongnya kecil kemudian menaruhnya di sebuah mangkuk. Mr. Jung menonton televisi sambil makan apel hasil kupasan Mrs. Jung. _**

**_Sedangkan Yunho tiduran dengan berbantalkan paha Jaejoong sambil menonton televisi. Tangan Jaejoong tak berhenti memainkan rambut Yunho, dan ini membuat Yunho merasa sangat nyaman._**

**_"Baby…"_**

**_"mmmm…" jawab Jaejoong masih sambil memainkan rambut Yunho, matanya tak berkedip melihat sinetron yang sedang tayang di TV. Beberapa tahun mengenal Mrs. Jung, membuat Jaejoong terkena imbas menjadi penyuka sinetron._**

**_"Aku mengantuk.." gumam Yunho yang mencoba terjaga namun tak diijinkan oleh matanya._**

**_"Tidurlah…aku akan … aku akan…"_**

" CUT…!" teriak Changmin.

Jaejoong melupakan dialognya.

"Hyung…bisa kalian ceritakan kepadaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…apakah sedikit masalah itu membuat kalian sampai seperti ini? Yunho hyung juga tidak biasanya seperti ini, dan kau Jae hyung, tatapan matamu kosong, berulangkali kau melupakan dialogmu, senyummu juga aneh seperti itu. Oh God hyung…terakhir kali aku melihat kalian, semua masih baik-baik saja. Ada apa sebenarnya ini?" ucap Changmin setelah Jaejoong melakukan kesalahan berkali-kali hari ini.

"Mianhe Changmina…" hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Jaejoong.

"Changmina, sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu.." usul Yunho yang tak tega melihat Jaejoong seperti itu. Memang hari ini Jaejoong melakukan banyak sekali kesalahan. Ia tahu penyebabnya.. 2 hari lagi ia akan pulang, menemui orangtuanya. Yunho yakin inilah yang membuat Jaejoong seperti itu.

"Oke…oke…baiklah… apapun yang sedang terjadi, aku harap kalian bisa segera menyelesaikannya. Aku memberikan kalian waktu 3 hari. Tolong segera selesaikan masalah kalian, kalian bisa mendatangiku jika membutuhkan bantuanku.. siapa tahu aku bisa membantu kalian." Ucap Changmin.

"Ne.. gomawo" ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam dan tertunduk.

Setelah itu, semua kru dan aktor bubar. Shooting hari ini selesai lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Changmin berharap semua akan baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya ia masih penasaran atas apa yang terjadi. 'aku harus mencari tahu' Ucap Changmin dalam hati.

.

.

2 hari sudah berlalu. Tiba saatnya hari ini Jaejoong pulang. Sedari pagi Jaejoong sibuk berkemas, membawa beberapa baju. Yunho yang duduk di tempat tidur, disebelah tumpukan baju Jaejoong hanya bisa melihat Jaejoong dengan tatapan sendu.

Sudah beberapa hari mereka jarang sekali berkomunikasi. Hubungan mereka benar-benar sedang dalam masalah serius sekarang. Keduanya lebih banyak diam. Banyak sekali kegiatan yang mereka lakukan bersama namun tanpa ada percakapan hangat seperti biasa.

Jaejoong sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Terus ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Mencoba membuatnya tak menyesal dengan apa yang dia pilih. Tapi ia sangat tahu bahwa ini akan sangat sangat sangat sulit. Setidaknya ia berusaha mencoba.

Yunho masih terus memandang pergerakan Jaejoong yang masih sibuk berjalan kesana kemari menyiapkan apa yang akan dibawanya. 'benarkah Jaejoong sudah memikirkan hal ini dengan matang? Meninggalkannya apakah cara yang terbaik? Bukankah mereka saling mencintai? Apa aku harus menyerah begitu saja? Apakah hubungan mereka sudah tak bisa diperjuangkan lagi? Apakah akan benar-benar berakhir sampai disini? Seperti ini? Jaejoongie…jangan seperti ini..pleasee…' batin Yunho.

"Hyung…" panggil Yunho memecah keheningan.

"mmm." Jaejoong mengangguk

"Jangan pergi terlalu lama, aku akan menunggumu.."

"Jangan menungguku Yunhoya" ucap Jaejoong sambil memasukkan beberapa pasang baju ke koper.

"Apa hyung akan menginap?"

"sepertinya iya.."

"Hyung jangan menginap, dan cepatlah kembali… aku tidak akan menyerah hyung…aku ingin kita berjuang bersama.." ucap Yunho membujuk Jaejoong.

Namun Jaejoong tak menjawab, ia masih membereskan barang bawaannya. Jaejoong berusaha keras untuk tak menangis, terlebih setelah mendengar ucapan-ucapan Yunho. 'Andai aku bisa Yunhoya…aku juga ingin mempertahankanmu…tapi ini benar-benar pilihan yang sangat sulit' batin Jaejoong sesak.

Suasana kembali hening.

Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong sudah selesai berkemas.

"Jja…selesai…aku akan berangkat sebentar lagi Yun.." ucap Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan sendu. Ingin sekali bagi Jaejoong untuk memeluk Yunho saat itu juga, memeluk erat dan tak akan melepaskannya, mengabaikan permasalahan yang ada dan hidup bahagia berdua. Tapi tubuhnya seakan tak mampu melakukannya. Ia hanya terdiam dan malah menolehkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Hyung…" lirih Yunho

"Jja..aku berangkat" ucap Jaejoong kemudian memeluk Yunho singkat, ia sengaja tak menghiraukan ucapan Yunho. Ia sedang bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis saat ini.

Setelah pelukan singkatnya itu, Jaejoong segera berbalik. Yunho bahkan belum sempat membalas pelukan Jaejoong. Benar-benar sangat singkat. Yunho memandang Jaejoong keluar dari kamar. Air matanya tiba-tiba menetes. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Jaejoong. Benar-benar tak ingin.

Jaejoong sudah sampai di ambang pintu, ia sedang mengenakan sepatu dan tiba-tiba Yunho berlari..kemudian memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Memeluknya sangat erat.

Yunho tak mampu lagi menahan air mata. Ia memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat dan menangis. "Gajima..hyung…Gajima..jaejoongie…Gajima…jebbal.." ucap Yunho disela tangisannya memohon Jaejoong tidak pergi.

Jaejoong meneteskan air matanya, tangannya memegang tangan Yunho yang berada diperutnya memeluknya erat. Tubuhnya bergetar, sama seperti tubuh Yunho. Mereka berdua menangis. Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, hingga akhirnya Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Yunho yang melilit diperutnya.

Yunho panik, "Joongie.. jangan…JAEJOONGIE.." teriak Yunho saat Jaejoong mulai membuka pintu.

Yoochun dan Junsu sudah ada di depan pintu apartemen Yoochun, tak jauh dari pintu apartemen Yunho. Yoochun dan Junsu melihat Jaejoong berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Dengan sesekali tangannya mengusap mata, ya..jaejoong mengusap air mata yang tak bisa berhenti itu. Tiba-tiba muncul Yunho yang memegang pergelangan Jaejoong, mencoba menghentikan Jaejoong. Yoochun dan Junsu segera menyusul ke arah mereka.

"Gajima..jebbal…Jae hyung…Gajima" ucap Yunho dengan suara bergetarnya, ia masih tak mau menyerah.

Jaejoong tak menjawab, ia hanya menyeka air matanya dan melepaskan tangan Yunho. "Kajja.." ucap Jaejoong kepada Junsu.

Junsu hanya bisa mengikuti hyungnya yang sudah berjalan didepannya. Hatinya merasakan sakit melihat apa yang terjadi didepannya. Hyungnya sedang berperang menahan tangisnya. Lalu ia menoleh kebelakang, melihat Yunho yang sudah tak lagi berdiri, Yunho terduduk dilantai tangan dan lututnya menyangga dirinya, dengan wajah yang mengguratkan kesedihan teramat sangat. Ia baru menyadari cinta Yunho kepada hyungnya sangat besar dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Hyung…" panggil Junsu yang tak tega melihat pemandangan ini.

Namun Jaejoong tak mengindahkan panggilan Junsu. Ia tetap berjalan, ia ingin segera keluar dari gedung ini. tiba-tiba terdengar Yunho berteriak.

"JAEJOONGIE …GAJIMA….JEBBAL…GAJIMA… JAE….JEBBAL" teriakan Yunho terdengar sangat memilukan.

Jaejoong sedikit terdiam, namun ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya dan berlari meninggalkan apartemen ini secepat yang ia bisa.

Yoochun mencoba mengajak Yunho untuk masuk kedalam apartemennya. Ia benar-benar tak tega melihat Yunho seperti ini.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong hanya terdiam, matanya memandang jauh kedepan. Banyak hal yang dipikirkannya.

"hyung…" panggil Junsu

Jaejoong hanya menoleh kepada Junsu tanpa harus menjawab panggilannya. Mata Jaejoong terlihat sangat merah dan sedikit bengkak. Ia tak ingin hyungnya tak bahagia. Ia tak ingin melihat hyungnya seperti ini.

"Hyung…mianhe.." ucap Junsu yang tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. Ia merasa ikut ambil bagian dalam keputusan yang diambil hyungnya itu.

"Gwenchana Junsuya… tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja.. waktu akan menyembuhkan segalanya.." ucap Jaejoong lirih. 'semoga ini benar..' batin Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Aku sungguh tak ingin kau terluka hyung…" Ucap Junsu.

"Dan aku juga tak ingin melihat umma dan appa terluka Junsuya… itu sangat tidak mungkin.. sudahlah..aku sudah mengambil keputusan" Jawab Jaejoong datar tak mau memperpanjang pembahasan topik ini.

Junsu terdiam. Jaejoongpun juga terdiam.

Tak lama kemudian, "Damn it…" umpat Jaejoong dengan nada yang meninggi sambil memukul ke arah jendela.

"Hyung…" Junsu menepikan mobilnya. Ia melihat hyungnya tertunduk dan menangis. Sungguh ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat menyesakkan. Junsu memeluk punggung Jaejoong, mencoba menenangkan, tapi yang ada malah Junsu ikut menangis. Ia sangat merasakan kesedihan yang hyungnya rasakan.

Tak lama kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua diam. Tak ada yang bicara.. Setelah 5 jam perjalanan, akhirnya pukul 5 sore mereka sampai di rumah yang sudah lebih dari 5 tahun tak mereka kunjungi ini.

Mr. dan Mrs. Kim menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan sangat bahagia.

"Aigooo.. putra-putraku semakin tampan saja.." Puji Mrs. Kim sambil memeluk kedua putranya.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah selesai mandi, ia masuk kedalam kamar Mr. dan Mrs. Kim. Mr Kim sedang duduk di kursi dekat jendela, matanya memandang bunga dan pepohonan yang ada di luar kamar. Jaejoong kemudian duduk didekat Mr. Kim.

"Appa sudah minum obat?"

Mr. Kim mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman, "5 tahun tak bertemu, kau semakin tampan saja. Appa jadi ingat waktu appa muda dulu" canda Mr. Kim

Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum.

"Apa semua disana baik-baik saja?"

"Ne appa"

"Apa pekerjaanmu juga berjalan baik?"

"Ne…aku sedang terlibat shooting film dengan kontrak yang lumayan besar. Aku harap nanti bisa membawa appa berobat ke rumah sakit yang lebih besar." Ucap Jaejoong sambil memegang tangan Mr. Kim.

"Hei…tabung saja uangmu..appa sudah tua… appa tak ingin membebanimu lebih banyak lagi. Appa hanya ingin segera melihatmu menikah dan memiliki keluarga yang bahagia." Ucap Mr. Kim.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum.

"Kau bahagia dengan perjodohan ini?"

"Aku akan bahagia untuk appa" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong ikut memandang pemandangan di luar kamar. 'aku sedang mencoba bahagia appa…aku sedang mencoba' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

.

.

**Makan malampun akhirnya dimulai.**

Jaejoong duduk disebelah Junsu diikuti dengan Mr. dan Mrs. Kim, didepan mereka ada Hae Rim, gadis yang akan dinikahkan dengan Jaejoong, yang duduk diapit oleh Mr. dan Mrs. Kang, orangtua Hae Rim (nama darimana ini? entahlah…nama ini yang terlintas dipikiran maxy..-.-').

Sungguh Hae Rim adalah gadis yang cantik dan lemah lembut. Jika Jaejoong belum terpikat dengan Yunho, mungkin mereka bisa menjadi pasangan yang saling bahagia. Tapi kenyataannya hati Jaejoong sudah menjadi milik Yunho dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Aka sulit bagi mereka untuk berpaling satu sama lain.

Makan malam dipenuhi dengan gelak tawa dari kedua orangtua, sedangkan Jaejoong, Junsu dan Hae Rim hanya diam. Sesekali Hae Rim tersenyum dan menunjukkan semburat merah dipipinya ketika digoda oleh umma dan appa Jaejoong.

"Hae Rim_ah… kau sangat beruntung ne…lihatlah calon suamimu sangat tampan… dia juga pandai memasak" goda Mrs. Kang.

"Ne…" jawab Hae Rim malu-malu.

Mrs. Kim memandang Jaejoong yang sedari tadi hanya diam, ia merasakan ada yang aneh pada putra sulungnya itu.

Makan malampun berjalan sesuai dengan rencana. Keluarga Kang pulang setelah makan malam selesai. Mereka berencana mengadakan makan malam lagi untuk membicarakan tentang tanggal dan tempat untuk acara pernikahan Jaejoong dan Hae Rim.

Setelah acara selesai, Jaejoong langsung masuk kedalam kamar, mengabaikan Junsu dan kedua orangtuanya yang memandangya. Makan malam ini benar-benar membuat perasaannya semakin tak karuan.

.

.

**Di apartemen Yunho**

"Hyung…makanlah… kau bahkan belum makan seharian…" bujuk Yoochun.

Yunho yang masih memejamkan matanya di sofa, hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Ia memejamkan mata tapi tidak untuk tidur. Ia mencoba menerima kenyataan Jaejoong yang meninggalkannya, namun seberapa ia mencoba, ia tahu itu tak akan bisa.

Seharian air matanya keluar, bahkan air matanya sudah enggan keluar meski sekarang hatinya terasa sangat sangat sakit.

"Hyung..makanlah…kau bisa sakit.." pinta Yoochun lagi

"Aku tak lapar.." ucap Yunho kemudian bangun dan duduk.

"Hyung…"

"Yoochuna..benarkah dia meninggalkanku?" pertanyaan ini lagi. Seharian Yoochun mendengar keluh kesah Yunho, mendengar semuanya..apa yang telah dilalui Yunho dengan Jaejoong, bagaimana Yunho sangat jatuh cinta dengan Jaejoong. semuanya… tak tertinggal sedikitpun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jaejoong telah memilih.

"Hyung… ini pilihannya..cobalah untuk mengerti.." ucap Yoochun mencoba realistis.

"Kenapa dia tidak memilihku Yoochuna…Wae? WAE YOOCHUNA.." Teriak Yunho

"Hyung…" Yoochun mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku sangat mencintainya Yoochuna…aku tak bisa kehilangannya." Ucap Yunho dalam tangis pilu.

Yunho duduk disofa dengan lengannya bertumpu pada lututnya. Tangannya mengusap-usap wajahnya mencoba mengurangi kepenatan pikirannya.

Yoochun semakin tak tega melihat temannya frustasi seperti ini. tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Yoochun menerima telepon dari Changmin memberitahukan bahwa shooting ditunda. Jaejoong meminta untuk ijin untuk acara keluarga. Yoochun kemudian memberitahukan hal ini kepada Yunho.

Yunho kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Dia akan berusaha menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu, ia merasa tidak akan tenang jika harus berada di apartemen ini. Banyak kenangannya dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho berusaha untuk menerima kenyataan, ia benar-benar sedang berusaha.

Kedatangan Yunho dirumah membuat Mrs. Jung sedikit kaget, pasalnya anak semata wayangnya ini sangat sulit sekali disuruh pulang kerumah, terlebih setelah menempati apartemen kesayangannya itu.

Yunho datang dengan wajah yang tak dapat terdeskripsikan.

Hampir seharian Yunho berada dikamar, tak mau makan juga tak mau keluar kamar. Mrs. Jung menjadi khawatir. Mrs. Jung menghampiri Yunho di kamar.

"Kau ada masalah?"

"Umma… aku ingin menikah.." ucap Yunho tiba-tiba

Mrs. Jung sontak kaget, "Yun, ada apa sebenarnya? Tiba-tiba meminta menikah? Dengan siapa kau akan menikah? Kau bahkan tak memiliki kekasih, berkali umma jodohkan juga tak mau.."

"Aku memiliki kekasih umma… tapi dia akan dinikahkan oleh keluarganya.. aku sudah menahannya tapi aku tidak mampu menghentikannya. Aku tak mampu merubah keputusannya. Keadaan ini sangat sulit. Tapi aku sangat mencintainya umma..Aku mau menikahinya.." gumam Yunho akhirnya mengeluarkan keresahannya dan memeluk Mrs. Jung.

Mendengar penjelasan Yunho, Mrs. Jung sangat kaget. Ia tak menyangka kisah cinta putranya akan seperti ini. baru kali ini Yunho memiliki kekasih, tapi kenapa sudah begini. Mrs. Jung hanya bisa memeluk Yunho memberikan ketenangan. "Yunhoya, di dunia ini ada hal yang terkadang memang tidak bisa kita miliki, meskipun kita sudah memperjuangkannya dengan sangat. Itu berarti Tuhan memberikan jalan lain dan pasti jauh lebih indah. Kau mengerti?" Mrs. Jung memberikan saran.

Yunho mengangguk, "tapi aku sangat mencintainya umma…ini membuat diriku serasa sesak dan tak berarti lagi"

"Yun.. dengarkan umma…pikirkan dengan matang, bagaimana perasaanmu kepadanya dan bagaimana perasaannya kepadamu. Kalau memang masih ada harapan maka bertahanlah, dan jika memang sudah tak bisa bertahan, maka lepaskanlah. Asal kau sudah memberikan yang terbaik."

Yunho mengangguk lagi. Ummanya benar, mungkin dia akan berusaha sekali lagi. Jika memang sudah tak bisa, ia akan menyerah..benar-benar menyerah (?).

"Siapa kekasihmu itu? Yang sudah membuat anak umma sampai seperti ini…"

"Kim Jaejoong." jawab Yunho singkat

Mrs. Jung melotot, "Kim Jaejoong? artis yang dulu sempat mengisi acara di panti itu?"

"Umma masih mengingatnya?" Yunho malah balik bertanya

"Tentu saja…! Apa dia benar-benar kekasihmu? Omo?" ucap Mrs. Jung tak percaya.

.

.

**Seminggu sudah berlalu**

Jaejoong sedang membuat sarapan, dia menghembuskan nafas beratnya berkali-kali. Ia teringat kenangannya dengan Yunho.

"Kau menangis Jae?" ucap Mrs. Kim membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong. dengan cepat Jaejoong mengusap air mata yang tak terasa sudah jatuh dari kedua matanya itu.

"Anni umma…" elak Jaejoong

"Kau ada masalah nak? Sejak kau datang , umma tak pernah melihatmu tersenyum.. bicarakan pada umma."

"Tidak ada umma… aku baik-baik saja.." ucap Jaejoong menghindar.

Mrs. Kim memandang Jaejoong yang menghembuskan nafas beratnya, apa yang sedang disembunyikan putranya membuat Mrs. Kim semakin penasaran.

Setelah selesai sarapan Jaejoong meminta ijin untuk mencari udara segar, ia berjalan berkeliling kompleks yang sudah lama tak ia kunjungi ini. Setelah cukup lama berjalan, Jaejoong akhirnya beristirahat di sebuah kursi yang ada pada taman kecil yang dulu sering ia gunakan untuk bermain saat ia masih kecil.

Jaejoong memandang sekeliling. Perosotan, ayunan, pasir membuatnya teringat tentang masa kecilnya. Namun entah mengapa melihat beberapa permainannya waktu kecil itu, membuat ia teringat wahana bermain yang ia kunjungi beberapa saat yang lalu dengan Yunho. Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya, air matanya menetes lagi.

'Yunhoya…sungguh ini sangat sulit… membuatku sangat sesak. Kau memberikan kenangan terindah kepadaku yang tidak mungkin aku lupakan. Apapun yang aku lakukan, membuatku teringat padamu. Seandainya aku bisa, aku ingin melupakan semuanya, semua yang membuatku semakin mengingatmu, semua yang membuatku merindukanmu.. kau tahu Yun? semakin hari aku semakin merindukanmu. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa aku akan mencintaimu sampai seperti ini, aku juga tak menyangka jika mencintai seseorang bisa sesakit ini, hatiku sangat sakit ketika tak bisa memilikimu Yun. Aku berusaha tersenyum dan terus mencoba menerima kenyataan, namun tetap tak bisa, aku benar-benar tak bisa melupakanmu Yun, aku tak menyangka melupakanmu adalah hal yang sangat sulit bagiku..semakin mencoba semakin aku sadar bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu' gumam Jaejoong.

"Damn it…aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh" teriak Jaejoong frustasi, situasi ini membuatnya menjadi semakin sulit.

Junsu yang sedari tadi diam-diam mengikuti Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis di kejauhan melihat dan mendengar hyungnya berteriak seperti itu. Teriakan itu terdengar sangat memilukan. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung?' gumam Junsu.

.

.

Jaejoong baru pulang sore hari, dia terus berjalan dan berjalan mencoba menjernihkan pikiran. Setibanya dirumah ia langsung mandi dan mengunci diri di kamar. Makan malampun tiba, Jaejoongpun turun dan ikut makan malam.

Jaejoong tetap tak mengeluarkan suara, ia benar-benar mirip mayat hidup. Mr. dan Mrs. Kim memandang Jaejoong.

"Jae, kau ada masalah?" tanya Mr Kim.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Kalau kau ada masalah ceritakanlah pada kami, umma tak ingin melihatmu seperti itu terus-terusan."

Jaejoong hanya diam. Mr. dan Mrs. Kim semakin bingung dengan perubahan sikap Jaejoong. semenjak dirumah, ia menjadi sangat pendiam. Jarang sekali bicara.

Makan malampun selesai. Jaejoong kembali kekamar. Ia melihat HPnya, tak ada satupun sms dari Yunho. Ia membuka kembali inbox yang ada. Disana masih tersimpan sms Yunho beberapa waktu yang lalu. ia membaca kembali sms itu, ia kemudian tersenyum tapi tak lama kemudian menangis. Sungguh ia merindukan Yunho. Sangat sangat merindukannya.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Jaejoong tak bisa tidur. Ia keluar kamar, menuju kamar Mr. dan Mrs. Kim. Jaejoong melihat dua orang yang sangat ia sayang sedang tertidur pulas. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati tempat tidur.

Jaejoong duduk di kursi depan meja rias, jaraknya tak jauh dari tempat tidur Mr dan Mrs. Kim.

"Appa..umma" gumam Jaejoong, "Awalnya aku mengira akan sangat mudah melupakannya. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Appa, aku ingin membahagiakan appa dan umma…tapi aku tak tahu apakah ini yang terbaik untukku, aku bingung..aku tak bisa menyakiti appa dan umma tapi aku juga tak bisa melihatnya sakit. Appa..apakah dengan begini appa bahagia? Umma bahagia? Jika iya, aku akan menyerah appa, aku menyerah…" gumam Jaejoong sambil memandang wajah damai umma dan appanya, tak terasa air matanya mengalir. Benarkah ia akan beanr-benar menyerah? Tak lama kemudian ia keluar.

Mr. dan Mrs. Kim membuka mata.

"Yeobo, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa kita telah melakukan hal yang salah?" ucap Mrs. Kim sambil memeluk suaminya.

"Kita akan cari tahu" gumam Mr. Kim.

.

.

Setelah hampir 3 minggu Jaejoong dan Junsu di rumah. Malam ini adalah malam kedua pertemuan Jaejoong dengan keluarga calon istrinya.

Kedua keluarga sedang makan malam, sedari tadi Jaejoong hanya diam. Suasana hatinya sedang kacau sekarang. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia sempat melihat gosip yang mengatakan bahwa Yunho sedang dekat dengan teman kecilnya yaitu Boa, mereka tertangkap kamera sedang keluar bersama. Terlebih saat tadi siang, dia berencana mengambil beberapa barang ke apartemennya di Seoul, ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Yunho dan Boa di depan apartemennya.

.

**FLASHBACK**

Yunho sangat merindukan Jaejoong, sudah hampir 3 minggu ia tak bertemu dengan Jaejoong. ia sangat-sangat merindukannya. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartemen Jaejoong, entah mengapa ia ingin sekali pergi melihat apartemen Jaejoong saat itu.

Setibanya disana, Yunho hanya berdiam diri di depan pintu apartemen Jaejoong. Lama ia berdiam diri di sana. Ia berdiri bersandarkan pintu, kepalanya tertunduk. "Jaejoongie, aku merindukanmu. Kau sedang apa disana? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apa kau bahagia disana? Apa kau tak merindukanmu? Aku hampir mati karena merindukanmu Jae.. kenapa kau tak kunjung kembali? Aku ingin melihat wajamu Jae, kau sudah terlalu lama pergi, kembalilah." gumam Yunho.

Tak lama setelah itu, Boa datang, "Yun…kenapa kau disini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kau benar ada disini." Ucap Boa sambil menghampiri Yunho.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku disini?"

"Yoochun tadi memberitahuku bahwa mungkin kau ada disini, aku tadi sudah mencarimu ke apartemen." Ucap Boa

Yunho tak menanggapi ucapan sahabatnya itu dan kembali menunduk.

"Hei, sudahlah…sudah hampir 3 minggu kau seperti ini…aku tahu kau merindukannya, tapi tak ada gunanya juga kau disini Yun, dia juga tidak ada di dalam. Kajja kita pulang." Bujuk Boa.

Saat Yunho hendak pergi, tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok yang dirindukannya. Sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Namun ia semakin kaget dengan kedatangannya bersama seorang gadis. Yunho mematung didepan pintu apartemennya dengan Boa berada disampingnya.

Jaejoong tak kalah kagetnya dengan keberadaan Yunho dan Boa didepan pintu apartemennya. Ia berusaha bersikap tenang. Semakin lama ia semakin dekat kearah Yunho. Ketika sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, mereka saling diam dengan mata saling memandang satu sama lain. Banyak hal yang tersampaikan dari tatapan mereka. Rindu, senang, tapi sekaligus sedih dapat terlihat dari tatapan mereka.

'Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan yeoja ini didepan apartemenku Yun? Apa benar gosip yang beredar selama ini? apa kau sudah melupakanku semudah itu?' batin Jaejoong penuh tanya.

Jaejoong tersadar ketika tangan Hae Rim mendekat dan menarik ujung baju Jaejoong. "Oppa.." gumam Hae Rim.

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak, ia mencoba bersikap sebiasa mungkin. Padahal kalaupun ia bisa, ia ingin segera memeluk Yunho dan tak melepaskannya karena ia sangat merindukannya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di depan apartemenku?"

"emm.. hyung…kita…" Yunho kesulitan mencari jawaban, ingin sekali baginya mengucapkan kalimat aku mencintaimu, aku merindukanmu, jangan pergi lagi, kembalilah. Tapi mulutnya seakan terkunci, tak mampu mengucapkan itu semua, terlebih setelah melihat seorang yeoja didekat Jaejoong.

"Oppa, mereka temanmu?" tanya Hae Rim penasaran.

"Ne..kenalkan, ini Yunho dan Boa" ucap Jaejoong sambil menunjuk bergantian ke arah Yunho dan Boa. Yunho dan Boa sedikit menunduk tanda hormat, "Dan ini Hae Rim" lanjut Jaejoong.

"Aku adalah tunangannya dan akan segera menikah dengan Jaejoong oppa.." ucap Hae Rim dengan polosnya tanpa tersadar ada 3 pasang mata sedang memandang ke arahnya kaget. Jaejoong tak menyangka bahwa Hae Rim akan mengatakan hal itu, meskipun itu benar tapi Jaejoong merasa tak perlu menjelaskannya, apalagi didepan Yunho, orang yang masih dicintainya.

Yunho yang masih belum bisa menerima kepergian Jaejoong semakin tertampar dengan kenyataan yang ada didepannya. Dengan segera Yunho berpamitan, Boa mengikuti Yunho dari belakang.

"Jae, apa kau bahagia? Sangat bahagia? Jika kau bahagia, aku rela melepasmu Jae..meskipun ini sangat sulit tapi aku akan mencoba, asal kau bahagia Jae.." batin Yunho sambil berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho yang pergi, "Yun, mianhe… andai kau tahu bahwa aku sangat merindukanmu.. apa yang kau lakukan didepan apartemenku Yun? Apa kau merindukanku? Tapi kenapa harus dengan yeoja itu kau mengunjungi apartemenku? Apa kau sudah menemukan penggantiku? Dan itu dia? Apa kau bahagia dengannya? Benarkah itu? Yun, jika kau memang bahagia, aku benar-benar akan menyerah Yun.. asal kau bahagia, aku akan menyerah Yun" batin Jaejoong sambil memandang punggung Yunho yang semakin menjauh.

**FLASHBACK END**

.

.

Sejak pertemuan yang tak disengaja tadi, membuat pikiran Jaejoong sangat tidak karuan. Emosinya seakan tak terkontrol jika mengingat Yunho, terlebih melihatnya dengan Boa. Masih sangat sulit bagi Jaejoong untuk melupakan Yunho. Karena itulah dia sangat emosi, ia emosi karena tak bisa melupakan Yunho, emosi karena cemburu melihat Yunho dengan yang lain, emosi karena ia tak bisa memperjuangkan perasaannya sendiri. Ia benci dengan dirinya sendiri.

Pihak keluarga Kang membicarakan masalah tanggal, tempat dan segala macam hal yang perlu dipersiapkan menjelang pernikahan. Namun Jaejoong sudah tak konsen, Jaejoong sedari tadi sudah mencoba bersikap biasa dan tak menunjukkan kegelisahan dan emosinya, namun sepertinya itu sangat sulit ia lakukan. Pikiran dan perasaannya sudah terlanjur kalut.. Suara tawa dari keluarga Kang beserta umma dan appanya membuat ia semakin gelisah dan ingin marah. entah kenapa dengan dirinya kali ini. ia benar-benar tak bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong sama sekali tak mendengar apa yang sedang keluarganya perbincangkan, ia sama sekali tak mau tahu tentang konsep pernikahannya. Ia memegang sendok dan garpu dengan erat seolah menyalurkan emosinya.

"Oppa, lain kali kau harus mengajakku ke taman bermain di seoul, aku dengar disana sangat bagus dan banyak wahana bermainnya. Kau tadi sangat buru-buru sekali, baru sampai di apartemen sudah langsung pulang. Aku sebenarnya masih ingin diajak jalan-jalan." Ucap Hae Rim sambil menyenggol lengan Jaejoong. Memang, setelah berhasil membujuk Jaejoong pergi bersamanya ke Seoul, Hae Rim semakin semangat ingin diajak ketempat-tempat yang lain.

Namun kali ini Jaejoong sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan Hae Rin, "taman bermain?" ucap Jaejoong balik bertanya.

"Ne..oppa… kau mau mengajakku kesana kan? Sebelum kita menikah, aku mau kau mengajakku kesana." Ucap Hae Rin sedikit merajuk.

Taman bermain? Menikah? Tiba-tiba Jaejoong teringat hari dimana pertama kali ia salah paham dengan Yunho, hari dimana ia cemburu, hari dimana Yunho mengungkapkan cinta kepadanya, hari dimana ia bersenang-senang ditaman bermain dengan Yunho, hari mereka melakukan makan malam yang romantis, tawanya, sikap manjanya, senyumnya, ciumannya, wangi tubuhnya, pelukannya, tatapannya, tangisannya, teriakan pilunya, kejadian tadi siang seakan flasback di pikiran Jaejoong.. Jaejoong semakin erat memegang sendok dan garpunya. Semua kenanganya dengan Yunho terlintas dibenak Jaejoong.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hae Rin, Jaejoong malah berdiri, "mianhe…aku sedang tidak enak badan.. aku tidak bisa melanjutkan makan malam" ucap Jaejoong undur diri kemudian masuk kedalam kamar.

Sikap Jaejoong membuat semuanya kaget, termasuk Mr. dan Mrs. Kim. Mr. dan Mrs. Kim, memang sudah mencurigai ada hal yang disembunyikan Jaejoong, kecurigaan menjadi bertambah saat malam Jaejoong berkunjung kekamar mereka dan menangis, terlebih lagi saat pulang dari seoul sore tadi. Jaejoong terlihat sangat emosi, sangat kecewa, ia terlihat sangat tidak bahagia. Akhirnya makan malampun selesai, keluarga Kang keluar dari kediaman Mr. Kim dengan wajah yang sedikit kecewa. Bahkan Hae Rim terlihat seperti ingin menangis. Ada apa sebenarnya?

.

.

Mr. Kim masuk kedalam kamar Jaejoong. ia melihat Jaejoong sedang berdiri di dekat jendela memandang keluar kamar.

Mr. Kim menepuk bahu Jaejoong, Jaejoongpun segera membungkuk memberikan hormat.

"Apa ada hal yang perlu appa dengar?"

"Mianhe appa.." ucap Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Jae.." ucap Mr. Kim sambil menepuk bahu Jaejoong, "Appa ingin kau mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikiranmu. Semua…appa ingin tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.. appa tahu, ada sesuatu hal yang kau tutupi..ceritakanlah sekarang."

"Appa.." gumam Jaejoong masih belum yakin, apakah ia perlu bercerita atau tidak, mengingat kondisi appanya sangat tak bisa diprediksi.

"Appa tidak apa-apa…ceritalah.." Mr. Kim tersenyum

Jaejoong masih terdiam, Lama mereka diam satu sama lain.

"Kau mencintai orang lain?"

"Appa.." Jaejoong kaget dengan pertanyaan Mr. Kim.

"Benar?"

Jaejoong akhirnya mengangguk…

Mr. Kim kemudian tersenyum, "Mianhe, selama ini appa sangat tak peka.. appa sempat menyuruh ummamu menanyakan tentang kekasihmu kepada dongsaeng kesayanganmu itu, tapi ternyata dia salah memberikan informasi." Tawa Mr. Kim

Jaejoong sebenarnya masih bingung dengan sikap appanya. "Appa…aku sudah melupakannya, aku akan menikah dengan Hae Rim…aku ingin melihat umma dan appa bahagia." ucap Jaejoong.

"Kau ingin melihat umma dan appa bahagia sedangkan kau seperti ini? malam-malam ke kamar appa dan menangis seperti gadis yang dipaksa menikah, setiap hari tak pernah tersenyum, tak perah berbicara, sering melamun, kau seperti mayat hidup, seperti itu kau bilang sudah melupakannya?" tanya Mr. Kim dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi

"Mianhe appa..aku sedang berusaha" pinta Jaejoong sambil memegang tangan Mr. Kim, tak terasa air matanya jatuh.

"Lihatlah, kau bahkan menangis sekarang. Ck.. kau ini"

"Appa…"

"Jae, dengarkan appa… appa sudah tua, kondisi appa juga sedang tidak baik. Appa hanya ingin melihat kau dan Junsu bahagia. Appa ingin kau memiliki keluarga. Begitu juga dengan Junsu"

"Ne, aku tahu appa.. aku akan menikah dengan Hae Rim dan membentuk keluarga seperti yang appa inginkan"

"Hei,,dengarkan appa dulu.. kau ini" omel Mr. Kim, "Appa memang ingin kau memiliki keluarga, tapi tentunya dengan orang yang kau cintai" lanjut Mr Kim kemudian memberikan senyuman kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terkejut dengan perkataan Mr. Kim.

"Bawa dia kesini, kenalkan kepada appa dan umma.."

Ucapan Mr. Kim tentu membuat Jaejoong kaget, "Appa…tapi keluarga Kang?"

"Appa tadi telah membatalkan rencana pernikahan kalian. Appa tidak ingin melihatmu tak bahagia Jae…Hae Rim gadis yang baik dan cantik, ia pasti akan menemukan pria yang terbaik baginya. Dan appa juga ingin kau menemukan pendamping yang terbaik untukmu"

"Tapi appa..sebenarnya aku…"

"Kenapa?"

"Appa…aku….. mencintai pria.." ucap Jaejoong akhirnya. Bagai terlepas dari beban yang menghimpit tubuhnya. Lega sekali setelah mengucapkannya.

Mr. Kim terdiam. Mencerna kalimat Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa menunduk, "Aku akan tetap menikahi Hae Rim kalau appa…"

"Bawa dia kemari.."

"Appa.."

"Bawa pria yang sudah membuat putraku ini jatuh hati"

Mendengar ucapan , sontak Jaejoong langsung memeluk Mr. Kim, "Appa.." ucap Jaejoong bahagia sambil memeluk erat Mr. Kim. "gomawo appa…jongmal gomawoyo.." gumam Jaejoong.

Mr. Kim kemudian tersenyum dan menepuk punggung Jaejoong.

"Hei jangan lupakan kami…" protes Mrs. Kim dan Junsu yang masuk dan langsung ikut memeluk.

.

,

Pagi-pagi sekali Jaejoong kembali ke Seoul sendirian. Ia ingin segera menyampaikan berita bahagia ini kepada Yunho. Pukul 9 tepat Jaejoong berhenti di parkiran apartemen Yunho. Dengan semangat ia berjalan menuju lantai 20, apartemen Yunho.

Begitu sampai di lantai 20, ia bertemu dengan Yoochun. Yoochun sangat kaget melihat kehadiran Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghampiri Yoochun, "Yoochuna, Yunho ada di apartemennya?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah sumrigah.

"Ah hyung… itu…Aku baru saja mengantar Yunho hyung bertemu dengan Boa di café bolero" ucap Yoochun hati-hati.

Mendengar itu, Jaejoong langsung bergegas pergi, "Gomawo Yoochuna" ucap Jaejoong sebelum kembali masuk lift.

Yoochun sedikit bingung dengan kedatangan Jaejoong disini, ia langsung menelpon Junsu untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

.

.

**Di café bolero**

"Heo Yunhoya…berhentilah seperti itu… wajahmu benar-benar mengerikan" ejek Boa

"Aku benar-benar patah hati.." gumam Yunho sambil meletakkan dagunya di meja.

"Berhentilah bersikap aneh ketika denganku, aku tak mau publik salah paham lagi. Kau tahu berita tentang kita kahir-akhir ini? mereka semua sudah salah paham" gerutu Boa.

Yunho hanya tersenyum, memang benar akhir-akhir ini gosip mengenai dirinya dan Boa sangat santer terdengar. Itu semua karena Yunho sering mengajak Boa keluar untuk mendengar unek-uneknya, apalagi kalau bukan tentang Jaejoong.

"Yun, dia sudah mau menikah…cobalah move on.. kemarin kita juga ketemu dan dia terlihat baik-baik saja..tidak seperti kau ini…mengerikan…" Boa mencoba memberi penjelasan. Tapi hanya hembusan nafas berat yang Yunho berikan. Ia memang sedang berusaha menerima kenyataan kalau Jaejoong akan benar-benar menikah dan itu sangat sulit baginya.

"Kau akan sakit sendiri jika terus seperti ini…aku benar-benar tak tega melihatmu seperti ini...lupakan dia Yun…" ucap Boa. 'Lupakan dia dan cobalah melihatku yang menunggumu Yun… bukalah kesempatan untuk orang lain, untukku..' batin Boa dalam hati.

Boa memang mencintai Yunho, sebelum kembali ke korea, ia ingin menjadikan Yunho pacarnya tapi setelah ia tahu Yunho mencintai Jaejoong, ia hanya bisa memendam perasaannya, ia belum sempat menyatakan perasaannya ke Yunho karena ia tahu itu hanya akan sia-sia, Yunho sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Tapi jika melihat kondisi Yunho seperti sekarang ini, benar-benar membuat Boa tak bisa terima, ia tak mau menyerah jika Yunho seperti ini, ia ingin memperjuangkan perasaannya, ia ingin membuat Yunho bahagia.

"Yun…" panggil Boa.

Yunho memandang Boa dengan pandangan lesu, Boa kemudian memegang kedua tangan Yunho. "Lupakan dia, aku akan membantumu melupakannya" ucap Boa hati-hati

Yunho hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya, ia bingung. Melihat ekspresi Yunho yang seperti itu, Boa langsung menjelaskan, "Aku mencintaimu Yun, sejak dulu…sejak kita bertetangga… aku sengaja pulang hanya untuk memberitahumu akan hal ini, namun ternyata kau sudah memiliki Jaejoong, aku sempat ingin menyerah, mengingat kau terlihat sangat mencintainya. Namun melihatmu seperti sekarang ini, membuatku tak ingin menyerah Yun, aku ingin mengobati lukamu. Berikan aku kesempatan." Ucap Boa serius sambil terus memegang tangan Yunho.

Yunho kaget mendengar ucapan Boa, ia tak menyangka jika sahabatnya ini menyukainya. Tapi ia jelas tak bisa menerima perasaan Boa, ia tak ingin menambah masalah. Sakit hatinya saja belum sembuh, ia tak ingin memanfaatkan keadaan. Ia tak ingin melibatkan sahabatnya ini. ia takut akan menyakiti hati sahabatnya ini.

"Boa, mianhe…kau tahu sendiri, aku sangat mencintainya" ucap Yunho yang kemudian melepaskan tangan Boa yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku tak bisa… seberapa kuat aku mencoba, aku tetap tak bisa melupakannya… aku tak ingin melibatkanmu dalam hal yang serba sulit ini… kau tahu? apapun yang aku lakukan, aku selalu mengingatnya, mengingat hal-hal yang selalu aku dan dia lakukan bersama… aku benar-benar mengenaskan sekali…" jelas Yunho kemudian memberikan senyuman, menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang masih belum bisa melupakan Jaejoong.

Boa tersenyum, ternyata setelah apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong kepada Yunho, ia tetap tak bisa menang melawan Kim Jaejoong, "Yah Yun…kau kejam sekali… kau bahkan masih memilihnya meskipun dia sudah mau menikah… Baiklah…beri tahu aku kalau kau berubah pikiran.. karena aku tak akan mencabut ucapanku… aku benar-benar mencintaimu Jung Yunho" ucap Boa sambil tertawa.

"Mianhe Boa, aku benar-benar…"

"Ne..ne…aku tahu..kau masih tak bisa melupakannya…baiklah tak apa..terus saja mencintainya… kalau kau sudah lelah mencintainya, pergilah kepadaku…aku akan memberikan cinta yang Kim Jaejoong tak bisa berikan kepadamu" ucap Boa memotong penjelasan Yunho. ia benar-benar tak ingin mendengar Yunho mengucapkan kalimat penolakan yang lebih banyak lagi kepadanya.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar ucapan Boa, kadang ia juga tak bisa menang melawan sikap Boa yang suka keras kepala.

"Jangan memberikan senyuman seperti itu kepadaku Yun, kau bisa membuatku semakin jatuh cinta kepadamu" canda Boa yang ditanggapi tawa oleh Yunho.

'Gomawo Boa, meskipun kau menawarkan cinta yang tak bisa Jaejoong berikan kepadaku, tapi aku tak bisa memberikanmu cinta melebihi cintaku kepadanya. Mianhe.. selamanya kau akan menjadi sahabatku..sahabat terbaikku..' batin Yunho dalam hati.

Mereka kemudian menghabiskan makanan yang mereka pesan, saat hendak pergi tiba-tiba terdegar suara yang sangat familiar.

"Yunhoya.." suara itu terdengar.

Boa dan Yunho seketika langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Joongie.." ucap Yunho tak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia lihat.

Mereka bertiga saling bertukar pandang. Cukup lama mereka terdiam pada posisi masing-masing. Jaejoong masih berdiri mematung tak jauh dari tempat duduk Boa dan Yunho.

Yunho yang menyadari bahwa Jaejoong benar-benar ada didepannya langsung berdiri menghampiri Jaejoong, "Jae..ini benar kau? Ah mian…hyung… apa ini benar kau? Kau disini? Hyung…aku merindukanmu" ucap Yunho kemudian langsung memeluk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum, ia juga sangat merindukan Yunho. Ia kemudian membalas pelukan Yunho. Tiba-tiba Yunho mulai menyadari ada sedikit keanehan dengan kedatangan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Hyung, apa yang hyung lakukan disini?" tanya Yunho setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba bingung dengan apa yang ingin ia bicarakan, ia kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, Yunho masih memandang penuh tanya ke arah Jaejoong.

"Itu…sebenarnya…aku… ingin mengajakmu menemui appa" ucap Jaejoong hati-hati

Bagai melihat oase di tengah gurun, Yunho mengembangkan senyumnya dengan lebar setelah mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Benarkah hyung? Apa kau …..?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti…" potong Jaejoong sambil memberikan senyuman.

Yunho memeluk kembali Jaejoong, ia sangat senang. Apakah ini suatu kesempatan baginya?

Yunho tersenyum, Jaejoong tersenyum, dan Boa yang melihat pemandangan ini juga ikut tersenyum. 'Baru saja aku memulainya, apakah aku benar-benar harus menyerah Yun?' ucap Boa dalam hati sambil memandang dua namja yang sedang berpelukan didepannya.

.

.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Hwaaaaaa…akhirnya….. #mewek…mojok dikamar…T_T

Maxy rasa klimaks masalahnya sudah cukup di chap ini saja, maxy sengaja gak membuatnya berlarut-larut, wordsnya kebanyakan gak masalah, yang penting masalah inti ending dalam satu part… Ternyata, maxy belum mampu membuat part ini seperti yang maxy bayangkan. Belum apa-apa maxy uda berkaca-kaca sendiri… maxy benar-benar gak tega nyakitin Jaema dan Yunpa lebih dari ini.. maxy gak sanggup nulisnya….duh benar-benar maxy masih amatir. Maxy gak tega, kalau harus nerusin part kayak ini lagi di next chap…maxy gak sanggup…mianhe jika tidak jika ada yang kurang berkenan dengan part ini. maxy hanya ingin mencoba membuat part yang bisa menyentuh dan membuat terenyuh hati readers.. eh ternyata malah jadi GJ begini…ahehehhehe, bagaimana menurut teman-teman, apakah part ini memang abal-abal seperti yang maxy pikirkan? Feelnya pasti juga gak dapet nih? #maxy payah…

Untuk next part sudah slow down, masalah uda ringan dan cenderung kocak (kembali ke jalur awal). Siapa yang mau tahu kelucuan Yunpa saat berkunjung ke rumah Jaema? Atau kelucuan Jaema saat berkunjung kerumah Yunpa? Kelanjutan shooting mereka yang sempat terbengkalai? Kekocakan ulah Changmin membuat film Yunjae? Kelanjutan hubungan Yunjae yang menghebohkan? Kecemburuan yang malah terkesan lucu? Ada yang mau tahu gak? Ada yang penasaran gak? Kalau ada tunggu part-part berikutnya..ehehehhehe

Review pleasee..^^


	10. Chapter 10

**IF ACTING BECAME REAL**

.

**Cast**

Yunjae YooSuMin

.

**Genre**

Romance, Humour, duh apalagi ya…nanti lah dicari tahu sendiri di cerita ya…masih bingung…ehehhehehe.

.

.

.

Hai..hai…hai….Maxy beraksi lagi…..^^

Hug n Deep bow untuk teman-temanku yang uda bersedia review.

**riska0122, YunHolic, aoi ao, Choi Hyun Gi, park yooki, Kyungie Jae, meirah.1111, oom komariah.921, Vic89, nndainsaniy, nope6002, dhian930715ELF, vampireyunjae, kurryoidiamond, KJhwang, Himawari Ezuki, Angel Muaffi, Cubbyloverz, insun taeby, manize83, Lady Ze, Taeripark, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, simijewels, FiAndYJ, Chris1004, JungJaema, , magnaeris, shifafauziah356, Dipa Woon, RunaPandaKim, kyoarashi57, Kim Eun Seob, aiueo4, ChaaChulie247, exolfia, BunnyPoro, 7D, Diani Shim, giaoneesan, Chie Na OrangeL, KRie, aISiTi, ajid yunjae, YJS nyasar, merry jung, BooBear, jema agassi, AnieJOY'ERS, Shim shia, Mei, Jung Yongki, Juuunchan, min, adindapranatha, Ryukey, MaghT, Hyeri Song, Princess yunjae, Anakjaema, JungSooAh, Dennis Park, Anayanti, Naritha, NaraYuuki, Haemin, dianaes, dee, Zhu Rizhu, Kim Hyo Min, Casshipper Jung, boochang,** **aiueo4 dan para '_guest_****'..**

Untuk para guest yang di part kemarin yang gak kesebut, mianhe… padahal setelah koma yang terakhir itu ada kata guest lho, tapi kenapa pas aku upload kok ilang? Hmmm..entahlah maxy juga bingung kenapa bisa begitu..ehehehe.

Yuk langsung aja…

**Warning : **ada adegan kissu-kissunya, bagi yang puasa maxy menyarankan untuk dibaca setelah berbuka.. #mianhe..^^

Jangan lupa bacanya pelan-pelan aje ye…^^

Happy reading all… review please (ijinkan maxy mengetahui apa yang ada dipikiran teman-teman mengenai part inii..^^)

Love u all…

Chu…~~~

.

.

**Preview**

"Hyung, apa yang hyung lakukan disini?" tanya Yunho setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba bingung dengan apa yang ingin ia bicarakan, ia kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, Yunho masih memandang penuh tanya ke arah Jaejoong.

"Itu…sebenarnya…aku… ingin mengajakmu menemui appa" ucap Jaejoong hati-hati

Bagai melihat oase di tengah gurun, Yunho mengembangkan senyumnya dengan lebar setelah mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Benarkah hyung? Apa kau …..?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti…" potong Jaejoong sambil memberikan senyuman.

Yunho memeluk kembali Jaejoong, ia sangat senang. Apakah ini suatu kesempatan baginya?

Yunho tersenyum, Jaejoong tersenyum, dan Boa yang melihat pemandangan ini juga ikut tersenyum. 'Baru saja aku memulainya, apakah aku benar-benar harus menyerah Yun?' ucap Boa dalam hati sambil memandang dua namja yang sedang berpelukan didepannya.

.

.

**Part 9**

.

.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Jung Yunho" tanya Mr. Kim sambil memandang tajam ke arah Yunho. Mereka sedang berada di taman belakang rumah, duduk di kursi yang menghadap sebuah kolam ikan. Hanya mereka berdua.

"Ne.." ucap Yunho sambil sedikit menunduk. Yunho terlihat sangat tenang, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau jantungnya juga tengah berdegup kencang. Ia menggenggam tangannya untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

"Jadi apa hubunganmu dengan putraku?" tanya Mr. Kim dengan sangat tenang.

Yunho sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Mr. Kim. Ia sempat bingung mengenai jawaban apa yang akan dia berikan, mengingat beberapa minggu ini hubungannya dengan Jaejoong sedang dalam masalah. Dan sejak bertemu dengan Jaejoong tadi di café, Jaejoong belum menceritakan apapun kepadanya, Jaejoong hanya mengatakan bahwa Mr. Kim ingin bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana ini? apa yang harus aku katakan? Bagaimana dengan pertunangan Jaejoong dengan Hae Rim? Yunho terdiam, bingung tentang apa yag harus ia katakan.

"Kau tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Anni..bukan begitu maksudku, hanya saja…." Yunho menghentikan ucapannya, ia langsung berdiri dan membungkuk ke arah Mr. Kim, "Mianhe Kim Ahjussi.. Saya mencintai putra anda, Kim Jaejoong" Yunho masih terus membungkuk, menunggu respon dari Mr. Kim.

Mr. Kim masih terdiam, ia tak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Sedangkan Yunho masih terus membungkuk. Merasa Mr. Kim masih belum memberikan respon, Yunho mencoba berbicara lagi, "Mohon restuilah hubungan kami, saya sangat mencintai putra anda… saya berjanji akan membuatnya bahagia"

Mr. Kim masih terdiam, memperhatikan Yunho.

"Aku mohon Kim Ahjussi…Mohon restuilah kami" ucap Yunho sekali lagi

"Sampai kapan kau seperti itu" ucap Mr. Kim akhirnya.

"Ahjussi… Restuilah kami, aku mohon" Yunho tak menyerah, mencoba meminta restu

"Duduklah dulu"

Yunho kemudian duduk kembali, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia akan meminta restu kepada Mr. Kim, karena ia benar-benar tak bisa jika harus tanpa Kim Jaejoong.

"Yunho.."

"Ne ahjussi"

"Kau tahu bahwa Jaejoong adalah putra yang sangat aku banggakan."

"Ne" ucap Yunho sambil mengangguk

"Aku sudah tua, tak banyak yang aku inginkan…"

Yunho memandang Mr. Kim, mendengarkan ucapannya dengan seksama. Mr. Kim masih diam, matanya memandang jauh kedepan.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia, mempunyai keluarga bahagia yang mampu memberinya semangat, mempunyai orang yang bisa diajak berbagi baik dalam suka maupun duka, memberikanku cucu yang lucu"

Yunho mengangguk, mendengar ucapan Mr. Kim, membuat Yunho berfikir, 'apakah Mr. Kim memintaku untuk melepaskan Jaejoong? Membiarkan Jaejoong membentuk keluarga dengan Hae Rim? Memberinya cucu? Meminta secara halus untuk tidak mengganggu Jaejoong lagi? Oh God… Aku benar-benar tidak siap dan tidak akan mampu melupakan Jaejoong' ucap Yunho dalam hati. Ia hanya bisa memandang sayu ke arah Mr. Kim yang masih memandang jauh kedepan.

"Aku ingin ada seseorang yang mendengarkan keluh kesahnya, menghiburnya ketika sedih, mendukungnya ketika dalam masalah, mengobati kegelisahannya, menenangkan hatinya, membuatnya tersenyum… aku sudah tua, dan aku takut, aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya menggapai itu semua.. aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia sebelum aku meninggal nanti… Aku rasa ini adalah keinginan yang wajar dari setiap orangtua. Apa kau juga berpikir demikian?" Mr. Kim berhenti berbicara, ia menoleh ke arah Yunho yang sedang menatap kearahnya, mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Ne.." ucap Yunho lemah dan mencoba tersenyum. 'Itu memang keinginan yang sangat wajar bagi setiap orang tua. Melihat anaknya bahagia, memiliki keluarga, dan memberikannya cucu. Semua itu wajar, sangat sangat wajar. Lalu haruskah ia melepaskan Jaejoong? merelakannya dengan yang lain?' batin Yunho sambil memandang Mr. Kim yang memandang kedepan lagi, perasaannya kembali sesak.

Keduanya diam…

Banyak sekali hal yang keduanya pikirkan.

"Tadi kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintai Jaejoong?" tanya Mr. Kim memecah keheningan.

"Ne ahjussi…aku mencintainya..sangat mencintainya" Jawab Yunho dengan suara yang pelan tapi sangat yakin.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk membuktikan bahwa kau benar mencintainya?"

Yunho terdiam sejenak, sebenarnya ia agak bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Tadi ia merasa Mr. Kim secara halus memintanya menjauhi Jaejoong, tapi sekarang Mr. Kim malah bertanya seperti itu? Ini benar-benar membingungkan.

Mr. Kim masih memandang Yunho, menunggu jawaban yang akan Yunho berikan.

Yunho berbicara dengan sangat hati-hati, "Ahjussi… Aku yakin, aku bisa membuat Jaejoong bahagia, aku sangat mencintainya dan aku rasa Jaejoong juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kami akan bahagia dan aku akan terus berusaha membuatnya bahagia, selalu menemaninya, berbagi bersamanya, membuatnya tersenyum, menjadi sandarannya, dan aku akan melindunginya. Namun…" Yunho berhenti sejenak, kalimat yang akan diucapkannya membuatnya tiba-tiba sulit bernafas.

"Ahjussi, mianhe…" ucap Yunho lirih.. "Mianhe jika ada satu hal yang tak bisa aku berikan kepadanya, tak bisa membuatnya mewujudkan salah satu impian ahjussi, aku…. Aku tak akan bisa memberikan cucu seperti yang ahjussi inginkan.." Yunho sedikit terbata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia kemudian menunduk, ini kenyataan yang sangat menyesakkan.

Mr. Kim masih diam memandang Yunho. Ia memandang wajah Yunho dan terlihat ada gurat kesedihan disana. Apa yang dikatakan Yunho memang benar, Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak akan mampu memberikannya seorang cucu, tidak jika harus dari darah daging putranya sendiri, namun masih ada kemungkinan jika mereka ingin mengadopsi.

Mr. Kim, juga sedang berperang dengan batinnya sendiri. Disatu sisi ia tahu kenyataan ini, disisi lain ia ingin melihat Jaejoong bahagia. Mr. Kim benar-benar sedang mencoba mencari jalan yang terbaik. Ia tak ingin salah dalam mengambil keputusan.

"Ahjussi.. ijinkan aku bersama putra anda… Aku mohon…" pinta Yunho sekali lagi dengan sangat.

Mr. Kim kemudian tesenyum mendengar ucapan Yunho. "Kau tahu bahwa aku akan menikahkan Jaejoong dengan salah satu putri sahabatku?"

Pertanyaan Mr. Kim membuat Yunho tersentak dan kaget, ia sangat tahu bahwa Jaejoong akan menikah. Lalu apa arti pertemuan ini, apakah benar ia harus meninggalkan Jaejoong? ini tak boleh terjadi.

"Ahjussi, tolong jangan lakukan itu.. tolong berikan kesempatan untuk membuktikan bahwa saya bisa membahagiakannya... ijinkan saya bersama Jaejoong" Ucap Yunho dengan berani sambil berdiri dan kemudian membungkuk ke arah Mr. Kim, mata Yunho sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia benar-benar sangat memohon sekarang.

Melihat tingkah dan mendengar ucapan Yunho, Mr. Kim kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau ternyata keras kepala sekali" ucap Mr. Kim sambil tertawa kecil.

Yunho terdiam melihat Mr. Jung. Bingung.

"Yunho, dengarkan… aku tidak akan banyak bicara." Ucap Mr. Kim tenang, kemudian ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya, ia sudah mengambil keputusan sekarang.

"Aku memang akan menikahkan Jaejoong dengan putri sahabatku, tapi itu sebelum aku tahu bahwa dia telah menyukai orang lain. Sudah cukup bagiku untuk melihatnya seperti mayat hidup selama hampir satu bulan ini. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia. Aku harap aku bisa mengandalkanmu.. buatlah dia bahagia, dan jangan kecewakan kepercayaanku" ucap Mr. Kim sambil menepuk bahu Yunho yang sedari tadi masih setia membungkuk didepannya.

Yunho masih mencerna kalimat yang baru didengarnya. Ia memandang Mr. Kim dengan wajah bingung.

Melihat ekspresi Yunho, Mr. Kim tersenyum, "Dan berhentilah memanggilku ahjussi, bukankah kau sekarang juga anakku?"

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Yunho untuk mencerna semua kalimat Mr. Kim yang baru didengarnya. Setelah ia mengerti, senyum langsung mengembang dari mulutnya, dan dengan segera ia langsung membungkuk berulangkali. "Gamsahamnida ahjussi…ah..gamsahamnida… ap-pa …" ucap Yunho lemah di kata terakhir, ia masih ragu, apakah tidak apa-apa memanggil Mr. Kim seperti itu.

Mr. Kim kemudian berdiri, "kemarilah" ucap Mr. Kim sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Yunho sedikit ragu, tapi akhirnya ia mendekati Mr. Kim dan memeluknya. Mr. Kim menepuk punggung Yunho. "Bahagiakan putraku, aku percaya padamu"

"Pasti appa, aku berjanji" ucap Yunho yakin sambil tersenyum.

"Kau pria yang baik, tampan dan memiliki badan yang bagus… berada dipelukanmu sangat nyaman sekali. Pantas saja, Jaejoong begitu menyukaimu" ucap Mr. Kim menggoda setelah ia melepaskan pelukan Yunho.

Yunho hanya bisa tertunduk malu mendengar ucapan Mr. Kim.

Mr. Kim memang sedang berusaha menerima kenyataan bahwa memang putranya hanya bisa bahagia bersama Yunho. Kebahagiaan putranya merupakan kebahagaiaannya juga. Mempercayai Yunho bukan suatu hal yang salah, bukankah Yunho orang yang bertanggung jawab dan bisa diandalkan? setidaknya seperti itu penilaian yang ada di benak Mr. Kim mengenai Yunho. Ia yakin putranya tidak akan sembarangan memilih pasangan, dan ia yakin keputusannya merupakan keputusan yang tepat. Dan tugasnya sekarang adalah mencoba lebih dekat lagi dengan Yunho, pilihan putranya dan yang direstuinya.

"Kajja kita masuk, aku tak ingin membuat putraku itu marah kepadaku karena terlalu lama menunggu."

Yunhopun mengangguk dan berjalan disamping Mr. Kim.

"Kau tahu, Jaejoong itu tak banyak bicara, tapi terkadang dia bisa jadi sangat cerewet.. dia terlihat dingin, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat peduli.."

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Mr. Kim karena ia juga tahu akan hal itu. Mereka berdua ngobrol sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang keluarga dan sesekali tertawa.

.

.

Junsu, Changmin dan Yoochun tengah berkumpul di ruangan Changmin. Junsu berangkat pagi-pagi sekali setelah menelpon Changmin, berjarak kurang dari 1 jam dari keberangkatan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yoochun, setelah bertemu dengan Jaejoong, ia langsung menghubungi Junsu dan menyusul ke kantor Changmin setelah mengetahui ia akan kesana. Akhirnya Changmin mengetahui permasalahan diantara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yoochunpun akhirnya juga mengetahui alasan kenapa Jaejoong tiba-tiba muncul di apartemen dan mencari Yunho tadi pagi.

"Tapi apa benar semua sudah beres?" Tanya Changmin sambil menyesap Cappucinonya.

"mmm…" angguk Junsu, "Appa sudah memberikan restunya…" lanjut Junsu

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku tak tega melihat Yunho hyung seperti itu terus-terusan" ucap Yoochun lega

"Aku juga seperti itu, Jaejoong hyung juga terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Ia sangat jarang bicara, sering melamun, sering kali aku melihat matanya sembab. Jae hyung memang bukan orang yang begitu banyak bicara, tapi melihatnya tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun juga aneh. Bahkan aku pernah melihatnya berteriak frustasi di taman bermain. Aku benar-benar tak tega melihatnya." Ucap Junsu sambil menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Apa perasaan mereka sudah sedalam itu? Mengingat mereka baru bertemu sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu." gumam Changmin.

"Yunho hyung sudah menyukai Jae hyung bahkan sebelum masuk di intertainment. Itulah mengapa dia berusaha mendapatkan Jae hyung dan menjadi seperti itu ketika tahu Jae hyung akan dinikahkan dengan orang lain" ucap Yoochun sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa.

"Awalnya aku juga masih meragukan perasaan diantara keduanya, namun setelah melihat ketika mereka berpisah kemarin, aku jadi merasa ada hal yang memang membuat Jae hyung dan Yunho hyung saling cocok satu sama lain. Aku rasa perasaan mereka miliki sudah berada pada tahap hubungan yang serius" ucap Junsu menganalisis.

"Ada hal yang terkadang tidak bisa kita nalar" gumam Changmin.

Ketiganya kemudian terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing, entah apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan.

.

.

"Berarti shooting sudah bisa segera dimulai lagi?" keheningan pecah dengan pertanyaan Changmin yang tiba-tiba

"Sepertinya begitu" sahut Yoochun.

"Akhirnya pengorbananku tidak sia-sia. Hanya demi mereka aku rela menunda shooting, aku tidak akan sembarangan memproduksi film, aku ingin filmku benar-benar mampu mengajak penonton merasakan feel yang ingin aku sampaikan, kalau pemainnya saja tak konsentrasi, aku yakin film akan diproduksi dengan sia-sia. Capek pasti tapi bagus belum tentu" jelas Changmin panjang lebar.

Ucapan Changmin mendapat anggukan dari Yoochun dan Junsu.

Pemikiran Changmin memang benar, jika pemain sudah tak berkonsentrasi maka mau tidak mau akan berdampak kedalam acting mereka. Mereka akan melakukan banyak kesalahan seperti pada shooting yang terakhir kemarin, bukan hanya actor yang capek, tapi para kru dan staf yang lain juga akan capek dan membuang banyak waktu dan dengan hasil yang belum dijamin bagus. Oleh karena itu, Changmin sengaja memberikan waktu kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan. Keputusan Changmin sangat mutlak, jelas, semua tahu siapa dan dimana posisi Changmin.

Sebenarnya Changmin tidak mengambil keputusan begitu saja, ia juga sudah punya alternatif, karena ia juga memiliki batas maksimal untuk menunggu. Ia santai tapi juga ter-planning. Ia tak ingin keputusannya memberikan tenggang waktu untuk menyelesaikan masalah justru akan membuatnya bermasalah. Ia harus memiliki planning kedepan jika masalah ini telah selesai tanpa melebihi batas yang ia tentukan, namun jika masalah ini tidak kunjung selesai, maka ia harus segera mengambil keputusan antara mengganti aktor atau menghentikan film.

Dan ternyata masalah ini sekarang sudah selesai, satu minggu sebelum batas yang di perkirakan Changmin. Jadi ia tidak perlu repot mencari pemain baru ataupun menghentikan pembuatan film. Dan yang menjadi tugas semuanya mulai saat ini adalah bekerja keras untuk mengganti kevakuman mereka selama satu bulan ini. Shooting akan semakin intensif, mengingat Changmin juga ingin menyelesaikan film sebelum pendaftaraan kontes film internasional mulai diadakan dan itu sekitar 9 bulan lagi, sedangkan target Changmin, film sekaligus pengeditannya akan selesai sekitar 3-4 bulan lagi. Jika Changmin segera bisa menyelesaikan dan merilis film tersebut sesuai target, maka ia akan segera mendaftarkan film ini ke acara bergengsi tersebut. Oleh karena itu, ia sangat menginginkan keromantisan dan semua emosi yang ia coba sampaikan melalui film dapat tersampaikan dengan baik. Jika respon penonton baik, maka bukan hal yang tak mungkin jika ia akan menyabet penghargaan lagi. Dan untuk film yang sedang digarapnya ini? mangsa pasarnya adalah kawasan Eropa.

Bagi Changmin, film adalah jiwanya. Jika ia mau, sebenarnya ia bisa meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya yang bekerja di bidang properti dan berlian. Cabang perusahaannyapun sudah ada diberbagai negara maju dengan omset yang sangat fantastis. Hanya saja baginya, itu bukan apa yang diinginkannya dan bukan menjadi passionnya. Oleh karena itu, ia mencoba menyalurkan hobi dan bakatnya membuat film tentunya yang sesuai instingnya. Berbeda dengan film yang ada dipasaran tak masalah, karena ia yakin, pasar akan mengikuti gayanya. Changmin memang sangat optimis, ia tak ragu mengeluarkan biaya yang sangat fantastis hanya untuk sebuah film, karena selama ini prediksinya selalu tepat, ia mengeluarkan biaya banyak untuk filmnya, memproduksi dan mensutradarai sendiri agar film sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkannya. Tentunya semua itu dibantu dengan kru dan staf yang berkompeten, sesuai kriteria dan sudah sangat mengerti kepribadian Changmin dan bagaimana dengan hasilnya…banyak penghargaan yang diperolehnya baik dalam maupun luar negeri sehingga hasil yang didapatkannya jauh lebih banyak dari biaya yang dikeluarkannya.. Hebat bukan? Begitulah Changmin. Sense-nya akan film tak perlu diragukan lagi meski usianya masih terbilang sangat muda.

.

.

"Kita bisa memulai shooting 2 hari lagi.. apa kalian ada saran?" ucap Changmin antusias.

"Aku setuju degan usulmu, aku rasa Yunho hyung juga tak akan keberatan jika harus fokus pada film ini, mengingat ia sengaja tidak menerima jadwal lain selain film ini sejak 2 minggu yang lalu" Yoochun menanggapi tanpa ragu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera memberitahu Jae hyung." Ucap Junsu

Tiba-tiba Changmin tersenyum evil sehingga mendapat tatapan dari Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Yoochun sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Changmin tetap memberikan senyum evilnya sambil memandang ke arah Junsu dan Yoochun bergantian. "Sebentar.." ucapnya kemudian mengambil script yang sudah hampir 1 bulan tak dijamahnya.

Changmin mencoret-coret di beberapa bagian, menambah ataupun mengurangi isi script sambil tersenyum puas. Tiba-tiba idenya muncul. Sedangkan Yoochun dan Junsu masih bingung melihat sikap Changmin yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

45 menit kemudian.

"Jja…selesai…aku rasa ini akan menjadi part yang menarik" ucap Changmin tersenyum puas.

Yoochun dan Junsu seketika melihat beberapa part yang tadi sempat dicoret-coret oleh Changmin di beberapa bagian. Yoochun membuka script, ia membacanya dengan Junsu.

Tak lama kemudian Yoochun dan Junsu melotot melihat apa yang ditulis Changmin.

"Kau gila? Kau serius memberikan part ini kepada mereka? Kau ini benar-benar…" ucap Yoochun menggeleng sambil tersenyum, ia sangat mengenal Changmin, bukan Changmin namanya jika tanpa ide yang konyol.

"Kau menuliskan part Jae Hyung mencium pria lain? Omaigatsan…kau pasti akan dibunuh Yunho hyung" ucap Junsu polos.

Changmin tertawa mendengar komentar kedua temannya ini, "Tenang saja, mereka akan melakukannya. Ini adalah tuntutan peran, mereka harus profesional, lagipula itu permasalahan yang ada dalam film ini, jadi tanpa itu, filmku akan terasa hambar. Percayalah padaku…"

Yoochun dan Junsu hanya bisa speechless melihat Changmin, kemampuan Changmin memang tak diragukan lagi tapi bagaimana jadinya jika Yunho dan Jaejoong tahu jika ada perubahan script seperti itu. Memang diawal kontrak Changmin sudah menjelaskan, perubahan script bisa terjadi sewaktu-waktu tapi tidak mengubah ide cerita. Tapi kalau perubahannya seperti ini? Yunho bisa kebakaran Jenggot.

"Kalian tenang saja…akan ada penawarnya di bagian yang ini…" ucap Changmin sambil menyodorkan script. Yoochun dan Junsu membaca part yang ditunjukkan Changmin.

Mereka berdua saling memandang, Junsu sangat terkejut "NC…" gumam Junsu sambil melotot tak percaya.

Yoochun malah tertawa, "Hei, kenapa harus seterkejut itu, bukankah ini hal yang wajar? Menurutku itu masih tergolong ringan. Apa kau benar-benar tak pernah melihat film gay?" tanya Yoochun disela tertawanya melihat ekspresi Junsu yang seperti itu.

"Omo…kepalaku…" ucap Junsu sambil memegang kepalanya, namun ia terus membaca script yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Omo..omo…mataku…omo…" Junsu histeris lagi sambil terus membaca script.

Melihat ekspresi Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin hanya bisa tertawa renyah.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Mr. Kim

"Yunho, bisakah kau angkat barang-barang itu menuju mobil bak terbuka yang ada di garasi?" ucap Mr. Kim

"Ah..ne..appa…" ucap Yunho siaga.

Dengan segera Yunho mengangkat beberapa pack barang dagangan kedalam mobil bak yang dimaksud.

Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Umma… Yunho dimana?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menghampiri Mrs. Kim yang sedang mengiris sayuran didapur.

"membantu appamu…"

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong kaget.

"Lihat saja mereka sedang ada di garasi!" ucap Mrs. Kim masih sambil melanjutkan memotong sayurannya.

"Kau tahu Jae, Yunho itu sepertinya anak yang baik, umma bisa merasakannya. Dia juga tampan dan menawan, pantas saja kau mencintainya." Goda Mrs. Kim namun tak ada sahutan, lalu Mrs. Kim menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata Jaejoong sudah tak ada di tempat. Mrs. Kim hanya bisa mendengus tapi tak lama kemudian tersenyum.

Jaejoong melihat Yunho mengangkat beberapa pack sayuran dan buahan yang akan dikirim ke pasar. Yunho terlihat sangat tampan, ia melipat lengan kemejanya hingga siku, membuka beberapa kancing kemeja birunya hingga nampak kaos putih yang dikenakannya. Keringatnya mengalir mengikuti lekukan wajahnya menuju ke lehernya dan menghilang setelah mengenai kaos dan kemejanya.

"Oh My God… dia terlihat sangat sexy sekali.." puji Jaejoong dalam hati.

Mr. Kim yang mengetahui Jaejoong berdiri didepan pintu dan bengong, kemudian berteriak "Jae, daripada hanya bengong, lebih baik kau ikut membantu, biar ini cepat selesai."

Yunho yang semula tak tahu kalau sedang di amati Jaejoong kemudian menoleh. Jaejoong menghampirinya.

"Hyung.." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Hyung?" Mr. Kim bingung. Memang sejak tadi mereka mengobrol berdua di belakang rumah dan berkumpul bersama di ruang keluarga namun baru kali ini Mr. Kim mendengar Yunho memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan seperti itu.

"Ne..appa… Joongie eh maksudku Jaejoong hyung lebih tua satu tahun daripada aku… dia akan memelototiku jika aku tak memanggilnya hyung" jelas Yunho kemudian tertawa renyah.

Mendengar penjelasan Yunho, Jaejoong malah menghadiahi pukulan pelan di kepala Yunho. "Kau ini banyak bicara" ucap Jaejoong sewot kemudian ia mengangkat satu box dan dibawa menuju ke mobil.

"Wae hyung… bukankah aku menjelaskan fakta? Kenapa kau malah memukulku dan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu?" gerutu Yunho sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu sakit.

"cepat angkat…jangan banyak bicara.." perintah Jaejoong. Yunho masih terdiam melihat Jaejoong yang kembali dari mobil menuju ke box yang ada di dekatnya.

"Heh…kenapa malah diam..cepatlah bekerja…kau ini benar-benar tak berguna" omel Jaejoong sambil berkacak pinggang di dekat Yunho.

"Appo.." ucap Yunho sedikit manja sambil mengusap kepalanya, ia benar-benar lupa kalau ada Mr. Kim yang ada tak jauh dari sana.

"Aiissshhh kau ini.." Protes Jaejoong kemudian mendekat ke arah Yunho. Mengusap dan meniup pelan rambut Yunho kemudian tersenyum. "Jja… sudah sembuh…sekarang segera angkat yang ini" lanjut Jaejoong sambil menunjuk 2 box yang sedikit besar dari yang akan ia bawa.

"Popo.." ucap Yunho sambil memajukan bibirnya

"Ck…" decak Jaejoong sambil tersenyum, ia paling tahu kalau Yunho suka manja seperti ini. ketika Jaejoong akan mendekat ke arah Yunho, tiba-tiba…

"ehemmm…" Mr. Kim berdehem

Keduanya seketika langsung tersadar jika masih ada Mr. Kim didekat mereka.

"Apakah aku masih diangap ada disini?" ucap Mr. Kim menyindir sambil tersenyum

"Mianhe…appa" ucap Yunho langsung membungkuk meminta maaf, betapa malunya ia sekarang.

Sedangkan Jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil cengengesan.

.

.

"Appa, biarkan aku yang mengantarkannya.. appa istirahat dirumah saja" ucap Jaejoong setelah selesai meletakkan box di mobil.

"Aku ikut hyung…" ucap Yunho bersemangat

"Kajja…"

"pakailah jaket, diluar agak dingin.." saran Mr. Kim

Jaejoong kemudian berlari menuju rumah, dan tak lama kemudian muncul dengan membawa 1 jaket hoodie hitam dan memberikannya kepada Yunho. Yunhopun memakai jaket hoodie milik Jaejoong itu tanpa mengancingkan resletingnya, perpaduan hoodie hitam dengan kemeja biru dan kaos putih yang Yunho kenakan membuat Yunho semakin tampan. Jaejoongpun tersenyum melihat penampilan Yunho.

"Apa aku aneh? Apa terlalu kekecilan?" tanya Yunho setelah melihat Jaejoong tersenyum kearahnya.

"Anni… kajja kita berangkat" ucap Jaejoong kemudian masuk kedalam mobil. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa Yunho sangat tampan sekali, itu hanya akan membuat Yunho besar kepala. Ia sendiri sekarang mengenakan sweeter berwarna abu-abu untuk menutupi kaos putih dengan kerah V neck itu.

Jaejoong terlihat sangat menawan.

"Hati-hati… antar ke tempat biasanya…" teriak Mr. Kim setelah melihat keduanya naik mobil.

"Ne.." ucap Jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan sedikit kepalanya dari jendela dan tersenyum ke arah Mr. Kim.

Tak lama kemudian mobilpun melaju meninggalkan kediaman Mr. Kim. Mr. Kim memandang kepergian itu dengan tersenyum, "Kau sudah kembali seperti dulu Jae. Sepertinya appa tak salah telah mempercayainya.. appa yakin dia pria bertanggung jawab. Apa kau bahagia dengan keputusan appa? Appa ikut senang kalau kau juga senang Jae…Berbahagialah..Doa appa untuk kalian…" gumam Mr. Kim kemudian ia masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

**Di pasar**

"Han ahjussi… aku datang mengantar pesanan.." teriak Jaejoong sambil turun dari mobil.

"Omo? Kau Jaejoong? Kim Jaejoong? wah.. wah…kau sudah besar dan jauh lebih tampan dari sebelumnya.." ucap paman Han sambil memeluk Jaejoong, sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat Jaejoong.

"Siapa dia?" tanya paman Han sambil melirik ke arah Yunho

"Ah iya, ahjussi ini Yunho...temanku" ucap Jaejoong memperkenalkan

Yunho kemudian membungkuk tanda hormat. Meski Yunho sedikit keberatan dengan sikap Jaejoong yang memperkenalkannya hanya sebagai teman, tapi Yunho tak ingin memperotes. Ia tahu alasan Jaejoong. Belum semua warga menganggap hubungan sesama namja itu adalah hal yang wajar. Jika suatu saat nanti mereka semua mengetahuinya, biarlah saja, mereka yakin akan bisa melewatinya, asalkan mereka bersama.

"Oh.. Yunho… wah kau tampan sekali…Apa di seoul lelakinya tampan semua?" canda paman Han yang disambut tawa dari Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Kedatangan dua pria tampan dengan tinggi yang cukup menonjol dibanding orang-orang yang berada dipasar, membuat beberapa pengunjung pasar sedikit heboh, mereka memandang Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan intens sambil berbisik.

"Lihatlah, kalian membuat jalan ini semakin macet dan penuh sesak dengan para yeoja dan ahjuma genit" bisik paman Han menggoda.

Jaejoong dan Yunho memandang ke arah belakang mereka. Mereka berdua yang sedari tadi mengangkat box tidak sadar jika sedang menjadi sorotan banyak pasang mata. Yunho dan Jaejoong saling memandang kemudian tersenyum.

"Ahjussi…kami sudah selesai, bisakah kami titip mobil sebentar, kami ingin berbelanja sebentar" ucap Jaejoong.

"Ne.. hati-hati… ahjumma disini sedikit mengerikan, apalagi jika melihat namja tampan seperti kalian" goda paman Han yang disambut gelak tawa dari Yunho dan Jaejoong.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan menyusuri jalan pasar, mereka berhasil membeli beberapa sayuran dengan harga yang sangat murah, tentu saja karena Jaejoong telah bersedia bersalaman dan dicubit pipinya oleh si penjual. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pengunjung dan penjual yang ada dipasar. Bagaimana tidak, wajah mereka yang diatas rata-rata dan dengan penampilan yang menarik membuat mereka terlihat bersinar. Beberapa gadis tengah berbisik.

"Bukankah itu Yunho yang sering muncul di TV?" Bisik salah seorang gadis yang sepertinya mengetahui Yunho.

"Benarkah?" timpal temannya

"Sepertinya iya…tidak salah lagi…itu Jung Yunho yang di TV itu.." para gadis terus berbisik sambil mencoba mendekat.

Jaejoong sedikit memberi deathglare kearah gadis yang mencoba mendekat ke arah Yunho dan langsung menggaetkan tangannya ke lengan Yunho.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho setelah melihat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Gadis-gadis kecil itu mencoba mendekatimu, berani sekali mereka." Gerutu Jaejoong sambil terus berjalan.

Yunho tersenyum, kemudian salah satu tangannya memegang pinggang ramping Jaejoong, sedikit menariknya sehingga Jaejoong menjadi semakin dekat lalu Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Jaejoong "Meskipun mereka semua menggodaku, tapi hanya hyung yang sanggup membuatku tergoda" bisik Yunho

BLUSH

"Jangan menggombal" protes Jaejoong, padahal sebenarnya ia sangat suka mendengar ucapan Yunho.

Jaejoong berhenti di penjual ikan laut, "Ahjumma harga ikan yang ini berapa?"

Ahjumma tersebut tersenyum, memandang genit ke arah Yunho, "Aku bisa memberikannya gratis, asalkan temanmu ini mau berfoto denganku. Bagaimana?"

"MWO?" teriak Jaejoong kaget mendengar permintaan sang penjual.

"Andwe…kita pergi saja…" ucap Jaejoong sewot sambil menarik tangan Yunho.

"Ah sebentar hyung…" tahan Yunho

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memandang Yunho. Ia tak suka jika Yunho mengabaikannya seperti ini.

"Ahjumma… apa aku bisa memiliki ini, ini dan ini jika aku berfoto denganmu?" tanya Yunho sambil memilih beberapa ikan dan cumi-cumi dengan ukuran yang paling besar.

"Ne..tentu saja…" jawab sang penjual dengan wajah sumringahnya.

"Baiklah.." jawab Yunho. Ia berfikir bahwa ia akan pulang dengan banyak belanjaan tanpa harus mengeluarkan sepeser uangpun, bukankah ini akan sangat menguntungkan? Tapi Yunho tak menyadari bahwa Jaejoong telah mempoutkan bibirnya bahkan nyaris 5 cm, Jaejoong sangat kesal.

Belum sampai kesalnya mereda, ia sudah dibuat tambah kesal dengan permintaan si penjual genit itu. "Yah anak muda… bisakah kau fotokan kami berdua?"

NGEEEKKKK

Bagai ingin menggulingkan barang dagangan yang berada didepannya sekarang juga, Jaejoong benar-benar sangat geram tapi mau tak mau Jaejoong memfoto juga. Ahjumma itu menempel erat di lengan Yunho, membuat Jaejoong semakin iritasi, dengan segera Jaejoong memfoto keduanya, dan pergi meninggalkan Yunho dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. Yunho dengan segera membungkuk ke arah penjual dan mengambil barang belanjaannya yang diperoleh dengan cuma-cuma itu.

"Hyung…" teriak Yunho mengejar Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong tetap berjalan tak memperdulikan Yunho.

"Yah,…hyung…jangan marah seperti itu…" ucap Yunho ketika sudah berada didekat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih diam.

"Baby.." rayu Yunho dan berhasil membuat Jaejoong menoleh kearahnya.

"Wae?" ucap Jaejoong BT.

"Jangan marah… bukankah kita bisa untung banyak? Lihatlah…" ucap Yunho dengan senyum innocentnya sambil menenteng beberapa ikan dan cumi-cumi yang sebenarnya kalaupun dijual, itu harganya juga lumayan mahal karena ukurannya yang lumayan besar.

Namun belum sampai Jaejoong berbicara, sudah ada beberapa kerumunan gadis-gadis dengan menenteng HP berlari mengerumuni mereka.

"Benarkah kau Jung Yunho, artis itu?

"Apa benar kau?"

"Kyaaa…"

"Yunho oppa…kyaaaaaaaa…"

Lontaran pertanyaan dan teriakan histeris kerumunan gadis-gadis itu memenuhi pasar. Yunho hanya mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman. Jaejoong semakin mempoutkan bibirnya, ia terdesak kesana kemari, tangan Yunho yang semula memegangnya terlepas karena desakan dari gadis-gadis ganjen ini, mereka berfoto, mencubit Yunho, memegang tangan dan pipinya, menarik-narik baju Yunho, bahkan ada yang sempat ingin mencium Yunho. Melihat itu semua Jaejoong semakin jengah, ia semakin BT, ia tak ingin Yunhonya di sentuh orang lain, dipegang orang lain, bahkan lihatlah, ia nyaris dicium gadis-gadis itu. Ia ingin melerainya, tapi jumlah gadis-gadis ini jauh lebih banyak. Jaejoong benar-benar menyesal telah mengajak Yunho ke pasar. Yunho mencoba menghindari gadis-gadis itu dengan cara halus, mencoba sedikit demi sedikit menghindar dan menghampiri Jaejoong, namun sepertinya para gadis belum mau menyerah.

"Hyung pegang ini.." Ucap Yunho setelah berhasil mendekat ke arah Jaejoong sambil mengoper salah satu tas belanjaan yang berisi sayuran kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menerima tas itu, tiba-tiba tangan satunya telah di genggam Yunho dan Yunho mengajaknya berlari. Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat, mereka terus berlari, berbelok dan terus berbelok lagi, menelisip kemanapun mereka bisa hingga tak nampak kejaran para gadis itu.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berhenti di pinggiran pasar. Mereka berdua sangat ngos-ngosan. Yunho meletakkan tas belanjaan yang ia bawa, yang berisi beberapa ikan dan cumi yang lumayan berat itu.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa hyung? Apa tanganmu sakit?" ucap Yunho sambil mengecek tangan Jaejoong yang digunakan untuk membawa belanjaan yang berisi sayuran tadi. Sebenarnya sayuran itu ringan, tapi bukan Yunho namanya jika tidak mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya berdiam pasrah melihat tangannya di usap dan ditiup pelan oleh Yunho. Ia diam sambil menetralkan nafasnya.

"Aku tak suka.." ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba

Yunho memandang Jaejoong bingung.

"Aku tak suka jika kau dipegang dan dicium seperti itu.. lihatlah, bahkan lipstik gadis itu masih ada yang menempel di pipimu. Menyebalkan sekali" gerutu Jaejoong

Satu hal yang semakin diyakini Yunho sekarang bahwa Jaejoong sebenarnya adalah pencemburu kelas berat, tapi Yunho tak keberatan akan hal itu, bukankah itu berarti Jaejoong benar-benar menyukainya?

Yunho tersenyum, ia semakin erat memegang tangan Jaejoong, "Hyung, ini tidak sengaja, mereka saling dorong" Yunho mencoba menjelaskan sambil berusaha menghapus noda di pipinya, bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu noda lipstik itu ada disebelah mana.

Jaejoongpun akhirnya mengusap pipi Yunho, ikut membersihkan noda lipstik itu. Ia membersihkannya dengan memberikan sedikit tekanan, entah mengapa Jaejoong masih saja dongkol. Meskipun pipinya sedikit sakit akibat Jaejoong menekannya terlalu keras, namun Yunho hanya diam, ia sangat tahu kekasihnya ini marah.

Jaejoong benar-benar sebal, ia sendiri juga tak mengetahui sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepadanya. Semenjak menyadari perasaannya ke Yunho, Ia jadi suka marah ketika ada yang mencoba mendekati Yunho, apa ini wajar? Terlebih seperti hari ini, ingin rasanya memakan semua orang yang ada di pasar ini namun karena itu tidak mungkin akhirnya Jaejoong hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jja..sudah bersih" ucap Jaejoong ketus.

"Mianhe…" pinta Yunho yang masih melihat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Kemudian Yunho memeluk Jaejoong, mencoba menghilangkan kemarahannya.

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong, mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang memandang mereka. Maklum saja mereka sekarang berada di salah satu tepi pasar, menghadap ke jalan raya. Banyak orang lalu lalang disana, mobil dan kendaraan umum juga banyak yang melintas dijalan depan mereka. Namun Yunho tak peduli, yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah Jaejoong berhenti marah.

"Cium aku sekarang" ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba

"Baby… kau yakin? Ini tempat yang ramai sekali…" Yunho memegang kedua pipi Jaejoong mencoba membujuk, sungguh jika ia sedang berada di tempat sepi sekarang, tak perlu dimintapun, ia pasti sudah menciumnya, menenangkannya. Namun entah apa yang merasuki pikiran Jaejoong sekarang, Jaejoong bersikap sedikit aneh dari biasanya.

"Lalu kenapa? Bukankah dengan begini semua orang akan tahu bahwa kau milikku. Jadi mereka tidak akan menggodamu lagi. Apa kau tak mau? Apa kau malu jika semua tahu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara pelan namun menekan, ia terlihat sangat emosi.

"Bukan begitu hyung, hanya saja orang-orang.."

"Itulah kau, kau lebih mementingkan orang lain, persetan dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan, aku hanya ingin kau menciumku sekarang, atau jangan-jangan kau lebih memilih dicium gadis-gadis itu daripada menciumku? Kau lebih suka di goda ahjuma-ahjuma genit daripada harus mempedulikanku? Kha..kembalilah kesana, jangan hiraukan aku.." Jaejoong semakin sebal.

Hal kedua yang dipelajari Yunho adalah jangan sekali-sekali membuat Jaejoong cemburu, karena itu akan sangat menakutkan.

Kalau sudah begini, tak ada kata lain selain menuruti apa maunya Jaejoong.

Yunho mengenakan penutup kepala yang melekat di hoodienya, mengangkat kerah jaket tersebut, lalu menutupi kepalanya dengan kepala Jaejoong. Ia tak ingin mengundang banyak perhatian atas apa yang ia lakukan ini. Yunho sedikit menunduk kemudian memiringkan kepalanya dan akhirnya Yunhopun mencium Jaejoong. Bibirnya melumat bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit berjinjit dan mendongak untuk menemukan posisi yang pas dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di dada Yunho. Jaejoong yang tadinya mengomel akhirnya terdiam setelah kemauannya dituruti Yunho. Bibirnya bergerak seirama dengan bibir Yunho, membuat hatinya yang semula bergemuruh menjadi tenang, membuat emosinya yang semula memuncak menjadi menguap entah kemana.

Yunho beralih menyesap bibir atas Jaejoong, Jaejoong sepertinya masih enggan melepaskan ciuman itu. Tubuh Jaejoong sedikit bergetar, pantas saja ciuman ini cukup lama dan Jaejoong sedari tadi berjinjit. Dengan sigap Yunho melepaskan salah satu tangan yang memegang kerah hoodie tadi dan beralih memegangi pinggang Jaejoong dengan erat agar tidak terjatuh. Sedangkan tangan Jaejoong yang semula hanya berada di dada Yunho, sekarang mulai menggenggam kemeja Yunho, genggaman itu semakin erat dan semakin erat sejalan dengan semakin dalamnya ciuman mereka.

Lama mereka berciuman di pinggir jalan seperti itu, hingga di rasa Jaejoong sudah tenang, Yunhopun kemudian melepaskan ciuman itu dan memeluk Jaejoong. Membenamkan kepala Jaejoong didada bidangnya "Hyung, mianhe… jangan marah lagi…" gumam Yunho sambil mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong, Jaejoong masih terdiam, ia merasa nyaman diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Saranghae" bisik Yunho yang mau tak mau membuat Jaejoong tersenyum. Yunho memang paling ahli dalam membuatnya tenang.

Apakah banyak orang yang melihat aksinya mereka tadi? Entahlah… Sepertinya Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah tak peduli.

.

.

tbc

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Tadaaaa….. duh…maxy ngiler sendiri setiap kali lihat emak Jae dan babe Yun beraksi.#plakkkk

Ini mungkin update terakhir di bulan puasa, karena sepertinya di part 10 nanti akan ada NC…tapi maxy gak janji juga… soalnya maxy masih belum selesai ngetik, kadang ide lain muncul dan masalahnya akhir-akhir ini maxy agak sibuk… jadi kemungkinan updatenya agak lama… mianhe..# deep bow

Yunpa uda ketemu camer, tinggal jaema nih…bentar maxy mikir dulu dimana part yang tepat untuk jaema ketemu ma camer…^^ tapi yang jelas untuk next part uda mulai shooting lagi… kalo wordnya gak kepanjangan ya bisa langsung shooting hal yang bikin heboh Junsu tadi…kira-kira ada yang penasaran kehebohan shooting n realnya gak? Gak ada ya? Hmmm..ya uda…gak jadi update aja…Ahihihihi ^^ #kyaaaa plak plak plak…dikeroyok readers.

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya teman-temanku tersayang…

Chu..~~~~


	11. Chapter 11

**IF ACTING BECAME REAL**

.

**Cast**

Yunjae YooSuMin

.

**Genre**

Romance, Humour, duh apalagi ya…nanti lah dicari tahu sendiri di cerita ya…masih bingung…ehehhehehe.

Hai…haiii…hai…. ^^

Maxy dataaannngggg membawa santapan…..wkwkwwwkwk

Mian jika rada telat…

sebelumnya maxy ucapin maaf lahir batin untuk semua... meskipun telat tapi gpp kan...ehehehehe #hug

Seperti biasa hug n deep bow bagi teman-temanku tersayang yang sudah bersedia memberikan reviewnya:

**Lady Ze, Kim Eun Seob, Vic89, Dipa Woon, KJhwang, Cubbyloverz, Angel Muaffi, Diani Shim, park yooki, giaoneesan, vampireyunjae, dazzledaisy, NisyaraNadya, diniyunjae, Chris1004, zhe, Jung Jaehyun, meirah.1111, 7D, keisyayunjae, The Biggest Fan of YunJae, oomkomariah921, Kyungie Jae, YunHolic, FiAndYJ, IJun-chan, JeJeSalvatore, Youleebitha, magnaeris, kim eun neul, simijewels, ChaaChulie247, kimteechul, insun taeby, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, Izca RizcassieYJ, JungJaema, yoon HyunWoon, Minhyunni1318, Casshipper Jung, NaraYuuki, Chie Na OrangeL, dhian930715ELF, riska0122, BunnyPoro, kyoarashi57, merry jung, Yjboo, Naritha, aoi ao, JungSooAh, jema Agassi, , anagyunjae, min, ajid yunjae, Juuunchan, YJS nyasar, Zhu Rizhu, jenny, MaghT, AnieJOY'ERS, Princess yunjae, Dennis Park, KRie, kimteechul, farla 23, hana, irengiovanny, Haemin, caca 27, chibie, yaumil lulu, Zheyra Sky, cassiCHLARAopeia, KimShippo, adette, Lee Chizumi, FaMinhyuk , dan para guest. **

Maaf untuk typo di part kemarin… (Mr. Jung - Mr. Kim) dan gomawo all uda ngingetin maxy …maxy sayang kalian semua…#hug n kiss… ahihihihihi

Yuk dah langsung aje ye…. Bacanya pelan-pelan aje…^^

**Warning : **hhssstttt….bukan bacaan anak dibawah umur… hanya untuk teman-teman yang uda 18+….ahihihi

Sudah punya SIMNC (Surat Ijin Membaca NC)? Bagi yang sudah, yuk mariiii baca….^^… bagi yang belum hubungi polres setempat…wkwkwkkkwk #plakkk

Ripiu jangan lupa ne..^^

.

.

.

**Preview**

Lama mereka berciuman di pinggir jalan seperti itu, hingga di rasa Jaejoong sudah tenang, Yunhopun kemudian melepaskan ciuman itu dan memeluk Jaejoong. Membenamkan kepala Jaejoong didada bidangnya "Hyung, mianhe… jangan marah lagi…" gumam Yunho sambil mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong, Jaejoong masih terdiam, ia merasa nyaman diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Saranghae" bisik Yunho yang mau tak mau membuat Jaejoong tersenyum. Yunho memang paling ahli dalam membuatnya tenang.

Apakah banyak orang yang melihat aksinya mereka tadi? Entahlah… Sepertinya Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah tak peduli.

.

.

**Part 10**

.

.

"Changmina… tak bisakah part ini di skip saja?" protes Yunho dengan nada tinggi. Sekali lagi ia protes setelah membaca perubahan script yang Changmin lakukan.

Selalu seperti ini selama 2 minggu belakangan. Sedari 2 minggu yang lalu, Yunho selalu protes masalah adegan Jaejoong yang akan berciuman dengan namja lain. Namun kali ini sedikit beda, suasana sedikit menegang, Yunho memasang wajah marahnya sambil berdiri di samping meja Changmin.

Jaejoong mulai mendekat, menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Yunho dari arah belakang. Hanya cara seperti ini yang membuat Yunho sedikit menurunkan emosinya. Yunho menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Hyung… bisakah kau membantuku membujuk Changmin untuk menghilangkan part itu?" pinta Yunho masih sambil memandang Changmin yang duduk tenang di kursinya.

"Yun…" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada sedikit merajuk.

"Ck… kau selalu seperti ini hyung… kau tak pernah memprotes sedikitpun mengenai perubahan ini. Kau selalu membela Changmin." Yunho mulai kesal kemudian berjalan menuju sofa, ia menghempaskan dirinya sendiri di sofa dengan kesal.

Jaejoong bertukar pandang dengan Changmin, Jaejoong memberikan tatapan seperti mengatakan 'aku belum berhasil membujuknya' kepada Changmin.

Changmin kemudian menghembuskan nafas beratnya, berjalan menuju sofa didepan Yunho dan duduk disamping Yoochun. Sedangkan Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di sudut meja Changmin, menatap bebas ke arah Yunho, Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun yang duduk berseberangan.

"Hyung, seperti yang aku katakan kemarin… ini adalah klimaks konfliknya.. dan itu harus dilakukan…" Changmin menatap Yunho dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Yunho memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah Changmin.

"Lagipula itu cuma sekali saja hyung… dan paling-paling 5 sampai 10 menit sudah selesai" lanjut Changmin

"5 sampai 10 menit? Hanya? Apa kau gila? Setelah beberapa kali bekerja sama denganmu, baru kali ini aku ingin meracunmu Changmina.." ucap Yunho geram

"Hhmmmffttt.." Changmin, Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu sontak menahan tawa yang akan pecah mendengar ucapan Yunho.

Yunho menatap frustasi ke arah 3 orang yang menahan tawa yang duduk didepannya, 'apa ini lucu? Membiarkan kekasihnya berciuman seperti itu, apa ini hal yang lucu?' pikirnya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke samping, ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun sedang menutup mulutnya dengan punngung tangannya. Yunho mau tak mau akhirnya hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho, duduk disebelah Yunho dan memegang pahanya. "Yun, bisakah kau tidak bersikap seperti ini? percayalah, aku akan melakukannya dalam sekali take… itu hanya acting Yun, apakah kau tidak mempercayaiku? Setelah apa yang kita lalui selama ini?" bujuk Jaejoong.

"Aku percaya hyung, tapi masalahnya acting itu membuatku stress. Bukan hanya durasi waktunya tapi juga apa yang harus hyung lakukan dengan namja paling beruntung di dunia itu" Yunho menggerutu lagi.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan memberikan doe eyesnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu hyung." Protes Yunho sambil menghindari tatapan Jaejoong. Tatapan seperti itu yang membuat Yunho mudah luluh dan Jaejoong tahu itu.

Changmin tersenyum melihat pemandangan didepannya, "Percayalah padaku hyung Cuma 5-10 menit saja.." ucap Changmin mencoba membujuk Yunho.

"Andwee.. itu terlalu lama" tolak Yunho langsung

"Terlalu lama? Kau bahkan memintaku menambah durasi ciumanmu dengan Jae hyung padahal sudah aku beri waktu 15 menit." Komentar Changmin.

"Bwahahahahaha…" Yoochun sontak tertawa terbahak, tapi ia langsung berhenti seketika ketika melihat sekeliling, semua menatap kearahnya, tak ada yang tertawa. Terutama Yunho yang sekarang sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Ops" gumam Yoochun salah tingkah dan memberikan tatapan 'Mianhe hyung' ke arah Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkah Yoochun.

"Yun.. kau tahu kalau aku hanya mencintaimu…" bujuk Jaejoong yang menggenggam tangan Yunho

"Kau mencintaiku tapi kau mau dicium orang lain? Itu bukan sekedar ciuman hyung.. bukan sekedar menempelkan bibir ke bibir, bahkan lebih dari itu, melumat, menyesap, dan dia harus… aarggghhhh.. memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku gila hyung…" Yunho berdiri, ia semakin emosi.

Jaejoongpun ikut berdiri, ia memeluk Yunho, memeluknya erat. Jaejoong mencoba meredam emosi Yunho.

"Jangan memelukku hyung.. aku sedang marah denganmu!" Yunho melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong dengan kasar.

Jaejoong sedikit kaget dengan sikap Yunho yang tiba-tiba. Dan Yunho sepertinya menyesali sikap refleknya tadi, namun emosinya menahannya untuk tetap berdiri mematung. Tak melakukan apapun.

Jaejoong menatap tak percaya ke arah Yunho dan Yunho memberikan tatapan datar ke arah Jaejoong.

Suasana menjadi semakin mencekam. Ini adalah pertengkaran paling parah selama 2 minggu terakhir. Karena sebelum-sebelumnya Yunho selalu menyerah, tidak lagi membahas permasalahan ini ketika sudah mendapat pelukan dari Jaejoong, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Mungkin juga karena waktu acting adegan itu sudah semakin dekat.

Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Mereka bertiga menjadi penonton live pertengkaran sepasang kekasih itu.

.

5 menit berlalu dalam diam

.

Kelima orang tersebut saling diam dengan pose masing-masing.

"Ei Changmin, cobalah menengahi mereka, bukankah kau penyebab huru hara ini?" bisik Yoochun setelah sudah mulai tak betah berada di tengah suasana yang mencekam ini.

"Mereka tidak akan mau diganggu, aku yakin itu… You know what? That's all about pride, guys.. .mereka akan menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara mereka sendiri." ucap Changmin seperti sangat paham.

"Ckk..setidaknya cobalah dulu… kau tahu, aura ini benar-benar membuatku merinding.." bisik Junsu.

"Aku yakin tidak akan berhasil, mereka tidak butuh penengah. Percayalah padaku…" Changmin tetap kekeh.

"Cobalah dulu…" usul Yoochun sedikit memaksa.

Changmin memandang Yunho dan Jaejoong yang masih saling memandang, lalu memandang Yoochun dan Junsu secara bergantian.

"Kha…" bisik Yoochun dan Junsu bersamaan.

Changmin menghembuskan nafas beratnya, "Oke..aku akan mencoba" ucap Changmin.

"Ehem…" Changmin membersihkan tenggorokannya. "mmm… hyung… sepertinya"

"DIAM KAU CHANGMINA" teriak Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan tanpa memandang ke arah Changmin sama sekali.

"See?" ucap Changmin sambil kembali menyandarkan diri di sofa. "Sudah aku bilang, tidak akan berhasil, sudahlah nikmati saja.. sebentar lagi Yunho hyung akan menyerah" ucap Changmin sekali lagi bagaikan peramal.

Yoochun dan Junsu akhirnya pasrah. Kembali memandang sinetron dadakan itu lagi.

.

.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Yunho sangat keras kepala.

Jaejoong mulai mendekat ke arah Yunho, memegang tangan Yunho namun Yunho menghindar. Ia melepaskan tangan Jaejoong, bahkan sedikit menghempaskan tangan Jaejoong. Reflek Yunho sangat buruk ketika ia sedang emosi.

Jaejoong mulai kehilangan kesabarannya, terlebih setelah perlakuan Yunho tadi, "Baiklah, kau marah kepadaku? Geure… teruskan saja marahmu… Aku sudah lelah membujukmu. Kau sangat egois Yun... Mungkin tanpa film ini tak ada masalah bagimu, kau sudah terkenal dan kau sudah tak perlu lagi membuktikan kepada semua bahwa kau artis yang sangat berbakat. Tapi bagiku, film ini adalah segalanya. Aku berharap banyak pada film ini. Aku rasa aku sudah pernah mengatakannya kepadamu." Ucap Jaejoong penuh emosi sambil menatap ke arah Yunho.

Yunho sedikit bergerak, ia mulai panik memandang Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat emosi.

"Aku akan pulang ke apartemenku. Jangan menyusulku dan jangan menelponku sebelum kau menyetujuiku untuk melakukan adegan itu. Aku mencintaimu Yun, sangat.. Aku ingin kau mempercayaiku. Aku tak mau jika kamu menghalangiku meraih mimpiku, aku juga punya keluarga yang ingin aku bahagiakan, aku punya keluarga yang ingin aku buat bangga. Ini bukan hanya kariermu, tapi juga karierku… Sudahlah… aku lelah berdebat denganmu.." Jaejoong melangkah untuk meninggalkan Yunho, ia mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di meja dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

.

1 detik

.

2 detik

.

3 detik

.

GREPP

.

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, menghentikan langkahnya.

Jaejoong terdiam.

Yunho masih memeluknya dengan erat.

"Mianhe…" bisik Yunho.

Jaejoong masih terdiam.

"Baby…" rajuk Yunho

"Apa kau akan mengijinkanku melakukan adegan itu?" Tanya Jaejoong masih dengan nada kesal.

Yunho kembali terdiam.

"Kalau tidak bisa…"

"Ne..hyung… aku tidak akan melarangmu… jadi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku.. aku tak mau kehilanganmu hyung." Ucap Yunho yang semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum, ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, memandang Yunho lekat. Wajah Yunho terlihat sangat panik, Jaejoongpun memegang salah satu pipi Yunho, Jaejoong tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Hyung…" ucap Yunho lirih.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho, memeluk Yunho erat.

"gomawo…" gumam Jaejoong sambil memeluk Yunho erat.

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan kemudian memberikan kode 'OKE' dengan tangannya kepada Changmin, Yoochun dan Junsu yang berada di belakang Yunho.

Ketiga penonton langsung tersenyum puas. Yunho akhirnya memperbolehkan Jaejoong melakukan adegan yang diminta Changmin meskipun dengan sangat terpaksa

"Yunho hyung tidak akan pernah bisa menang jika berhadapan dengan Jaejoong hyung" ucap ketiganya dalam hati.

.

.

**2 minggu kemudian**

Waktu terus berlalu, shootingpun terus berjalan. Sudah dua minggu ini Jaejoong mulai berinteraksi dengan Choi Siwon lawan main yang berperan sebagai pihak ketiga di film yang Yunho dan Jaejoong bintangi. Dan itu artinya sudah dua minggu pula Yunho sering uring-uringan dan mempoutkan bibirnya karena sudah banyak diketahui bahwa Siwon itu adalah Gay, hubungannya dengan mantan pacarnya yaitu Kim Heechul sudah banyak diketahui publik dan ini membuat Yunho sangat tak nyaman. Ia sangat takut jika Siwon memanfaatkan kesempatan in untuk menggoda Jaejoong.

"YAH Siwon… Bisakah kau duduk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jaejoong?" ucap Yunho yang sedikit tak nyaman melihat kedekatan Jaejoong dan Siwon yang sedang berdiskusi tentang acting mereka di film. Siwon mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong, sangat-sangat dekat dan ini membuat Yunho semakin iritasi. Melihat kekasihnya duduk berdampingan dengan namja lain saja sudah membuatnya geram, apalagi ditambah dengan pose seperti itu.

Jaejoong dan Siwon memandang Yunho bersamaan. "Wae?" tanya Siwon datar.

"He's my man, boy…" Ucap Yunho yang sontak memperoleh gelak tawa dari Siwon, Jaejoong dan Changmin yang ada di ruangan.

"Yah Yun… I know, he's your man.. and don't act like a boy, man…" ucap Siwon enteng

SKAK MATT

"hmmfffttt…" Changmin menahan tawanya

"Hei bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar?" ucap Jaejoong menengahi

"Dia berusaha mendekatimu baby… dia punya banyak modus untuk mendekatimu…" Yunho membela diri.

Perlu diketahui bahwa Yunho tak lagi memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan hyung. Joongie dan baby adalah panggilan yang sering digunakan Yunho sekarang, entah dimulai sejak kapan. Tapi yang jelas Jaejoong tak menolaknya.

"Yun… bisakah kau berbicara yang masuk akal? Siwon hanya lawan acting… lagipula dia tahu kalau aku adalah kekasihmu." Ucap Jaejoong.

Siwon memandang Yunho dengan senyuman evilnya. Yunho memandang jengah ke arah Siwon. Dari awal ia memang tidak setuju dengan acting Jaejoong, semakin tak setuju jika lawan mainnya adalah Siwon. Ini benar-benar menjadi ujian bagi Yunho.

"Ck… sudahlah… terserah kalian… aku ke kamar mandi dulu" ucap Yunho sewot kemudian keluar ruangan Changmin sambil menutup pintu dengan keras.

Jaejoong menghela nafas beratnya, lagi-lagi Yunho cemburu berlebihan.

"Aku harap kau tidak mengambil hati ucapan Yunho, terkadang ia memang seperti anak kecil" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum ke arah Siwon.

Siwon membalas senyuman manis Jaejoong. 'Andai aku datang lebih dulu, mungkin kau menjadi milikku Jae… Kau tahu Jae? Sepertinya aku benar-benar mencintaimu' ucap Siwon dalam hati.

Changmin melihat tatapan Siwon yang sedikit berbeda, sepertinya Changmin mencium gelagat yang aneh. "Emmm hyung, sepertinya kau harus menyusul Yunho hyung" ucap Changmin sengaja menginterupsi.

Jaejoong hendak beranjak dari duduknya, tapi tiba-tiba tangan Siwon menghentikan pergerakan Jaejoong. Jaejoong dan Changmin menatap Siwon, bingung.

"Biarkan aku menemuinya. Aku rasa, akulah penyebab dia marah seperti itu." Ucap Siwon kemudian meninggalkan ruangan.

.

"Aku rasa dia menyukaimu hyung…" ucap Changmin setelah Siwon meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku juga merasa demikian" gumam Jaejoong yang mendapat tatapan kaget dari Changmin. Changmin sedikit kaget dengan ucapan Jaejoong, ia tak menyangka jika Jaejoong menyadari perasaan Siwon.

"Kau menyadarinya?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, dia menanyakan pendapatku dengan dirinya dan menanyakan perasaanku kepada Yunho, menanyakan perihal hubungan kami dan aku mulai curiga…"

"Lalu.."

"Aku sangat mencintainya.. dan aku tak bisa jauh darinya… dia sangat penting bagiku… itu yang aku ucapkan kepada Siwon" ucap Jaejoong yang kemudian menutup scriptnya.

Changmin tersenyum, "Tunggu hingga Yunho hyung mendengarnya, pasti ia akan tertawa seharian…" ucap Changmin yang mendapat senyuman dari Jaejoong.

"bersikaplah sedikit peduli kepadanya Hyung… aku tak tega melihat dia selalu cemas karena terus berfikir bahwa kau akan pergi darinya dengan mudah."

"Aku rasa kau benar, awalnya aku mengira Yunho akan mengetahui bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya dan tak mau kehilangannya. Aku rasa aku tak perlu mengatakan semua itu kepadanya, cukup dengan aku yang selalu setia dan terus menemaninya. Tapi ternyata sepertinya itu belum cukup untuk membuatnya mengerti." Jaejoong tersenyum, ia teringat sikap-sikap Yunho yang tak banyak diketahui publik, Yunho sangat kekanakan.

"Kau tahu, dia memang lambat memahami sesuatu.. dia mirip anak kecil, hyung… dia menyadari sesuatu ketika sesuatu itu jelas berada di depan matanya dan di rasakannya. Dia seperti anak kecil yang berada di tubuh orang dewasa.." ucap Changmin kemudian tertawa

Jaejoongpun tertawa mendengar ucapan Changmin, "Dan parahnya, aku mencitainya.."

"Kau benar-benar apes hyung… ahahahaha" Goda Changmin

.

.

**Di kamar mandi**

.

Yunho sedang membasuh mukanya dan memandang wajahnya di kaca yang terletak di atas wastafel kamar mandi. "Dia benar-benar menyebalkan" gumam Yunho

Yunho membasuh mukanya sekali lagi dan menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Mencoba mengontrol emosinya sendiri. Ketika Yunho hendak keluar, ia melihat Siwon memasuki kamar mandi. Mata mereka saling menatap.

Hening

"Ehem.." Siwon mencoba memulai percakapan, "Kau sudah mau keluar?"

Yunho hanya mengangguk.

"Well, sepertinya kau masih marah kepadaku."

Yunho menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Siwon tersenyum, "Tak ku kira kau menyadari perasaanku kepada kekasihmu, Jaejoong".

Yunho kaget, ia geram dan langsung meremas kerah kemeja Siwon.

"Hei… slow down man…" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kau perhatikan ucapanmu!" ancam Yunho geram

"Aku mencintainya Yun, tapi dia sudah menolakku… bahkan sebelum aku mengungkapkannya"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia mengatakan sangat mencintaimu dan tak mau kehilanganmu, kau sangat berarti baginya. Seharusnya kau tahu itu… dan tak perlu cemburu berlebihan seperti itu"

Yunho kaget, dia tak menyangka Jaejoong mengatakan hal seperti itu, selama ini Jaejoong jarang sekali mengatakan hal seperti itu, bahkan cenderung cuek jika didekat Yunho.

"Kau kaget? Kau bahkan tak mengenal kekasihmu Yun… mengertilah sikapnya… dan percayalah padanya" Siwon tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Yunho

"Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka mengumbar kata I love you, tapi ia adalah orang yang sangat setia Yun. Dia benar-benar orang istimewa."

"Jangan berbicara seperti kau mengenal segalanya tentang Jaejoong" Yunho kesal karena sepertinya Siwon mengetahui banyak hal dengan Jaejoong.

"Ahahahaha… jangan marah seperti itu, belajarlah memahaminya… kau tahu, aku bahkan mengetahui sifatnya hanya beberapa hari setelah aku berkenalan dengannya. Andai dia tak tergila-gila denganmu, maka aku akan membuatnya tergila-gila padaku."

"Akan ku bunuh kalau kau berani!"

"Ahahahaha… kau ini… sudah aku bilang, dia sangat setia Yun.. dia orang yang keras…tak mudah membuatnya berpaling darimu.. percayalah padaku."

Yunho hanya melenggang, meninggalkan Siwon sendiri. beberapa saat sebelum Yunho keluar, Siwon sempat berteriak, "Berhentilah cemburu karena aku dan dia hanya sebatas rekan acting, meskipun kau tak percaya kepadaku tapi setidaknya percayalah padanya!"

Yunho tak berhenti.. ia malah langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum, "Kau beruntung Yun".

.

.

"Joongie, jangan biarkan si Siwon itu menyentuhmu di luar skenario" pesan Yunho sebelum Jaejoong beradu acting dengan Siwon. Pesan yang sama juga sejak lebih dari 3 minggu yang lalu. Sejauh ini Yunho belum pernah berada satu scene bertiga dengan Jaejoong dan Siwon. Kebanyakan scene Jaejoong dengan Siwon karena memang shooting sudah mulai menginjak di bagian permasalahan.

"Ne…arasso.." ucap Jaejoong kemudian mencium pipi Yunho dan berjalan menuju lokasi. Akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong memang lebih ekspresif dalam mengutarakan perasaannya terhadap Yunho, tentu saja ini membuat Yunho senang. Jaejoong tak canggung menunjukkan kemesraan mereka, terutama di depan Siwon.

Yunho duduk didekat Changmin, ia selalu seperti ini ketika tidak berada satu scene dengan Jaejoong. Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang berdiri di dekat Siwon. Matanya terus mengawasi pergerakan Siwon dan Jaejoong. Changmin memandang ke arah Yunho yang berada disampingnya. 'Selalu melakukan hal yang sama' batin Changmin.

"Ck, hyung…berhentilah memandang mereka dengan tatapan seperti itu… kau menebarkan aura negatif disekitar sini" goda Changmin

"dan kau penyebab aura negatif itu.." sahut Yunho sebal.

Changmin terkikik, Yunho sangat sensitif belakangan ini.

Disana, Siwon menggandeng tangan Jaejoong, itu memang ada di script dan sebentar lagi shooting akan dimulai. Namun Siwon sepertinya sengaja mengangkat dan menunjukkannya kepada Yunho, tersenyum evil kearahnya seperti berkata 'hei-aku-menggandeng-kekasihmu'. Tentu saja mata Yunho seketika langsung melotot, bibirnya komat kamit mengeluarkan kata gak jelas. Changmin hanya bisa tertawa melihat pemandangan ini. Yunho yang pemarah dan Siwon yang jail.

"Berhentilah komat kamit seperti itu…kau sudah sangat mirip seorang dukun" ucap Changmin sambil terkikik.

"Kalau aku dukun, maka aku akan menyantetmu karena telah memberikan adegan ciuman yang seperti itu kepada mereka" timpal Yunho yang malah membuat Changmin terpingkal.

Sudah hampir 5 menit Siwon dan Jaejoong bergandengan, namun Changmin belum juga memulai shooting, ia masih mengecek kru yang lain.

Yunho yang sudah tak sabaran kemudian menyahut megaphone yang dipegang Changmin sambil meneriakkan, "READY…ACTION" Yunho tak ingin berlama-lama memandang Siwon yang menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

Beberapa kru memandang ke arah Changmin dan Yunho, bagaimana tidak, suara itu tak biasanya mereka dengar. Kru nampak bingung, haruskah mereka menuruti perintah itu atau tidak, sedangkan Changmin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memukul bahu Yunho. "Yah hyung…kau gila…lihatlah…semua kru terlihat bingung…kau ini…" ucap Changmin disela tawanya yang enggan berhenti sambil merebut megaphone yang berada ditangan Yunho. Ada-ada saja tingkah Yunho ini. Kecemburuan Yunho terkadang menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Changmin.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Siwon sekali lagi memperhatikan Jaejoong dan tersenyum.

"Kekasihmu sangat mudah di goda" ucap Siwon

"Dan kau sangat suka menggodanya" sahut Jaejoong sambil terkikik melihat dari kejauhan, kekasihnya sedang dipukul oleh Changmin.

.

.

**_Siwon dan Jaejoong berdiri di tepi jalan berniat untuk menyeberang. Mereka baru saja pulang membeli peralatan menggambar dengan menggunakan bus. Siwon dan Jaejoong adalah pegawai di sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang design interior, mereka berdua sering bekerja bersama dalam membuat design interior. Seperti sekarang ini, mereka sedang terlibat kontrak dengan seorang pengusaha untuk membuatkan design interior rumahnya._**

**_Lampu hijau untuk penyeberang jalanpun menyala, dengan segera Siwon menggandeng tangan Jaejoong menyeberang jalan dan berjalan menuju kantor. Jaejoong sedikit tersentak dengan sikap Siwon yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya, ia memandang ke arah Siwon dan Siwon memberikan senyuman kepadanya. Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Siwon yang memegang tangannya. Sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya itu, akhir-akhir ini bersikap aneh._**

"Ck… bukankah itu berlebihan, kenapa harus menggandeng tangannya ketika menyeberang.. mencari kesempatan saja.. dan lihatlah senyumnya, apa dia ingin terlihat mempesona didepan Joongie? uurrrgghhh" gerutu Yunho dibelakang Changmin.

"Hyung…itu kan ada di script…kau tak baca?" ucap Changmin sambil berbisik

"Aku selalu men-skip part dimana ada nama Siwon disana… aku malas membacanya jadi mana ku tahu ada adegan seperti itu" ucap Yunho polos

"Hmmmffttt.." Changmin menahan tawa, ia hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Yunho.

**_Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah tinggal dalam satu apartemen, beberapa hari setelah kepulangan Yunho dari Jepang mereka sepakat untuk tinggal bersama dan tentunya dengan persetujuan kedua pihak keluarga. Namun sudah 2 minggu Jaejoong dan Yunho jarang memiliki waktu bersama karena kesibukan masing-masing. Yunho lebih sering rapat hingga larut malam, membicarakan perluasan perusahaan keluarganya dengan para dewan direksi, sedangkan Jaejoong sibuk dengan proyek barunya bersama Siwon._**

**_Siwon dan Jaejoong bertemu sekitar 1,5 tahun yang lalu. Ketika Jaejoong mulai bekerja di perusahaan ini. Sikap Jaejoong yang pandai bergaul membuatnya disukai banyak rekan kerjanya, tak terkecuali Siwon, sudah satu tahun belakang ini Siwon menyukai Jaejoong lebih tepatnya mencintainya. Siwon tidak mengetahui jika Jaejoong mempunyai kekasih karena memang sejak awal mereka bertemu, Jaejoong selalu terlihat sendiri dan selalu menghabiskan akhir pekannya bersama dengan teman-teman di kantor._**

**_Beberapa bulan terakhir Siwon semakin menunjukkan sikap perhatiannya kepada Jaejoong, ia memang berniat untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jaejoong dalam waktu dekat. _**

**_"Jae, malam ini kau ada acara?" tanya Siwon sambil duduk di tepi meja kerja Jaejoong._**

**_Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya menghadap ke Siwon. Ia berpikir sejenak, ia mengingat tadi pagi Yunho mengatakan kepadanya kalau ia akan pulang terlambat, "Sepertinya tidak ada" jawab Jaejoong akhirnya._**

**_"mmm… baguslah… teman-teman mengajak untuk karaoke di bar yang biasanya setelah pulang kerja nanti" ucap Siwon bersemangat_**

**_Jaejoong tersenyum, ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan kepada Yunho bahwa ia juga akan pulang terlambat malam ini._**

"CUT..OK.." teriak Changmin melalui megaphonenya.. semua kru membereskan peralatan dan Jaejoong segera menghampiri Yunho yang berdiri di dekat Changmin dengan memasang wajah BT.

CUP

Jaejoong mencium pipi Yunho, mencoba mengurangi kemarahan Yunho. Dan benar saja, Yunho langsung mengembangkan senyumnya. Yunho menyukai sikap Jaejoong yang menunjukkan perhatiannya di depan umum seperti ini.

Siwon melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Tak dipungkiri jika ia masih menyukai Jaejoong, namun melihat sikap Jaejoong terhadap Yunho yang seperti itu, membuatnya terpaksa harus puas dengan menjadi temannya saja.

"Baiklah, setelah ini kita akan melakukan shooting adegan Yunho yang sedang rapat dengan dewan direksi, tunggu tempatnya selesai di setting, bagi para pemain yang terlibat, dimohon siap-siap." Komando Changmin dan semua kru bersiap dengan tugas masing-masing. Shootingpun berjalan dengan lancar.

.

.

Malam ini semua kru dan artis sudah datang disebuah bar yang sengaja di sewa oleh Changmin untuk shooting.

Yunho sedari tadi memasang wajah kesalnya, bagaimana tidak sebentar lagi part yang paling ia benci itu akhirnya dilaksanakan juga. Ya, sebentar lagi Jaejoong dan Siwon akan melakukan adengan ciuman.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya berulangkali sambil duduk di sofa yang terletak di pojok bar.

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Yunho, mencoba menenangkan. Ia mengerti perasaan Yunho sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, Yunho harus merelakannya melakukan ciuman dengan Siwon dan parahnya Siwon harus meninggalkan beberapa kissmark di leher Jaejoong. See… apakah Yunho pantas marah? sangat…itulah yang membuat Yunho marah-marah beberapa waktu yang lalu. Salahkan Changmin yang terlalu genius sehingga memunculkan ide gila seperti itu.

"Yun…" ucap Jaejoong sambil memegang tangan Yunho yang nampak semakin gelisah.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, mencoba tersenyum. Ia tidak mungkin menarik kembali ucapannya yang telah mengijinkan Jaejoong berciuman dengan Siwon. Tidak di detik-detik terakhir seperti ini. Yunho lebih memilih melihat acting Jaejoong berciuman dengan namja lain, daripada harus berpisah dari Jaejoong selamanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat senyum Yunho yang terlihat sangat kaku, sangat dipaksa. Ia tahu bagaimana perang batin Yunho sekarang ini. 15 menit lagi, ia akan acting berciuman dengan Siwon.

"Baby… " ucap Yunho sambil mengelus tangan Jaejoong dan menghembuskan nafas beratnya. "Berusahalah untuk tidak melakukan take ulang… atau kau akan melihatku berakhir di rumah sakit karena jantungan yang melihatmu melakukan ciuman berulangkali dengan namja lain" lanjut Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk imut. "Ne… yaksok…"

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan ciuman dari kekasihku ini, sebelum ia mencium namja lain atas persetujuanku?" ucap Yunho sedikit bercanda

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jaejoong langsung mencium Yunho.

Setelah beberapa saat melakukan ciuman, Jaejoong mulai berpindah tempat. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman, ia perlahan berpindah ke pangkuan Yunho. Tangan Jaejoong melingkar sempurna di leher Yunho. Bibir mereka saling melumat, tangan Yunho sekarang melingkar di pinggang Jaejoong. Beruntunglah penerangan bar yang remang-remang dan mereka duduk di pojok bar yang nyaris tak terlihat oleh para kru yang sedang sibuk mondar-mandir men-setting tempat yang akan digunakan shooting nanti.

"Ngh…" lenguhan dari mulut Jaejoongpun keluar ketika ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Siku Jaejoong bertumpu pada bahu Yunho dan dengan tangan yang meremas rambut Yunho membuat ciuman mereka semakin lama semakin dalam.

Yunho terus melumat bibir Jaejoong seakan tidak ada hari esok. Bibir mereka bergerak seirama, saling melumat dan saling menyesap. Hingga mereka kehabisan nafas dan dengan terpaksa melepaskan ciuman.

Jaejoong menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Yunho, nafas mereka terengah, "Yun…" gumam Jaejoong disela aktifitasnya menormalkan nafas.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Yunho untuk menormalkan nafasnya. Namun keinginannya untuk terus mencium Jaejoong terus muncul, ia benar-benar tak rela jika Jaejoong berciuman dengan Siwon. Tak lama setelah saling menatap, Yunho tersenyum dan kembali mencium bibir Jaejoong. Ciuman Yunho sedikit menuntut. Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong sedikit kasar.

"Ngghh.." Desah Jaejoong sambil sedikit memicingkan matanya, bibirnya sedikit sakit.

Yunho kemudian beralih mencium pipi, telinga, rahang, dan turun keleher.

"Yunh.. jangan meninggalkan tanda terlalu banyak di leher, Changmin akan marah…" ucap Jaejoong yang mencoba menahan desahannya dengan memperingatkan Yunho yang mulai mencium dan menggigit lehernya.

Namun apa yang Jaejoong ucapkan berlawanan dengan apa yang Jaejoong lakukan, tangan Jaejoong secara reflek malah meremas rambut Yunho dan dengan sedikit menekan kepala Yunho sehingga membuat Yunho semakin memperdalam ciuman dilehernya.

Tangan Yunho mulai membuka kemeja Jaejoong. Ciuman Yunho semakin turun ke bahu dan dada Jaejoong. Yunho menciptakan beberapa kissmark disana.

"Aaannnggghhh…" desah Jaejoong ketika Yunho mulai mengulum nipplenya. Tangannya memeluk kepala Yunho agar Yunho memperdalam kulumannya. Sepertinya mereka berdua lupa kalau sedang berada di lokasi shooting.

"Hyung… Changmin mencari ka…. OMO…OMO…" Ucap Junsu kaget melihat hyungnya sedang melakukan ciuman yang sangat hot itu di tempat umum.

Bagai kembali kedua nyata, Yunho dan Jaejoong mendadak menghentikan aktifitasnya. Jaejoong sontak berdiri dari pangkuan Yunho, dengan kemeja yang sudah tak mengancing dengan benar sedangkan Yunho kemeja rambutnya sangat berantakan. Keduanya berdiri menatap Junsu. Junsu masih terbengong melihat mereka, dihampiri oleh Changmin.

"Yah, kenapa malah be….ngong" ucapan Changmin melemah ketika melihat kondisi Yunho dan Jaejoong.

.

1 DETIK

.

2 DETIK

.

3 DETIK

.

"YAAAHHH…KALIAN…" Teriak Changmin yang mau tak mau membuat beberapa kru yang berada di sekitarnya menoleh kearahnya.

Changmin berkacak pinggang menghampiri Yunho dan Jaejoong. Changmin memicingkan matanya untuk melihat kondisi Jaejoong di tempat yang cukup gelap itu. Terlihatlah bibir yang lumayan membengkak dengan kondisi kancing baju yang sudah tak seharusnya.

Changmin menggandeng Jaejoong ke tempat yang lebih terang, disusul oleh Yunho dan Junsu yang berjalan dibelakang Changmin. Setelah berada di tempat yang cukup terang, Changmin semakin melotot dan jawdrop melihat kondisi Jaejoong. Beberapa kissmark sudah bertengger dileher, bahu dan dada Jaejoong dengan kondisi yang masih sangat FRESH.

Changmin menepuk jidatnya, "O-MY-GOD".. teriaknya frustasi. Jaejoong dan Yunho menunduk, mereka sadar telah melakukan hal yang salah.

Changmin mondar-mandir didepan mereka memberikan ceramah, "Kalian ini, bisakah mengerti situasi sebelum melakukannya? Sebentar lagi Jaejoong harus melakukan adegan ciuman bersama Siwon dan memberikan kiss mark disini." Ucap Changmin sambil menunjuk leher 'bertato' Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana bisa kiss mark muncul sebelum adegan dimulai? Semua sudah tersetting hyung… dan sebentar lagi shooting akan dimulai." Lanjut Changmin

"mmm.. Changmina, sebenarnya tadi aku hanya ingin…mmm" potong Jaejoong ragu-ragu, Changmin memandang Jaejoong untuk meneruskan kalimatnya, "aku hanya ingin… memberikan Yunho satu ciuman saja sebelum shooting" lanjut Jaejoong sangat hati-hati.

Tapi seberapapun hati-hati Jaejoong mengatakannya, tetap saja ucapannya membuat Changmin melotot, "Satu? Oh..my baby Jae…" ucap Changmin penuh depresi. "Lihatlah dampak dari SATU ciuman yang kalian lakukan" Changmin berkata penuh dengan tekanan sambil semakin membuka kemeja Jaejoong.

"Dari SATU ciuman akan menghasilkan SATU, DUA, TIGA, EMPAT, LIMA, ENAM, TUJUH, DELAPAN, SEMBILAN dan Oh GOD…kepalaku…masih banyak lagi didada dan bahumu ini…" ucap Changmin membara sambil menunjuk satu persatu kissmark di tubuh Jaejoong.

Yoochun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, segera menghampiri kerumunan itu, beberapa staf saling terkikik. Yunho dan Jaejoong sedikit menunduk dengan Changmin yang menunjuk-nunjuk badan Jaejoong.

"Ada apa?" bisik Yoochun pada Junsu

"Kau pasti bisa melihatnya sendiri" jawab Junsu singkat

Yoochun mengamati Jaejoong dan Yunho, rambut Yunho berantakan, kemeja Jaejoong tak terkancing lagi dan 'OMO… bukankah itu kissmark? Banyak sekali?' gumam Yoochun kaget. Ia memandang ke arah Yunho yang juga sedang memandang ke arahnya, mata mereka saling memandang, Yoochun menaikkan alisnya seperti bertanya –apa yang terjadi-. Dan Yunho memberikan senyum GJ-nya. Yoochunpun menepuk jidatnya 'Oh God Hyung, kau paling pandai membuat Changmin naik darah' speechless.

"YAH…KENAPA TERSENYUM?" marah Changmin kepada Yunho yang tiba-tiba tersenyum dan senyum Yunho seketika langsung memudar.

.

Changmin duduk dikursinya, jari telunjuknya mengketuk-ketuk tepi megaphone yang ada di genggamannya. Ia sedang berfikir apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya, setting tempat sudah beres, namun tiba-tiba terjadi bencana yang tak terduga seperti ini. ia membutuhkan gambar yang meng-zoom in leher Jaejoong saat Siwon mencium Jaejoong, tapi bagaimana jika bercak-bercak itu sudah bertengger dengan indahnya disana? Aigooo… Yunjae memang membuatnya benar-benar pusing kali ini.

Semua kru sedang duduk menunggu perintah dari Changmin.

5 menit berlalu

Changmin berdiri, semua kru ikut berdiri.

"Jae hyung dan Siwon hyung kemarilah…" Ucap Changmin yang langsung dipatuhi oleh Jaejoong dan Siwon, keduanya langsung berjalan mendekat ke arah Changmin.

"Tae Ri…panggil Ga In kesini…suruh dia membawa alat make up? Teriak Changmin menyuruh salah satu stafnya.

"Ne… Changmin shi" ucap Tae Ri dan segera melakukan tugasnya. Tak berapa lama Ga In datang membawa peralatan make up.

"Ga In, aku ingin kau menutup beberapa kissmark ini dengan krim yang biasa digunakan itu, yang dibagian bahu ini juga.. karena nanti shoot akan membutuhkan sampai part ini" ucap Changmin memberikan arahan yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Ga In.

"Dan Siwon hyung, kameramen nanti akan mengambil gambar dari arah sini dan sini… aku ingin kau nanti memiringkan kepalamu kesini, begini… dan mulai menciumnya tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau lakukan sebelum itu, gunakan ibu jarimu untuk menghapus krim yang ada disini tapi jangan sampai terlihat kamera, lihatlah… seperti ini maksudku..baru kau mencium lehernya.. kau tak perlu memberikan kissmark karena sudah ada kissmark yang terbentuk SEMPURNA disini" ucap Changmin menjelaskan disertai contoh dan penekanan di kata terakhirnya, yang membuat Siwon tersenyum dan Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ne..aku mengerti.." ucap Siwon.

"Kau hanya perlu mengikuti beberapa kissmark yang sudah ada disana dengan cara yang sama.." imbuh Changmin yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari Siwon.

"Baiklah semua bersiap di posisi masing-masing, dan tolong untuk lampu lebih diredupkan sedikit untuk menyamarkan TANDA yang ada.. Dan Tae Min… bersiaplah untuk KERJA KERAS melakukan EDITING di PART ini" teriak Changmin penuh sindiran.

Semua kru segera bersiap sambil terkikik. Benar-benar ulah Yunho dan Jaejoong kali ini membuat semua menggelengkan kepala.

.

.

"OK, READY….ACTION" Teriak Changmin melalui alat andalannya, megaphone.

**_"Jae, hentikan…kau sudah mabuk…" Ucap Siwon sambil memegang botol ke empat yang ditenggak Jaejoong._**

**_"Oh kau baby…" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum dan memegang pipi Siwon. "Aku merindukanmu…sangat merindukanmu.." lanjut Jaejoong dan tiba-tiba memeluk Siwon._**

**_"Jae..kau mabuk…" ucap Siwon yang masih berusaha menahan diri._**

**_"Aku tidak mabuk baby… aku merindukanmu… kau akhir-akhir ini jarang meluangkan waktu untukku" cerocos Jaejoong yang sudah mabuk, ia mengira Siwon adalah Yunho._**

**_Siwon yang tak tahu mengenai hal itu, merasa tersanjung dipanggil dengan sebutan baby oleh Jaejoong. Ia mengira Jaejoong juga membalas perasaannya. Apalagi sekarang Jaejoong sedang mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon. Siwon berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bertahan._**

**_"Jae, yang lain sudah pulang…ayo aku antar kau pulang…"_**

**_"Baby…Kau tidak merindukanku?" ucap Jaejoong manja masih sambil mengalungkan tangannya._**

Yunho yang duduk dibelakang Changmin sudah menggenggam tangannya erat melihat adegan didepannya itu. Changmin sedari tadi sesekali melirik Yunho, takut-takut ia bertindak aneh-aneh lagi.

"Bertahanlah sebentar…dan awas jangan macam-macam" ucap Changmin mengingatkan, bahkan lebih bisa dibilang mengancam. Namun mata Yunho tetap fokus memandang kedepan seolah tak menghiraukan ancaman Changmin.

**_"Aku merindukanmu.." ucap Jaejoong sambil membenamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Siwon._**

**_Siwon melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong kemudian memegang kedua pipi Jaejoong, "Jae, jangan mengujiku…" gumamnya._**

**_Namun Jaejoong yang mabuk malah tersenyum memandang Siwon yang dimatanya adalah Yunho, "Saranghae…"_**

**_DEG_**

**_Siwon kaget dengan ucapan Jaejoong. benarkah? Jaejoong mencintainya? Siwon tak sanggup lagi menahan diri, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jaejoong, jarak diantara keduanya semakin tipis. _**('Oh, God…semoga aku melakukan tanpa kesalahan sehingga ini cepat selesai' batin Jaejoong yang sebenarnya juga kurang nyaman dengan adegan ini.)

**_Bibir mereka semakin mendekat, mendekat, dan…_**

"CUT…"

Semua memandang ke arah suara. Yunho sedang berdiri memegang megaphone. Changmin menepuk jidatnya dan menarik tangan Yunho..

"Yah..hyung…aiisshhhh…YOOCHUNAAA…." teriak Changmin semakin frustasi.

Yoochun segera menghampiri Changmin dan mengajak Yunho duduk bersamanya, menjauhi Changmin. "Hyung, itu cuma acting…kau ini, lihatlah Changmin semakin marah karena ulahmu.."

"Hatiku remuk Yoochuna…"

"Aeehhh… jangan begitu hyung… kalau kau mengganggu malah shooting tak akan selesai… bukankah sebentar lagi kau juga akan ikut ambil bagian? Tunggulah dulu, sebentar lagi giliranmu acting hyung" ucap Yoochun sambil mengajak Yunho duduk.

Changmin menghembuskan nafas beratnya, "Aigoo…benar-benar membuatku darah tinggi" gerutunya.

Tak lama kemudian shootingpun dimulai lagi.

**_Siwon mencium bibir Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang sudah sangat mabuk, terus mendominasi ciuman tersebut. Tangan Siwon berada di pinggang Jaejoong. ciuman semakin lama semakin panas, Siwon mulai merambah ke leher Jaejoong, menciptakan kissmark disana _**(Yang sebenarnya sudah diciptakan oleh Yunho sebelumnya..^^)

**_"Nghhh.. Jae…" Siwon mulai mendesah akibat ulah Jaejoong yang meremas rambutnya._**

**_Perlakuan Jaejoong membuat Siwon semakin bersemangat. Namun kegiatan mereka sedikit terganggu karena telepon Jaejoong berdering. Awalnya telepon itu diabaikan oleh Siwon yang terus melanjutkan ciumannya, namun telepon itu terus berdering dan berdering sehingga mau tak mau ia harus menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. Ia mencoba mencari ponsel di saku Jaejoong, tak memakan waktu lama bagi Siwon untuk menemukan ponsel Jaejoong. namun Siwon kaget dengan nama yang tercantum di layar tersebut _**

**_– My Lovely Yunho-_**

**_Baru saja Siwon ingin menanyakan hal tersebut kepada Jaejoong namun ia menemukan Jaejoong yang ternyata sudah tertidur. Akhirnya Siwon mengangkat telpon tersebut._**

**_"Baby kau dimana? Sudah selesaikah acara dengan teman-temanmu?" tanya Yunho diseberang sana_**_._

**_"Kau siapa?" tanya Siwon_**

**_Yunho yang kaget kemudian balik bertanya, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kau siapa? Dimana Jaejoong?" suara Yunho meninggi_**

**_"Dia sedang tidur"_**

**_Yunho mulai tersulut emosi, "Kau dimana sekarang?"_**

**_Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Yunho untuk sampai di bar. Dengan segera ia menghampiri Siwon. Ia melihat Jaejoong yang sedang tidur di sofa dengan kemeja yang sudah berantakan dan terlihat beberapa kissmark disana._**

"Akhirnya mereka satu scene juga.." gumam Yoochun

"Lihatlah, mata Yunho hyung sepertinya benar-benar marah…" timpal Junsu

"Matanya bahkan sudah seperti itu sejak shooting dimulai" canda Yoochun yang disambut tawa kecil dari Junsu.

**_Tak banyak berbicara Yunho menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style. Namun Siwon tiba-tiba menghentikannya._**

**_"Kau siapa? Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan dia?" _**

**_"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu kepadamu! Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu dari tanganku!" suara Yunho meninggi_**

"Ok..perfect…acting Yunho pas sekali…" gumam Changmin puas. Bagaimana tidak perfect, sedari tadi ia menahan emosi, kekasihnya dicium dan dipegang-pegang oleh namja lain.

**_Siwon menatap Yunho intens._**

**_"Oh..apa kau belum tahu siapa aku? Geure… dengan senang hati aku akan mengatakan siapa aku, dan dengarkan baik-baik. Aku… JUNG YUNHO… dan AKU… akan segera MENIKAH dengan Kim Jaejoong…" ucapan Yunho penuh penekanan dimana-mana dan dengan tatapan penuh amarah._**

**_Siwon menatap Yunho tak percaya. Namun Yunho berlalu begitu saja dengan menggendong Jaejoong keluar dari bar._**

**_Siwon terduduk lemas, ia memandang ponsel Jaejoong yang masih tertinggal di meja. Siwon mengambil ponsel itu dan membuka beberapa foto yang ada disana. Nampaklah foto-foto Jaejoong bersama dengan namja yang baru saja ditemuinya tadi, Jung Yunho. foto mereka berdua nampak sangat bahagia, berpelukan, tertawa bersama, saling menatap, dan ada juga foto Jaejoong mencium pipi Yunho dan begitu juga sebaliknya, semakin Siwon melihat foto yang lain, semakin ia mengetahui kepahitan, foto Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang berciuman terlihat jelas disana. _**

**_Siwon meletakkan ponsel Jaejoong dimeja, menyandarkan dirinya di sofa, menunduk dan ia menangis dalam diam._**

"CUT… OK….PERFECT…" Teriak Changmin puas.

Kemudian semua kru berkumpul dan melakukan evaluasi.

.

.

"Joongie…kau sudah tidur?" bisik Yunho yang baru saja mandi. Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Yun…geli…jangan berbisik seperti itu…" gumam Jaejoong dengan mata yang masih menutup. Ia sangat lelah sekali, shooting dilakukan mulai pagi hingga pukul 1 dini hari. Dan sekarang sudah pukul 2 pagi, Jaejoong berusaha menutup mata namun Yunho masih saja menggoda.

Yunho ikut berbaring dan memeluk Jaejoong dari samping kemudian mencium pipinya. Jaejoongpun tersenyum. Yunho memegang kissmark yang ada di leher Jaejoong, kissmark yang terlihat masih baru, tentusaja baru.. kiss mark itu baru saja dibuat Yunho ketika mereka sampai di tempat parkir apartemen.

Jaejoong mau tak mau membuka matanya dan menatap Yunho yang terus memainkan jemarinya di leher. "Wae Yun?" ucap Jaejoong lirih.

Bukan menjawab, Yunho malah mengecup leher Jaejoong. membuat Jaejoong memejamkan matanya lagi. Namun kecupan itu semakin lama malah menjadi ciuman dan gigitan.

"Ngghh.. Yun.. apa kau tak ingin istirahat?" ucap Jaejoong disela desahannya akibat ulah Yunho.

Bukannya menjawab, Yunho malah semakin intens mencium leher Jaejoong. Dengan hati-hati ia berpindah posisi tanpa melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

Yunho berhenti dan menatap wajah Jaejoong yang sekarang berada dibawahnya. Yunho bertumpu pada kedua sikunya yang berada disamping kepala Jaejoong. Jaejoong membuka matanya ketika tahu Yunho menghentikan 'aktifitas'nya.

Mata mereka saling memandang, seperti saling berbicara satu sama lain. Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, hingga akhirnya Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Jaejoong. ciuman yang awalnya pelan dan seirama, lama kelamaan menjadi lebih ganas. Yunho menggigit bibir Jaejoong dan memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut Jaejoong. Hasrat ingin saling memiliki tiba-tiba muncul tak terkendali.

Tangan Jaejoong menggenggam erat piyama yang Yunho kenakan, ciuman Yunho makin lama makin merambah ke leher Jaejoong dan Jaejoongpun memeluk kepala Yunho supaya ciuman itu semakin dalam, Yunho menciptakan beberapa kissmark baru.

"Ngghh..Yunhoohh…" Jaejoong tak mampu lagi menahan desahannya ketika Yunho mulai mencium dan mengulum telinganya, hembusan nafas Yunho disekitar telinga Jaejoong mengakibatkan sensasi yang tak terkira di sekujur tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho benar-benar sudah membuat Jaejoong kelimpungan.

Jaejoong membuka kancing piyama Yunho saat Yunho kembali menciumi lehernya. Jaejoongpun meraba pelan dada Yunho yang memberikan sensasi yang sulit diungkapkan oleh Yunho.

"Arrgghh…Jaeeehh…" desah Yunho saat Jaejoong memainkan nipplenya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Yunho terdiam, ia memandang Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka saling pandang dalam diam.

"Joongie… aku menginginkanmu…" bisik Yunho

"Jadikan aku milikmu Yun…" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Yunho kemudian tersenyum, setelah memperoleh lampu hijau dari Jaejoong, iapun kembali mencium cherry lips itu, dan mereka melanjutkan aktifitas yang sempat tertunda. Secara perlahan Yunho melucuti piyama Jaejoong, dan Jaejoongpun melakukan hal yang sama dengan bibir yang masih saling bertautan, mengulum dan menyesap satu sama lain.

.

.

.

tbc

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

Mian NC nya kepotong…wordnya kepanjangan…^^ dilanjut di next part ne…ehehhehe #kaburrrrr

Untuk next part full NC baik acting maupun real… suer… maxy berani ngomong gini karena next part uda mo selesai ngetiknya..ehehehhe…^^

Ada yang penasaran?

Oiya, pas maxy kemarin buka email, ternyata ada beberapa review yang telat masuk di kotak review… maxy juga bingung kenapa bisa begitu. Tapi sepertinya, setelah maxy amati, kalo gak salah yg telat masuk itu rata-rata yang review gak pake akun alias gak log in dulu… jadi jika teman-teman reviewnya gak pake akun trus telat masuk kotak review jangan panik ne… pasti bakal masuk kotak review kok… tapi harus sabar, mungkin 2 atau 3 hari lagi baru masuk di kotak review… mian atas ketidaknyamanannya dan maxy harap teman-teman tetep semangat kasih review di cerita maxy… maxy sayang kalian…^^

Review please…^^


	12. Chapter 12

**IF ACTING BECAME REAL**

.

**Cast**

Yunjae YooSuMin

.

**Genre**

Romance, Humour, duh apalagi ya…nanti lah dicari tahu sendiri di cerita ya…masih bingung…ehehhehehe.

Hai semua…. ^^

Maxy datang….

Cium sayang dari maxy untuk teman-temanku semua yang sudah memberikan review:

**giaoneesan, Dipa Woon, Kyungie Jae, Minhyunni1318, Diani Shim, Taeripark, Vic89, thepaendeo, kyoarashi57, KJhwang, vampireyunjae, park yooki, Lady Ze, Yjboo, RedsXiah, Kim Eun Seob, 6002nope, zhe, Casshipper Jung, BunnyPoro, The Biggest Fan of YunJae, Cubbyloverz, simijewels, ChaaChulie247, meirah.1111, Fujoshi Panda Ravvz, Jung Jaehyun, ifaparunda, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, FiAndYJ, cindyshim07, cminsa, dhian930715ELF, Riseu Hwang, song jijae, Anayanti, aoi ao, diniyunjae, Angel Muaffi, Chie Na OrangeL, magnaeris, Griffo205, adette, ryukey, jema agassi, ajid yunjae, kim shendy, AnieJOYERS, min, farla 23, YJS nyasar, pikachu, Dennis Park, Juuunchan, Haemin, JungSooAh, JungJaema, irengiovanny, Naritha, AndrieneEgrika, YJSfie, fleur, dan para guests.**

.

Dan Annyeong untuk new readers.. #hug ^^

.

**3 Warnings for u guys : ^^ **

**1. hhssstttt….bukan bacaan anak dibawah umur… hanya untuk teman-teman yang uda 18+….ahihihi**

**2. Sudah pada punya SIMNC lum? Hayo ngaku…ahihihihi**

**3. Disarankan untuk membaca pelan dan sesuai tanda baca yang diberikan karena akan menghasilkan efek lebih.. (maybe) ehehehhe**

.

Yuk langsung aja…^^

Jangan lupa ripiunya ne…

Chu… ~.~.~

,

.

**Preview**

"Joongie… aku menginginkanmu…" bisik Yunho

"Jadikan aku milikmu Yun…" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Yunho kemudian tersenyum, setelah memperoleh lampu hijau dari Jaejoong, iapun kembali mencium cherry lips itu, dan mereka melanjutkan aktifitas yang sempat tertunda. Secara perlahan Yunho melucuti piyama Jaejoong, dan Jaejoongpun melakukan hal yang sama dengan bibir yang masih saling bertautan, mengulum dan menyesap satu sama lain.

.

.

**Part 11**

.

.

Tubuh mereka sudah sama-sama polos ketika Yunho mulai mencium dan memberikan kissmark di perut Jaejoong.

"Aaangghhh.." desah Jaejoong yang merasakan geli dan kenikmatan yang bersamaan akibat jilatan dan gigitan Yunho diperutnya.

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat Jaejoong yang sudah memejamkan matanya dengan kepala yang sedikit mendongak dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Dada Jaejoong berdegup keras, nafasnya juga sudah tak teratur. Sungguh ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah. Yunho kembali mencium dada dan perut Jaejoong, memberikan kecupan-kecupan di hampir seluruh tubuh atas Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah nikmat mendapat perlakuan dari Yunho. Ini adalah hal yang baru ia rasakan untuk pertama kalinya.

Yunho mencium dengan lembut setiap jengkal tubuh Jaejoong, ia tak terburu-buru, bibir Yunho mencium dengan telaten kulit putih mulus Jaejoong. Desahan-desahan kecil keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Ciuman Yunhopun semakin lama semakin ke bawah, hingga ia melihat junior Jaejoong yang sudah menegang.

"Arrkkk…" pekik Jaejoong ketika ia merasakan Juniornya dikulum oleh Yunho. kenikmatan itu menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Tangan Jaejoong menjambak rambut Yunho, mengikuti gerakan kepala Yunho yang memberikan kenikmatan yang tak bisa dijelaskannya ini. Namun lama kelamaan ia menggerakkan kepala Yunho maju mundur sesuai kecepatan yang ia inginkan.

"Yunnnhhh…Arrgghhh…ahhhh…" desah Jaejoong yang sudah merasakan kenikmatan yang teramat sangat.

Yunho terus bergerak, semakin lama semakin cepat hingga sekujur tubuh Jaejoong lama kelamanaan semakin menegang.

"nngghhh… uugghh…Yunnn… ahhh…" racau Jaejoong.

Yunho semakin mempercepat gerakannya ketika junior Jaejoong semakin mengeras, itu pertanda sebentar lagi Jaejoong akan mencapai klimaks pertamanya.

"AARRRKKKHHHHH…" teriak Jaejoong seiring dengan keluarnya cairan ke mulut Yunho. Yunho menyesap cairan tersebut, menelannya. Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar setelah klimaks yang baru saja ia alami.

Yunho kemudian merangkak ke atas, mencium bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong membalas ciuman Yunho dengan nafas yang masih terengah. Yunho terus mencium Jaejoong, mereka berdua sedang menormalkan nafas masing-masing. Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho, mata Yunho masih terpejam.

"Yun.." gumam Jaejoong disela-sela ciumannya

Yunho membuka matanya, menghentikan ciumannya sejenak. Mata mereka saling memandang, nafas saling beradu, mereka masih sama-sama terengah.

Lama mereka saling menatap, seolah mata mereka saling bicara.

Yunho menempelkan keningnya pada kening Jaejoong, kemudian tersenyum. Ia melihat pipi Jaejoong semakin memerah sekarang. Benar-benar membuat Yunho merasa bahwa Jaejoong adalah makhluk tersempurna didunia ini.

"Baby…" bisik Yunho dengan suara husky-nya.

Jaejoong masih terdiam ketika Yunho menempelkan bibir di telinganya. Suara serak Yunho ditelinganya membuat sensasi tersendiri bagi tubuhnya.

"Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu sekarang" bisik Yunho sekali lagi.

Jaejoong tak menjawab, namun ia langsung mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yunho.

Yunho tak perlu lagi membuang waktu, ia segera menciumi telinga, dagu, leher, dada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendesah kecil karena perlakuan Yunho.

Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong lagi dengan tangan yang mulai meraba pantat Jaejoong, sedikit meremasnya. Yunho memijat pantat Jaejoong dan ini menyebabkan rasa nikmat untuk Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong sedikit menaikkan pinggangnya.

"Ngghh…" Yunho melenguh diantara ciumannya ketika juniornya bergesekan dengan perut Jaejoong.

Yunho juga merasakan unior Jaejoong yang semakin menegang. Jaejoong sepertinya sudah siap, Yunho tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia kemudian memasukkan salah satu jari kedalam hole Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit tersentak, namun Yunho terus melumat bibir Jaejoong untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Ketika dirasa Jaejoong sudah terbiasa, maka Yunho memasukkan salah satu jarinya lagi.

"Arrhhh…mmmmhhhh" desah Jaejoong disela ciumannya.

Yunho kemudian memasukkan 3 jarinya dalam hole Jaejoong, seketika Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawah Yunho dan meringis kesakitan. Yunho menghentikan aktifitasnya, mendiamkan ketiga jarinya berada di hole dan diremas-remas oleh hole Jaejoong.

Yunho masih melihat Jaejoong yang menahan sakit, "Joongiee… apa aku harus berhenti… kau kelihatan sangat kesakitan" bisik Yunho sambil mencium pipi Jaejoong.

"Annhhh..nniiee…" Ucap Jaejoong yang malah menjadi desahan, ia kemudian menggelengkan kepala.

Yunho sedikit mengerakkan jarinya.

"Ooouugghhh.." pekik Jaejoong sambil meremas kuat bahu Yunho. Yunho yang tak mau membuat Jaejoong kesakitan kemudian mencium bibirnya sekali lagi, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit itu. Jaejoong sesekali menggigit bibir Yunho ketika Yunho terus menggerakkan jari-jarinya, mencoba membuat Jaejoong terbiasa.

Tak lama kemudian, Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang sepertinya sudah mulai terbiasa, "sekarang?"

Jaejoongpun mengangguk. Yunho kemudian memeluk Jaejoong, kepala Jaejoong berada di bahunya dan Yunho mulai menempatkan juniornya didepan hole Jaejoong.

"Mianhe baby, mungkin akan sakit. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk tidak membuatmu sakit." Ucap Yunho. Sungguh ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Yunho, dan ia tak mau membuat Jaejoong kesakitan.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Gigit bahuku, kalau kau merasakan sakit" ucap Yunho sekali lagi dan memperoleh anggukan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho, mencium bahu Yunho dan memberikan gigitan kecil disana.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu membuat Yunho ingin segera menyatu dengan Jaejoong sedangkan Jaejoong terus menciumi bahu Yunho, mencoba mengalihkan sakit yang akan di rasakannya.

Yunho mulai memasukkan Juniornya, tangan Jaejoong yang berada dipinggang Yunho mulai mencengkeram pinggang tersebut. Yunho sedikit meringis, sepertinya kuku Jaejoong melukai kulit pinggangnya. Tak hanya itu, bibir Jaejoong yang awalnya mencium bahu Yunhopun juga sudah menjadi gigitan, Jaejoong menggigit bahu Yunho dengan keras. Sepertinya ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Yunho yang tak mau melihat Jaejoong kesakitan terlalu lama, kemudian menyentakkan juniornya masuk kedalam hole Jaejoong.

"Arrkkkkkkhhhh..mmmppmmbbb.." Teriak Jaejoong kemudian langsung mengigit bahu Yunho lagi.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit dibahunya, Yunho menyentakkan juniornya sekali lagi agar tertanam sempurna dan Jaejoongpun menggigit bahu Yunho semakin keras.

"ARRGGHHH…" keduanya saling mendesah ketika junior Yunho tertanam sempurna.

Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong sambil memegang tengkuknya sedangkan Jaejoong mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Lenguhan dan desahan halus tercipta dari kedua mulut mereka disela ciuman itu. Yunho merasakan juniornya dipijit oleh hole Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong merasakan holenya terasa sangat penuh. Mereka berdua terus berciuman sambil menunggu hole Jaejoong terbiasa dengan ukuran junior Yunho.

Tak lama kemudian, Yunho bergerak.

"Ngh.." lenguh keduanya. Sungguh ini sensasi yang baru pertama mereka rasakan.

Gerakan Yunho semakin lama semakin cepat, ia menghentak maju mundur dan memberikan kenikmatan pada keduanya.

"Arrgghh…Joongiieehh…uughhh" desah Yunho sambil terus mempercepat gerakannya..

"Oouugghh..Yunnhh..disanaaahhh…arrggghhh" racau Jaejoong ketika Yunho menyentuk titik yang pas.

Yunho berulangkali menyentuh titik itu sambil terus mempercepat gerakannya, membuat Jaejoong mendesah berulang-ulang.

"Lebih..cepatthh..Yunnnhh…nnghh...arrghhh" pinta Jaejoong yang ikut memaju mundurkan pinggangnya membantu Yunho mempercepat gerakan.

Jaejoong terus mengeluarkan desahan-desahannya sejalan dengan Yunho yang terus mempercepat gerakannya.

Kepala Jaejoong mendongak, bergerak kekanan dan ke kiri, tangannya meremas lengan Yunho yang sedang bertumpu di sebelah kanan dan kirinya. Sensasi ini sungguh benar-benar nikmat. Yunho terus mempercepat gerakannya sambil sesekali mencium bibir Jaejoong. dan tak lama kemudian.

"ARRRKKKHHHH…" keduanya mencapai klimaks bersamaan.

Yunho menyemburkan cairannya didalam hole Jaejoong dan Jaejoong meluberkan cairannya ke perut Yunho. Yunho ambruk diatas tubuh Jaejoong, nafas keduanya terengah.

"Saranghae…" bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Nado, saranghae Yunnie.." ucap Jaejoong dengan terengah.

"Yunnie?" tanya Yunho kaget, ia mengangkat tubuhnya lagi memandang kedua mata Jaejoong

"ARRGHH… Yunnhhh…hati-hati.. kau masih meletakkannya didalam sana…" protes Jaejoong yang sedikit kesakitan akibat gerakan Yunho yang tiba-tiba, maklum saja, Junior Yunho masih enggan untuk keluar dari dalam sana.

"Mianhe baby… kau membuatku terkejut…" ucap Yunho sambil mencium sekilas bibir Jaejoong. "Kau memanggilku apa tadi?" tanyanya

"Yunnie… wae? Kau tak suka?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya..

"Anni" Yunho menggeleng, mencium sekilas bibir Jaejoong… "mulai sekarang panggil aku dengan nama itu, aku sangat menyukainya" girang Yunho kemudian memeluk Jaejoong erat dan membenamkan kepala Jaejoong di dadanya.

"Aww..awww..Yunn… keluarkan dulu… kau bergerak terlalu kasar…sakit…" Jaejoong menepuk punggung Yunho

"ANDWEE…jangan dikeluarkan dulu…aku masih mau ronde kedua…" ucap Yunho sambil memberikan smirknya ke arah Jaejoong.

"MWOOO…aarrrggghhh…oougghhh…YUNHOOO…YAAAHHH.. ARRRRGGGGHHH…" teriak Jaejoong.

Dan merekapun melanjutkan ke ronde berikutnya

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya, ketika sinar matahari masuk lewat celah jendela dan mengenai matanya. Ia merasakan tangan kekar sedang mendekap erat perutnya dengan selimut yang menutupi pinggangnya kebawah. Ia menoleh kesamping, ia melihat Yunho yang tertidur sangat pulas sambil memeluknya, ia melihat tubuh Yunho yang terkena sinar matahari, berkilau, sungguh ia terlihat sangat sexy. Jaejoong memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir Yunho kemudian terseyum.

"mmm… kau sudah bangun baby.." gumam Yunho yang mengeratkan pelukannya dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkah Yunho. Ia kemudian mentoel hidung Yunho."Yun..aku mau kekamar mandi… lepaskan dulu tanganmu…ini sudah siang…lihatlah…" bisik Jaejoong.

"Tidak boleh… kau tidak boleh kemana-mana…" gumam Yunho masih dengan matanya yang terpejam dan terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Jaejoong.

"Yah…Yunnie… YAH.. HEI" rengek Jaejoong dengan pipinya yang merona merah.

Yunho seketika membelalakkan matanya, baru kali ini Jaejoong memanggilnya begitu dengan nada yang sangat manja. Sungguh ini adalah anugrah.. Yunho malah memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong, mencium berulangkali pipi Jaejoong, ia sangat sangat bahagia.

"Yah…Yun..lepaskan…" ucap Jaejoong sambil terkikik

"Tidak…tidak mau…" Yunho tetap memeluk Jaejoong

"YAH…Awww… Yun… geli…hentikan…ahahahaha" tawa Jaejoong pecah karena Yunho menggelitiknya.

.

.

"HYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" Teriak Changmin geregetan, ia mengobrak-abrik tatanan rambutnya sendiri sambil melihat kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong menunduk, rasa bersalah langsung menyergap keduanya.

"Kalian berhubungan kemarin?" tanya Changmin frontal.

Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk, hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Changmin pasti akan marah melihat hasil perbuatan mereka.

Pantas,

karena telah ditemukan banyak kissmark di dada dan perut Yunho dan ditemukan SANGAT banyak kissmark didada dan perut Jaejoong. Cara berjalan Jaejoong juga sangat aneh, maklum saja hole Jaejoong masih terasa sangat sakit. Asal tahu saja, Yunho dan Jaejoong baru selesai dari 'kegiatan' mereka pada pukul 6 pagi tadi, entah berapa ronde yang telah mereka habiskan. Dan mereka tertidur hingga tengah hari, 3 jam sebelum shooting. Dan sekarang adalah 1 jam sebelum shooting dimulai dan parahnya Changmin baru mengetahui hal ini.

Changmin mondar-mandir sambil mengomel.

"Bukankah kalian juga sudah tahu kalo hari ini kita akan melakukan adegan yang membutuhkan tubuh polos bagian atas kalian. Terutama kau Yunho hyung, kau diharuskan topless namun tidak dengan tanda-tanda sebanyak ini." omel Changmin menggebu-gebu.

"Harusnya hanya tubuh Jae hyung yang memiliki kissmark tapi juga tidak sebanyak ini hyung. Lihatlah, seingatku kemarin tandanya tidak sampai disini." Lanjut Changmin sambil menunjuk perut Jaejoong yang terdapat beberapa kissmark disana.

Changmin mencoba menormalkan nafasnya, darahnya benar-benar mendidih sekarang. "Tidak cukupkah ulah kalian kemarin? Haruskah ditambah dengan hal yang seperti ini sekarang?" tanya Changmin meninggi dan masih tak memperoleh jawaban. Yunho dan Jaejoong masih tertunduk.

Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya sekali lagi. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Changmin bernego dengan emosinya.

"Jae hyung… di perlukan kondisi yang fit untuk adeganmu hari ini. Sungguh, bukan aku melarang kalian. Tapi ini demi kebaikan kalian, setidaknya bersabarlah dulu, lakukan apapun yang ingin kalian lakukan setelah shooting ini selesai. Kau tahu hyung, adegan ini membutuhkan kondisi yang prima, tidak dengan kesakitanmu yang seperti sekarang" lanjut Changmin yang sudah mulai tenang.

Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya terdiam.

"Waktu kita sudah mepet hyung… kurang dari 2 bulan untuk shooting, setelah itu para kru akan fokus untuk pengeditan. Itu berarti, tidak ada cukup waktu bagi kita untuk menunda shooting bahkan untuk sekedar menghilangkan kissmark ini… lihatlah.. ini sangat dalam… dan aku yakin 1 minggupun juga belum cukup untuk menghilangkan tanda-tanda ini." Changmin mulai memijit kepalanya. Pusing, bahkan hipertensi mungkin.

"Bisakah kalian memahamiku sekali saja? Pleasee…." Ucap Changmin memohon sambil menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong penuh harap.

Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya memberikan tatapan –mianhe-nya.

"Oooohhhh GOD…apa salahku?" Changmin benar-benar sudah tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Mianhe.." kalimat lirih itulah yang akhirnya mampu Yunho ucapkan.

Changmin hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan meremas erat, menunjukkan kepalan itu dengan sangat geregetan di depan Jaejoong dan Yunho sambil berkata, "Uuuurrrgghhhhh….." sedangkan para 'tersangka' hanya bisa tersenyum polos.

.

.

.

Shootingpun segera dimulai, semua kru berkumpul, mendengarkan arahan dari Changmin. Seberapapun marahnya Changmin tadi tapi shooting harus segera dimulai. Changmin juga bukan orang yang suka marah hingga berlarut-larut. You know, He's a pro.

"Yunho hyung…nanti kau masuk dan membanting pintu dengan keras… keluarkan emosimu, disini kau mengira kekasihmu selingkuh… kau mengira Jae hyung selingkuh dengan Siwon hyung selama kau berada di Jepang. Tunjukkan rasa kecewamu, 4 tahun kau berusaha tetap setia di Jepang tapi kau menemukan kekasih yang baru kau temui lagi kurang dari 1 bulan ini berselingkuh dengan namja lain, padahal kalian akan menikah. Tunjukkan emosimu yang seperti itu. Kau bisa membayangkannya?"

Yunho mengangguk

"Nanti kau masuk pintu dengan menggendong Jaejoong hyung.. seperti ini, lalu masuk ke kamar dan hempaskan dengan kasar Jaejoong hyung ke tempat tidur. Mengerti?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap Yunho.

"Ne.."

"Jae hyung…rilekskan tubuhmu… apa kau perlu minum bir terlebih dahulu? Karena kau harus terlihat sangat mabuk saat digendong Yunho hyung nanti"

"Tidak perlu Changmina… aku rasa aku bisa melakukannya.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Untuk adegan nanti akan di shoot bagian sini dan sini… ketika nanti kamera disini, aku harap Jae hyung menatap ke arah sana. Dan Yunho hyung jangan lepaskan kemejamu sebelum sampai pada bagian yang ini, aku tak ingin tanda ditubuhmu itu terlihat di kamera" Ucap Changmin memberi arahan

.

.

"Ok guys… ayo kembali ke posisi masing-masing… bagian lighting sudah siap? Properti sudah tertata dengan benar semua? Kameramen siap?" tanya Changmin mengecek sekali lagi dan mendapat acungan jempol dari para kru, pertanda semua sudah siap.

"Ok… rolling… ACTION" Teriak Changmin

.

**_Yunho memasuki apartemennya dengan penuh emosi. Yunho menutup pintu dengan keras, menggunakan bantuan kakinya. Emosinya benar-benar memuncak sekarang. Ia tak menyangka akan memergoki kekasih sekaligus calon pendamping hidupnya berselingkuh dengan namja lain. Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang berada digendongannya tertidur dengan pulas, namun kemeja Jaejoong sudah berantakan dan nampak beberapa kissmark segar menghiasi leher hingga bahu Jaejoong._**

**_Yunho menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong dengan kasar di tempat tidur. Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya._**

"CUT…" teriak Changmin

Yunho dan Jaejoong memandang Changmin.

"Kurang keras hyung… hempaskan tubuh Jae hyung dengan keras.. jangan khawatir… tempat tidur ini sangat empuk.. jadi tak akan sakit…" ucap Changmin sambil menepuk tempat tidur.

Jaejoong sedikit meringis, mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur. Changmin menghela nafas beratnya.

"See…! itulah mengapa sangat tidak dianjurkan melakukan apa yang telah kalian lakukan hingga over dosis kemarin. Sekarang kau harus menahannya Jae hyung, itu resiko yang harus kalian tanggung sendiri, meskipun aku sangat tahu…" ucap Changmin kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya kepada Jaejoong, "Holemu pasti masih sangat sakit kan?" bisik Changmin yang sontak membuat Jaejoong kaget dan blushing.

Melihat respon Jaejoong, Changmin hanya memberikan smirknya.

"Oiya satu lagi, mata hyung… mata harus berbicara… munculkan sorot mata penuh emosi, emosi akibat dihianati, sakit hati… keluarkan itu semua… jangan seperti tadi…" lanjut Changmin kepada Yunho.

"Memangnya, kenapa sorot mataku tadi?" tanya Yunho polos.

"Kau seperti kucing yang melihat ikan asin… marah hyung…marah… kau marah…bukan nafsu seperti itu… aku tahu Jae hyung sangat menggoda…tapi kali ini kau harus marah…" gerutu Changmin sambil melangkah kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Baby… sungguh sulit untuk marah kepadamu apalagi tanpa sebab seperti ini… " Keluh Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong

Jaejoongpun tersenyum, "Apa aku harus meminta bantuan Siwon?" goda Jaejoong

"Yah…coba saja kalau berani…" Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya

Jaejoong terkikik, kemudian mencoba berjalan karena akan melakukan take ulang.

"Apa memang benar-benar masih sakit?" tanya Yunho sambil membantu Jaejoong berjalan, mengusap pelan pinggang Jaejoong.

"masih lumayan nyeri Yun" ucap Jaejoong sambil mencoba tersenyum.

Yunho kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Jaejoong.

Dan

"YAH KALIAN…! Apa lagi yang kalian lakukan… selalu saja melalukan adegan sendiri, tunggu aba-abaku…aigoooo…!" teriak Changmin mengomel melalui megaphonenya.

Selalu seperti ini. -.-'

.

.

**_Yunho menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong dengan kasar di tempat tidur. Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya, mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, namun samar-samar matanya melihat Yunho sedang berada di samping tempat tidur, memandangnya dengan tajam._**

**_"Yun…" gumam Jaejoong_**

**_"Katakan siapa dia?" tanya Yunho emosi._**

**_"Siapa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung yang mencoba duduk sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih pusing._**

**_"Jangan berpura-pura…siapa namja brengsek itu!" bentak Yunho mencengkeram bahu Jaejoong._**

**_"Namja siapa Yun? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau katakan?"_**

**_"Sudah berapa lama kalian selingkuh?"_**

**_"Yun… aku tak mengerti…"_**

**_"Kau tak mengerti? Kau benar-benar tak mengerti?" tanya Yunho dengan nada tinggi. "Baiklah…aku akan membuatmu mengerti!" ucap Yunho kemudian dengan paksa menghempaskan bahu Jaejoong. _**

**_Yunho mencium Yunho dengan kasar, menggigit bibir Jaejoong hingga berdarah. _**

**_"Akkggkkk…" pekik Jaejoong kesakitan_**

**_Yunho terus mencium dan menggigit leher Jaejoong. Yunho merasakan anyir, leher Jaejoong berdarah. Tapi sepertinya Yunho tak peduli, Yunho benar-benar sangat emosi._**

**_"Akkkgg.. Yunn.. appo…aaagggkkk…" teriak Jaejoong yang mulai merasakan perih di lehernya._**

"CUT.." Changmin menginterupsi dan langsung mendatangi Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Jae hyung…" panggil Changmin

Jaejoong dan Yunho menatap Changmin.

"Coba berteriak sekali lagi!" perintah Changmin

Jaejoong menatap Changmin bingung, Yunhopun juga memberikan tatapan yang sama. lalu Changmin mencubit pipi Jaejoong keras.

"AHHHHRRRGGGHHH…appo Changmina…" reflek Jaejoong berteriak keras kesakitan

"Nah itu yang aku mau… berteriaklah kesakitan seperti itu…" jelas Changmin

"Bukankah aku tadi juga sudah seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong polos..

Changmin menghembuskan nafas beratnya, tadi Yunho dan sekarang Jaejoong. Pasangan serasi ini benar-benar membuat Changmin frustasi. Lagi-lagi ia harus bersabar demi film tercintanya ini.

"Jae hyung…tadi kau bukan berteriak kesakitan… tapi kau malah berteriak keenakan.. kau mungkin tak menyadarinya…tapi lihatlah wajah para kru disini? Kau mau membuat mereka horny semua?" ucap Changmin fulgar.

BLUSH

'Oh God, apa iya aku tadi begitu?' batin Jaejoong, malu.

Changminpun kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya setelah sebelumnya ia mengingatkan Jaejoong, "Teriak kesakitan hyung…KE-SA-KI-TAN…bukan KE-E-NAK-KAN…mengerti?" peringatan Changmin penuh penekanan.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan memberikan acungan jempolnya.

"OK, READY….ACTION..!"

.

**_"Akkkgg.. Yunn.. appo…AAAGGGKKK…" teriak Jaejoong yang mulai merasakan perih di lehernya._**

**_"Appo? Lalu bagaimana dengan yang dilakukan namja tadi?" tanya Yunho sambil memegang kasar pipi Jaejoong dengan menggunakan satu tangannya._**

**_"Aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan namja lain Yun…" ucap Jaejoong membela diri_**

**_"Kau masih tak mau mengaku? kau mau aku yang membuktikannya?" Yunho menarik kerah kemeja Jaejoong, menyeretnya berjalan menuju depan cermin._**

**_Jaejoong kaget melihat beberapa kissmark di leher dan dadanya. Ia tidak mengingat apapun, seingatnya ia minum bir bersama dengan rekan kerja, karena terlalu bersemangat iapun menenggak beberapa botol bir, yang ia ingat ia ditemani Siwon setelah beberapa teman berpamitan pulang. Dan setelah itu, ia melihat Yunho juga berada di bar, ia mencium Yunho. Mata Jaejoog tiba-tiba melotot kaget. _**

**_Yunho menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jaejoong, "Kau mengingatnya?"_**

**_"Yun..aku…" _**

**_Yunho menarik Jaejoong dan menghempaskan dengan kasar di tempat tidur, membuka kemeja Jaejoong dengan kasar. Beberapa kancing kemeja Jaejoong lepas dan jatuh entah kemana. Yunho membuang kemeja Jaejoong dengan kasar._**

**_"Yun…mianhe…aku…" ucap Jaejoong ketakutan. Ia melihat Yunho yang mengendurkan dasi dan menatap tajam kearahnya._**

**_Yunho melempar dasinya ke lantai, ia kemudian membuka kancing lengan kemeja yang dipakainya, dilanjutkan dengan membuka kancing kemejanya setelah itu Yunho melempar kemejanya. Keduanya topless sekarang, Yunho menindih tubuh Jaejoong dengan kasar._**

**_"Yun…aku tidak tahu kalau…AkkkkkHHHH…" teriak Jaejoong ketika Yunho mengigit bahunya._**

**_Yunho tak peduli dengan apapun yang diucapkan Jaejoong, ia terus mengigit kasar bahu Jaejoong. Jaejoong mencengkeram keras kedua lengan Yunho, ia merasakan sakit dan perih di bahunya, sepertinya bahunya terluka. _**

'Kenapa terasa sakit? Apakah luka dibahuku besar?' gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

Changmin memang menginginkan luka yang nyata di tubuh Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong juga tak menyangka jika akan terasa sakit seperti ini, belum lagi sakit di holenya yang juga belum hilang. Apalagi sedari tadi ia harus terhempas berulangkali dan melakukan gerakan-gerakan kasar lainnya. Membuat sakit yang ia rasakan semakin menumpuk. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Changmin melarang mereka melakukan 'itu' sebelum shooting adegan hari ini.

'Jadi ini maksudnya? Changmiiiiiin… aku tahu sekarang… kau benar… ini benar-benar sakit Changmina' Jaejoong tersadar, namun hanya bisa pasrah. Poor Jae.

**_"Yun… aku kira itu kau…aku mabuk Yun…aku…ARRRGGHHHH" Jaejoong berteriak semakin keras ketika Yunho menggigit putingnya._**

**_"Yun…jangan kasar…jebbal… appo Yun…" pinta Jaejoong._**

**_Namun Yunho seakan tak peduli, ia terus menggigit dan memberikan banyak tanda di tubuh Jaejoong. _**('Mianhe Joongie…aku harus melakukannya… Mianhe…setelah shooting ini selesai, aku akan mengobati luka ini' batin Yunho).

**_Yunho tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, tak pernah semarah ini. Jaejoong benar-benar ketakutan. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal itu dengan Siwon, rekan kerjanya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabat. Tak pernah sedikitpun terbersit niat untuk melukai hati Yunho, untuk berhianat dari Yunho. Tak pernah sekalipun terpikirkan hal itu. Ia sangat mencintai Yunho. _**

**_"Yun mianhe…" ucap Jaejoong, tak sadar air matanya menetes. Ia tahu, Yunho sekarang sangat marah dan kecewa kepadanya._**

**_Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong dengan tajam, "Jae… apa aku tak bisa membahagiakanmu sehingga kau dengan yang lain? Apa aku tak cukup baik untukmu? Apa namja brengsek itu lebih baik dariku?" tanya Yunho penuh emosi._**

**_Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala, bibirnya bergetar, airmatanya terus meleleh. "Anni Yun… kau yang terbaik untukku..." ucap Jaejoong dengan bibir bergetar, ia mencoba memegang pipi Yunho, namun tangan Yunho sudah menampiknya._**

**_"Pembohong…" ucap Yunho sinis._**

**_Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala sekali lagi, "Anni Yun…percayalah padaku…"_**

**_Namun Yunho seakan tak percaya, ia hanya tersenyum sinis. Yunho membuka ikat pinggang Jaejoong, melepaskan celana Jaejoong dengan kasar. _**

**_"Yun…jangan Yun… jebbal…" pinta Jaejoong sambil menahan gerakan tangan Yunho. Selama mereka berpacaran, mereka belum pernah melakukan hubungan badan sekalipun. Yunho dan Jaejoong ingin melakukan malam pertama mereka setelah menikah nanti, saat mereka berbulan madu dan dengan dipenuhi kebahagian. Tidak seperti sekarang ini. _**

**_Entah apa yang ada di otak Yunho, ia benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sekarang. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya memiliki Jaejoong seutuhnya, ia tak ingat lagi rencana indahnya dengan Jaejoong, ia menginginkan Jaejoong sekarang, sekarang juga._**

**_Jaejoong terus menangis dan meronta, memohon kepada Yunho untuk menghentikan perbuatannya. Namun Yunho terus memaksa, ia bahkan sampai tega menampar Jaejoong._**

"Yoochuna… aku tidak tega melihatnya… ini menyedihkan sekali" gumam Junsu, air matanya tak berhenti keluar dari tadi.

Yoochun kemudian memeluk Junsu, menepuk bahunya memberikan ketenangan, "huussttt… berhentilah menangis, itu cuma acting… kau ini ternyata cengeng sekali…"

"Tapi ini benar-benar membuatku sedih, kasihan Jae hyung" ucap Junsu disela tangisannya

"Ehhh…sudah…sudah… kenapa malah menangis seperti ini… aigooo" Yoochun mencoba menenangkan.

'Acting mereka memang benar-benar mengesankan, aku bahkan ikut merasakan sesak dan sakit' batin Yoochun yang mengakui ke-perfect-an acting Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Tak hanya Yoochun dan Junsu yang terkesima, Changminpun daritadi tersenyum puas, Meskipun Yunho dan Jaejoong sering membuatnya pusing, tapi jujur, acting mereka memang sangat memukau. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat serasi, gerakan mereka sangat pas dan harmonis.

'Tak salah aku memilih kalian dan sepertinya sakit di hole Jae hyung memberikan kontribusi yang positif sekarang, air mata dan kesakitannya benar-benar terasa nyata' gumam Changmin yang kemudian terkikik sendiri.

Kru yang di sebelah Changmin tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Changmin, bagaimana tidak? Sutradaranya itu tiba-tiba terkikik di sela adegan yang sedih dan dramatis ini. Changmin yang sadar akan perilakunya langsung terdiam.

"Wae?" tanya Changmin dingin, menutupi salang tingkahnya.

Kru tersebut tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala.

Changminpun kembali memperhatikan acting Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"CUT…..OK…" Teriak Changmin.

Seketika Yunho langsung memeluk Jaejoong, mengusap punggungnya, "Mianhe…" bisik Yunho yang mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong, "Gwenchana…. Yunnie.." ucap Jaejoong sedikit malu-malu. Ia masih belum terbiasa memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan seperti itu.

"Bisakah kalian istirahat sebentar dari kegiatan lovey doovey kalian? Aku akan memberikan arahan sebentar" ucap Changmin menginterupsi.

Seketika Jaejoong dan Yunho melepaskan pelukan dengan enggan.

"Hei..jangan pasang wajah seperti itu.. kalian bisa melanjutkannya nanti setelah pulang dari sini. Aku akan memberikan 1 hari free untuk kalian.. besok kita libur.." ucap Changmin bagai angin segar bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong, wajah mereka berdua tiba-tiba menjadi sumringah.

Changmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, tak ada kata yang pas untuk pasangan yang satu ini selain 'sesuatu yang cetar membahana badai halilintar menembus cakrawala menggapai angkasa'.

"Setelah ini, kalian harus melepaskan celana kalian, kalian pakai celana pendek saja, karena aku akan melakukan shoot pada pinggang ke atas, dan aku juga membutuhkan betis kebawah. Pinggul sampai lutut Yunho hyung nanti akan tertutup selimut." Changmin menjelaskan.

Tak lama kemudian salah satu staf memberikan celana pendek kepada Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Oiya satu lagi…" ucap Changmin setelah mengingat sesuatu. Ia kemudian membuka script. "Aku nanti membutuhkan suara desahan dari Jae hyung di bagian yang ini..yang ini sampai ini kau kesakitan hyung… kaitkan kaki kalian di bagian yang ini. Aku nanti akan menshoot bagian ini sampai ini dan Yunho hyung bersikaplah sekasar mungkin, ciumlah dengan kasar bagian sini sampai sini dan berikan tatapan seemosional mungkin, kau tak peduli Jae hyung yang memohon hingga kau mencapai klimaks.. ah sebentar…" ucap Changmin menghentikan penjelasannya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong menatap Changmin penuh tanda tanya karena tiba-tiba menghentikan penjelasannya.

"Karena kemarin kalian melakukannya, tentu sekarang bukan hal yang sulit untuk memberikan ekspresi saat kalian mencapai klimaks kan?" goda Changmin blak-blakan.

PLETAKKK

Yunho memukul kepala Changmin, "Aww… hyung…aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu mengeluarkan ekspresi itu… dan ingatlah.. aku ini sutradaramu…kau berani sekali menganiayaku.." gerutu Changmin

"Kau sutradara tergila yang pernah ku temui" gerutu Yunho yang ditanggapi tawa renyah oleh Changmin.

"Kalau aku tidak gila, kau juga tak akan memperoleh adegan ini hyung…" goda Changmin

"Yah yah yah… sudah sudah… ayo mulai lagi shootingnya…kita tidak punya banyak waktu… kau ini terlalu banyak bicara" gerutu Yunho mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ahahhaha…"Changmin ngakak.

"Baiklah, aku hanya akan memberikan arahan yang terakhir. Pokoknya nanti Jae hyung yang bagian ini sampai ini…tunjukkan raut tersiksa, bagaimanapun juga kau merasa diperkosa oleh kekasihmu sendiri. Yunho hyung, kau baru akan sadar kalau sudah menyakiti Jae hyung setelah kau klimaks dan melihat kondisi Jae hyung yang lemas. Aku membutuhkan suara desahan kalian di bagian ini dan ini… lakukan gerakan seperti kalian benar-benar melakukannya, meskipun nanti akan tertutup selimut tapi gerakan kalian pada part ini sampai ini sangat penting jadi usahakan untuk merasakan feelnya… dan untuk yang lain, aku serahkan kepada kalian, mendesahlah sesuka kalian aku rasa itu bukan hal yang sulit mengingat kalian juga masih mempunyai ingatan yang segar tentang desah mendesah kan?" Changmin tak hentinya menggoda dan langsung berlari menjauhi Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"YAH…SHIM CHANGMIN….KAU CARI MATI…." Teriak Yunho sebal karena terus di goda Changmin, Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum dan memegang tangan Yunho agar berhenti berteriak.

Tak lama kemudian semua sudah berada di posisi masing-masing, shooting siap untuk dilanjutkan.

Yunho sudah menindih Jaejoong dengan selimut menutupi pinggang hingga lututnya. Mereka sudah siap untuk acting, tinggal menunggu aba-aba dari Changmin.

"Ngghhh… Joongie… bisakah kau tidak terlalu banyak bergerak dulu… kau tahu ada yang sedang '_excited_' sekarang" gumam Jaejoong bingung, namun tiba-tiba.

BLUSH

Pipi Jaejoong memerah, ia merasakan Junior Yunho menegang dan menyentuh pahanya. "Yunn, kau?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati

"Iya baby… hanya dengan begini saja aku sudah bereaksi, beruntunglah masih ada celana sebagai pembatas… coba kalau tidak, aku tak perlu menunggu aba-aba dari si monster satu itu untuk menyerangmu" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum jail.

"Yah…dasar pervert…" protes Jaejoong sambil mencubit ringan pinggang Yunho.

"Baby… sudah aku bilang jangan bergerak dulu… kau ingin aku menyerangmu sebelum acting? Changmin pasti akan mengomeliku lagi…" gerutu Yunho.

Mendengar ucapan Yunho, Jaejoong tertawa kecil. Kekasihnya ini sungguh menakjubkan.

"OK…READY…AND…ACTION…" Terdengar suara teriakan Changmin.

Semua langsung melakukan tugasnya masing-masing.

.

.

**_Jaejoong terus menangis dan meronta, memohon kepada Yunho untuk menghentikan perbuatannya. Namun Yunho terus memaksa, ia bahkan sampai tega menampar Jaejoong._**

**_"Jangan Yun…jebbal…" Jaejoong benar-benar memohon, air matanya sudah tak terbendung lagi._**

**_"DIAM..!" bentak Yunho_**

**_Yunhopun mencium paksa bibir Jaejoong, mengigitnya. Setelah puas, ia menjelajahi leher Jaejoong, turun ke dada, memainkan nipple Jaejoong dengan kasar._**

**_"ARRRKKHH…" teriak Jaejoong kesakitan._**

**_Yunho tak peduli teriakan Jaejoong, ia terus mengulum nipple Jaejoong. Setelah puas Yunho semakin menjelajah ke area bawah Jaejoong, ia terus mencium dan menciptakan kissmark di perut Jaejoong. _**

**_Setelah dirasa cukup, Yunho kemudian membuka paksa kaki Jaejoong._**

**_"Yun..jebbal…jangan Yun…" pinta Jaejoong sambil meronta. Namun apadaya, tenaga Yunho lebih kuat daripada dirinya._**

**_Tanpa pemanasan apapun, Yunho langsung memasukkan juniornya ke hole Jaejoong._**

**_"AAKKHHH…APPOOO…YUNNHH…" Teriak Jaejoong yang merasakan perih di holenya._**

**_Yunho tak peduli, ia langsung bergerak maju mundur dan semakin lama semakin cepat. Tubuh Jaejoong terhentak-hentak seiring dengan hentakan junior Yunho di holenya. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Sungguh ini bukan seperti hal yang ia impikan. Tak pernah terbayang dibenaknya kehormatannya dirampas Yunho, calon pendampingnya. Tak pernah terbayang dibenaknya malam pertama sesakit ini, tak ada keindahan sedikitpun, tak ada kata-kata cinta yang terucap, tak ada kelembutan disana, dan semua itu sungguh sangat menyakitkan._**

**_Jaejoong mencapai klimaks pertamanya setelah Yunho berhasil menyentuh titik spotnya beberapa kali. Namun Yunho tak memberikan waktu istirahat untuk Jaejoong, ia terus menggenjot hole Jaejoong terus dan terus._**

**_"nnngghhh… aaarrrkkk…ooouuggghhh" racau Jaejoong yang masih saja kesakitan, Yunho sama sekali tak mengurangi kecepatannya._**

**_"Jae…aahhhh…mmmm…" desah Yunho merasakan kenikmatan._**

**_"Appo.. Yun…aahhmmm… pelan…aahhhrrggg… appo…" rintih Jaejoong_**

**_Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong supaya berhenti berbicara, Yunho melumat bibir cherry itu dengan kasar sambil terus bergerak maju mundur, menggenjot hole Jaejoong. Tak lama kemudian tubuh Jaejoong kembali mengejang, sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai klimaks keduanya._**

Desahan Yunho dan Jaejoong memenuhi lokasi shooting. Tahukah kalian bahwa beberapa kru sudah mulai bereaksi? Yunjae memang daebak.

'Kenapa aku jadi gerah seperti ini… dasar Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung…. Desahan kalian membuatku gila..' batin Yoochun yang mulai ikut terbawa suasana.

Tak jauh beda dengan Yoochun, Junsu merasakan suhu tubuhnya mulai memanas, meskipun adegan didepan matanya itu hanya manipulasi, tapi desahan yang dikeluarkan Yunho dan Jaejoong disertai dengan gerakan yang sungguh harmonis itu, membuatnya mau tak mau ikut bereaksi juga. Ia mencoba menoleh ke arah Yoochun.

"Yoochuna, kau kenapa?" tanya Junsu bingung melihat tubuh Yoochun yang sedikit bergetar dan dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Junsuya…" gumam Yoochun sambil mencoba memegang pipi Junsu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Yoochun sekarang, ia hanya ingin menyalurkan hasratnya saja.

Junsu memandang Yoochun dengan tatapan polos, ia diam saja meskipun Yoochun sudah semakin mendekat. Suasana sudah sangat mendukung, mereka duduk di pojok ruangan, dengan cahaya lampu remang-remang dan diiringi dengan suara desahan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Yoochun untuk segera melahap bibir Junsu. Junsu sama sekali tak melawan, ia malah merespon lumatan bibir Yoochun di bibirnya. Tanpa sadar tangannyapun sudah mengalung indah di leher Yoochun membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

**_._**

**_._**

**_"ARRGGGHHH…mmmhhh…" teriakan Jaejoong setelah mencapai klimaks keduanya, tubuhnya benar-benar terasa sangat lelah sekarang. Ia sudah klimaks dua kali namun Yunho belum sama sekali._**

**_Yunho semakin mempercepat gerakannya, ia belum mencapai klimaks. _**

**_"Yunnn… akuuhhh…capeekkk…aarrhhhh….oougghhh…mmmmhhhh…" racau Jaejoong disela nafasnya yang tersengal._**

Tahukah kalian bahwa junior Yunho dan Jaejoong sekarang juga sudah sangat menegang. Mereka berdua sangat berjuang keras, terus mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan adegan di script secara nyata. Kesabaran mereka sedang diuji sekarang.

Tak hanya itu, para kru juga banyak yang memanas. Kameramen sangat berjuang keras untuk tetap fokus karena sedari tadi ia terus mendapat deathglare dari Changmin. Bahkan hampir semua kru ijin secara bergantian ke kamar mandi untuk mengatasi 'dampak' dari adegan Yunjae itu. Para kru dibuat kelimpungan dan berimajinasi liar akibat acting Yunjae. Sungguh suasana di studio sekarang menjadi sangat memanas.

"Apa mereka sudah biasa melakukannya? Lihatlah gerakan mereka sangat harmonis dan eksotis." Bisik salah satu kru pada kru yang lain.

"Entahlah, tapi dengan melihat acting mereka ini saja, aku sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana mereka melakukan 'itu' di dunia nyata" timpal kru yang lain

"Pasti mereka sangat HOT…" sahut kru yang lain

"Bahkan lebih dari HOT, aku bisa membayangkan Yunho yang mampu memuaskan Jaejoong dengan tenaganya dan Jaejoong yang mampu merangsang Yunho karena ekspresinya. Pasti seperti itu di dunia nyata" imbuh kru lain dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memanas.

"Benar.. aku setuju… lihatlah tubuh Yunho yang sangat perfect, dia benar-benar sangat sexy dan lihatlah, keringatnya dan bagaimana ia bergerak, memegang Jaejoong, tatapannya…semua itu membuatnya benar-benar menjadi namja paling diinginkan." Kru lain mulai ikut berbisik.

"Dan lihatlah bagaimana ekspresi Jaejoong. Caranya menatap Yunho dan desahannya, sungguh benar-benar sangat sexy… Pantas saja jika Yunho terpikat dengannya. Jika pasangannya seperti Jaejoong, aku rela jadi gay.."

"Ahahaha… Dasar kalian ini… otak yadong..!" canda kru menimpali. "Tapi aku rasa kau benar, lihatlah hanya melihat acting mereka, tubuhku sudah bereaksi" lanjut kru tersebut sambil terkikik dan di sambut dengan kikikan kru yang lain. Yunho dan Jaejoong benar-benar membuat kru berpikiran liar.

Suasana di tempat shooting memang memanas. Namun shooting harus tetap berjalan. Changmin merutuki diriya sendiri, 'Oh…Damn it….they're so fucking perfect' umpat Changmin dalam hati dengan mata yang terus melihat adegan Yunjae yang sangat sempurna itu, melebihi ekspektasi awalnya.

.

.

**_Jaejoong sudah mulai melemas, tubuhnya yang duduk dipangkuan Yunho dan bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur itu bergerak naik turun dengan bantuan Yunho. Yunho memegang pinggang Jaejoong, menggerakkannya mengimbangi kecepatan dirinya yang terus mencoba mencapai klimaksnya._**

**_"Arrhhh…hhh…mmmhhh…" desah Jaejoongpun mulai melemas_**

**_Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong sambil terus berusaha mencapai klimaksnya. Jaejoong membalas kuluman bibir Yunho dengan sisa tenaganya. Tak lama kemudian ia merasakan junior Yunho yang berada didalam holenya semakin mengeras. Itu pertanda tak lama lagi Yunho akan klimaks._**

**_Yunho terus mempercepat gerakannya, ia semakin keras menghentakkan juniornya ke hole Jaejoong. _**

**_"Ooughhh.. Jae…hhhhh…mmmhh…aahhhh" desahnya_**

**_"Yunhhh…ARRRGHHH" pekik Jaejoong, titik spotnya tersentuh untuk kesekian kalinya._**

**_Junior Jaejoong kembali menegang dan semakin menegang sejalan dengan sentuhan junior Yunho di titik spotnya yang berulang-ulang dengan intensitas yang semakin lama semakin cepat._**

**_"ARRKKKHHHHHH….." pekik keduanya yang mencapai klimaks bersamaan. Klimaks pertama bagi Yunho dan yang kesekian kalinya bagi Jaejoong._**

**_Tubuh Jaejoong ambruk di pelukan Yunho. Ia merasakan cairan hangat menyembur didalam holenya, nafasnya sudah sangat tak beraturan. Tenaganya juga sudah habis, ia bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan dirinya sedikitpun. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho, lemas._**

**_Cairan Yunho terus menyembur di hole Jaejoong hingga meluber keluar. Tak lama setelah itu, Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong. Ia melihat wajah Jaejoong yang pucat, dengan air mata yang sudah mengering. Nafas Jaejoong terdengar sangat lemah. Saat itulah Yunho mulai panik._**

**_"Jae, baby…" panggil Yunho sambil menepuk pipi Jaejoong pelan._**

**_Jaejoong mendengar panggilan Yunho, namun ia tak sanggup menggerakkan bibirnya untuk menjawab panggilan Yunho, tenaganya benar-benar sudah habis._**

**_"Baby…" Yunho semakin panik ketika Jaejoong tak menyahut panggilannya sama sekali. mata Jaejoong juga masih tertutup._**

**_Suara panggilan Yunho semakin lama semakin sayup, hingga ia tak mampu mendengar panggilan itu lagi. Pingsan._**

**_"Andweee…. JAAAAEEEEEEEE" teriak Yunho menangis sambil memeluk tubuh lemas Jaejoong._**

**_._**

**_._**

"CUT….OK…PERFECT…" Teriak Changmin membangunkan lamunan seluruh kru, tak terkecuali ciuman Yoochun dan Junsu.

Yoochu dan Junsu seketika menjauhkan tubuh mereka. Merapikan kemeja masing-masing yang terlihat berantakan dengan beberapa kancing yang sudah terbuka. Keduanya terlihat gugup sekarang.

"mmmm…Mianhe…" Ucap Yoochun memulai.

Junsu hanya mampu mengangguk, ia merutuki dirinya yang dengan bodohnya malah melakukan hal yang memalukan (?) dengan Yoochun.

.

.

"Mianhe Changmina… aku dan Jaejoong tidak bisa mengikuti evaluasi kali ini.. kami harus segera pulang…" Ucap Yunho setelah selesai berganti pakaian dengan asal.

Changmin melemparkan evil smirknya ke arah Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ia sangat tahu apa yang membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong terburu-buru pulang sekarang. Apalagi kalau bukan membuat **_Acting become Real…_**

"Ne..pulanglah… kita libur satu hari besok" Changmin memberikan ijin sambil tersenyum.

Secepat kilat Yunho dan Jaejoong segera pulang.

.

.

.

"Ouugghh…aahhhh… babyyyyhhh…" desah Yunho sambil terus menusukkan Juniornya ke hole Jaejoong.

"Disana…Yunn…aarrgrghhh…" ucap Jaejoong saat Yunho menyentuh spotnya.

"As…yourrr.. wwiissshhhhh.. babyyy…nnghhhhh…" Yunho mempercepat gerakannya menumbuk titik spot Jaejoong.

Tubuh mereka bergerak seirama, desahan demi desahan saling bersahutan memenuhi seisi kamar apartemen Yunho.

"AAARRRGGGHHH…Joongieeehhh" teriak Yunho seiring dengan cairannya yang menyembur dalam hole Jaejoong untuk yang ketiga ah tidak keempat…ah entahlah semburan yang keberapa kalinya.

"NNGGHHHH…AAHHHHHH…" teriak Jaejoong yang sudah mencapai klimaks yang '_uncountable_' itu.

Mereka tak sadar telah melakukan 'itu' lebih dari 5 jam non stop. Bukankah hole Jaejoong masih sakit? Entahlah, sepertinya keinginan mereka lebih besar dari sakit yang dirasakan.

Yunho kemudian merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong disampingnya. Lengannya dijadikan bantal oleh Jaejoong. Yunho mencium rambut Jaejoong.

"Saranghae Joongie…"

"Nado..Yunnie…"

"Gomawo baby…. Kau sangat mempesona…" puji Yunho

"Dan kau hebat Yun…" Jaejoong tak mau kalah memuji Yunho.

Tak lama setelah itu keduanya tertidur. Mereka tertidur pukul 5.45 pagi. Dengan tubuh saling mendekap, benar-benar pemandangan yang menenangkan.

.

.

.

"Pagi…Yun… baby….. kau masih tidur?" teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba memasuki kamar Yunho.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah, shock melihat kamar Yunho yang berantakan. Kemeja, kaos, celana baik dalam maupun luar berserakan dimana-mana. Perlahan orang itu mendekati tempat tidur Yunho, matanya melotot, tubuhnya membatu ketika melihat Yunho sedang tidur mendekap seorang namja dengan selimut menutupi kaki hingga dada keduanya. Ia yakin 2 namja yang sedang tidur ini tak memakai satu helai kainpun.

"Ngghhh…" Jaejoong menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya ia bangun lebih dulu daripada Yunho. Ia melihat kedepan, Yunho masih memeluknya dengan erat. Kemudian ia mencium sekilas dada Yunho yang berada tepat didepannya itu dan tersenyum. Ia berencana bangkit dari tempat tidur, dan seketika terhenti ketika melihat ada orang lain dikamar itu.

"OMO…" Teriak keduanya shock

Mata orang itu semakin melotot memandang leher hingga perut Jaejoong yang penuh dengan kissmark dan luka, bekas shooting kemarin dan beberapa kissmark baru.

Dengan sigap Jaejoong menutup dada dengan menggunakan salah satu tangannya sedangkan tangan yang lain menggoyang-goyang tubuh Yunho dengan mata yang terus menatap 'orang baru' yang membatu di ujung tempat tidur itu.

"Yy..yun…bb..bbangunlah…" ucap Jaejoong gugup

"Wae…Joongie? Aku masih mengantuk… apa kau mau mengajak mandi bersama? Satu jam lagi..baby… setelah itu aku akan memberikanmu service yang memuaskan" cerocos Yunho dengan mata yang masih menutup.

"YAH…" teriak Jaejoong sambil memukul keras lengan Yunho. Bukan saatnya bercanda dan bukan saatnya mengeluarkan kalimat tadi. Tidak, jika ada orang lain dikamar mereka.

Yunho dengan malas membuka matanya dan langsung mendekap Jaejoong, memberikan morning kiss di pipi Jaejoong. Ia masih belum menyadari jika ada orang lain dikamar, matanya belum terbuka dengan sempurna.

"Yun itu…" gumam Jaejoong sambil menunjuk ke ujung tempat tidur.

Yunho mengikuti arak telunjuk Jaejoong.

Matanya langsung terbuka sempurna.

"Umma…" gumamnya.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=.=.=.====.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==..=.=.=.=.=.=

**_Huffttthhh…. Akhirnyaaa…._**

**_Wow wow wow… slow down guys…!_**

**_Adakah yang mimisan?_**

**_Adakah yang uda jawdrop+mupeng pengen liat film Yunjae yang itu?_**

**_Kalau maxy sich… _**

**_mmmm…._**

**_._**

**_1_**

**_._**

**_2_**

**_._**

**_3_**

**_._**

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…. Maxy teparrrrr… Maxy pengen DVD film Yunjae yang itu….pengen pengen pengen…pengen pake banget…pengen banget…..# Heboh sendiri

Maxy sisipin YooSu moment disini… . Adakah yang keberatan?

Saatnya Jaema ketemu camer….

Oiya ada yang kesisip namanya ya di chap kemarin?

Untuk **TaeriPark** jongmal mianhe, maxy gak bermaksud apa-apa untuk berkaitan dengan penggunaan nama tersebut. Nama itu tiba-tiba terpikir oleh maxy dan entah mengapa maxy menginginkan nama itu muncul di part kemarin. Jongmal mianhe jika Taeri_chan kurang berkenan. #deepbow n hug…

BTW, Inilah part NC yang bisa maxy buat..entahlah… bagaimana jadinya?

Maxy sadar, maxy masih amatir, maxy bingung dan tidak tahu gimana nulisnya, maxy belum pernah NC-an…jadi tidak tahu bagaimana harus mendeskripsikan adegannya dengan pas #PLAAAKKKKK alasan macam apa ini #ngubur diri hidup-hidup. ahihihihi

Mian jika ada yang tidak berkenan dengan part ini, mian jika ada yang tidak suka dengan NC yang maxy buat, mian jika NC membosankan dan tak ada feel sama sekali. Maxy sudah berusaha dan mian jika hasilnya tidak memuaskan #bow bow bow deep bow..

Bagaimana teman-teman? Lanjutkah? Adakah yang penasaran untuk next partnya? Ada? Ada? Gak ada ya? Mmmm….Ya sudah part ini **END** aja deh kalo gitu… wkwkwkwwwkwk #PLETAKKKK di getok readers.

**Review please…**apapun yang teman-teman rasakan dalam part ini tolong kasih tahu maxy, agar maxy tahu kekurangannya ada dimana…^^ ….. kritik dan saran diterima dengan tangan terbuka…^^


	13. Chapter 13

**IF ACTING BECAME REAL**

.

**Cast**

Yunjae YooSuMin

.

**Genre**

Romance, Humour, duh apalagi ya…nanti lah dicari tahu sendiri di cerita ya…masih bingung…ehehhehehe.

.

Haaaiiii… muach muach muach..maxy datang kembali…ahihihihi

Deep bow n hug dari maxy untuk teman-temanku semua yang sudah memberikan review:

**6002nope, Taeripark, riska0122, yoshiKyu, Sirayuki Gia, Yjboo, Vic89, YunHolic, Lady Ze, shifafauziah356, The Biggest Fan of YunJae, Kyungie Jae, Minhyunni1318, Jung Jaehyun, EMPEROR-NUNEO, Chie Na OrangeL, vampireyunjae, 7D, Maximumelf, park yooki, zhe, JungJaema, magnaeris, BooJaejoongie is Mine, meirah.1111, UKnowBooJae, Kim Eun Seob, kyoarashi57, Jung Jaeseob, simijewels, rara, kimteechul, ChaaChulie247, RedsXiah, dhian930715ELF, chibiechan01, Casshipper Jung, KJhwang, runashine88, AndrieneEgrika, Hana - Kara, FaMinhyuk, FiAndYJ, kim eun neul, ajid yunjae, aISiTi , Aniss Kim, ryukey, dianaes, Juuunchan, kim shendy, yongki, JungSooAh, Haemin, MaghT, YJS nyasar, cminsa, rly c jaekyu, jema agassi, hana sukie, Naritha, kim ana kumu, You Know Who, irengiovanny, meejaeje, Princess yunjae, aoi ao, farla 23, Mayasari, pikachu, kim ji rin, BooBear, Dennis Park, Zheyra Sky, min, kimteechul, lulu, cassiChlaraopeia, Griffo205 , nunoel31, miss cho, KittyBabyBoo Love YunnieBunny, parkjiah016, dan para guest.**

Nah yuk langsung saja

Untuk part ini, akan lebih banyak menceritakan tentang kepergoknya jaema dengan Mrs. Jung… Semoga teman-teman suka…^^

Happy reading all and don't forget to give your precious review…

Chuu… ~.~.~.~

.

.

.

**Preview**

.

.

Yunho dengan malas membuka matanya dan langsung mendekap Jaejoong, memberikan morning kiss di pipi Jaejoong. Ia masih belum menyadari jika ada orang lain dikamar, matanya belum terbuka dengan sempurna.

"Yun itu…" gumam Jaejoong sambil menunjuk ke ujung tempat tidur.

Yunho mengikuti arak telunjuk Jaejoong.

Matanya langsung terbuka sempurna.

"Umma…" gumamnya.

.

.

Part 12

.

.

Yunho, Jaejoong dan Mrs. Jung sama-sama mematung untuk beberapa saat. Mereka hanya saling menatap, mulut serasa terkunci, tak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hanya shock yang tergambar jelas di ketiga wajah yang berada dalam satu ruangan tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat saling terdiam

Mrs. Jung mencoba mendekat, hendak membuka selimut yang menutupi kaki hingga pinggang Yunho dan Jaejoong. ia ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang ada dipikirannya tidak salah.

"Umma…" Yunho sedikit berteriak, ia berniat menghentikan gerakan Mrs. Jung.

Mrs. Jung menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong yang terlihat semakin panik namun Mrs. Jung tak menghiraukannya dan ia kembali mendekat, tangannya sudah menyentuh ujung selimut.

"UMMAAAA…" Teriak Yunho sekali lagi sambil mengeratkan selimut di pinggangnya. Jaejoongpun dengan spontan juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua jelas tak ingin jika Mrs. Jung melihat tubuh polos mereka.

Tatapan Mrs. Jung beralih kepada Jaejoong. Banyak bercak merah di sekujur dada hingga perutnya. Juga terlihat luka yang mulai mengering, terlihat kontras dengan kulit putih porselennya. Membuat Mrs. Jung mengerutkan dahi. 'Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang. Seganas itukah permainan mereka?' batin Mrs. Jung sedikit _ngeri_.

Mrs. Jung mengamati wajah Jaejoong. sepertinya bukan orang asing bagi Mrs. Jung.

"Bukankah kau Kim Jaejoong?"

DEG

"N-ne…" Jawab Jaejoong kikuk. Seharusnya ia memperkenalkan diri dengan baik. Mengucapkan salam dan membungkuk sopan, seperti itulah seharusnya. Tapi bagaimana ia harus membungkuk sopan jika seperti ini keadaannya.

Bukan seperti ini yang Jaejoong bayangkan. Tidak pernah terpikir sedikitpun dibenak Jaejoong akan bertemu dengan orang tua Yunho dalam kondisi tanpa sehelai benangpun seperti sekarang ini. Benar-benar memalukan.

Mrs. Jung terus menatap intens Jaejoong, hal ini membuat Jaejoong sedikit kurang nyaman, ia mencoba menutupi toplessnya dengan sedikit menarik selimut lebih keatas. Yunho menyadari kecanggungan Jaejoong.

"Umma… berikan kami waktu sebentar… setidaknya untuk memakai pakaian" ucap Yunho sambil memasang senyum seindah mungkin.

Bukannya setuju, tapi Mrs. Jung malah melotot. Tanpa pikir panjang, Mrs. Jung menghampiri Yunho dan memukul keras kepala putra semata wayangnya itu.

"YAH… KAU… anak kurang ajar… berani-beraninya kau melakukan ini sebelum menikah?"

"Awww… umma…"

"Terlebih lagi kau telah menyentuh Jaejoong tanpa seijin umma… Dasar anak kurang ajar…" Mrs. Jung terus memukuli Yunho

"APPO… UMMA…"

"Appo? Kau masih bisa merasakan sakit, huh? Lalu bagaimana Jaejoong?" Mrs. Jung terus memukuli Yunho, sedangkan Yunho melirik Jaejoong dan terpampanglah tubuh putih porselen Jaejoong dengan motif totol-totol merah yang sangat banyak dan juga terdapat sedikit luka bekas acting kemarin. Yunho baru menyadarinya jika 'tanda itu' sangat banyak ditubuh Jaejoong.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW… UMMA.. Kepalaku..." Yunho berteriak sekali lagi ketika Mrs. Jung memukul kepalanya keras.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar… bisa-bisanya kau melakukan hal seganas itu? apa kau mau aku cincang?" Mrs. Jung masih geram.

Mencubit, menjewer, memukul adalah hal yang terus dilakukan Mrs. Jung kepada Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap shock pemandangan yang sedang terjadi.

"Aww… umma… appo… aiishhh… awww… aww…" Yunho terus menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dan sebisa mungkin menghindar dari pukulan Mrs. Jung.

Jaejoong mencoba melerai, ia mencoba menahan tangan Mrs. Jung "Mrs. Jung… tolong hentikan… sebentar… Mrs. AAARRRGHHHHH…" Jaejoong berteriak ketika merasakan sakit di holenya.

Seketika Mrs. Jung berhenti.

Mrs. Jung dan Yunho menatap ke arah Jaejoong bersamaan. Jaejoong sedang dalam posisi bertumpu dengan lututnya dengan salah satu tangan memegang selimut agar tetap menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Raut wajah Jaejoong yang meringis kesakitan membuat Mrs. Jung segera menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Gwenchana?" Mrs Jung mengusap punggung polos Jaejoong

BLUSHHH

Wajah Jaejoong memerah, 'Damn it' umpat Jaejoong dalam hati. Kenapa terasa sakit sekali… ini membuatnya semakin malu didepan Mrs Jung. Belum lagi perlakuan Mrs. Jung kepadanya saat ini.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk dan menunduk. ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi merespon pertanyaan Mrs. Jung. Yang jelas ia merasa sangat sakit dibawah sana dan sangat malu tentunya.

"Joongie… na…."

"YAAAHHH… JUNG YUNHO… JANGAN menyentuh Jaejoong…" Mrs. Jung menepis tangan Yunho yang hendak memegang Jaejoong dan sekali lagi, Mrs. Jung memukul kepala Yunho dengan geram.

"Belum cukup kau memporak-porandakan kulit mulus Jaejoong tapi rupanya kau juga membuat hole jaejoong sakit tak terkira? Memangnya berapa ronde yang kalian lakukan semalam? Apa kau bermain sangat kasar kemarin? Kau mau membunuhnya? dasar anak kurang ajar" ucap Mrs. Jung dengan tingkat geregetan 100 persen.

GLEG

'Hole? Ronde? Bermain kasar? Oh God. Mrs Jung… kata-katamu' batin Jaejoong dalam hati. Shock.

Mrs. Jung terus menyerang Yunho dengan berbagai _jurusnya._

"Umma… appo… STOP please… it's hurt umma… AWWW.. YAH … YAH…"

.

Mrs. Jung tiba-tiba menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk berdiri disampingnya sehingga membuat Jaejoong reflek menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"YAH.. UMMMMAAAAA…." Teriak Yunho histeris, terang saja tubuh polosnya terpampang jelas sekarang.

Yunho segera turun dari tempat tidur dan merangkak, menarik celana yang paling dekat dengan dirinya dan langsung memakainya. Sedangkan Jaejoong dengan sigap segera menggulung diri dengan selimut. Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar karena menahan sakit di holenya, ia menggulung selimut mulai dari dada. Sungguh pemandangan yang 'kacau' dipagi hari yang cerah ini.

Mrs. Jung menarik tangan Jaejoong menuju ruang TV, ia mendudukkan Jaejoong disampingnya. Tak lama kemudian Yunho keluar dari kamar dan duduk didepan Mrs. Jung.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan kemarin?"

Jaejoong memandang Mrs. Jung sedikit kaget, 'apakah pertanyaan ini harus dijawab? Bukankah sudah jelas? Apakah harus diucapkan? Ini sungguh memalukan' batin Jaejoong sambil tak hent-hentinya ia merutuki diri sendiri.

"Umma…" protes Yunho.

"Bukankah Kim Jaejoong akan menikah?"

Yunho menepuk keningnya, ia lupa bercerita kepada ummanya kalau Jaejoong tidak jadi menikah. Salahkan Changmin yang membuat jadwalnya sangat padat akhir-akhir ini sehingga ia belum sempat mengunjungi ummanya setelah tragedi sakit hati beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jaejoong tidak jadi menikah umma"

Mrs. Jung sedikit kaget dengan ucapan Yunho. "Tidak jadi menikah?"

"Iya… karena Joongie memilihku, umma… kita sepasang kekasih sekarang"

"Dan _beginikah_ caramu memperkenalkan kekasihmu kepada umma?"

DEG

Benar sekali, Yunho belum pernah memperkenalkan Jaejoong secara resmi kepada ummanya.

Jaejoong juga merasakan hal yang sama, ia juga belum pernah menyapa Mrs. Jung secara resmi. Bahkan Jaejoong sedikit kaget ketika Mrs. Jung sepertinya sudah mengetahui masalah yang menimpa hubungannya dengan Yunho beberapa waktu lalu. apakah Yunho menceritakan semua kepada Mrs. Jung? Lalu bagaimana ini? Apakah harus memberikan salam sekarang? Aigooo…

"mmm… Mrs. Jung.. ijinkan saya memberikan salam hormat terlebih dahulu." Jaejoong berdiri dengan canggung dan sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya karena menahan sakit. Tak lupa tangannya menggenggam erat selimut yang melilit acak di dadanya agar tidak melorot. Cute act.

Sedikit telat memang bagi Jaejoong untuk memberikan salam kepada Mrs. Jung yang sudah sedari tadi disana, namun Jaejoong tetap harus melakukannya. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus memperkenalkan diri kepada Mrs. Jung.

Jaejoong membungkuk dengan hormat.

"Duduklah… tidak perlu seformal itu Jae…" ucap Mrs. Jung lembut

Jaejoong sekali lagi menunduk, sebagai ucapan terimakasih dan kembali duduk disebelah Mrs. Jung.

Hening

Tak lama kemudian

"Kalian harus segera menikah"

JETARRRR

Ucapan Mrs. Jung bagaikan petir disiang bolong bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Menikah?

"Menikahlah dengan Yunho minggu depan" lanjut Mrs. Jung dengan nada sedikit memaksa

"MWO? Minggu depan?" teriak Jaejoong dan Yunho bersamaan. Mata mereka seolah hendak copot karena telalu kuat melotot.

"Kenapa? Kalian bahkan sudah melakukan hal yang orang menikah lakukan. Apalagi yang kalian tunggu? Segeralah menikah… kalian cukup datang saja ketempat yang sudah disediakan. Umma akan mengatur semuanya" ucap Mrs. Jung tenang dan terlihat senang.

"M-menikah? Mrs Jung.. " Suara Jaejoong bergetar, tiba-tiba lidahnya terasa kelu dan tulangnya melemas.

"Umma… menikah tidak semudah itu, apalagi kita sedang fokus dengan karier, kita…."

Tak mau mendengar alasan Yunho, Mrs. Jung menghampiri Yunho dan memukul kepalanya, "Kau tak mau menikah tapi kau sudah memaksa Jaejoong melakukan _itu_. Lakukan _itu_ kalau kalian sudah menikah? Kau ini benar-benar lelaki tak bertanggung jawab… Kau juga sudah menyiksa Jaejoong seperti itu? Lalu kau pikir aku akan rela melihat Jaejoong kau peralat? kau membuatnya kesakitan. Kau memperkosanya. Dasar kau anak kurang ajar" Mrs. Jung menuduhkan semua kesalahan kepada Yunho. Jaejoong tetap innocent dimata Mrs. Jung.

"Mwo? Memaksa? Menyiksa? Memperalat? Memperkosa? Umma… itu sungguh YAH… AWWWW.. Kepalaku" teriak Yunho ketika Mrs. Jung memukul lengan dan kepalanya dengan keras.

"Masih mau membantah? Kau meninggalkan banyak luka di tubuhnya dan membuat Jaejoong kesakitan. Kau pasti memaksanya untuk menuruti nafsumu itu… Dasar kau Jung… benar-benar aku ingin mencincangmu kali ini…" Mrs. Jung terus memukuli Yunho. kepala, bahu, kepala lagi, sekenanya.

"AWWWW… Umma.. aku tidak memaksa.. dan berhenti memukuliku… appo… YAH.. Yah.. UMMA…"

"Umma tak mau tahu… pokoknya kalian harus segera menikah…"

"Mrs. Jung.. tolong… tenanglah dulu… Mrs. Jung.." Jaejoong mencoba melerai

"Jae…" ucap Mrs. Jung sambil memandang Jaejoong yang memegang tangannya

"Nan gwenchana Mrs. Jung… aku tidak apa-apa… jangan memukuli Yunho lagi. bukan hanya Yunho yang salah. Tapi aku juga..." ucap Jaejoong mencoba membela Yunho. Jaejoong tak tega melihat Yunho terus-terusan dipukuli Mrs. Jung.

"Kenapa kau masih membela anak kurang ajar ini? apa kau diancamnya?"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Mrs. Jung.. aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa… Yunho tak akan berani mengancamku" Jaejoong kemudian terkikik dan Mrs. Jung tersenyum.

Raut wajah Mrs. Jung kembali berubah ketika melihat Yunho, "Dengar Jung…" Ucap Mrs. Jung dengan meletakkan telunjuk di kening Yunho, "Jangan menyentuh Jaejoong sebelum kalian menikah. Atau akan kupenggal kepalamu"

"MWO? Umma… ini tidak mungkin.. umma terlalu berlebihan" Yunho memprotes

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?"

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak menyentuh Jaejoong. aku tidak akan bisa dan tidak akan sanggup umma… ini benar-benar tidak mungkin… lagipula aku masih ada shooting dengan Jaejoong" Yunho memberikan seribu satu alasan.

"Kalau begitu segeralah menikah"

"Umma.. sudah kubilang menikah itu bukan hal yang…" ucapan Yunho terhenti ketika melihat Mrs. Jung yang memberikan tatapan tajam kearahnya.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas beratnya, "Oke… baiklah… aku akan menikah umma… aku akan menikahi Jaejoong…"

Jaejoong melotot ke arah Yunho sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum meminta pengertian. Dan Mrs. Jung? Tentu saja ia sangat bahagia sekarang.

.

.

Setelah pulang dari kantor, Mr. Jung langsung menuju apartemen Yunho setelah Mrs. Jung bercerita panjang lebar. Alhasil 3 Jung dan 1 Kim makan malam dalam 1 meja sekarang.

"yeobo.. kapan kita ke rumah besan?" ucap Mrs. Jung sambil menyantap makan malam.

"lusa aku akan luangkan waktu. Apa orang tuamu bisa Jae?" tanya Mr. Jung sangat ramah kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak dengan panggilan Mr. Jung. Maklum saja, beberapa saat yang lalu ia sedang melamun. Sungguh kejadian hari ini berlalu dengan cepat dan tanpa kendali. Ia sendiri masih belum yakin jika ini nyata. 'Menikah? Apa-apaan ini? Apakah keputusan yang diambil secepat ini memang benar?' pikir Jaejoong dalam hati

"mmm.. saya akan mencoba menghubungi umma dan appa dan menjelaskan kepada mereka. Aku harap Mr. ah.. ap-pa Jung bisa memberikan waktu.." Ucap Jaejoong mencoba tenang. Masih belum terbiasa memanggil Mr. dan Mrs. Jung dengan sebutan appa dan umma.

"Usahakan jangan lama-lama ya Jae, umma sudah tidak sabar segera ingin mengadakan resepsi pernikahan kalian. Pasti akan sangat meriah"

Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum, tak ada yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan.

"Aiiggooo… aku sangat senang sekali bisa memiliki menantu Kim Jaejoong. jantungku terus berdetak cepat sejak tadi pagi" heboh Mrs. Jung.

Ketiga namja hanya bisa memandang Mrs. Jung dengan tatapan 'apakah dia tidak apa-apa?'.

.

.

Makan malam telah selesai, Mr. dan Mrs. Jung berencana untuk berpamitan.

"Jae, istirahatlah… besok umma akan kesini lagi." ucap Mrs. Jung sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Ne umma… hati-hati dijalan" Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

"Aigooo… menantuku cantik sekali" Mrs. Jung lagi-lagi memuji Jaejoong tanpa henti.

"umma… hentikan… kau membuatku mual" protes Yunho sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia harus merelakan seharian Jaejoong 'dijamah' tiada henti oleh ummanya.

PLAAKKKKK

Pukulan mendarat keras di kepala Yunho, "Awas kalau kau menyentuh Jaejoong malam ini. tak akan kubiarkan kau selamat besok, Jung" ancam Mrs. Jung

"Ck…" Yunho berdecak

"Nah.. Jae… laporkan kepada umma kalau si brengsek ini memaksamu. Akan kucincang dia tanpa ampun" ucap Mrs. Jung sambil memeluk Jaejoong sekali lagi

"umma… berhentilah memeluk Jaejoong, kapan kau akan pulang?"

"YAAAHHH"

PLEETTTAKKKKK

Sekali lagi pukulan itu mendarat sempurna di kepala Yunho.

Melihat Mrs. Jung dan Yunho yang bertengkar, Jaejoong dan Mr. Jung hanya bisa saling pandang dan bertukar senyuman.

"Kau harus terbiasa dengan ini Jae" ucap Mr. Jung sambil tersenyum melihat Yunho yang sedang menghindari pukulan Mrs. Jung

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Mr. Jung.

"OMO… hampir lupa" ucap Mrs. Jung ketika sadar ada sesuatu yang hampir ia lupakan.

Yunho menatap ummanya dengan tatapan 'apa lagi sekarang?'

Mrs. Jung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menggandeng tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit bingung dengan sikap Mrs. Jung yang tiba-tiba.

"Yun… fotokan aku dengan Jaejoong sekarang."

"Buat apa umma? haduuhhhh…." Keluh Yunho yang sudah kesal dengan ummanya yang tak kunjung pulang. Libur 1 hari yang diberikan Changmin harus terbuang sia-sia.

"Sudahlah, fotokan saja.. akan aku tunjukkan kepada teman-teman arisan umma, kalau Kim Jaejoong akan menjadi menantu umma. bukankah ini akan membuat mereka semua iri? Aiihhh aku tidak sabar untuk arisan minggu ini" Mrs. Jung semakin heboh dan mulai berpose.

NGEEEKKK

Jaejoong hanya bisa terkikik melihat tingkah Mrs. Jung dan Yunho yang kesal namun tetap saja menuruti kemauan Mrs. Jung.

'Welcome to the Jung, Kim' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati dan tersenyum ke arah kamera yang bersamaan dengan Mrs. Jung mencium pipi Jaejoong.

CKLIK…

Photo mission… completed…

.

.

.

"ANDWEEE… Kalian tidak boleh menikah terlebih dahulu" teriak Changmin di ruang kerjanya.

Yunho memang sudah mengatakan masalah pernikahan dadakan yang dikumandangkan Mrs. Jung kemarin. Alhasil, Changminpun seperti kebakaran jenggot.

Yoochun dan Junsu hanya bisa terdiam lemas, tak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Aiggooo… bukankah kalian tahu jika shooting ini harus segera selesai? Jangan membuatku semakin pusing hyung. Aku mohon mengertilah" ucap Changmin sedikit depresi

"Aku tahu Changmina… tapi umma memaksaku untuk seperti itu. bahkan hari ini umma terus-terusan menelponku untuk menanyakan rencana ke rumah Jaejoong. kau tahu sendiri, tidak mudah bernego dengan ummaku." Yunho menjelaskan tak kalah depresi. Memang benar, ia tak pernah bisa bernego dengan Mrs. Jung.

"AAAiiiisshhhh…" teriak Changmin sambil mengobarik-abrik rambutnya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong masih memandang Changmin yang duduk bersandar di kursinya, jarinya terus mengetuk-ngetuk meja, sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"3 bulan lagi… 3 bulan lagi… 3 bulan lagi…" gumam Changmin sambil terus mengetuk meja. Ya… shooting mereka tinggal 3 bulan lagi… setidaknya 5 bulan beserta pengeditan. Dia sedang benar-benar berpikir keras mencari jalan keluar sekarang.

Hening

10 menit berlalu

Sangat hening.. hanya terdengar ketukan jemari Changmin.

"Jae hyung…!" panggilan Changmin membuat 4 pasang mata tertuju kepadanya.

"Ne Changmina…"

"Apakah kau bisa mencoba membujuk Jung ahjumma untuk mengundur pernikahan kalian?"

"…."

"Setidaknya di undur hingga launching film ini"

"Seberapa lama?"

"6 bulan mungkin…"

"EH?"

"Atau paling cepat 5 bulan dari sekarang. Aku hanya tak ingin jadwal shooting ini tak selesai tepat pada waktunya"

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir, ia memikirkan kemungkinan keberhasilannya untuk membujuk Mrs. Jung.

"Baby…" Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong, mencoba membuatnya tenang.

"mm?"

"mianhe.."

Jaejoong hanya memberikan senyum, dan tiba-tiba terdengar ponsel Yunho berbunyi.

UMMA

Jaejoong melihat nama itu di layar ponsel Yunho. dan memberikan tanda 'angkatlah' sebelum Yunho akhirnya mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Yobseyo…"

"….."

"Ne umma… sebentar…"

"Joongie, umma ingin berbicara denganmu" ucap Yunho sambil memberikan ponselnya kepada Jaejoong.

"Ne.. umma"

"….."

"Ne…"

"….."

"Arraso"

"…"

"Ne… aku akan segera pulang umma.."

"…."

"mmm… Ne…"

KLIK

Sambungan terputus

"Umma meminta untuk segera pulang, ia sudah berada di apartemen" ucap Jaejoong menjelaskan karena semua mata tertuju padanya. Ingin tahu.

"See? Umma akan terus menterorku hingga aku menikahi Joongie"

"setidaknya cobalah terlebih dahulu hyung… atau mungkin aku bisa ikut ke sana sekalian. Aku akan mencoba membantu menjelaskan" ide Changmin tiba-tiba muncul

.

.

.

"Ahjumma… please… ini sungguh tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan pernikahan disaat yang seperti ini"

Mrs. Jung menghembuskan nafas beratnya. "Changmina, tak bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku yang segera ingin mempunyai menantu seorang Kim Jaejoong?"

"Tak bisakah ahjumma mengerti perasaanku juga?" Changmin tetap bersikeras

Changmin dan keluarga Jung memang sudah lumayan akrab, sehingga Changmin sudah tidak sungkan jika harus berargumentasi dengan Mrs. Jung seperti sekarang ini.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah tak mampu membujuk Mrs. Jung, sehingga Changmin berusaha keras sendiri.

"Ahjumma… hanya sampai premier film ini…"

"Dan itu sudah cukup menyiksaku… bagaimana bisa aku baru menjadikan Jaejoong menantuku setelah 5 bulan lagi? itu jelas tidak mungkin"

"Umma…"

"Diamlah Jung…"

"Umma.."

"Jae.. apa kau juga masih berada di pihak food monster ini?"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mendekati Mrs. Jung, menggenggam tangan Mrs. Jung dengan lembut, "Umma… hanya 5 bulan… ijinkan aku menyelesaikan film ini dulu, setidaknya aku ingin memenuhi ambisi terakhirku"

Mrs. Jung memandang Jaejoong penuh tanya. Ambisi?

"Umma… aku ingin sekali sukses di dunia perfilman, aku sangat bekerja keras untuk itu. ini adalah mimpiku.. dan aku yakin dengan film Changmin ini, aku akan bisa mencapai mimpi yang sudah lama aku impikan. Jika aku dan Yunho menikah sekarang, pers pasti akan terus memburu kita, jelas ini akan mengganggu jalannya shooting film sehingga tidak akan selesai sesuai rencana. Tidak mengapa jika setelah film ini aku diharuskan untuk membatasi shooting, tapi ijinkan aku menyelesaikan film ini dulu, umma…" jaejoong mencoba menjelaskan

Tangan Jaejoong masih menggenggam tangan Mrs. Jung. Mencoba membujuknya dengan alasan yang sangat rasional.

"Umma… aku janji akan secepatnya menikah dengan Yunho setelah film ini selesai. Percayalah kepadaku..

Mrs. Jung memandang Jaejoong sendu, "Kau tahu betapa senangnya aku membayangkan pernikahan kalian yang sudah didepan mata? Aku sangat ingin menjadikanmu menantu Jae.. aku ingin kau menemaniku disini."

"Aku akan menemani umma disini, bahkan mulai detik ini aku mau umma, aku mau tinggal disini, menemani umma, melakukan kegiatan berdua… tapi ijinkan aku menunda pernikahan ini." ucap Jaejoong yang mendapat deathglare dari Yunho.

Yunho tidak setuju dengan ucapan Jaejoong, jika Jaejoong menemani Mrs. Jung lalu siapa yang menemaninya di apartemen? Jaejoong pasti akan tinggal dirumahnya. Aigooo…. Ini benar-benar ide buruk. Tak sadar Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Hal tersebut tentu saja berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakan Mrs. Jung. Mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, Mrs. Jung menjadi sumringah.

"Benarkah kau mau menemaniku disini? Melakukan aktifitas bersama disela shootingmu? Kau tidak bohong Jae?"

"mmm…" angguk Jaejoong sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah… tapi kau harus janji untuk segera menikah setelah film selesai"

"Ne…" Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Changmin lega.

Jaejoong lega.

Mrs. Jung bahagia.

Dan

Yunho merana,

tersiksa,

ia harus mampu menahan diri, setidaknya untuk 5 bulan ke depan.

.

.

.

**1, 5 bulan kemudian.**

Shooting sudah hampir selesai, tinggal beberapa adegan terakhir saja dimana Jaejoong sudah mulai memaafkan Yunho atas perbuatannya setelah perjuangannya selama hampir 1 tahun untuk membuktikan kepada Jaejoong bahwa ia benar-benar telah menyesali perbuatannya. Hubungan mereka sempat kandas karena Jaejoong sangat ketakutan ketika melihat Yunho setelah tersadar dari pingsannya malam itu. Ia tak mau bertemu dengan Yunho lebih dari 2 bulan. Dan itu tentu saja membuat Yunho sangat depresi.

"Nah kalian nanti tinggal merampungkan adegan di part ending ini saja. Aku melakukan sedikit perubahan disini" ucap Changmin sambil menunjuk script.

Yunho dan Jaejoong membaca script yang di tunjukkan Changmin.

"Setelah itu nanti kalian akan melakukan wawancara dengan beberapa majalah dan TV swasta. Aku harap untuk wawancara yang pertama, fokuskan untuk membahas masalah film dulu." Ucap Changmin santai sambil meminum Chochlate latte.

Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Kalian pasti juga sudah dengar jika gosip hubungan diantara kalian semakin menggila media" lanjut Changmin sambil menunjuk beberapa majalah.

Memang sudah sekitar 1 bulan ini gosip hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah mulai tercium media, diawali dari bocornya beberapa adegan shooting film Changmin yang sedikit sensasional, lalu dilanjutkan dengan mereka yang sering tertangkap kamera jalan berdua, keluar dari apartemen yang sama, dan masih banyak lagi aktifitas yang memperlihatkan kedekatan mereka berdua terlebih wartawan sudah mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong tinggal dirumah Yunho.

Paparazi benar-benar sedang mengincar Yunho dan Jaejoong, berbagai foto kedekatan Yunho dan Jaejoong juga semakin banyak beredar luas. Bergandengan tangan di tempat publik, sikap Yunho yang begitu perhatian kepada Jaejoong seperti mengelap keringat, mengusap pipi, memegang kening, cara Yunho memandang Jaejoong dan cara Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya ketika berbicara dengan Yunho, semua itu tergambar jelas di setiap foto yang muncul di majalah. Memang reflek Yunho dan Jaejoong ternyata tak mengenal tempat, mereka terkadang lupa kalau mereka sedang berada di tempat umum.

Meskipun berita tentang kedekatan Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin luas beredar, tapi Changmin masih melarang Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk meladeni wartawan. Changmin tidak mau jadwal shooting filmnya terganggu akibat artisnya sibuk meladeni wartawan yang jelas tak akan ada puasnya. Changmin tahu pasti berita seperti ini akan terus dan terus mengudara tanpa henti, para awak media juga akan terus mengejar Yunho dan Jaejoong kemanapun mereka pergi jika mereka memberikan satu saja tanggapan, baik disalah satu media cetak ataupun elektronik dan tentunya itu akan mengganggu jadwal shooting dan Changmin tidak menyukai hal itu. Changmin baru mengijinkan keduanya meluruskan berita ini setelah shooting selesai.

"Aku akan memberikan waktu sepenuhnya kepada kalian untuk mengklarifikasi berita ini setelah premier film."

Yunho dan Jaejoong sekali lagi hanya bisa mengangguk. Mereka tidak akan banyak protes, toh Changmin selama ini selalu berada dipihak mereka. Mereka yakin Changmin akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk mereka.

"Oiya… Awal bulan nanti selesaikan part ini. Hanya kurang sedikit lagi, kita akan meyelesaikan proses shooting. Aku rasa ini bisa berakhir 2 minggu sebelum jadwal" ujar Changmin sambil beranjak berjalan menuju jendela, matanya memandang kerumunan wartawan yang berada didepan gedung.

"Sepertinya kalian memang menjadi magnet bagi mereka" gumam Changmin

Yunho dan Jaejoong ikut melihat apa yang Changmin lihat. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Ini hal baru untukku, kadang mereka membuatku takut" ujar Jaejoong lirih

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, memegang bahunya. Tangan Jaejoong memegang tangan Yunho kemudian tersenyum seakan berkata, 'aku tidak apa-apa'.

.

.

"Umma, tak bisakah malam ini aku tidur dengan Jaejoong. aku janji aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, hanya tidur saja."

"Kalau tak melakukan apapun, kenapa harus tidur dengan Jaejoong. sudah jangan banyak alasan… cepatlah kekamarmu!"

"Umma… aku hanya ingin memeluk Jaejoong ketika tidur. Itu saja… aneh rasanya jika harus tidur tanpanya"

"peluk saja guling.. jangan banyak alasan…"

"Umma…"

"Ck… kau ini.. apa kau tak lelah selalu merengek setiap malam? Dan ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau sekarang betah sekali dirumah? Bukankah kau selalu betah di apartemen kesayanganmu itu? Sana pulanglah..! kembali ke apartemen..!"

AIGOOO

"Aku tidak mungkin kembali ke apartemen tanpa Jaejoong." Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya

"Makanya, segera nikahi Jaejoong"

"Umma… itu masih 3 bulan lagi"

"Kalau begitu, bersabarlah hingga 3 bulan itu tiba"

"Umma…"

"JUNG.."

"Baby… bantulah membu…"

"YAH… jangan mempengaruhi Jaejoong!" Mrs. Jung memotong ucapan Yunho, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa memberikan tatapan 'maaf' kepada Yunho.

"Ck… " Yunho berdecak kesal, ia masuk kamar dengan membanting pintu keras. lagi-lagi usahanya malam ini untuk tidur bersama Jaejoong gagal.

Jaejoong hanya bisa meghembuskan nafas beratnya dan berjalan menuju kamar tamu, memang sudah hampir 2 bulan Jaejoong dan Yunho tidur terpisah. Mrs. Jung sangat menjaga Jaejoong. maklum saja sejak kepindahan Jaejoong ke rumah Yunho, penjagaan terhadap Jaejoong semakin diperketat oleh Mrs. Jung.

Poor

.

.

Jaejoong masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Berada di kamar yang besar dan tidur seorang diri benar-benar membuat Jaejoong tak terbiasa. Sepi.

Jaejoong melihat jam yang ada di nakas.

Pukul 01.00

Sudah dini hari rupanya, namun Jaejoong masih belum bisa tidur. Ia membuka matanya, menatap langit-langit kamar.

Tersenyum

Jaejoong tersenyum ketika teringat tingkah Yunho belakangan ini. memang semenjak ia tinggal dirumah keluarga Jung, Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak pernah tidur bersama, dan hal itu membuat Yunho terus protes setiap malamnya. Namun bukan Mrs. Jung jika tidak keras kepala. Sebanyak apapun Yunho mencoba merayu, sebanyak itu pula ia tertolak. Mrs. Jung benar-benar konsisten.

Jaejoong memegang dadanya, degupan jantungnya semakin cepat.

Ia tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Hanya dengan memikirkanmu saja, jantungku sudah heboh sendiri" gumam Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba terbersit ide dibenaknya.

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar, ia melihat sekeliling yang sudah sepi dan sedikit gelap, penerangan hanya berasal dari beberapa lampu yang memang temaram.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar Yunho, ia berhenti sejenak. Berpikir apakah ia masuk atau tidak. Mengingat ini juga sudah dini hari.

KLIK

Pintu kamar terbuka. Jaejoong masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia melihat sesosok yang istimewa di hatinya sedang tertidur pulas.

Lama ia berdiam diambang pintu

hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk.

Jaejoong menutup pintu kembali dan berjalan mendekati tempat tidur. Nampaklah Yunho sedang tidur dengan mulut yang terbuka, kebiasaannya, selalu seperti ini. Jaejoong terkikik melihat pose tidur Yunho.

Jaejoong masih berdiri dan terdiam disamping tempat tidur. Memandang Yunho yang tidur nyenyak, sesekali Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya. Jaejoongpun terkikik melihat pemandangan tersebut, "Ck… apa yang kau mimpikan? Apa kau bermimpi menciumku?" gumam Jaejoong.

Dengan hati-hati Jaejoong duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Matanya masih menatap Yunho dengan intens.

"Kau tampan sekali" gumam Jaejoong memuji sambil memegang pipi Yunho.

Yunho sedikit bergerak dalam tidurnya. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya, memunggungi Jaejoong.

"Yahhh.. kau sangat jahat… aku merindukanmu, kenapa malah memunggungiku" gumam Jaejoong seolah sedang memarahi Yunho. Ia terkikik sendiri ketika melihat Yunho yang masih tertidur dan tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

Jaejoong berpindah ke sisi tempat tidur yang lain, dengan hati-hati Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya disamping Yunho. Ia tidak ingin gerakannya membuat Yunho terbangun..

Hening

Hanya terdengar detak jantung yang sangat cepat

Jaejoong meletakkan salah satu tangannya di dada. "Kenapa aku deg-degan begini. Bukankah aku sudah terbiasa tidur denganmu?" gumam Jaejoong sambil memutar kepalanya memandang wajah innocent Yunho ketika tidur.

Jaejoong tersenyum

"terimakasih telah mencintaiku Yun"

Jaejoong kemudian memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap ke Yunho. wajahnya sejajar dengan dada Yunho, aroma tubuh Yunho menyeruak, menenangkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berusaha untuk tak banyak bergerak, ia tak ingin membangunkan Yunho. Jaejoong hanya terus memandangi Yunho sambil terus tersenyum. Entah kenapa senyumnya tak kunjung pudar.

Lama Jaejoong memandang Yunho yang sedang tidur namun aroma Yunho terus menggoda hidung Jaejoong hingga akhirnya Jaejoongpun tak kuasa menahan gejolak didalam dadanya.

GREPP

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dan membenamkan kepalanya didada kekasihnya itu. ia sangat merindukan aroma ini.

Yunho sedikit terkejut, tapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum ketika menyadari Jaejoonglah yang sedang memeluknya.

Yunho mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Joongie…" panggil Yunho dengan suara seraknya.

"Aku merindukanmu" gumam Jaejoong

Yunho tersenyum, "Aku juga" bisik Yunho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tak bisa tidur Yun.." Jaejoong mendongak, memandang wajah Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum dan memandang kedua mata Jaejoong. Sejak kapan Jaejoong menjadi manja seperti ini.

Yunho kemudian menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh Jaejoong, sama seperti dirinya. Disusul dengan memberi kecupan singkat di kening Jaejoong dan diakhiri dengan memberikan pelukan erat kepada Jaejoong, "Tidurlah… Aku disini"

Ucapan Yunho bagai angin segar untuk Jaejoong. Ini sungguh menenangkan.

"Umma pasti akan mencincangmu besok" gumam Jaejoong yang berada dipelukan Yunho

Yunho terkikik, "Aku rela dicincang asal kau tidak gelisah lagi"

"Gombal.."

"Baby… aku seri…"

CUP

"Gomawo.." kecupan singkat membungkam Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum, "Tidurlah…"

"mmm" angguk Jaejoong sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari Mrs. Jung sudah berada di ambang pintu.

Melihat mereka.

Kemudian tersenyum.

.

.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Jang…jang…. Maxy datang

#deep deep deep deep bow untuk semua teman-temanku yang setia menunggu lanjutan fic ini. maxy benar-benar minta maaf atas terlambatnya update… #deep bow

Maxy terkena serangan mendadak dari kampus… jadi maxy harus fokus dulu untuk beberapa saat. Dan ini sudah mulai senggang, jadi setidaknya akan maxy usahain untuk update, paling tidak 2 minggu sekali.

Jongmal mianhe, buat teman-teman menunggu lama… dan gomawo uda sabar menanti… thanks guys… love u all… #hug

Untuk next part, uda selesai shootingnya dan tahu kan kalo selesai shooting harus apa? Mmm… penasaran kehebohannya?

Oiya, gomawo untuk yang sudah bersedia memberikan sepatah dua patah kata pada oneshoot pertama maxy, **Forever With U**… jongmal gomawoyo… #deep bow

Dan bersamaan dengan ini, maxy juga launching ff baru… judulnya **Fall-Fell-Fallen**… plus maxy juga ngasih epilog dari **OH GOD….THIS IS MY HUBBY, IS HE? YES, HE IS…** jika ada yang berminat, boleh silahkan di intip… ehehehehe n jangan lupa reviewnya… ^^

Sekali muncul, maxy langsung kasih 3 hidangan sekaligus, semoga teman-teman tidak kekenyangan… ehehehe… love u all… #hug n kiss

.

Leave a comment pleaseee….

Ijinkan maxy tahu apa yang dipikirkan teman-teman semua mengenai chap ini. ^^

Chu ~ ~


	14. Chapter 14

**IF ACTING BECAME REAL**

.

**Cast**

Yunjae YooSuMin

.

**Genre**

Romance, Humour, duh apalagi ya…nanti lah dicari tahu sendiri di cerita ya…masih bingung…ehehhehehe.

.

Maxy datang…

Cup cup muach muach buat para teman-teman yang sudah bersedia memberikan sepatah dua patah katanya… ehehehhe ^^

**princesssparkyu, NaraYuuki, Dipa Woon, nunoel31, Maximumelf, Kyungie Jae, EMPEROR-NUNEO, meirah1111, Vic89, TriaU-KnowHero, YunHolic, luthfieannhaaryhanhiiey, Ara Krisan, simijewels, BooJaejoongie is Mine, Yjboo, 6002nope, Taeripark, dhian930715ELF, Jung Jaehyun, snowdrop1272, Casshipper Jung, KJhwang, ninanutter116116, Lady Ze, FiAndYJ, Chie Na OrangeL, vampireyunjae, ifa p arunda, yoon HyunWoon, chibiechan01, JungJaema, irengiovanny, pandarkn, mako47117, cminsa, magnaeris, Kim Eun Seob, KittyBabyBoo Love YunnieBunny, Sirayuki Gia, zhe, Hana - Kara, aoi ao, DarkLiliy, nickeYJcassie, min, IrNana, JUNG YONGKI, Vivi, akiramia, okoyunjae, Ryukey, Angel Muaffi, yoshiKyu, hi-jj91, aISiTi, kyoarashi57, YJS nyasar, insun taeby, JungSooAh, dianaes, jema agassi, Juuunchan, hana sukie, Naritha, hana sukie, lulu, Dennis Park, Haemin, ChaaChulie247, farla 23, pujochi exo, RedsXiah, Kikyu RKY, princess yunjae, rly c jaekyu, Nee-chan CassieBigeast, kimteechul, dan para guest.**

.

Film uda ending disini...^^

Yuk langsung aja…

Bacanya pelan-pelan aja ya…^^

.

.

.

**Previous**

CUP

"Gomawo.." kecupan singkat membungkam Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum, "Tidurlah…"

"mmm" angguk Jaejoong sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari Mrs. Jung sudah berada di ambang pintu.

Melihat mereka.

Kemudian tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

Part 13

.

.

**_Yunho mengajak Jaejoong berjalan di tepi sungai Han. Setahun yang lalu mereka kesini masih sebagai seorang kekasih, namun sekarang, hubungan mereka bahkan sudah tak jelas, apakah masih kekasih atau sudah tidak, tak ada kata putus yang keluar dari keduanya namun juga tak ada kata sayang yang terucap sejak kejadian malam itu. Sungguh ini menyesakkan. Dulu mereka kesini saling memeluk dan saling melepas rindu, sekarang mereka kesini berjalan sedikit berjauhan, tak ada gandeng tangan dan sikap manja yang lain._**

**_Yunho sangat menyesali perbuatannya, ia sangat mencintai Jaejoong bahkan hingga sekarang cinta itu masih ada dan bahkan semakin besar. Jaejoongpun sebenarnya juga masih mencintai Yunho, tapi ia masih diliputi rasa takut. Rasa takut masih sering muncul dan mengganggu pikiran Jaejoong. _**

**_Malam itu, malam dimana Yunho merusak segalanya, malam dimana ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat hingga ia pingsan dan bahkan baru tersadar 2 hari setelahnya. Ia juga harus berada dirumah sakit hampir 1 bulan untuk menyembuhkan luka fisiknya. Hingga sekarang, meski sudah satu tahun telah berlalu tapi luka psikis Jaejoong masih belum bisa hilang, luka itu masih membekas. Jaejoong masih merasa takut._**

**_Mereka berdua duduk di atas rumput, menghadap ke sungai. Mereka memandang jauh ke depan, mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi selama satu tahun belakangan ini. Keduanya terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing._**

**_Selama setahun mereka berdua saling introspeksi. Jaejoong menolak terjadi kontak fisik antara dirinya dengan Yunho, bahkan bergandengan tanganpun terkadang membuat Jaejoong ketakutan. Hal ini tidak membuat Yunho putus asa, dia berusaha terus membuat Jaejoong agar tidak ketakutan lagi dengannya. Setahun sudah Yunho berusaha dan setahun ini belum ada kemajuan yang berarti, masih ada tatapan ketakutan di mata Jaejoong._**

**_Apa yang harus Yunho lakukan?_**

**_"Yun…" gumam Jaejoong memecah keheningan_**

**_Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong, menunggu Jaejoong melanjutkan kalimatnya._**

**_"Gomawo sudah mengajakku kesini.." ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum._**

**_"Jae…" _**

**_"mmm.."_**

**_"Apakah kau masih takut kepadaku?" tanya Yunho_**

**_Raut wajah Jaejoong berubah._**

**_"Mianhe" ucap Yunho kemudian._**

**_Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya._**

**_Hening kembali_**

**_"Yun…"_**

**_"mmm…"_**

**_"Mianhe.. aku…"_**

**_"Aku tahu… mianhe…" ucap Yunho memotong pembicaraan Jaejoong._**

**_Hening_**

**_Terasa angin menerpa keduanya._**

**_Sejuk_**

**_Khas suasana tepi sungai_**

**_"Jae…"_**

**_"mmmm?"_**

**_"Saranghae.."_**

**_DEG_**

**_"Yun…"_**

**_"Aku ingin memulainya lagi… masih adakah kesempatan untukku?" ucap Yunho sambil menatap mata Jaejoong._**

**_Jaejoong menghindari tatapan mata Yunho. Hal ini juga yang dipikirkan Jaejoong akhir-akhir ini. Tak ada orang lain yang mampu menggantikan Yunho di hatinya namun tak mampu pula Jaejoong menghapus luka yang pernah dirasakannya. Satu tahun sudah Yunho masih setia bersamanya, setahun sudah Jaejoong mengetahui bahwa Yunho masih sangat mencintainya dan selalu ada untuknya. Sungguh iapun juga masih mencintai Yunho, tapi entah mengapa, memberikan kesempatan juga masih belum bisa ia berikan._**

**_"Aku ingin kita memulainya lagi…" ucap Yunho serius._**

**_"yun.. bisakah kau berikan aku waktu untuk memikirkannya?" pinta Jaejoong_**

**_"Jae, sudah banyak waktu yang kita lewatkan bersama, aku tidak ingin lagi berpacaran denganmu, aku ingin segera mewujudkan impian kita berdua.. Sebenarnya aku ingin melamarmu 1 bulan setelah pulang dari Jepang… mianhe, jika rencana itu menjadi berantakan karena sikap bodoh yang aku lakukan." Yunho menghembuskan nafas beratnya._**

**_"Aku ingin kau memberikan kesempatan kepadaku Jae.. berikan kesempatan kepadaku untuk membuktikan bahwa aku tak akan mengulangi kesalahan itu lagi, berikan aku kesempatan untuk menebus dosaku, aku akan berusaha menghilangkan ketakutanmu… Aku ingin kita menikah… kau dan aku… mewujudkan impian kita…"_**

**_Jaejoong masih terdiam_**

**_"sedikit demi sedikit aku akan terus berusaha menebus kesalahanku, menghilangkan ketakutanmu, aku akan melakukannya disisa umurku Jae… hiduplah denganku, beradalah disisiku, berdua denganku, selamanya denganku…" ucap Yunho sambil memegang tangan Jaejoong._**

**_Yunho telah melamar Jaejoong. Lebih tepatnya baru saja melamar Jaejoong. _**

**_Tak ada penolakan dari Jaejoong, ketika Yunho memegang tangannya. Namun tak ada sepatah kata pula yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. ia masih terus menatap Yunho. Ingin rasanya ia menangis sekarang, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Semua kalimat yang Yunho ucapkan terngiang di pikirannya. _**

**_Dengan lekat Jaejoong memandang wajah Yunho._**

**_Mata itu, mata yang pernah sekali membuatnya ketakutan namun juga sekaligus mata yang selalu menatapnya penuh cinta, memberika kedamaian di hatinya, seperti sekarang ini. Mampukah ia hidup tanpa tatapan kedua mata itu?_**

**_Tangan ini, tangan yang pernah sekali membuatnya merasa sakit namun juga sekaligus tangan yang selalu menggengam tangannya, memberinya kehangatan seperti sekarang ini. mampukan ia hidup tanpa genggaman kedua tangan ini?_**

**_Bibir itu, bibir yang pernah melukainya sekali namun juga sekaligus bibir yang selalu mengucapkan kata cinta kepadanya, bibir yang selalu mampu menenangkan dirinya dengan ciuman yang romantis. Mampukan ia hidup tanpa semua itu?_**

**_Pandangan Jaejoong semakin kabur dan…_**

**_TES_**

**_Air matanya jatuh_**

**_Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya, dan berusaha menahan air matanya._**

**_"Jae…"_**

**_"Berikan aku kesempatan untuk memikirkannya" ucap Jaejoong akhirnya._**

**_Yunho tidak menjawab ucapan Jaejoong_**

**_Yunho mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari sakunya. Memberikannya kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menerima kotak itu, membukanya. Jaejoong kaget melihat isi kotak itu. Cincin._**

**_"2 bulan lagi aku ulang tahun Jae, datanglah ke acara ulang tahunku, kembalikan kepadaku kalau kau menolakku, tapi pakailah jika kau mau menikah denganku" ucap Yunho_**

**_Jaejoong terdiam._**

**_Banyak sekali pikiran yang terlintas dibenak Jaejoong, ia harus benar-benar memikirkannya. Sebelum ia menyesali keputusan yang akan dia ambil. "Aku akan datang, tapi bisakah kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku?"_**

**_"Katakan saja"_**

**_"Jangan menghubungiku sama sekali setelah ini… aku janji akan datang ke acara ulangtahunmu dan memberikan jawabanku… tapi jangan menemui dan menghubungiku dulu sebelum hari itu tiba, kau bersedia?"_**

**_Yunho menghembuskan nafas beratnya, bagaimanapun juga ia harus menuruti permintaan Jaejoong meski ini berat. Selama satu tahun terakhir, tak pernah seharipun Yunho lewatkan tanpa melihat wajah Jaejoong. namun sekarang ia diminta untuk tak melihat pujaan hatinya itu selama 2 bulan kedepan. Mampukah ia?_**

**_Yunhopun mengangguk, ia memang harus memberikan kesempatan kepada Jaejoong untuk berpikir jernih._**

**_Jaejoongpun tersenyum ke arah Yunho. ia kemudian memandang sungai Han yang terhampar luas didepannya itu. matanya menerawang jauh. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Tak terasa dua bulan berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Malam ini ulang tahun Yunho akan digelar di hotel bintang lima. Semua tamu dan rekan bisnis keluarga Jung akan datang, terlebih dengan beberapa rekan bisnis sangat antusias membawa putrinya untuk diperkenalkan dengan Jung muda. Maklum saja, sejak rumor renggangnya hubungan Yunho dengan Jaejoong, membuat para rekan bisnis keluarga Jung berlomba-lomba memperkenalkan putri mereka, apalagi kalau bukan mencari peruntungan untuk menggaet Jung Yunho. _**

**_Ahra, Tiffani, Jessica, dan beberapa daftar putri pengusaha yang lainnya sempat menerima penolakan dari Yunho setelah secara terang-terangan orang tua para yeoja tersebut memperkenalkan putri mereka kepada Yunho, dilanjutkan dengan para yeoja yang langsung jatuh cinta dengan Yunho, bagaimana tidak, tampan, muda, baik, kaya.. bukankah itu idaman semua gadis di dunia ini?namun sayangnya kisah para yeoja tersebut harus mau berakhir dengan pedih, Yunho menolak terang-terangan perasaan para yeoja tersebut. Bagi Yunho tak ada kata lain selain mencoba memperbaiki diri dan menyembuhkan trauma Jaejoong. Jaejoong adalah segalanya bagi Yunho dan tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikannya._**

**_Jaejoong bersiap untuk datang ke acara yang sangat meriah tersebut. Setelah selesai berpakaian, Jaejoong membuka laci nakasnya. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak yang diberikan Yunho 2 bulan yang lalu. Jaejoong membuka kotak itu, melihat kembali isinya. _**

**_Dua bulan sudah Jaejoong merenungkan apa yang akan dia pilih. _**

**_Dua bulan sudah ia merenungkan apa arti Yunho baginya. _**

**_Dua bulan sudah ia merenungkan bagaimana hidupnya tanpa Yunho. _**

**_Dua bulan sudah ia merenungkan sanggupkah ia melihat Yunho bersanding dengan yang lain. _**

**_Dua bulan sudah ia merenungkan perasaannya kepada Yunho, sakitkah atau cintakah yang lebih besar. _**

**_Dua bulan sudah Jaejoong merenungkan itu semua. Dan sekarang tiba saatnya baginya untuk memilih._**

**_Jaejoong menutup kembali kotak tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam saku jas yang dikenakannya. Ia berangkat ke acara ulang tahun Yunho._**

**_._**

**_Jaejoong tiba di tempat acara. Seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya, ulang tahun Yunho akan sangat mewah. Bagaimana tidak, sudah 5 tahun Yunho tak menggelar pesta ulang tahunnya seperti ini. Terakhir kali adalah 5 tahun yang lalu sebelum ia berangkat ke Jepang, dan tahun lalu Yunho tak merayakannya karena insidennya dengan Jaejoong sehingga tahun ini, pesta di adakan dengan sangat meriah dan mewah._**

**_Semua tamu undangan yang hadir memakai baju terbaik mereka, terutama para yeoja, putri dari rekan bisnis keluarga Jung, terlihat all out malam ini. Sepertinya mereka akan menyaingi kontes ratu sejagat, baju serta dandanan mereka sangat glamour. _**

**_Jaejoong berjalan memasuki ruangan setelah sebelumnya ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia mampu melewati malam ini. _**

**_"Jaejoong…" sapa Mr. dan Mrs. Jung_**

**_"Umma…appa…" Jaejoong langsung membungkuk, memberikan salam, ia masih terbiasa memanggil Mr. dan Mrs. Jung dengan panggila tersebut, maklum saja bukan satu tahun atau dua tahun ia dan Yunho bersama, tapi sudah lebih dari 6 tahun mereka bersama dan lebih dari 6 tahun pula Jaejoong masuk kedalam keluarga Jung._**

**_Mr. Jung memeluk Jaejoong begitu juga dengan Mrs. Jung. Kedua orang ini sangat menyayangi Jaejoong seperti mereka menyayangi putra mereka sendiri. Sungguh, bagai disambar petir disiang hari bolong saat mengetahui insiden satu tahun yang lalu itu. Tak lelah Mr. dan Mrs. Jung menemui keluarga Kim, orang tua Jaejoong untuk meminta maaf dan meminta kesempatan untuk putranya. Namun keluarga Kim, menyerahkan semuanya kepada Jaejoong. Mereka tak bisa memaksakan kehendak Jaejoong karena Jaejoonglah yang akan menjalaninya. Hubungan dua keluarga ini tetap baik hanya saja hubungan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong yang masih perlu untuk diperbaiki._**

**_Acarapun segera dimulai. Yunho yang datang terlambat langsung meniup lilin dan melakukan pemotongan kue pertama sebagai simbolis. Mata Yunho sejak ia datang tak pernah lepas dari sosok Jaejoong yang selalu terlihat sempurna di matanya._**

**_Acara inti sudah selesai, semua tamu undangan sedang santai menikmati hidangan yang telah disediakan diiringi dengan alunan lagu, bahkan tak jarang dari para tamu undangan yang berdansa di tempat dansa yang telah disediakan. Maklum saja, acara ini pada dasarnya bukan hanya acara ulang tahun Yunho, melainkan sudah hampir mirip dengan tempat berkumpulnya para pengusaha, rekan bisnis keluarga Jung. Itu wajar karena sebentar lagi Yunho akan menjabat sebagai presiden direktur, menggantikan Mr. Jung. Jadi ia harus kenal dengan semua rekan bisnisnya._**

**_Jaejoong berdiam diri di dekat jendela, sedari tadi ia menunggu Yunho yang masih sibuk berbasa basi dengan para pengusaha yang lain. Sudah hampir 1 jam ia menunggu namun Yunho tak kunjung sendiri, para pengusaha itu terus berdatangan menghampiri Yunho, bahkan beberapa diantara mereka ada yang dengan sengaja memperkenalkan Yunho dengan putrinya. Jaejoong melihat pemandangan itu dengan tersenyum. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju balkon hotel bintang lima tersebut. Disana sepi, ini sangat menenangkan bagi Jaejoong. _**

**_Jaejoong duduk di kursi yang tersedia disana, mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap berjuta bintang yang terhampar indah di langit. Ia memegang dadanya, benarkah keputusannya malam ini?_**

**_"Apakah langitnya seindah itu?" ucap seseorang yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya._**

**_Jaejoong membalikkan badannya, "Yun.." gumamnya_**

**_Yunho kemudian duduk di sebelah kanan Jaejoong. _**

**_Keduanya diam tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara._**

**_Lama mereka berdiam seperti itu. Entah mengapa tak ada yang mau mengeluarkan suara terlebih dahulu._**

**_Sesekali Yunho memandang Jaejoong, ia sangat merindukan Jaejoong. sangat sangat rindu... 2 bulan tak bertemu dengan Jaejoong membuatnya sangat tersiksa._**

**_Jaejoong yang merasa dipandang Yunho, iapun menoleh…_**

**_Mata mereka saling menatap._**

**_Terdiam_**

**_Jaejoong merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan kotak dari dalam saku tersebut. Memberikan kotak itu dengan tangan kanannya kepada Yunho. _**

**_Yunho melihat kotak yang 2 bulan lalu diberikannya kepada Jaejoong, jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan sekarang. Mungkinkah?_**

**_"Jae…" gumam Yunho, suaranya bergetar sekarang. Ia benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan Jaejoong. Sungguh…_**

**_Jaejoong tak bersuara, ia memandang mata Yunho yang sudah mulai berkaca. Tangan kanannya masih memegang kotak yang sedari tadi tak Yunho ambil. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Berikan aku kesempatan Jae… jebbal.." ucap Yunho sambil memegang tangan kanan Jaejoong yang memegang kotak cincin itu._**

**_Air mata Yunho jatuh, Jaejoong tak memberikan ucapan apapun. Ia hanya diam, melihat tangan kanannya yang terus digenggam oleh Yunho. _**

**_Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong semakin lama semakin erat, seolah tak ingin tangan ini lepas dari genggamannya._**

**_"Yun.." ucap Jaejoong_**

**_"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, jangan tinggalkan aku, jebbal…" pinta Yunho dengan sangat._**

**_Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang tertunduk didepannya, ia melihat bahu Yunho bergetar, namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Yunho. Yang Jaejoong tahu, Yunho menangis dalam diam sekarang. _**

**_Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas beratnya melihat pemandangan didepannya itu, "Bukalah!" ucap Jaejoong akhirnya._**

**_Seketika Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan bingung, mata mereka saling bertemu. _**

**_"Bukalah kotak itu Yun…" ucap Jaejoong sekali lagi_**

**_Dengan ragu Yunho membuka kotak cincin itu, ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat isi dari kotak tersebut. _**

**_Kosong_**

**_Yunho memandang Jaejoong sekali lagi._**

**_Sungguh kotak itu kosong, cincin itu tak ada didalam sana._**

**_"Kau mencari ini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan cincin yang terpasang manis di jari manis tangan kirinya._**

**_Yunho membuka mulutnya, entah kata apa yang ingin ia ucapkan namun tertahan di tenggorokannya. Rona bahagia langsung tergambar jelas di wajah Yunho sekarang. Ia sangat-sangat bahagia._**

**_Air mata Yunho tak terasa menetes, padahal senyum lebarnya sedang terukir di bibirnya._**

**_"YAH… kenapa malah menangis… kau tak suka?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada yang dibuat kesal._**

**_Yunho menggeleng dengan cepat, tangannya mengusap air mata yang datang disaat tak tepat itu._**

**_Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan didepannya._**

**_ "Jadi apa aku bisa merubah namaku menjadi Jung Jaejoong sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong._**

**_Yunho mengangguk keras._**

**_Sekali lagi Jaejoong terkikik, ia menutupi tawanya dengan punggung tangannya._**

**_"Jae…"_**

**_"mmm?"_**

**_"Bolehkah aku memelukmu sekarang? Aku sangat bahagia sekali… aku ingin memelukmu"_**

**_"Kalau kau begitu ingin memelukku, kenapa harus bertanya lagi?" ucap Jaejoong disela tawanya_**

**_"Jadi?"_**

**_Jaejoong mengangguk imut tanpa harus menjawab pertanyaan Yunho._**

**_"Mianhe…" ucap Yunho kemudian memeluk Jaejoong erat_**

**_"Mianhe?"_**

**_"Mianhe jika ini membuatmu tak nyaman" gumam Yunho yang masih takut jika ia membuat Jaejoong tak nyaman karena pelukannya._**

**_Jaejoong tersenyum, "Nyaman sekali… sudah lama aku tak merasakannya" gumam Jaejoong _**

**_"mmm?" Yunho bergumam bingung_**

**_"pelukan ini … aku merindukan pelukan ini Yun… dasar pabbo" gerutu Jaejoong yang malah membuat Yunho semakin tersenyum lebar_**

**_Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya_**

**_ "Saranghae Yun…" kata yang sudah satu tahun tak terdengar itu akhirnya hari ini keluar dari mulut Jaejoong._**

**_"Nado saranghae Baby… I Love you so much…" _**

**_Malam itu juga Yunho segera mengumumkan berita bahagia itu. Hal itu membuat para rekan bisnisnya beserta putri-putri mereka terpaksa harus gigit jari. Harapan mereka untuk menjadi besan keluarga Jung harus kandas karena malam itu juga Yunho mengumumkan rencana pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong. Tentu saja hal ini disambut bahagia oleh orang tua Yunho. Hal yang sempat tertunda akhirnya terlaksana juga._**

**_._**

"CUT…OK…Perfect.." Teriak Changmin

.

Hampir 2 bulan semua kru bekerja keras untuk merampungkan film di sisa waktu yang ada. Seperti hari ini mereka shooting sampai pukul 2 dini hari.

"Hoaammmm" Jaejoong menguap. Matanya sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi setelah hampir 1 jam mendengarkan Changmin yang sedang berceramah membicarakan shooting adegan terakhir yang ada di film yang akan dilaksanakan siang nanti.

Yunho menarik kepala Jaejoong pelan, ia sandarkan kepala Jaejoong di bahunya. Jaejoongpun menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya untuk mencari posisi yang tepat. Yunhopun menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, memberikannya kenyamanan.

"Jadi pukul 9 nanti kalian harus sudah sampai di lokasi. Aku tidak mau tahu alasan kalian, apapun itu, aku tidak ingin kalian terlambat." Suara Changmin terdengar jelas di setiap telinga para kru

"Ne.." jawab semua serempak.

Mata Changmin melihat ke arah Yunho dan Jaejoong, sepertinya Jaejoong sudah tertidur di bahu Yunho.

"Ya sudah, kalian boleh pulang sekarang" komando Changmin.

Semua kru bubar dan Changminpun kemudian berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Kau akan pulang hyung?"

"Entahlah… apa dia sudah tidur?" tanya Yunho sambil melirik ke arah Jaejoong.

Changmin mengangguk, "Sepertinya sangat pulas sekali" ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum.

Yunhopun tersenyum, "Aku rasa, aku perlu menelpon umma dan mengabarkan aku tidak akan pulang" gumam Yunho.

"Apa kalian masih tidur terpisah sampai sekarang?"

Yunho mendengus, "Tentu saja, pernah sekali kami tidur bersama, tapi keesokan harinya telinga dan kepalaku serasa sudah ingin berpindah tempat" gerutu Yunho

Changmin terkikik, "Jung ahjumma yang melakukannya?"

"Siapa lagi" sahut Yunho

"Aiggooo…" Changmin semakin tak kuat menahan tawa, "Menginaplah disini saja hyung… toh besok kalian juga harus sudah disini pukul 9 pagi." lanjut Changmin. Changmin tahu betul perjalanan dari lokasi sekarang menuju rumah keluarga Jung membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu setengah jam, jelas sangat melelahkan jika mereka pulang dan harus kembali beberapa jam kemudian.

Changmin kemudian merogoh sakunya, "Ini… menginaplah disini, aku telah memesan kamar" ucap Changmin sambil memberikan kunci kamar kepada Yunho.

Yunho sedikit kaget dengan sikap Changmin.

"Eiii… jangan memandangku seperti itu.."

Yunho tersenyum, "Tumben kau baik sekali" komentar Yunho

Changmin terkikik

Yunho mengangkat kedua alisnya, sepertinya ia mencium gelagat aneh

"Jangan bilang…"

"Ahhahahahahhaa… mian hyung… aku akan memotong biaya persewaan kamar dari gajimu nanti…" Changmin tertawa

NGEEEKKKK

"YAAAHHH… KAU… SHIM CHANGMIN…" Marah Yunho, namun ia tak bisa apa-apa karena Jaejoong masih tertidur pulas di bahunya.

Changmin masih tertawa, "Mian hyung… karena resepsionis bilang sedang ada promo jika menyewa dua kamar, akan memperoleh voucher makan gratis selama 1 minggu. Kau tahu sendiri kan, makanan di restoran ini terkenal sangat lezat? Dan aku yakin, bagimu, uang bukanlah apa-apa… jadi sekali-sekali menginap dengan biaya 45 juta permalam tidak apa-apa kan? Toh kamarnya benar-benar ekslusif… hotel bintang 5 hyung… Kalian pasti akan suka… coba pikir hyung, bukankah ini berarti secara tidak langsung, aku memberikan kesempatan kepada kalian untuk berduaan tanpa adanya gangguan dari Jung Ahjumma… bukankah ideku cemerlang?" Changmin terus mencerocos mencoba mengutarakan pikirannya.

"cemerlang pantatmu…" gerutu Yunho sambil melepas sendal yang dipakainya dan..

PLETAKKKKK

Sendal Yunho terlempar dan tepat mengenai sasaran. Changmin.

Changminpun mengusap pantatnya yang lumayan sakit karena sendal Yunho mendarat dengan keras sambil terus tertawa terbahak-bahak sedangkan Yunho mulai menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style kemudian berjalan menuju kamar.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Hari ini Changmin sengaja mengajak Yunho, Jaejoong, dan beberapa kru untuk melihat finishing film. film sudah rampung. Hasil edit juga sudah selesai. Tinggal cek ulang.

Changmin masih menemui beberapa orang penting sehubungan dengan akan dirilisnya film sehingga Jaejoong, Yunho dan para kru sedang duduk santai di salah satu ruangan.

"Yoochun sedang mengantar Junsu membeli beberapa keperluan" jawab Jaejoong sambil memberikan sekaleng soda kepada Yunho yang sedang bingung mencari Yoochun.

"Akhir-akhir ini mereka semakin dekat" gumam Yunho

Jaejoog tersenyum, "So?"

Yunho memberikan smirknya ke Jaejoong, "Aku merasa mereka sedang menjalin hubungan" bisikYunho.

"Like us?"

"mmm" angguk Yunho

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

"Melihat cara mereka memandang satu sama lain"

Jaejoong terkikik, "Kau seperti paranormal"

"Joongie…" protes Yunho manja, "Kau harus lihat bagaimana Yoochun memandang Junsu dan beitu pula sebaliknya. Meskipun mereka sering bertengkar tapi aku rasa mereka saling cocok satu sama lain. Dan meskipun sekarang mereka masih belum menjalin hubungan tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi mereka akan berada pada tahap itu" lanjut Yunho

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau akan setuju?

Jaejoongpun tersenyum, "Asal Junsu bahagia, aku tidak akan melarangnya…"

Jaejoongpun meletakkan kaleng minuman yang sudah kosong, "sudah saatnya dia memikirkan dirinya sendiri. sejak kecil dia selalu memikirkan kebahagiaanku, mengurusi semua keperluanku, membuntutiku dan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku rasa sudah saatnya dia memikirkan kebahagiaannya sendiri sekarang." Lanjut Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum

Tiba-tiba,

BRAK

Pintu ruangan terbuka, muncullah objek yang sedang dibicarakan.

Yoochun dan Junsu masuk dengan saling menyenggol bahu dan tertawa. Mereka berdua terhenti ketika mendapat tatapan dari Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Wae?" tanya Yoochun

Yunho hanya tersenyum lebar, mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa sih?" Junsu bingung

"Junsuya…" panggil Jaejoong

"Ne… hyung?"

"Jangan khawatir… aku merestui kalian" ucap Jaejoong sambil memberikan kerlingan dan senyuman terindahnya.

"Kalian?" Junsu bingung

"Iya… kau dan Yoochun"

Yoochun dan Junsu saling menatap bingung sedangkan Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya terkikik dan berjalan meninggalkan Junsu dan Yoochun yang masih kebingungan.

"Kami tunggu kabar bahagia dari kalian" teriak Yunho sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

Yoochun terdiam dan

DEG

Dia tahu apa yang dimaksud Yunho dan Jaejoong, "YAH… KALIAN…"

"Kenapa Yoochuna… kenapa kau berteriak? Kabar bahagia apa yang mereka maksud?" Junsu dengan polosnya masih belum tahu apa yang dimaksud Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Sudahlah lupakan… mereka sangat mengerikan" gumam Yoochun

"Mengerikan? Bukankah wajah mereka tampan? Dimana letak mengerikan yang kau maksud? Bukankah mereka pasangan yang serasi?"

AIGOOOO

Yoochun memandang Junsu sambil menepuk jidat, speechless… selalu seperti ini ketika berbicara dengan Junsu. _loading lambat, jaringan lemah dan error in connection_.

.

.

.

Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin beserta beberapa kru sudah berkumpul dalam satu ruangan untuk melakukan check ulang terhadap film yang sudah selesai di edit tersebut.

Tak menunggu lama, filmpun mulai diputar. Muncullah wajah Jaejoong sedang menunggu cemas di bandara, menanti kedatangan seseorang. Adegan awal film Yunjae serries.

.

Hampir 2 jam film di putar, tinggal beberapa menit lagi film akan selesai.

**_"Kim Jaejoong. Hari ini aku akan mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu."_**

**_"mmm?"_**

**_"Kau tahu udara ini Jae? Aku bisa menghirupnya."_**

**_Jaejoong terkikik, "Lalu?bukankah aku juga bisa menghirupnya? Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Kau mau menggombal?"_**

**_"Eiihhh.. dengarkan dulu Jae"_**

**_Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu Yunho melanjutkan ucapannya._**

**_"Kau tahu panas sinar matahari ini Jae? Aku bisa merasakannya"_**

**_"…" Jaejoong diam, memandang Yunho._**

**_"Kau tahu keindahan dunia ini? Aku bisa melihatnya"_**

**_"Yah… apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya" ucap Jaejoong yang terdengar malu, ia selalu tak bisa menahan blushing ketika Yunho mengucapkan kata-kata manis kepadanya._**

**_"Aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta"_**

**_"Aku tahu.."_**

**_"Aku bisa mengorbankan nyawaku untukmu"_**

**_"Aku tahu, tapi aku tak mau kau melakukannya. Aku tak mau sendiri"_**

**_Yunho terkikik_**

**_"Aku bisa merasakan cinta yang kau berikan"_**

**_"Bukankah itu bagus?"_**

**_Yunho tersenyum, "Tapi ada satu hal yang tak bisa aku lakukan"_**

**_"Apa?"_**

**_"_****_I can't ever get enough of you_****_"_**

**_BLUSHH_**

**_"Yah… Jung Yunho… kau mulai menggombal.." protes Jaejoong yang terdengar malu._**

**_"Ahahhahaha.. kenapa pipimu memerah seperti itu Jung Jaejoong?" goda Yunho_**

**_"Berhentilah menggodaku Mr. Jung" ucap Jaejoong berpura-pura sebal_**

**_"Berhentilah untuk terlihat menggoda dimataku Mrs. Jung"_**

**_"YAH…!"_**

**_"Baby… kita lanjutkan untuk ronde ke lima!"_**

**_"Andweeeeee… Yah… Jung Yunho….aku capek…Yah…Hyaaaaaaaaaaa…"_**

**_"I said that baby, _****_I can't ever get enough of you" _**

**_"Yah..Jung Yunhooooooooooooo… Arggghhhhhhhhhh…"_**

Suara percakapan Yunho dan Jaejoong itulah, sebagai pertanda akhir dari film pertama Yunjae Series - I can't ever get enough of you itu. Suara itu menjadi backsound ketika di layar menampilkan hamparan luas tepi sungai Han yang tiba-tiba dijelma menjadi taman bunga dan di ujung sana terdapat pastur dan dua orang yang saling mengasihi sedang mengikat janji, disaksikan oleh kerabat dan rekan kerja mereka. Setelah itu muncul gambar Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tiba di sebuah villa pribadi milik keluarga Jung yang terletak di tepi laut pulau Jeju. Yunho menggendong Jaejoong ke arah tempat tidur. Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dan perlahan tangannya membuka kancing kemeja Jaejoong. Jaejoong sudah topless sekarang, tangannya mengalung sempurna di leher Yunho, membuat ciuman mereka semakin lama semakin dalam. Tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka berdua, Yunho melepaskan sendiri kemeja yang dipakainya. Namun saat Yunho akan melepas celana Jaejoong, Yunho memandang ke arah kamera, memberikan smirk ke arah kamera, mendekatkan salah satu tangannya ke arah kamera dan menutup kamera dengan satu tangan. Layarpun gelap, namun mulai terdengar suara desahan..

**_"Arrrggghhh… Yunhhooohhh… there… faster!"_**

**_"As your wish baby…"_**

**_"Anngghhh… arrghhh.."_**

**_"Baby…really… _****_I can't ever get enough of you_****_ …. aarrghhh…"_**

Dan muncul 2 kata besar di layar

**_THE END_**

.

Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah riuh tepuk tangan orang yang berada diruangan. Changmin tersenyum puas. Benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang dibayangkan. Hot and romantic.

Perfect

"Aku yakin ini akan meledak dipasaran" ucap salah seorang kru.

"Betul sekali… aku akan merekomendasikan film ini ke beberapa teman baik dalam maupun luar negeri" timpal seorang kru

"Good Job, Changmin shi" puji kru yang lain.

Changmin tersenyum puas, moodnya sedang baik sekarang.

"Mari kita bersenang-senang malam ini. undang semuanya.. aku yang mentraktir… kita berpesta sampai pagi…" ucap Changmin antusias dan disambut dengan riuh gembira semua kru dan staf yang terlibat dalam pembuatan film ini.

.

.

Changmin dan seluruh kru mulai berkonsentrasi pada promosi film, thriller sudah dirilis. Iklan dan poster sudah dipasang diseluruh antero negeri. Changmin juga membuat blog khusus untuk film ini. promosi dilakukan besar-besaran, baik dalam maupun luar negeri.

Mengingat film ini sedikit _berbeda _, jadi Chagmin mengharap banyak pada penonton luar negeri, khususnya eropa. Changmin juga telah bekerja sama dengan salah satu industri perfilman di Prancis, sehingga nanti film ini juga akan diputar disana.

.

Changmin dan para pemain sedang mengadakan konfrensi pers sekarang. Mereka membicarakan premier film yang akan dilaksanakan 3 hari lagi.

"Changmin shi… apakah anda yakin akan merilis film ini didalam negeri? Pasalnya genre film ini sedikit mmm… '_berbeda'_… apakah anda tidak takut akan mendapat protes dari banyak pihak? Atau mungkin khawatir jika tidak ada penonton?" tanya salah satu reporter yang langsung memberondong pertanyaan kepada Changmin

Changmin dan semua pemain tersenyum

"Begini.." Changmin mulai berbicara, "seperti film yang sebelumnya sudah pernah aku produksi dengan genre yang sama, aku rasa mengenai ijin, tidak akan ada masalah… dan apakah nanti film ini akan laris dipasaran? Mmmm…." Changmin berpikir sejenak, "Who knows?" lanjutnya disertai dengan tawa yang khas dari Changmin.

Suasana menjadi sangat riuh dengan tawa semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan.

"Yang jelas, " Changmin mulai berbicara lagi, seketika suasana sepi, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Changmin selanjutnya.

"Yang jelas disini, aku telah memproduksi film yang bisa aku katakan bahwa ini adalah my master piece.. film ini sangat romantis, sad, happy ending…and…" Changmin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"And?"

"HOT"

JEDAAARRR

Semua yang ada di ruangan tertawa mendengar ucapan Changmin

"Kalian juga pasti sudah melihat thriller yang dirilis beberapa waktu yang lalu. sinopsisnya juga bisa kalian baca di blog yang sudah dibuat oleh para tim kreatif. Selain itu, kalian juga tahu bahwa Jung Yunho adalah artis yang populer dan berbakat, memilih Yunho dan Jaejoong dalam film ini adalah keputusan terbaik yang pernah aku ambil. Aku yakin antusias masyarakat juga sangat baik, respon masyarakat yang telah kami terima di blog juga cukup fantastis. Jadi aku optimis jika film ini akan mendapat respon yang baik. Ini adalah film yang sangat bagus, percayalah… tonton dan buktikan sendiri barulah kalian akan percaya." Jelas Changmin diakhiri dengan tawa kecil.

Komentar-komentar Changmin dari awal memang membuat suasana konfrensi menjadi friendly dan nyaman. Senyum dan tawa menghiasi sepanjang konfrensi yang sudah berjalan hampir 1 jam ini.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan gosip yang beredar selama ini mengenai kedekatan Yunho dan Jaejoong? apakah itu hanya gosip atau fakta?" tanya seorang wartawan yang langsung membuat wajah Yunho dan Jaejoong memerah.

Changmin tersenyum lebar memandang Jaejoong dan Yunho yang mulai blushing.

"mmmmm…" Yunho mulai bersuara, "Kalian ini nakal sekali" canda Yunho sambil tertawa dan menunjuk ke arah para pencari berita.

Gelak tawa langsung pecah, riuh wartawan terdengar. Yunho bertingkah lucu.. Jaejoongpun ikut terkikik melihat tingkah Yunho.

"Aku dan Jaejoong…" Yunho mulai berbicara, tangannya menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang ada di bawah meja. Ini membuat Jaejoong cukup kaget mengingat mereka sedang konfrensi pers sekarang.

Suasana tenang sekarang,

sepi.

Semua sedang menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Yunho.

"Kami berpacaran dan menikah"

DEG

"di film" lanjut Yunho disertai tawa renyah

Dan mengundang semua wartawan berseru, "Yaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"Hei.. hei.. hei… kenapa seperti tak semangat begitu? Bukankah aku sudah menjawab. Jawaban apa yang sebenarnya ingin kalian dengar" timpal Yunho masih sambil terkikik, ia mengerjai wartawan.

"Bukankah sudah banyak beredar bukti yang menyatakan bahwa kalian juga terlihat dekat di luar shooting?"

"kami memang dekat, sekarangpun kami dekat. Lihatlah, kami duduk bersampingan, ini sangat dekat" ucap Yunho sambil menggeser sedikit duduknya, mendekat kearah Jaejoong membuat semua wartawan tertawa. Namun ada satu hal yang tidak wartawan tahu, tangan Yunho masih setia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, meskipun hanya dibawah meja.

"Apakah benar tidak ada hubungan apa-apa diantara kalian, Jaejoong shi?"

"Huh? Siapa yang bilang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa diantara aku dan Yunho?" Jaejoong ikut mengerjai wartawan

Tawapun kembali pecah, Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang bermain kata dengan wartawan sekarang. Changmin dan Hyunjoong hanya bisa terus terkikik melihat Yunjae yang sedang mengerjai wartawan.

"Apakah kalian tidak takut jika masyarakat mengira kalian gay?"

"Aku rela jadi gay jika pasanganku Yunho"

"Dan aku juga rela menjadi gay jika pasanganku Jaejoong"

Sontak semua orang yang hadir terkikik dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sungguh konfrensi yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Apakah keluarga kalian tidak keberatan dengan acting kalian di film ini?"

"Sejauh ini, keluargaku tidak mempermasalahkan ini. mereka juga dekat dengan Yunho" jawab Jaejoong.

"Apakah mereka pernah bertemu dengan Yunho?"

"Tentu saja, dan mereka menyukai Yunho" jawab Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum

"Lalu bagaimana tanggapan keluarga anda, Yunho shi?"

"mereka sangat mendukung, terutama umma, ia adalah fans Jaejoong" Yunho tersenyum

"Omo? Benarkah?"

"Kalian bisa menanyakan langsung kepada umma kalau kalian tidak percaya" canda Yunho yang disambut tawa para wartawan.

"Apakah kalian tidak takut jika kalian akan terlibat cinta lokasi?"

Yunho tertawa, "Kenapa harus takut, toh sebentar lagi…"

"hhssssttt" Jaejoong menginterupsi

"Jangan katakan kepada mereka, ini masih rahasia kita berdua, baby" ucap Jaejoong seolah bercanda didepan para awak media.

Gelak tawa menghiasi konfrensi pers hingga tak terasa acara sudah selesai.

Hubungan antara Yunho dan Jaejoongpun masih menjadi teka-teki. Bagaimana jika media tahu bahwa 3 hari lagi Yunho akan menikah dengan Jaejoong?

.

.

.

Tbc

.

==.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Jjang… jjang…

Maxy kembali hadir di hadapan teman-teman #bawa DVD film Yunjae… PLAAAKKKKKK

Maxy ngiler pengen liat fimnya Yunjae yang ntu… T_T

Mwo? 3 hari lagi Yunho dan Jaejoong akan menikah?

YUPS

Bukankah tiga hari lagi juga ada premier film?

Mmmmm…. Kasih tahu gak ya?

Rahasia dulu deh…

Biarkan ditebak teman-teman dulu…. ehehehhe

Next chap mungkin sudah end…^^

Kira-kira masih penasaran gak sih? Butuh NC juga gak? Gak ya? Mmm.. syukurlah… kalo gitu ceritanya end disini aja….. #BUGH… PLETAAKKK… PLAAKKKK dikeroyok readers. Ahihihihi ^^

**Review please…^^**

**Make a wish juga boleh, siapa tahu bisa bantu maxy untuk nambahin cerita di part depan… ahihihihihi**

**Next chap uda dapet separo**… ayooo… segera review… biar maxy tambah semangat nyelesainnya… #hug satu satu


End file.
